Green mist and Teddybears
by The Death Of Sunshine
Summary: Rachel and Octavian quickly befriend one another as they try decoding a prophesy that tells one of there death sentences, they are both despite to confess their love for one another but are both held back by their own fear, secrets will be made and known. R&R thank you very mush! This story tie's with a Hazel/Leo story called "Fire and Jewels" so make sure to check that one out.
1. nice chest

**yay chapter 1! Okay Hi first chapter I hope you like it! And I know Rachel can't date as the Oracle and all but she can in this story so yeah, um please check out my OC story cycease if you like OC stroies and R&R, thanks.**

****disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****

****Octavian's**** **POV**

Octavian watched as the greek ship landed, he wanted to run away and start cutting up teddybears, he didn't trust the greeks, he couldn't help it.

Slowly the geeks came out of the ship, the frist to come was a girl with curly blonde hair, she ran straight into Percy's armes, next came Jason Grace himself, he was holding hands with a pertty girl with brown hair and eyes that changed color every time she blinked, Octavian didn't have to look to tell that Reyna was pissed beyoned measures, next came a lateno elf with curly black hair followed by maeny more geeks soon Octavian tuned out, at lest until she came out. A girl with fire red curly hair and green eyes steped out, she wore a T-shirt and paint stained jeans, she walked over to Percy and the girl with cuurly blonde hair and started talking with them, suddenly she looked over to him and smiled, he flashed cherry red and looked away.

_Why was I watching her?_ he thought to himself.

"Camp Jupiter! Say hello to the campers of Camp half-blood, their are my friends and they are my family." Percy called, the camp went up in chears, Octavian gave them a small round of aplose, not wanting to be wrode but in his head he wished they hadn't came.

"Hey whats wrong Mr. Frowny? Aren't you happy to see us?" A voice asked from behind him, Octavian jumped and turn to see the fire red haired girl standing behind him._ How the hell did she get here so fast?_ He thought.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She told him, her green eyes seemed to be burning holes through him.

"Its okay, you can see how I can be a little jumpy." Octavian told her.

"Yeah, I can see how a gaint ship landing in your home filled with greek demigods can make you jumpy." She laughed, Octavian couldn't help but grin. "I'm Rachel." She stuck out her hand, Octavian took it.

"I'm Octavian." He greeted, he was surprised how easy it was making friends with a greek.

"So who's your godly parent?" He asked Rachel.

"Oh, I'm a mortal, but I am the Oracle."She told him, Octavian racted his brain trying to remember what the Oracle was, Rachel saw this and laughed.

"I hold the spirit of Delphi, speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, slayer of the mighty Python and bla bla bla." She told him "So pasically I breath green mist and spit out prophecies." Octavian laughed.

"Sounds fun, I cut up teadybears to see prophecies so I guess we're in the same boat." He told her, Rachel laughed, before they could say anymore Reyna called for a meeting, they walked together and followed the group of hreos into the town. When they got to the building Rachel and Octavian went their sepert ways. for most of the meeting all Octavian could think about were those green eyes.

**Rachel's POV**

As Rachel was coming out of the Argo 2 it felt like her heart beat was in her throut, but all her worries left when she saw Annabeth killing Percy in a bear hug of death, she walked over to them, Rachel couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watch though.

"Could you please help me." Percy gasped when he saw her.

"Hey, she's _your _girlfriend." Rachel laughed, okay now she couldn't stand it, there was someone watching her, Rachel turned to see a tall pale dude with blonde hair looked at her, Rachel smiled at him but he just went red and turned away. When Rachel looked back to Percy and Annabeth only to see them kissing, she took a step back _gruse _she thought _I don't see you complaning now Percy _she thought smiling to herself. Rachel made her way through the roman hreos smiling and saying hi, soon she found herself behind the guy that was watching her, Percy called out something but Rachel wasn't listening soon everyone was chearing well the guy in fround of her only clapped. Rachel called on him and soon they were talking and making friends with each other.

Now Rachel was being bored to tears by the meeting wishing it would end, Rachel looked over to Octavian but he was spaced out.

When the meeting was over Rachel was the frist to stand up and leave, for awhile she siply walked around the mini rome making friends here and there, greeting some coffie things like that. as she walked she saw Piper and walked up to her, they had became good friends over the months and now were very close, when she got closer Rachel realized Piper had a worried look on her face.

"Hey Pipy, whats wrong?" Piper looked up and seemed to relax a little when she saw her.

"Hey Rach, Jason is getting chewed out by Reyna."She told Rachel, she nodded Piper and Jason had been dating ever sence they came back from their quest with Leo.

"What if he wants to go back to her and leave me?" Piper asked hoplessly.

"Hey hey, he would be crazy to go with her instead of you, did you see her at the meeting? She was scouling all the time, where as you smile, smile beats scoul like paper, beats rock." Rachel told her, giving her friend a hug.

"Thanks Rach." Piper whispered Rachel nodded and gave her a reassuring smile before leaving.

As she left Rachel bumped into someone spilling her coffie on them.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry!" She told the person she looked up to see Octavian looking at her. "Oh, hi Octavian, I'm really sorry." Rachel told him looking at his coffie stained shirt.

"Its okay." He said as he took off his sweater and then his shirt. Rachel tried not to look at his cheast but she was only human for a guy who _appeared_ to be skinny and weak he had an awesome chest with a six pack and all.

"Nice... chest."She told him turning cherry red as she said it. _Nice chest! you idiot! _She mentaly slapped herself. Octavian grinned.

"Thanks for noticing." He joked as he put his sweater back on and zipped it up. "Hey were you listening at the meeting? I kind of zoned out." Octavian told her.

"Well I heard 'thank you for coming' and then lost intrest." Rachel told him, Octavian laughed.

"Well you heard more than I did." He joked Rachel laughed, trying hard to not make an idiot out of herself. "Do you want me to take you for another coffie?" Octavian asked.

Rachel wanted to yes so badly but she didn't want to risk making a bigger idiot out of herself in fround of Octavian, so instead she shook her head.

"No, its fine, but thanks anyway, and agian I'm really sorry about your shirt." She told him before leaving, he looked a little upset but didn't call on it, all he did was nod.

"Well okay I'll see you later." He called after her, Rachel nodded without looking back giving him a small wave over her shoulder. Rachel walked about three steps before realizing that she did it agian! _Crap!_ she thought, he was basicly asking her out! and she just walked away! She was the biggest moron to ever!

Rachel glanced over her shoulder to see Octavian was still standing there looking down at his shoes, Rachel felt her chest tighten with gilt, he suddenly looked up in her drection, Rachels face went as red as her hair but still didn't look away, he grinned when he saw her face, she slowly looked away and continued to walk away.

What was it about him that made her act this way?

**OKAY ****R&R AND FOR THE FIRST FIVE REVEIWERS GET SHOT OUTS, YAY! **


	2. Coffee Head and Coffee Stain

**yay chapter 2! okay I'm happy to say that I got Two very good reviews from RawwwrGoodTonight and MyAutumnMelody I'm super glad you like it and hpoe you all like this chapter. R&R PLEASE! Thanks you guy are super awesome! =)**

****disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****

****Octavian's**** **POV **

Octavian walked away a little confused. First Rachel was apologizing then stairing at his chest and when he offers to take her for some coffee she gets up and leaves then looks back goes red when he looks at her and walks on. Octavian _really _didn't get girls and he didn't care most of the time but Rachel was something different, she was an oracle, a mortal, had fire red hair with piercing green and was really hot.

Octavian quickly slapped his wrist. _No, bad brain, very bad._ He thought. Great, now he was training himself like he's a freaking dog. Not crazy at all, no perfectly fine.

Octavian went to get some coffee as walked he saw Reyna walking out of some random building will Jason who walked over to that girl... Piper maybe and give her hug before kissing her and walking off with her at his side. Octavian looked back at Reyna to see that she was close to tears, he would have walked over to help her but she hated Octavian along with most of the camp. He was only doing what he thought was right by fighting the idea of trusting the greeks but after meeting Rachel he was almost second guessing himself.

_Wait, I just met this girl, I don't even know if she's my friend yet and she already making me second guess what I've believed for years?_ Octavian thought shaking head clear from the thought. But in the back of his mind Octavian was still unsure of himself. _Girls! they can't just be crazy alone they have to make everyone else crazy too._ He thought with a sigh.

When he got to the coffee shop the first thing he saw was curly, fire red hair. _How the hell did she get here before me? This girl is a freaking ninja._ Octavian walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Rachel turned to face him and smiled when she saw his face.

"Hey Octavian." Rachel chirped.

"Hey, I thought you didn't want coffee?" He asked.

"Oh I didn't until I realized that I need to get us even and sense I'm not willing to take off my shirt," _Damn it. _"I came up with a better idea." She told him.

"Well what is it?" Octavian asked.

"You'll see." She smirked. They got their coffee and Rachel lead him outside.

"We can't do it in there." she told him, Octavian was starting to get a little worried.

"I thought you said you were keeping your shirt on." Octavian muttered, Rachel laughed.

"I am, don't worry." She lead his to the fountain and turned to look at him with a goofy smile. "1... 2... 3!" She dumped her coffee on her head soaking her curly hair with coffee. Octavian's eyes went wide in surprise and laugheded his ass off along with Rachel. This girl _was_ crazy and Octavian liked it.

"So are we even?" She asked, Octavian thought for a minute.

"Well, _your_ the one who spilled on _me_ so..." Rachel's smiled dropped and her eyes filled with worry.

"No." She muttered.

"Yes." He smirked as he raised his coffee over her head and slowly poured it over her head. When the cup was empty Rachel looked up at mouth wide open in shock.

"You are so dead!" She cried and lunged for him playfully. Octavian turned to run. Rachel chased after him laughing hard. People were looking at them like they crazy but Octavian didn't really care. Soon they were out of new rome and in the middle of a field. Rachel got close enough and jumped onto his back. They both tumbled to the ground laughing. They were soon laying in the grass side-by-side laughing. Rachel lightly punched him in the arm.

"There, your dead." She whispered/giggled.

"Oh wow, I hope I never meet you in battle." Octavian told her sarcasticly.

"Why would we meet in battle? We're friends, and on the same team." She pointed out.

"Sorry, but I'm a Romen, it'll take a lot to get me used to the idea of us on the same team, I mean we've never done it before, these no example to follow." He told her as he sat up.

"Well follow your own example then." Rachel told him as she sat up beside him.

"I guess, but I still need to push past the idea of guys killing us in our sleep first." Rachel laughed.

"Dude, if you can handle staying alive with Percy here you handle any of us. You just faced the worst first." She joked. A smile traced Octavian's lips. He looked down at Rachel watching her trying to squeeze the coffee out of her hair until she suddenly looked up. "Who was your first kiss?" She asked out of the blue. Octavian gave her a weird look before answering.

"No one. I guess murdering teddybears isn't the worlds best chick magnet. You?" He asked. She let out a sigh of laughter.

"Well I was more of the kiss_er_ then the kiss_ie _but my first kiss was the all powerful dumby with mup-job black hair and seaweed green eyes that is Percy Jackson." She told him. Octavian's eyes went wide, he was _not _expecting that.

"Wow, I guess. Is he a good kisser?" Rachel gave him a funny look. _You giant dumb ass! _Octavian thought.

"Why do you plan on giving a little kissie face?" Rachel joked. Octavian nearly fell back into the grass laughing.

"Yeah, do you think he'll go for some of this." He gestered to himself.

"I don't know. What I do know is that his _girlfriend_ that will slit your throut if you try it make a move on him." Rachel laughed.

"Okay I think I'll pass." Octavian joked.

"Yeah good idea, now get up, your showing me around." she told him. Octavian laughed.

"Whatever coffee head." He joked as he got up.

"Oh so we're giving nick names now are we? in that case your name is... coffee stain!" She told him.

"Coffee stain? really?" He asked as he helped her up off the ground.

"Hey the only coffee I've had today was on my head so don't expect much from me." She told him.

"Oh well in that case do you want me to carry you around every where to?" Octavian asked sarcasticly.

"Sure." She smirked at him. "Never offer something that can back fire on you. Now pick me up." Rachel ordered. Octavian sighed as he reached down to pick her up.

"Yes your highness." He grumbled.

"Hmm, I like that! Yes you can call me your highness for the rest of the day." She decided.

"In your dreams coffee head." He told her as he slung her over his shoulder.

"Yeah like you would be in my dreams." She huffed from over his shoulder. Octavian smiled, he liked Rachel's style. **(So do I, Rachel is totally awesome!)**

He showed her the rest of camp jupiter until it was diner. Octavian put her down at the diner hall.

"Well I guess you should be getting back to your friends from camp half- blood, bye." Before he could turn to leave Rachel grabed his arm.

"Thanks for showing me around coffee stain." She told him with a smile.

"Sure thing coffee head." He told her with a wink. _why the hell did you do that?_ He thought to himself until he saw her face go as red as her hair. He smirked at her and she laughed leting go of his arm.

"Get out of here coffee stain." She told him smiling. Octavian did as he was told and walked away. Man, that girl drove him crazy.

**Rachel's POV.**

Rachel sat next with her friends. Annabeth, Piper and Leo were meeting Who Rachel was told were Hazel and Frank well Percy and Jason were geting to know each other and joking around.

"None shall fear, the oracle is there." She told them as she sat down next to Percy. All of them looked up at her smiling and saying hey. Rachel looked over to Percy and Jason and smiled.

"Looks like you got a new best friend Percy, Grover's doing to be pissed if he finds out and your going to find _his_ huff up _your_ ass." She joked Percy laughed.

"Yeah probably." He agreed. he turned to Hazel and Frank. "This is our Oracle from camp." Percy told them.

"Cool, I'm Hazel, I'm suposed to be dead and this is frank, his life dependes on a piese of wood." Hazel told her with a smile.

"Awesome, I breath green mist and spit out prophesies, oh and sometimes my eyes glow to." She told them.

"Nice." Frank told her. The table bursted out laughing.

"Cheers, to the walking freak show!" Rachel raised an invisable cup well the others raised their _real_ cups. (Showoffs.)

"Hey Rach, who was that you were chasing earlier?" Piper asked.

"Octavian." Rachel said simply but when she looked up Jason, Percy, Hazel and Frank were looking at her funny.

"What?" She asked.

"Octavian isn't a good guy Rachel, he's actually a big asshole that wanted to kill you." Percy told her. Rachel was taken back by that.

"What? You most be talking about someone else, Octavian is really cool and he's like the first friend I made here." Rachel told him.

"Rachel, he was trying to get the camp to agree to attack the ship when it landed or shoot it out of the sky." Frank told her in a calm voice but that startled Piper, Annabeth and Jason.

"He tried to do_ what_?" Jason asked.

"He couldn't shoot the ship out of the air if he tried with all the amo in the world." Leo muttered.

"Not the time to bragg flame boy!" Piper hissed.

"Well of course he did, he's Roman he was only trying to protect his home, just because it takes a lot to convinse him that we're safe to trust, it doesn't make him the bad guy or an ass." Rachel defended her friend.

"Well I didn't do that and I'm a Roman." Jason pointed out.

"You didn't even know you were a Roman and were out numbered by a camp _filled_ with greek demigods!" Rachel cried.

"You know Rachel has a point, how was Octavian suposied to know he could trust us only on Percy's word." Piper spoke up.

"He also had our word too." Frank pointed out.

"Okay so he only had the word of three demigods that also say that one's like a shape shifter and the other was supoised to be dead well the last one is greek, and their all friends. You can easily see why he jumped to protect the camp, the way is questionable but the reason is pertty solid." Piper stated, Rachel smiled a thanks to her friend for sticking up for her. Piper smiled right back.

"Well if you put it that why of course the reason sounds solid." Leo called out.

"Will you just shut up and stop picking on my friend! Octavian is a cool guy, just because he comes off as an ass he's an awesome person! I mean come on, how many of you actually know him as a person or even a friend?" Rachel cried. that shut them all up. After diner Rachel heaed back to the ship and went straigh to her cabin. She brought out her paint supplise and started doing to town on a canves. streaks of yellow, green blue and red went every where to the point that Rachel wasn't sure what she was painting. there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Rachel called without looking away from her art work.

"Hey." She heard Piper's voice.

"Hey Pipy." Rachel called over her shoulder.

"You seem to like this place, your painting like no tomorrow dude." Piper told her.

"I like my cave better." Rachel grumbled.

"Whatever. Are you okay? You left diner in a hurry." Piper told her.

"Well it sure as hell not me best diner and I just need to vent out with some art." She told Piper. Her paint brush was racing over the canvess.

"Okay in that case I'll leave you to vent before I'm covered in paint."

"Bye, thanks for checking up.' Rachel called.

"Yep." And with that Piper left.

**well this chapter was bigger that the first so to reward me you can review how much you loved it. Thanks guys! Bye bye fanfics! =) PS check out my OC story, it very good.**


	3. fluffy images

**yay chapter 3! I GOT MORE REVIEWS! YAY! THANKS GUYS! shout outs to Rompo and I'm sorry to RawwwrGoodTonight for not updating fast enough I was working on another story and was having a writers block so yeah I'm glad you guys like it! And now, it is time for, OUR 5th REVIEWER SHOUT OUT! THANK YOU SO MUCH Intelligent Goddess 371 FOR BEING THE 5th REVIEWER OF GREEN MIST AND TEDDYBEARS, YOU ARE STILL THE MOST AWESOME PERSON i'VE MET ON FANFICTION! And if you guys like Tratie you should check out her fanfic story, I read it and and loved it so you sure check it out and I forbid you from saying anything bad about it because its awesome! Okay that was a fun shout out. I'm working on some ideas and I hope you like it! Story time!**

******disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO******

******Octavian's POV.******

Octavian was walking away from the dining hall when he heard someone call his name. He smiled because at first he thought it was Rachel but when he turned he saw Piper, that girl that was with Jason. She run up to him until she was standing right in frond of him.

"Um, hi?" Octavian greeted. But Piper just shook her head.

"Do you trust us?" She asked seeming determened to know the answer.

"What?" Octavian asked.

"Do you trust us, the greeks?" She asked forcefully. Octavian's head was spinning how could he answer that question when he's been spending the hole day trying to answer it for himself. "Well?" She pressed.

"Look I don't know! I trust Rachel, but she only mortal but she trust you guy's, but I'm a Roman and on and on, I don't know what to trust right now and I'm not going to try to figure in out in front of a stranger!" He cried as he turned to to leave but Piper grabbed his arm.

"Fine but answer this: Are you going to hirt her?" She was almost whispering. Octavian's eyes went wide, did she really think that he wanted to hirt Rachel? He shook her hand off his arm.

"You ask that and still dare to ask if I trust you! Trust goes two ways, I said I'm trying to know where I stand when it comes to trusting you I didn't say that I was the enemy. Right now we're on the same team and I will stay loyal, but wether or not I trust you is another story." Octaivan told her before leaving. Piper didn't follow him. Octavian stormed over to Jason who was talking to Percy.

"Hey Jason, why is your girl friend questioning my trust?" Octavian screamed. Jason turned to look at him with wide eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"Piper, she just walked up and started grilling me about me trusting greeks!" he told Jason.

"Well she's just worried about Rachel." Percy told him like he was also worried about her.

"Yeah I know! Do you really think I want to hirt her? I've been loyal to this camp ever sense I came here!" Octavian screamed.

"Yeah _this_ camp but what about the greek camp? There's nothing stopping you from going back on your word and start attacking people. Like a mortal." jason told him. Octavian was furies. This was they really what they thought of him! They really thought her would break his loyalty and hurt Rachel of all people!

"I would never hurt her! She's my friend!" Octavian cried.

"Hey, we're only worried about our friend." Percy told him.

"So you go around interrogating people who haven't done anything wrong?" Octavian yelled.

"Well you were encouraging that we blow the ship out of the sky." Percy told him, they both looked like they were getting pissed.

"I didn't know the hole story." Octavian told them.

"Well you do now so there will be no excuse if you hurt her." Jason warned.

"Stop saying I would hurt her!" Octavian screamed at him. Not wanting hear another word Octavian left. He had the urge to go back and punch them both but knew that could never end well. They were only looking out their friend but the why the did it was what pissed him off the most. Rachel was a big girl and Octavian could see that she was a fighter after talking to her for five minutes! They just didn't trust him so why should he trust them? He shook his head as he knew the answer, Because if he wasn't on their side he was with Giea. Thought sent a shiver down his back. He could never leave this place, wether he was hated or loved.

He stormed off to his cabin. When he got there he flopped down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling wishing he were dead. He grabbed his knife and pulled a teddybear out from under his bed and slit its throat, stuffing exploded out from it. A peace of stuffing landed on his chest. He picked the peace up and thumbed at in until the stuffing started to form a shape.

The shape looked like waves at first but as Octavian continued to thumb at it the waves slowly turned into curls that frizzed wildly. Octavian kept thumbing at the stuffing wanting to see where the image lead to. The curls separated into a face of what looked like a girl that was grinning, her eyes trailed over to her side. the image lead in the direction the girls eyes lead to, at first it looked like a swirling cloud but as he thumbed at it more he realized it was an aura and it was coming from another face, Octavian couldn't place who it was or what the gender was because of the aura but he could see the out line of their figure, the person was big and strong like Percy or Jason only different. Octavian wanted to see more but the peace of stuffing ripped in half.

"Well thats the end of that image." Octavian muttered. but he stayed there staring at the ripped peace of stuffing thinking about the image he had seen._What was that? And what did it mean? _Octavian thought to himself. Just then there was a nock at the door that made him jump, Rachel's head popped into the room.

"Octavian?" She called.

"Present." Octavian smiled. "Come in."

"Hey, do to want to see something?" She asked

"Sure."

"Come on, its in the ship." Octavian got up from his bed and he did the teddybear head rolled down on to the floor, Octavian and Rachel watched as it rolled to her feet, she reached down to pick it and looked up at him with her eyebrows raised. Octavian gave her a big teethy smile as he tried to push down his embarrassment. Rachel just rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Your an idiot." She laughed.

"I thought I was a coffee stain?" He asked.

"Who says you can't be both?" She asked back."Besides idiot suites you so well." She added. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I'm the idiot, at lest I didn't pour coffee on my head." He muttered.

"Hey! I did that to get us even!" Rachel cried.

"Whatever, now come on I want to see what you have to show me before I'm eighty." Ocatavian told her. Rachel laughed once more before they left the cabin.

The walk to the ship was long so Octavian spoke up.

"Um, were your friends bugging you about hanging out with me?" He asked.

"How did you know? Did your little bear friend tell you or were you just killing for fun."

"No, your friend Piper came up to me and asked if a trusted the greeks." He told her.

"And what did you do?" Rachel asked.

"Told her off and walked over to Jason and Percy and gave them hell about it well they were worried I would _hurt_ you." Octavian told her.

"Oh wow, I'm sorry. And by the way were you looking at a prophesy or is that how you spend your... special alone time?" Rachel asked. Octavian nearly fell over from laughter.

"I was looking at an image. I'm not sure what it means though." He told her.

"Do you think it has anything to do with the quest at hand?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe but it didn't feel like it was... I don't know, um, in the same vain as the quest. It seem different." He told her. Rachel nodded.

"I think I get that." She looked up at him. "So what do you think it _is_ about?" She asked. Octavian shook his head.

"I don't know, maybe the answer will come up soon."

"Well I hope so, I know from experience how much it sucks not to now the meaning of a prophesy." She told him.

"Yeah." He agreed as they reached the ship. When they were in the ship the first thing they saw was Percy and Annabeth walking down the hall together. Annabeth looked up at them and her eyes went directly to Octavian giving him a warning glare as they passed.

"Oh hey guys. don't stay out to long we have a meeting in the morning." Rachel called to them.

"Okay, thanks Rach." Percy called over his shoulder.

When they were gone Rachel grabbed Octavian's arm and pulled him down the hall way until they reached a cabin door that was covered in paint. Rachel opened the door and they walked into the room. The room had paint supplies every where. The walls were painted on and canvasses were leaning agents the walls some with paint on them some with out but there was at less fifty of them. in the middle of the room was a canvass with a blanket over it.

"Come on in." Rachel told him. Octavian followed her into the room, she walked over to the canvass with the blanket over it.

"1... 2... 3!" She yanked the blanket off to reveal a painting. As Octavian took the image all in his jaw dropped. Rachel smiled at his reaction.

"I know, right? You've never seen anything like it!" She stated proudly. But she was wrong, Octavian had seen something like it before because the painting standing in front of him was the image from the stuffing.

**OMFB (The B stands for bob if you don't know.) so that wasn't very funny or lovey dovey sorry. And that was my spin on how Octavian uses his teddybears. I hope you liked it! lets try for 15 reviews! So please review two shout outs go to Smiles and PrincessSerenityforever21 Also I'm sorry I'm not reviewing fast enough, I'm just having a lot of mini writers blocks so I'm super sorry, I'm still figuring out where the story is going from here so sorry. (I'm saying sorry a lot. LOL) seeya fanfics **


	4. Hazel?

**yay chapter 4! Shout outs to Rompo, yes that last chapter _was_ fatal because it was awesome! TeamAlekFan24 and Witchgirl I'm glad you liked it and hope you like this chapter to and I only put your shout out together because you pasiclly said the same thing and thats cool, I'm happy you all like it! **

******disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO******

******Rachel's POV.******

Rachel looked at Octavian waiting for him to reaspond by he just stood there staring at the painting, his jaw hanging and eyes wide.

"Dude, are you okay?" She asked. Octavian blinked hard and looked to her.

"Where did you see this?" He asked looking her stright in the eye.

"I didn't see it anywhere, I was just randomly and it turned into this." Rachel gestured to the painting. The first part was like a selfportret then there was someone with an amazing and bright aura at her side. It was aboy with blonde hair and blue eyes and strong.

"Is that Jason?" He asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No, I don't know who it is." she lied, she knew who it was but why didn't he? But something wasn't right. Why did he ask where she had seen it? "Have you seen this before?" She asked.

"Its what I saw in the stuffing before we came here." He whispered looking back a the painting like he was trying to figure out the meaning of the painting. "Does you use painting to see porphesies?" He asked. A shiver ran done Rachels back at the memory of the painting she had made days before she had became the Oracle, it had been of Luke when he was younger before he had his scare. But that was before she was the Oracle, there was also after the second great prophise came spitting out of her mouth and she had start painting landscapes of far away lands, when they were on the ship and had finally reached Rome she instently reconized the land from her paintings, Piper was the only one who knew about it because Rachel had shown her the painting's, Rachel would have also shown Annabeth as well be she was far to worked up about Percy as it was, if she was given anymore stress her brain would explode and her head would pop off her shoulders.

"Sometimes." She answered looking away.

"What's wrong?" Octavian asked her walking towards her, Rachel didn't realize that he was still watching her and asumed e had gone back to the painting.

"I'm just getting a little tired of the gods and all their puzzles and kidnapping and problames, and when I'm standing there offering to help they just push me aside, a lot of gods and campers just can't get passed the mortal thing, I'm stronge! I made it through the titan war I survived Hades curse on the Oracle I've been able to see through the mist since I was a baby and I lead Percy and Annabeth through the labrinth! And the only weapon I ever had was a plastic blue brush." Rachel told him. "What the hell does it take for a mortal to get some respect?" She cried lifting her hands in the air. This had been bothering her expecaly after dinner. Jason had told her that at the roman camp they had someone to read questions A.K.A. Octavian. She figured that they would ignore her and listen to him but now they hate him and give her zero respect. How the hell are they going to figure out the prophesies if they wont listen to ether of them?

"I've respected you ever sence I heard you were a mortal, I mean come on! A mortal that can servive life in the world of the gods, hat pretty amazing." Octavian told her. Rachel looked up at him and saw that he had moved closer to her and was trying to meet her eyes. Went she did look into his eyes he smiled warmly. _How dose he not know who the person in the painting is? _Rachel thought as she smiled back.

"You had my respect as soon as I cot you checking me out and you looked away blushing." She told him with a laugh. Octavian's face went bright red.

"First of all I wasn't checking you out," Rachel rolled her eyes. "Second I don't blush-"Rachel cut him off before he could continue.

"Your blushing right know!" She cried. Octavian pushed on as if he didn't hear her.

"And _third, _how does that get your respect?" He asked. Rachel shrugged.

"You turned away instead of continuing to stare at me and very few guys blush." She told him. Octavian ook a minute to think about it.

"You give out respect for odd reason's." He finally told her. Rachel laughed she heard a beeping sound and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall that showed that it was eleven.

"Oh crap. You should get out of here the ship locks it's self in ten minutes." She told him. He glanced up at the clock and frowned before looking back at her.

"Well bye I guess."He sighed.

"I'll walk you out." Rachel suggested. He smiled and nodded. They walked out of the room and into the halls of the ship untill they got to the enterens of the ship.

"Well see you at the meeting." Octavian told her.

"Yeah, well bye." Sudenly Rachel felt something stir inside and before she could stop herself she reached up on the tips of her toes and kissed him on the cheek. When leaned back on her heals smiling him but soon found herself giggling at his exprtion. (Yes, giggling!) His eyes where wide and his mouth was slitly open and his face was slowly going cherry red. Rachel glanced up at thew clock there was only three minutes until lock down. She looked back at Octavian who still look the same with his eyes glued on her. Rachel rooled her eyes and laughed before pushing him lightly on the chest cousing him to stumble backwards out the door.

"Good night cofffee stain." She spoke in a sing-song voice. He smiled before turning to walk away, she watched him walk away when a sharp pain sliced through her head and she doubled over in pain. When she looked up there was a blinding aura formed around Octavian. It was so beautiful that it made Rachel's pain numb but when she blinked the pain and the aura were gone. _How does he not understand? How does he not know who it is in the painting and how does he not see what I_ _see?_ Rachel thoughtas she stratened up and turned to walk away. As she turned Loe's door opened and to her surprise _Hazel_ walked out.

"Um, Hazel?" Rachel spoke and as she did Hazel jumped with terror in her eyes. "Wow! Okay... your jump." Rachel stated.

"Please don't tell Frank! I didn't mean for this to happen! I just couldn't resist, at first I thought it was because of Sammy but its more then that! I never want to hurt Frank and I hate myself for it I really do just Please don't tell him!" Hazel spoke at a million miles per hour. Rachel's head started to spin as she tried to catch all her words.

"Okay, we need to have a sleepover." Rachel told her grabing her wrist and pulling her down the hall and into her room flinging Hazel onto her bed with a wipe of her wrist. "Spill, and not at rapid speed." Rachel told her. She took a deep breath before telling Rachel everthing from her bing undead , about her friend Sammy, her mother, Nico (Little bastered lieing to Percy, as soon as he's safe they were going to have to keep Annabeth in cage until she promises not to kill him.) the quest, her_ kissing_ Frank and becoming his _girlfriend_, the message from Leo to her meeting him and realizing he was nothing like Sammy but was so much better and understanding and finally being unable to keep away and coming to see him Rachel didn't ask for details of her visit with Leo. **(Keep your head out of the gutter I'm not that kind of writer)** By the time Hazel was done tears were rolling down her cheeks. Rachel handed her a tissue.

"Hey its okay. things happen." Rachel took her in a soothing voice that she used for when Annabeth needed a shoulder to cry on.

"But what about the seven from the prophesy? If Leo and Frank hate each other they wont have each others back in battle! and it'll be _my_ fault." She cried.

"Hey, I know Leo and he's a loyal fighter and from the the looks of it Frank is way more stable then that nut job." Rachel insured her.

"Thanks Rachel," Hazel took a moment to look around the room as though she just realized that they were there. "This is a really cool room Rachel, did you paint this all yourself?" She asked. Rachel smiled proudly.

"Yeah, I painted them and this is a pertty cool room but I perfuer my cave." Rachel told her. Hazel looked at.

"You have a cave?"

"Yeah, and I live in it in the summer at camp." Rachel smiled at the thought of her cave.

"That's awesome." Hazel muttered.

"Hey can I ask you something?" Rachel asked. Hazel looked at her and nodded her head.

"Do really not trust Octavian?" Hazel sighed at the question like she didn't know the answer.

"I don't know, I like to think everyone has a soft side, some softer then others. I've never seen Octavian's soft side and consitering you haven't kill him yet he's only showed you his soft side." Hazel told her.

"So your soft side is like the real you." Rachel stated.

"Yeah, exactly." Hazel told her noding.

"So its the side you should trust." Rachel concured.

"Yeah and your probably the only one who he's let see the real him so do you trust him?" Hazel asked.

"Yes, I do he was my first friend her and he knows what I go through with all the prophesys and stuff." She told her.

"Do you like him? You talk about him like he's the most amazing person on the face of the earth." Hazel told her.

"Well I did kiss him on the cheek but maybe it was just because I know his reaction would be funny and maybe he is the most amazing person on the face to the earth! I do know who he relly is." Rachel told her.

"You kissed him!" Hazel squeeld.

"On the _cheek_!" Rachel cried. they had a staring contest for five seconds before cracking up. "You can have the bed I'll sleep on the couch." Rachel told her as she started removing canvesses from a giant pile until a couch magicly appeared. "Oh, so _thats_ the color of the couch." Rachel sighed and plopped down.

"Thank you Rachel, your a great friend." Hazel told her.

"Call me Rach." She simply told her before falling asleep.

**Octavian's POV.**

Octavian was walking back to his cabin. All he could think about was Rachel. _she kissed me... YAY! Oh yeah, it was only on the cheek. Rachel kissed me on the cheek... YAY! _that was his most sufistacated thought he had for the intire walk to his cabin and until he fell asleep. his last thought that night was the same as before he left her at diner: _Rachel Dare drives me crazy._

**Okay that chapter is done hoped you liked it! I added the Hazel Leo thing because I thought what the hell but know I'm thinking I should maybe make a Hazel/Leo story to go with this one tell me if its a good idea. say hello to good bye fanfic's =) LOL**


	5. The prophecy

**yay chapter 5! SHOUT OUT TO RawwwrGoodTonight THANK YOU AND STORY TIME!**

********disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********

********Rachel's POV.********

When Rachel woke up she looked up at the clock to se that it was eight, they had an hour to eat and get to the meeting. Rachel throw her pillow at Hazel.

"Get up death breath." Rachel call.

"Thats my brothers name." She grouned.

"Well now its yours."

"Yay." She muttered. They got open and walking to the dining hall. they were the first ones their giving Hazel way to much time to think.

"What if I spill and tell Frank when here come?" She asked nervesly. Rachel placed her hand on Hazel's in an attempt to sooth her.

"Its okay, I'll make sure you wont." Rachel told her.

"How?"

"I'll come up with a story well you and Leo go along with it and if your on the verge of slipping up I _kick_ you." Rachel told her with a smile, Hazel laughed just as Frank, Jason and Piper showed up and with in moments they were followed by Leo, Annabeth and Percy. just before frank sat next to Hazel Rachel gave her hand a reasuring squeaze and let go.

"Hey Hazel." Frank greeted as he took her hand. "Where were you last night? You didn't came back to the cabin." He asked. Rachel saw a flash of panic in Hazel's eyes along with Leo's so she jumped in.

"We had a sleepover." Rachel told him. Relef fluded into Hazel's eyes well Frank and Leo looked a little confused but when Rachel gave Leo a knowing look with a hint on a smile and he understood or at lest got an idea of what was happening. "Yeah I was showing her my newest art projects but by the time we were done the ship was about to lock so we figured it would be fun to have a sleepover." Rachel told them.

"Wait, I though you were showing Octavian your art, he was with you when we you so, where was Hazel and did you Octavian stay the night as well?" Percy asked the second question with an edge.

"Okay first Hazel wasn't with us because she was out getting us some coffee and second we kicked Octavian out by eleven, besides even if he did have to stay we would have stuffed him in _your _room so you could have a fun little sleepover to!" Rachel told him with a smirk as she eat her eggs.

"How thoughtful." He muttered.

"Its what I do." She chirped.

"Hey, why were we not invited to this sleepover?" Piper and Annabeth asked.

"They probably thought you two were having your own sleepovers with superman and captune sea dude." Leo grummbled **(Okay I said I'm not that kind of writer and I'm not but I will joke about it so just because they joke about it don't hold your breath because its never happening!)**

"shut _up_ Leo." Jason insistead but Leo didn't seem to be listening, he was staring at Frank as he held Hazel's hand. Rachel felt bad for Leo and Hazel but she knew there wasn't anything more she could do aside from what she was already doing.

After breakfast Rachel made her way to the senat house **(That what its called right?)** and when she got there she looked around the room until she saw Octavian sitting alone at the other side of the room. She walked over and sat with him.

"Hey coffee stain." She whispered to him. Octavian smiled.

"Hello coffee head." He whispered back.

"Sorry if I surprised you last night." She whispered.

"Well I can't say I could complain." He joked, Rachel laughed just as the meeting came in order.

"Hello and welcome, can we have the seven of the prophesy please come up here." Reyna called. Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Piper, Frank and Hazel all walked up to stand with Renya who was sending glares at Piper as she stood tall by Jason holding his hand. "Well Percy, would you like to start use off?" She stepped aside so Percy could take her place.

"Hello Camp Jupiter and Half-blood I'm proud to say we haven't killed each other yet. And I would also like to step down as _ and have Jason take my place." He nodded to Jason.

"Thanks man." Jason thanked him.

"Sure thing. Also I would like Rachel and Octavian to come up please." Percy looked over to them and Rachel stood up with Octavian at her side they walked up to where the others were. suddenly Rachel felt light headed and was geting dizzy she took a step back trying to stable herself, she would have fell if Octavian hadn't been there to catch her.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear giving her a light shake but everything around her slow became more distent and the last thing she saw was green mist.

When Rachel woke up she was in her room in the ship. She sighed in relef. _Thank the gods it was a dream!_ She thought, if only.

Octavian was sitting on the couch watching her. He stood up when he saw her eyes were open.

"Your wake." He smiled. Rachel laughed.

"No coffee stain, I sleep with my eyes open." She told him smiling. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Still a smartass I see."

"So what did I say this time?" Rachel asked knowing that she had spilled out a prophesy.

"We can talk about that later." Octavian told her walking over to her bed side.

"Why?" She asked why would he not want to tell her?

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked brushing her bangs out of her face, his touch was soothing but Rachel wasn't about to let him get away with this. She reached up a grabed his hand to get his attention. Octavian's eyes went down to meet her's and their eyes locked.

"That's not an answer." She whispered. Octavian sighed.

"Fine, you said:

_Seven will come with the readers of fate  
><em>_secrets will be made and known  
>blood shall flow through the binds of trust<br>the readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another  
>trust will only come after blood<br>if blood turns to war will fall to love  
>one will fall into the culches of the earth<br>the fate of two camps and the world will come down to the ones that read it."_

Octavian's voice was soothing but what he said made Rachel tremble. _Secrets will be made and known _That has to be Hazel and Leo and_ the readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another_ that had to be Rachel and Octavian, what was going to happen to them and the last line_ the fate of two camps and the world will come down to the ones that read it_ did that mean Rachel and Octavian were responsible for wether or not the world ends? Rachel didn't know about Octavian but she did not want that job. Octavian saw her trembling and rapped his arms around her and shifted until he was sitting on the bed with her in his lap as he craddled her in his arms. Rachel rested her head on his chest. She glanced over to her painting that she had showed him last night. _How does he not know that the guy in the painting was him and how I see him?_

"Hey, are you okay?" He whispered to her. Rachel just closed her eyes not knowing the answer.

"I don't know." Rachel finally whispered back. She thought back to what happened just before she started the prophesy and how Octavian gad been there to catch her when she was about fall. "Thank you for catching me." Rachel whispered. Octavian shrugged

"You would have done the same." He told her.

"I would try but I think you would end up crushing me." Rache smiled. Octavian laughed.

"See your already sounding like your old self again." He told her.

"Do you like the old me?" Rachel asked. Octavian laughed like it would a stupid question like she had asked something like 'Have you seen my duck?'

"I like you peirod. Now get some sleep, the next meeting is in two hours." He whispered as he placed her back into her bed and before he flet he leaned down and kissed her forhead.

"Sleep well coffee head." Octavian whispered before leaving. Rachel closed her eyes and did what she was told and sleep well.

When Rachel woke up she was being shaken on her shoulder by Piper.

"Hey Pipy." She mouned.

"Hey Rach, come on. meeting time."

"Yay, lets see how I'll mess up this one, Maybe I'll faint." She sighed as she got up from her bed.

"Well you super positve." Piper comented.

"Well I heard the prophesy so yeah." Rachel grummbled.

"Oh I'm going to kill Octavian!" Piper hissed under her breath.

"Touch him and I'll kick your ass." Rachel pointed her finger at her as to warn her. "Besides, I asked him to tell me and then forced him when he didn't tell me." Rachel told her.

"How did you _force_ him to tell him to tell you?" Piper asked.

"Grabed his hand." Rachel said simply.

"Oooo! You grabed his _hand_! You sure are _forceful." _Piper mocked.

"Shut up."

"Whatever, come on." They walked to the Senat house and Rachel sat down with Piper and Hazel. She glaced over to Octavian and saw that he was watching her carefully like he was worried she would need him to catch her again. Rachel gaving him a warm smile which her retured.

"Wow. I've never really seen Octavian smile before." Hazel whispered to Rachel, she looked to realize that Hazel was following her gaze. Rachel laughed.

"Well he has a beautiful one." Rachel whispered back. She looked over to Piper to see that she was giving Rachel a funny look.

"I said shut up!" Rachel hissed.

"Hey, I didn't say anything."

"You were thinking though." She insistead. Piper laughed.

"No shit Sherlock, other wise I'd be _Drew_." Rachel craked a smile.

"Fare enough." and with that the meeting began.

"Welcome back after our little set back." Reyna started off and glared dagger's at Rachel like it was her falt. _Oh wait it is my falt! But I still don't like her_. She thought. "But at lest we now know what we are dealing with." She pointed up to a white bored behind her where they had wrote the prophesy. For some reason Rachel didn't like seeing her posible death sentence wroten up on a wall so everyone could see.

"Could the Seven come up here with Rachel and Octavian thank you." Rachel walked up with Hazel and Piper and went to stand with Octavian. "Okay, to start off we need to get this prophesy decoded and understood so Rachel and Octavian, your in charged of that, you have one week." Reyna told them, Octavian and Rachel looked up at her in disbelieve.

"_One_ week? Your kidding right?" Octavian hissed.

"Why would I be kidding we need to get going as fast as posible before Gea stricks again." Reyna insistead.

"Well that's easy for you to say your not the one doing it!" Rachel cried

"Yeah Rachel's right Reyna, you can't cut their time so short this is something you can't rush through." Jason told her but Reyna whipped around to glare at him.

"I was not asking you Jason!" She hissed.

"Hey! Just because he broke your heart it doesn't mean you can take it out on him or us or the quest!" Annabeth yelled at her.

"Enough! You are all leaving in one week with or without an understanding of the prophisy!" Reyna screamed before storming off.

"Wow." Rachel muttered.

"No kidding." Octavian agreed. "Well we should get started on that prophesy, we only had _one_ week." Octavian muttered and with that they walked out of the house.

**Okay, I'm working on that Leo/Hazel story and since no one said wether or not for go ahead and do it I'm going to make the first chapter and if you like the idea I'll continue, sounds good? you can find it through my page, Its going to be called "Fire and Jewels" or FaJ for short so if I'm saying FaJ I mean "Fire and Jewels" so Please R&R. thanks guy seeya fanfics! **


	6. lets begin

**Yay chapter 6! Okay, The FIRST CHAPTER of the Hazel/Leo FIRE AND JEWELS**** is out so check that out or else... I don't know, I'm not good at threatening people (I guess that's a good thing?) Shot out to Miette in the Rain thank you for reviewing, I hope you like this chapter.**

********disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********

********Octavian's POV ********

as Octavian and Rachel were leaving the Senat house he continued to think what had happened to Rachel that morning.

_~Flashback~_

_Rachel was starting to look dizzy until she finally fell and Octavian quickly cot her in his arms, the room went silent._

_"Rachel! Are you okay?" Octavian had whispered into her ear and cursed himself for asking such a stupid question. Suddenly green mist started to pour out of Rachel's mouth and her still slightly opened eyes started to glow. The seven others started to gather around her but Renya stayed where she was. The greek camper's and Jason all seemed calm and cool. But Octavian, Frank and Hazel were freaking out. Hazel tried to move closer to Rachel but Frank wrapped his arm around her from behind and pulled her close to him like he were to protect her._

_"What's happening to her?" Hazel cried. Annabeth placed her hand on Hazel's shoulder._

_"Its okay, she's about to tell a prophesy." She told them. Octavian's head shot up as she said that._

_"She's about to do what?" Octavian cried but before Annabeth could say more an old raspy voice ripped through the air coming from Rachel. Octavian looked back down at Rachel who was still in his arm's. The green mist was becoming thick as it whirled around the room and the prophesy began. _

_"Seven will come with the readers of fate  
><em>_secrets will be made and known  
>blood shall flow through the binds of trust<br>the readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another  
>trust will only come after blood<br>if blood turns to war will fall to love  
>one will fall into the culches of the earth<br>the fate of two camps and the world will come down to the ones that read it."_

_After the prophesy was complete the green mist faded, Rachel's eyes stopped glowing and closed as her body went limp. Octavian quickly checked her pulse and sighed with relief when he felt her steady pulse._

_"We need get her to her room, she'll be fine, she just needs some rest." Octavian told them. the rest nodded._

_"Okay, the meeting will be continued at two this afternoon." Reyna's strong voice rang through the room. Octavian couldn't help but glare dagger's at Reyna. A camper just fell to the floor, told a prophesy and fainted well all she care's about is the next meeting. She didn't even come over to check on Rachel and see if she was okay!_

_Octavian stood up with Rachel in his arm's and walked over to the Argo 2._

_~End of Flashback~_

Rachel and Octavian continued to walk over to the Jupiter Optimus Maximas **(I looked that up in the book so shut up, I know its right!)** Rachel seemed fine after the prophesy but kept muttering things like "That crazy bitch" or "How are we going to do this?" Octavian found it cute when she did it mostly because of the hint of worry in her voice it was little she where a helpless child that was unsure of what to do.

When they reached the Jupiter Optimus Maximas Octavian stopped Rachel before she could walk in.

"Everything is going to be fine, I promise." He whispered to her. Their eyes locked and Octavian wanted nothing more then to lean down and kiss her but instead he reached over and took her hand. Rachel smiled up at him.

"Promise." She echoed like she were just fully understanding the word. They entered the temple, **(I'm just going to call it a temple for now.)** the floor was covered in teddybears and stuffing. Rachel looked up a Octavian and laughed.

"You _really_ need a new hobby." She laughed, Octavian shrugged.

In the middle of the room sat paint supplies and canvasses.

"How did that get here?" Octavian muttered. He hadn't been at the temple sense the Greek's had came. They walked over to the supplies, there was a little tag on one of the canvasses. Rachel picked it up and read it out loud.

"From Apollo, 'best of luck to my favorite reader's of fate.'" She read. "Well there's a useless hint to the prophesy." She sighed.

"Well it isn't like their going to make it easy for us." Octavian told her as he sat down on the floor.

"Yeah, your right." She sighed opening her new paint supplies. "So lets get started." She got out a marker and place of paper and wrote out the prophesy, she circled the first line. _Seven will come with the readers of fate._

"Well that's easy, the six that went on the two quests, Annabeth because of the mark of Athena prophesy and you and me as the reader of fates." Rachel summed the first line and crossed it off and circled the next line with a little hesitation. _secrets will be made and known._

"How about this one." Octavian asked pointing to the third line. _blood shall flow through the binds of trust. _

"Why are we skipping the second line?" Rachel asked even thought she seemed a like relieved. Octavian shrugged.

"Secrets need to be made first." He told her. Rachel nodded.

"Okay, that makes sense. So on to '_blood shall flow through the binds of trust' _it could mean fighting breaking out between us all." Rachel suggested but Octavian shook his head.

"No, we're all at pretty good term's with each other, plus if fighting does breakout there are seven others to tie them down." Octavian told her.

"What about the camps, we may be on good terms but they may not." Rachel told him.

"Your right, but what can we do? Reyna will be the one in charge well we're gone and lets just say she's not always looking for peace." He pointed out.

"Well we can have one of the Greek campers be in charge as well." Rachel suggested.

"Yeah okay but who?" Rachel thought for a moment before answering.

"What about Will Solace, son of Apollo, he came with us and he's not a violent person so we know he wont cause trouble." She told him.

"Okay, Will Solace it is. Now on to the next line." They spent the day throwing idea's back and forth, sometimes Rachel would start painting and Octavian would cut up teddybears. At diner instead of going to the diner hall they went into New Rome and got takeout and brought it back to the temple. As they ate diner Octavian watched Rachel sketch something on a peace of paper. He liked the way her eyes zoned out into another place and her curly red hair would fall into her face. At ten thirty Rachel stood up and stretched.

"Well we should call it a night, we're clearly not getting anywhere tonight." She sighed.

"You go ahead, I think I'm going to stay here for awhile longer." He told her.

"Oh no, your heading back to your cabin and getting some sleep." She told him. Octavian stood up and walked closer to her.

"Oh really? Says who?" He asked with a grin.

"Says me." She insisted.

"Well what are to going to do if I stay?" He asked.

"Then I'll stay to." Rachel stated as she placed her hands on her hips and gave him a daring look. Octavian laughed and sat back down on the ground and patted the spot next to him.

"Fine, we'll stay here tonight. Now sit down." He told her. Rachel looked at him for a moment like she were wondering if he was sires then sat down with him.

"Okay, so what do we do?"

"Sleep." Octavian told her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"No shit. I mean where are we going to sleep?" She asked.

"On the ground I guess, as long as that's alright with you, _your highness_." He smirked.

"Shut up." She laughed before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek again. Warmth spread through him, Octavian look down at Rachel.

"What was that for?" Octavian asked. Rachel shrugged.

"Because I felt like it." She told him.

"Okay," Before they could continued the conversation Rachel plopped down on the ground using a teddybear as a pillow.

"Good night!" She cried. Octavian smiled. _thats one way of getting out of a conversation._ He thought. Octavian sighed as he laid down next to her. In minutes she was snoring lightly. Octavian looked over and watched as her body lightly raised and fell. Her face was so peaceful until a sudden shiver crossed her and her face hardened. She was cold. Octavian reached over and wrapped his arms around her, letting her us his arm as a pillow and she soon stopped shivering. Minutes of silence passed, Octavian was nearly asleep. It starteled Octavian when he heard Rachel's voice.

"Thank you Octavian." She whispered. Octavian went red and he looked down to Rachel and saw her smiling into his chest. Octavian leaned his head in closer to her's.

"Your welcome." He whispered. He closed his eyes and drifted off.

**Rachel's POV. **

The next morning Rachel woke up in Octavian's arms. Surprisingly, this is not a bad way to wake up. She looked up at Octavian, he was still asleep, his blonde hair fell over his eyes and she could fell his soft breath on her face. All in all he was the cutest guy on the face of the Earth. Rachel gave him a light shake and reached up, pushing his hair out of his eyes. Slowly, his pale blue eyes opened and with in moments they focesed on her and smiled.

"Good morning." He muttered.

"Good morning." Rachel replied as she got up out of his grasp and streched. He did the same and stood up offering her his hand. Rachel smiled as she took it. Octavian was by far one of the best people she had ever met, and that included the sun god.

"We should get to breakfast." Octavian told her.

"Okay." They left the temple and headed for the dining hall. When they got there Octavian turned to leave but Rachel grabbed his arm.

"Come sit with us." She told him. Octavian glanced over to the table where all of Rachel's friends sat unsurtaly.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they behave, besides we all need to get to know each other a lot better if we're going on a quest in a week." She told him. After a moment he finally nodded and they made their way over to the table. Piper was the first one to look up. When she saw Octavian at Rachel's side she glanced at Rachel almost in a smugg way. Rachel glared back her sending a message that clearly said. _Shut up or die!_ Piper just shrugged and with a blik of her eyes the smugg look was gone like it were never there. Piper was really starting to bug her, close friends or worst enemys it didn't matter Piper was starting to act like Drew or another one of her bitchy little siblings.

"Hey Rach." Piper greeted her and then nodded over to Octavian. "Hi Octavian." That got Percy and Jason's attention. Their heads both shot up.

"Hey... Octavian." Percy greeted.

"Oh hi Percy so nice to see you to." Rachel grummbled as she sat down next to Frank who had his arm around Hazel and was sending mini glares at Leo every now and then. _What the hell happened there?_ She wondered, sudden fear rushed through Rachel. _Secrets will be made and known. _Well theres the secrets, all they need now is to become known.

"So... Did you guys get anywhere with the prophesy?" Leo asked them as he silently returning Frank's glares. _Who is no one else seeing this?_

"Not much we got the first line, that one was a no brainer and the third line but that's it." Octavian told them.

"What about the second line?"Percy asked.

"Their isn't much we can do about the second line, secrets are secrets." Rachel told him.

"Well it also said they would be known so why don't we just skip the hole line and promise to keep nothing secret." Percy insisted.

"Okay, sure, you go ahead and do that Percy, try to _skip_ a part of a prophesy. Besides, everyone has they're secrets and sometimes its better that their kept until the time is right for them to become known." Rachel told him.

"She's right, it's pointless to fight the prophesy." Octavian agreed.

"Yeah they both have a point Percy, secrets do need to be kept and you can't flight the prophesy, we've both learned that the hard way." Annabeth told him as she took his hand.

"Okay sorry, just trying to help, so what did you get from the third line?" Percy asked.

"We think we need to apoint a greek camper to help Reyna lead the half-bloods well we're gone." Octaian told them.

"Okay, who?" It was Hazel who had asked, this was the first time she had spoken for the entier meal.

"Will Solace." Octavian answered. Percy nodded.

"I like Will, go choise, but why?" He asked.

"Yeah, I mean I like Will to, but out of all the other camper's who came, why him?" Jason asked.

"Because, he isn't rash, and doesn't jump to violense as the salusion for everything, he's perfect for keeping Reyna's reage under control." Rachel told them.

"That's brillent! It not only tames Reyna but also gives the Greek half-bloods the voice they would need if anything bad happened!" Annabeth told them cheerfully.

"Thanks, Rachel's the one who figured that Will would be best for the job." Octavian told them. glacing at her as he spoke. Rachel could feel her face as it went bright red. She thought back to the night before when she had kissed his cheek, it was true, she did do it because she wanted to but that was her holding back. Rachel would have much reather kissed his lips, rather then his cheek, she had sence he held her in his arms after telling her the prophesy. But maybe he didn't feel the same, maybe he lked someone else, what if he liked _Reyna_? that would be enough to kill Rachel, the idea that Octavian loved Reyna rather then her. Someone shook her shoulder snaping her back into reality. She looked up to see Octavian smiling warmly at her.

"Come on, We got another long day of porphesy reading." He told her as he took her by the hand. A smile traced Rachel's lips.

"Okay. Lets go, lead the way."

"I will." He said in a fake sexy voice and winked. Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Come on Romeo. By the way, you really need to work on your sexy voice." She told him.

"Okay, I'll keep that in mind." He laughed. And with that they walked out of the dining hall with intertwind hands.

**Well isn't cute! Their sleeping on the floor, holding hands, spending time together, as they decode their death sentence... oh, I think I broke the mood, sorry, this was a longer chapter, your welcome! The frist chapture to FIRE AND JEWELS is out so read that and tell me if I should continue, you can see I added a little drama with Leo and Frank in this chapter and you will only get to learn more about that if you read FIRE AND JEWELS yes I know, I am evil, no need to tell me just read the FIRST CHAPTER of FIRE AND JEWELS thank you. R&R and good bye bye fanfics! =)**


	7. lets continue

**Yay chapter 7! So did you guys do your homework and read FIRE AND JEWELS? This chapter is going to have some Reyna the bitchatron in it so get ready! Shouts to Miette in the Rain and Helen the Southern Chick o3o You guys rock! And hey, we need just one more review before we reach the goal of 15 reviews, the 15th reviewer will be getting a giant shout out so yay! You should review! **

**********disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********

**********Octavian's POV.**********

As Octavian walked with Rachel to the temple Reyna came storming up to them.

"Oh wow, I've never seen her so happy." Rachel grummbled. Octavian stifted a laugh.

"Hello Reyna." Octavian called as she got closer.

"No, you shut up right now! Why is some Greek son of Apollo stepping up to help lead the camps?" She asked in a harsh voice.

"Because we figured that well we were gone the Greek camper's would need a voice to keep the peace." Rachel told her in a calm yet sturn voice.

"You know what I think I would like it better if you shut up! You don't think I can lead the camps peacefully? This is your fault! Your trying to get the Greeks to over power and take the Roman camp over!" Reyna screamed at Rachel. This set Octavian off, how could Reyna say something like that!

"Hey thats enough!" Octavian told her. "Rachel did nothing wrong, She's only doing what you told us to do! It isn't your falt that it doesn't go your way. So back out of her and let us do our work!" And with that Octavian pulled Rachel away and they continued to the temple. Octavian didn't have to look back to tell that Reyna was speechless, no one talked to her like that but she had no right saying that about Rachel. Reyna was easy to figure but what Octavian wasn't sure about was how Rachel was going to react. Finally he got the courage to look down at her and realized her eyes were fixed on him, with an unreadable look on her face.

"So are you pissed?" He asked. Rachel warpped her arms over his shoulders and hugged him tightly. Octavian wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"Anything for you." He whispered back and as he said it he knew it was true. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek figuring she desreved a kiss on the cheek as well. When they pulled away Octavian saw that her face matched her hair perfectly. Octavian laughed.

"Your such a coffee head." He told her. Rachel grinned up at him.

"Its better then a _stain_." She joked.

"I don't think so." He laughed.

"Coffee stain."

"Coffee head."

They walked into the temple to find two beds in it. One Octavian reconzied as his own and figured the other one was Rachel's.

"What the hell?" Rachel asked as she walked over to the beds, she picked up a little tag and read it out loud.

"'For my reader's of fates. from Apollo, PS you shouldn't be sleeping on the floor.' Um okay, Apollo is a creepy perve that whatches us when we sleep, that's good to know" Rachel told him. Octavian laughed as he plopped down on his bed.

"So on to the fourth line. _The readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another._ That sound's fun, what do you think its about?" He asked.

"Well its clearly about us... maybe it mean's one of us are doing to you know, go to war and never come back." Rachel told him.

"You mean die?" Octavian asked bluntly. Rachel looked down at her feet. "What's wrong?" Octavian asked as he walked over to her.

"I hate the idea of people dieing because their trying to do something right, And the idea that you of us may die scarse to Hades." She told him.

"Hey, that's the life of hero's." Octavian tried to comfurt her.

"But I'm not a hero, I'm not a Greek, I'm not a Roman, I'm not a God, I'm not a demigod, I'm me, a mortal girl with fire red hair and peircing green eyes that got mixed into the world of the gods and is very scared right now." Rachel told him as tear's threatened her eyes. Octavian wrapped his arm's around her.

"You are a hero and you belong in this world more that you do in the mortal world, you can see thing's that other's can't your one of the very few mortal's that can handle the truth of the god's you are just as strong as any other camper, stronger even." He told her knowing it was all true, Rachel was one of the strongest people he knew. "You could probably even kick _my_ ass." Rachel suddenly smirked up at him.

"Oh, I can kick your ass easy." She told him.

"Oh yeah? You want a bet?" Octavian smiled. Rachel smirked evilly. Before Octavian could react Rachel turned around pushing him down on the bed pining him down by the shoulder's.

"I win!" She laughed.

"Best two out of three!" Octavian cried.

"Fine, your about to get beaten by a girl twice." She told him as she removed her hand's from him shoulders. "1... 2... 3!" Octavian grabbed her by the waist and tried to pick her up but Rachel kick him in the knee. Octavian let go and clutched his knee, _She can kick hard!_ He thought as he thanked the gods that she only kicked him in the knee. When he looked up Rachel wasn't there.

"Rach?" Suddenly something jumped on his back causing Octavian tumbled to the ground. He spun around on the floor to see Rachel's green eyes gleaming down at him. Her hair fell over her face but Octavian could still see her crazy grin

"I win again!" She chirped.

"Because I let you win." Octavian scuffed as he tried to hide his blushing face.

"Oh coffee stain, there's no need to be a bad sport." Rachel told him as she got up off the floor.

"Shut up, lets go to the fifth line, _Trust will only come after blood. _Dose that mean the nine that are going will fight?" Octavian asked.

"Maybe, I mean there's the third line that say's almost the exact same thing, so maybe each line is for a different group." Rachel suggested.

"Maybe its Percy and Jason, their both leader's and may end up in a power struggle." Octavian suggested but Rachel shook her head.

"No, if their was a power struggle Percy would step down, I know he would." Rachel told him.

"Okay, what about Gaea?" Octavian asked. "Maybe she's trying to get an alliance with camper's, the camps could start fighting until they finally trust one another." Octavian continued. Rachel nodded.

"And if the fighting goes into a full out war between the camp's will some how depend on love like it say's in the next line. That must be Gaea's goal, she want's to start fighting between the camp's to that we're to busy fighting to stop her." Rachel finished.

"But why would the prophesy want us of the same thing twice, it doesn't make sense." Rachel wondered.

"Well we can't understand everything, there's always a twist to these things." Octavian told her.

"Well we should still work on it just to be safe." Rachel decided before walking over to her art supplies. Well she was there she picked a teddybear up off the ground and through it at Octavian.

"Heres your next victim." She smiled.

"Thanks." Octavian told her. All she did was nod and turned to start on a new painting. Octavian watched her paint for awhile as she painted the canvass with long strokes of her brush. She looked over her shoulder and smiled to him. Octavian smiled back and looked back to his fluffy little victim.

"How are you going to kill that one?" Rachel asked. Octavian shrugged without looking back up at her. even without looking he could tell she was rolling he eyes. "Your a man of many words." She told him. Octavian looked up and smirked.

"So you think I'm a man." Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Just cut the teddybear and shut up." She told him. Octavian smiled to himself. That wasn't no. He thought. They spent the rest of the day as they had yesterday, painting, cutting, talking and teasing each other.

At about six thirty Rachel stood up from where she was sitting on her bed.

"I need to get out of here! I'm going to go find Annabeth. Be back soon." She called as she walked out of the temple.

"Okay." Octavian sighed.

**Rachel's POV. **

As Rachel walked away from the temple she thought about that morning and how Octavian had jumped to her defense and kissed her cheek, she had such strong feelings for Octavian but didn't completely understand the feeling and what they were or what to do. Rachel pushed the thought's away and continued for the ship. When she got there she walked over to her room and saw that her bed was gone and not replaced. Also there were a few of her painting moved around. Before she could look around any more she heard a nock at the door. Rachel turned to see Leo at her door.

"Hey Leo." She Greeted half heartedly.

"What do you know?" He asked walking into the room. Rachel sighed.

"I know a lot of things Leo." She told him but by the look in his eyes she could tell he wasn't in the mood for jokes. Thats a first. Rachel thought.

"Rachel, I'm serious, what do you know and who will you tell." He told her.

"I know that there is something going on with you and Hazel, I know Frank is on the verge of killing you, that is secret life you and Hazel have made is killing her inside, that Hazel loves you and I'm not going to tell anyone." Rachel told him.

"Hazel doesn't love me." Leo muttered. Rachel rolled her eyes. _The stupidity of boys! _

"Oh yeah of course, she only betrays her boyfriend/bestfriend and allows herself to die inside for guys that she's fond of." Rachel told him sarcastically. Leo looked back to her and a sudden question came to her. "Do you love her?" Leo slowly nodded his head.

"But it isn't like I'm going to tell her that." He told her.

"Why the hell not! You love her! Leo I'm not sure how stupid you really are but I'm going to drop you a little hint: Being in love with someone is a good thing and you should most likely tell them, especially if they love you back which Hazel does!" Rachel told him

"Well what if I scare her off, what if she stays with Frank? It would kill me!" Leo told her. Rachel sighed.

"I'm not here to argue Leo, where's Annabeth?"

"She's at training with the other five." Leo told her.

"And your not there because..."

"I came back to get a sword, Percy is going to show me some moves." He told her.

"Okay, well bye." Rachel sighed. Leo left. She turned around to look back at her paintings and gasped when she saw Luke.

**Cliffhanger! The first right guess gets a shout out and so does the 15th Reviewer So R&R Good bye fanfics! 8D**


	8. can we take a break already?

**Yay chapter 8! Holy crap guys! You are so awesome with reviewing! Shout outs to... **

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR, Thank you very much and would be awesome if this happened in the real book. **

**- you very much dude Roctivian _will_ be forever.**

**yooyoostick2- Thanks, I'm glad you like the story so much!**

**Miette in the Rain,- I'm starting to guess just how many shout outs I'm going to end up giving you, your just that awesome and I know Octavian should have kissed Rachel but I'm going to drag it out and make you all suffer because I'm evil and love stories like that and hate it when they just get together at the start and have zero drama and I can't see any drama that will fit in the camp, but by the time they leave for the quest Octavian will have had his first kiss so don't worry.**

**Helena the Southern Chick o3o, Thanks for your review, I think you were the only one who reviewed about Luke so thank you and sorry again about your name last chapter! **

**And last but not least, your 15th reviewer! **

**BentleyFan!**** Thank you so much for being the 15th reviewer of Green mist and Teddybears! You get a smily face! =). Isn't it cute! **

**Also, Because there was so many review's we are already at 20 so instead of that being a next review goal I'm picking a random number for the next goal. AND THE NEXT GOAL IS...**

**27. Also there will not be any updates this weekend, I'm sorry by I'm away the hole time.**

************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO************

************Rachel's POV. ************

Rachel gasped at the sight of Luke, or at least a painting of him. It wasn't the one she had made as the Titian war was starting but a painting she made after the war. It was of Luke when she had first saw him in the Labyrinth. He was tall, skinny and pale, he had sandy blonde hair, a scowl on his face along with his gruesome scar and the terrifying golden eyes of the Titian Lord.

The image sent shiver's down her spin. She didn't even remember bringing the painting on the ship with her. Rachel only used the painting to take her anger out on it. The canvass was beaten and torn at some places from being thrown around her cave. Rachel even remembered chucking the painting at Conner Stoll's head after he tried to sneak into her cave at night and steal something.

Rachel could only think of one thing as she stared at the image. _Run!_ And she did, Rachel ran out of the room and didn't stop until she was out of the ship and far from it. She continued to the temple and was welcomed by the smell of food she walked in to see that Octavian had got to New Rome and got them some food. He looked up and smiled to her.

"Hey." He greeted. Rachel smiled back.

"Hi." She walked over and sat with him on the floor.

"I made pizza." Octavian joked as he passed her a box of pizza with 'Pizza Masters' written on top. Rachel laughed as she opened the box picking up a piece of pizza and took a bit. She looked over to Octavian smiling.

"Yum." Shew told him. Octavian laughed.

"I take it that you liked it?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, I should have you cook for me more often." Rachel joked as she took another bite. Octavian shook his head laughing.

"No, I almost burned my school down the last time I tried cooking for a girl." He laughed.

"You went to school?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah."

"Like in the mortal world." She continued.

"Yeah, San Francisco midtown middle public school." He told her. **(I know, I suck at school names.)**

"I thought you were one of those campers that were like children of campers." Rachel told him. Octavian nodded.

"I am, but my dad sent me to school in the mortal world until I was thirteen. He pulled me out after I almost burned the school down well I was trying to bake a cake for a girl in my math class." He told her. Rachel couldn't help but laugh.

"You were trying to do _what?_" She laughed. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Yeah laugh it up, I was being romantic." He told her only making Rachel laugh harder.

"Was little coffee stain a little Romeo?" She laughed. Octavian grinned.

"What do you mean _'was'_? I'm still romantic, I made you pizza!" He told her holding back a laugh.

"Oh so this you trying to put the moves on me!" Rachel cried through laughter.

"It was, but now you destroyed the moment." He fake pouted. Rachel laughed.

"Oh how dare I?" She joked.

"Thats what I was going to say." Octavian grinned down at her.

"You know the second time I met Percy we exploded a music room in our future highschool." She told him. Octavian laughed.

"Well I guess we're both explosive." He joked.

"Yep."

They continued to eat and joke around about cooking, school, exploding and, Rachel's favorite topic, Octavian's love life.

"So who was your first crush?" Rachel asked.

"Um... My daycare friend from when I was four." He told her. "Blue eyes, blond braids," He wiseled for affect. "She was a five year old dream!" Rachel laughed.

"So what happened?" She asked.

"Well I wasn't the only one that thought that and got punched in the head by a rivel." He told her. Rachel laughed.

"Were you ever liked?" She asked.

"Not until you showed up." He told Rachel. Her face went as red as her hair.

"Thanks, you know if you treated everyone else just a little bit like the way you treat me you'd be the most liked person on the face of the earth." Rachel told him. Octavian laughed.

"I'm fine the way I'm." He laughed. Rachel smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me to." She whispered. And she slowly fell asleep

**Octavian's POV. **

Octavian smiled he whatched Rachel sleeping on his shoulder. So she likes me the way I am, He thought. Just how much though? He wondered. Octavian simply sighed and slowly got up. He carried/dragged Rachel to her bed and tucked her in bed. He kissed he cheek lighly and walked over to his own bed.

Octavian's eyes opened up to Rachel's pretty green eyes staring down at him from an inch away.

"Ah!" He cried as he flinched away. Rachel laughed.

"Good morning sunshine!" She chirped

"You to." He grumbled.

"Come on lets get breakfast in New Rome." She told him.

"Why?" He grumbled as he pulled the covers over his head like a little kid that didn't want to wake up for school.

"Because, it's the time of the day when people get up and eat food before going on with the day." Rachel told him as she tugged his covers away.

"Five more minutes." Octavian grumbled. Rachel grunted in frusteration.

"Your acting like a child." She told him.

"You know, I was going for that." He smirked as he proped himself on his elbows.

"Good for you." Rachel muttered.

"I know right?" Suddenly a pillow hit Octavian's face.

"Hey!" He cried. Rachel giggled. Octavian picked the pillow up and hugged it tight.

"Fine! This is my new bestfriend." He stated proudly. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Really?" She laughed.

"Really, and I think I'm ready to take our friendship to the next level." He told her before kissing the pillow. Rachel bursted out laughing.

"Gods your lonely!" She laughed. Octavian shrugged.

"I am what I am." He told her.

"Whatever," She laughed. "Now get up!" She told him. Octavian did get up and they walked to New Rome.

"So I think me and my pillow are going to take a break for awhile." He told her.

"Oh, I wonder how he'll take it." She told him. Octavian stopped in his trakes.

"_He?_" Octavian echoed. Rachel turned to look at him smirking.

"Oh you didn't know? The is a dude." She told him trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh hell no!" Octavian cried.

"Oh hell yes!" Rachel retorted.

"I did not kiss a dude pillow!" Octavia half sreamed half laughed.

"But you did." Rachel smirked.

"Shut up."

They walked into the coffee shop, got some coffee and muffins and sat down at a table.

"Sorry for teasing you about the pillow." Rachel suddenly spoke up. Octavian looked up at her in surprised by what she said.

"Your saying sorry for teasing me?" He asked.

"Yes, is it that surprising?" Rachel asked him sounding a little hurt.

"No! Its just... Why the change of heart?" Octavian asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know, just thought I needed to apoloiges." She told him looking away. There was a long silence. Octavian reached out for her hand. She glanced back at him and smiled, Octavian smiled back.

"Thank you." He whispered. Octavian noticed how beautiful she looked.

"You look beautiful." He told her. _Why the hell did I say that? _Octavian wondered. But to his surprise Rachel smiled up at him.

"Still trying to be Romeo I see." She whispered. Octavian grinned.

"More then that." He whispered back. Rachel giggled slightly. Octavian couldn't help smile, he loved Rachel's giggle, it had to be the cutest thing in the world but if he were to let her that she just might get his ass kick, and that on the other hand was not very cute at all, in fact it would be quite pain full.

"Come on coffee stain." Rachel grinned as she stood up.

"Whatever coffee head." He replied.

They walked back to the temple, when they got there Octavian saw a pile of canvasses, so painted some blank. Rachel gasped at the sight. She walked over to the pile and picked up a random canvas and studied like to make sure it was one of her paintings. She looked back at Octavian with an expression as if to say _Can you believe this?_

"Apollo _really_ needs to keep his paws off my stuff." She told him. Octavian laughed as he walked over to the pile of canvasses . Suddenly something cot his eye. An image of a guy with blonde hair, he was pale and skinny with a scary scar on his face and freakin golden eyes! But the worst part about the painting was that the guy looked like an older Octavian. **(I mean come on, you can't tell my that the pictures of Octavian and luke on the PJO website don't look a lot alike!) **

"Rachel?" Octavian asked. She looked back at him.

"Yeah?"

"Is this me?" He asked showing her the image in his hand, When she saw the image she flinched.

"That's not you." She said in a flat and removed voice. "That's a monster."  
>"Who is it though?" Octavian pressed.<p>

"Luke." She says looking straight at the golden eyes.

"Why is he a monster?" Octavian asked.

"He helped Kronos." She told him.

"A lot of people helped Kronos." Octavian stated. Rachel sighed and told Octavian about Luke and the horrible things he did only to save the world in the Titian war.

"Its not fare you know," She told him. "That he died, that the gods did nothing to save him."

"Then why is he a monster?" Octavian asked.

"Because of all the things he did even before Kronos consumed his body, he didn't hesitate once when it came to hurting Percy or Annabeth or his friends and family." She told him. She went to sit on her bed looking down at the ground.

"His mother tried to become to Oracle when he was a baby and due to Hades curse she went crazy and blind." She told him.

"Why didn't Apollo try to help her?" Octavian wondered.

"It takes much more then a god to save a mortal from Hades curse." Rachel stated thoughtfully.

"Or maybe she wasn't meant to be the Oracle in the first place." He told her as he tried to meet her eyes. Rachel glanced up at him and smiled, Octavian smiled back before leaning over and kissing her cheek lightly.

"Come on, lets take the day off." He whispered to her. Rachel smiled even more.

"Okay."

**Next chapter should be fun. And hey guy I loved how many reviews I got last chapter and I loved giving all of those shout outs, we are 7 reviews away from the next goal so lets see if we can complete this goal before the next chapter comes out! And if we can get to 30 I will come up with something completely and totally awesome in the next chapter! **


	9. Day off

**Yay chapter 9! Hey. I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! But to make up for it I made this chapter and the next one will be out by tomorrow and because I'm evil I'm going to tell you that in the next chapter Octavian gets his first kiss! good luck sleeping tonight! LOL. Shout out's **

**Lollipopswilltakeover - Thank you for reviewing and keep guessing.**

**Witchgirl- I love your style! Thank you for reviewing, I'm happy someone that awesome is reading one of my stories. **

**************Peachs- Thanks for reviewing and as for the OOC stuff, if you don't like the way I make this story make your own.**************

**Hungergames freak- Cool name, (I'm the same.) thanks for reviewing, here's your update, sorry it took so long.**

**Miette in the Rain- You are good at picking up clues! Thanks for the review.**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR- Like Witchgirl I'm so happy someone as awesome as you is reading my story, thank you for reviewing and I hope this review makes you feel even more remembered. LOL.**

**And finally, our 27th reviewer, with my favorite name so far...**

**Smiles- Thanks for being the 27th review, why you reviewed twice I do not know and do not care, I guess your just that awesome.**

**Okay our next goal is a big one and I don't expect you guys to reach it by the time the next chapter is out so no pressure. The next review goal is...**  
><strong>45.<strong>

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**Rachel's POV. **

As Rachel and Octavian walked out of the temple she wasn't sure what to expect on thier day off.

"So, what do you want to do?" Octavian asked her as he looked down at her. Rachel shrugged.

"What do you do for fun here?" She asked him.

"Well me and my smartass ways like to plot the deaths of my enemies, but latly thats stating to seem more creepy then fun." He grinned down at her. Rachel rolled her eyes. Rachel looked around them when she saw a field. An idea popped into her head and she turned to Octavian smiling evily.

"I know what we can do." She told him.

"What?" He asked. Rachel slowly took a step closer and pushed Octavian back before crying.

"Tag! Your it!" She laughed and turned around and ran for the field.

"Oh your going down!" She heard Octavian call/laugh behind her. Rachel dared to look over her shoulder and saw Octavian running after her with a smile plastered to his face. Rachel lead him into the field. They ran for about five mintures until Rachel was starting to get a little tired and was slowing down slightly and soon Ocgtavian was close enough to wrape his arms around her waist pulling her to the ground. Rachel found herself squealing as they fell to the ground and soon Octavian was pinning her down. They both laughed and when they calmed down they were both breathless as well.

"Tag, your it." Octavian breathed as he looked down at her. Rachel was mesmerized by Octavian's beatiful face and could have painted a million painting of it. A strand of hair had fallen into Rachel's face, Octavian grinned as he moved his hand from where he was pinning her shoulder and tucked the strand behind her ear. Rachel's heart started to race as he slowly slid his finger tips from her ear to her jaw bone, he then brought his fingers to her chin tilting her head up slightly so her face was perfectly in line with his. He smiled as he slowly leanded his head down closer to hers. When thier lips were only inches apart Rachel started to close her eyes slightly. Octavian did the same and soon their noise's were brushing up agenst on another and their eyes were almost closed like the gap between their lips.

"Hey Rachel!" A voice suddenly called out making Rachel and octavian jump apart. (Well octavian jumped, Rachel rolled to the side.) They looked up to see Rachel's friends standing about two yards awat from them that inclueded a smirking Annabeth and Piper, a glaring Percy (At Octavian, not Rachel.), a groused out Leo who looked like he had just eaten a lemon , An embarrassed Hazel who was trying to look away and a very very confused Jason and Frank like they didn't know what to think of the little scene front of them. Rachel and Octavian both went cherry red.

"What?" Rachel finally got the nerve to call back.

"Oh, I think you know what." Annabeth called back smirking.

"I'm not sure I do, why don't you tell me." Rachel retorted but before Annabeth or Piper could reply.

"Were you really doing to _kiss_ him?" Percy finally snapped. Several glares were sent Percy's way but he didn't seem to care.

"Why do you care? Do _you_ want to kiss him?" Rachel asked with a smirk. She could from the corner of her eye as Octavian's head snapped in her drection, he's eyes wide in what almost looked like fear. Percy's expresion hardend even more.

"I'm good." He told her in a flat voice.

"Come on Percy! Lighten up a little and stop being such a stiff!" Rachel cried.

"Yeah! You kissed Annabeth so many times the first day we came I could keep count!" Leo agreed. This got Annabeth attention.

"You were counting our kisses?" She asked.

"No." Leo replied a little to fast.

"Creeper!" Piper cried as she pointed to Leo.

"Shut up! I am not!" Leo yelled.

"So what are you guys doing?" Hazel asked Rachel and Octavian intrupting the argument.

"You know, should you be at the teple?" She continued.

"We're taking a day off." Octavian told her.

"Care to join us?" He asked them all. Rachel glanced at Octavian smiling. _Was he really making an effert to befriend them? _She wondered.

"Sure." Jason replied. And with that all of Rachel's friends walked over to join them. They spent most of the day messing around and making jokes. At one point on the day Octavian chased Leo with a knife after he wasted one of his teddybears trying to read the fluff, in the end Octavian only poked Leo in the arm with the tip of the blade, they all bursted into laughter when Leo screamed in fake pain making Octavian jump away with wide eyes. Sometimes Octavian was just so gulable! But soon after Reyna came up to them scouling.

"Oh shit, it's the scary lady." Rachel could heard Leo mutter to Octavian and she couldn't help agree. Reyna _was_ a sacry lady.

"What the hell are you all doing?" She asked them.

"Taking a day off." Annabeth retorted.

"We desrved it."

"Says who?" Reyna snapped at her.

"Clearly not you." Leo snorted.

"Reyna, Rachel and Octavian are almost done the prophesy and the rest of us are at top shape for the quest." Percy tried to reason with her.

"Well are they at top shape for the quest?" She snapped as she gestured to Rachel and Octavian. "Do they evn have weapon's?"

"Well I have my knives." Octavian told her. Suddenly Reyna turned to Rachel, her eyes were hard and fureuse.

"And you?" She asked.

"Well I perfuer plastic a blue brush for a weapon." Rachel told her smirking. That pissed Reyna off.

"Very funny mortal!" She roured. Thats whe Rachel snapped like a twig.

"What did you just say!" Rachel yelled as she took a step closer to Reyna.

"What? It is what you are." Reyna told her as if Rachel didn't know.

"But you say it as if it were an insult. News flash sweety, your half mortal and for you infromaton, I'm an Oracle, and if you didn't have the blood of a God you wouldn't be able to do anything I have done, in fact I bet you still couldn't do them even with your stupid God blood! I've survived a curse from Hades himself just to become an Oracle! I've stared Lord Kronos in eye and then through a blue plastic brush at his head and thats not even half of it, what have you done?" Rachel yelled at her.

Reyna took a step back but still kept a stone hard face. "I don't need to prove myself to you, Oracle." Reyna hissed. "Then why are you still here?" Rachel smirked as she saw panic race through Reyna's eyes, Rachel had out matched her and left her with nothing else to say, it was clear that Rachel had won.

"Just, just don't get ahead of yourself." She warned before turning to leave, Rachel kept her smirk on her face just incense Reyna looked back. When she didn't look back Rachel turned back to her friends not sure of what to expect

"Wow." Was the first thing Rachel heard.

Rachel's a bad ass!" Frank grinned at her. Rachel blushed and looked away. Her eyes wandered across her friends they were all smiling at her. Soon her eyes landed on Octavian, He had a smile on his face that filled his eyes, Rachel grinned and walked up to him.

"So what do you think?" She asked him.

"I think you don't need to me to defend you agents Reyna anymore." He told her, she rolled her eyes smiling even wider. They all started walking around for awhile longer, they got diner in New Rome and continued to walk around until they found a hill, they all sat at the hill joking and laughing.

"You know what I miss most about camp?" Rachel asked them. Annabeth looked over to her.

"What?" She asked,

"A camp fire." Rachel smiled at the thought of the camp fire they had ever night.

"Me to." Percy agreed,

"Well thats easy, we just need some wood and leo." Jason told them. So that's what they did, Jason and Frank went to get some wood well the rest of them make a safe place to start the fire, they digged a little pit in the ground. When Jason and Frank got back with wood they dropped it into the pit and leo sparked a flame. They all just sat there watching the flames, talking and joking. Suddenly Frank turned into a dog and started barking and running around. He growled at Leo, everyone laughed including Leo but Rachel knew it was far more than just a joke. Frank ran up to Piper and started licking her cheeks. Jason pushed him away.

"Hey! Kiss your own girlfriend!" Jason joked but there was still a pit of warning to it

Frank looked back to Hazel whimpering. Rachel glanced at Hazel herself and saw that she seemed less then impressed. Frank slowly pawed over to Hazel and tried to lick her face as well but Hazel pushed his little dog face away.

"Looks like someones in the dog house!" Annabeth laughed as Frank whimpered to Hazel giving her big puppy-dog eyes but Hazel just rolled her eyes. Rachel turned to Octavian.

"So what should we talk about?" She asked him. Octavian shrugged.

"We could do dog tricks with Frank, you know teach not to lick other girls faces when he has a girlfriend, I think it may come in handy for later." Octavian joked. Frank looked over to them and growled.

"Oh shut up, you know I right." Octavian called to the dog. Rachel cracked up as Octavian and Frank had a staring contest.

"I'm going to go and get us something for dessert." Hazel told them as she stood

"I'll come with you." Leo told her as he stood up as well. As they were leaving Frank tried to follow but as soon as Hazel noticed him following she whipped around.

"Stay." She ordered, When he obeyed Hazel turned around and continued to New Rome with Leo. When they were gone Frank turned back into a human and continued to look off into the distance where Leo and Hazel had left.

"Hey Frank, you don't have to worry about Hazel. If you haven't noticed, we're at a camp where we're all safe from monsters and stuff, plus she has flame boy with her." Piper told him.

"Thats what I'm worried about." Rachel heard Frank muttered under his breath but no one else seemed to notice. _How is no one noticing this stuff!_ Rachel just sighed. She glanced back at Octavian and cot his watching her with thoughtful eyes. He looked down trying to hide his blush. Rachel laughed and moved closer to him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked him.

"That I'm an idiot and I really need to stop getting cot look at you." He grinned at her. Octavian looked around at her friends only to see Percy glaring at him.

"Why don't I tell you that well your friends aren't glaring at me." He told her with a wink. Rachel rested her head on Octavian's shoulder as they watched the flames of the fire. The rest continued to talk and joke around but luckily no one bothered them. Rachel had a feeling she was going to have to thank Piper and Annabeth for that. Octavian wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder's, as he did, a smile traced Rachel's lips. She wished she could stay there forever, In Octavian's arms, sitting by a fire as the sunset stained the camp in a golden light. This had to be one of the best moments of her life.

**How cute! Did you like me little teaser? I found in funny! Okay R&R.**


	10. first kiss

**Yay chapter 10! First kiss time! I'm not going shout outs this chapter because there was like three, plusI didn't give you guys very much time to review so yeah, don't worry all you guys that reviewed last chapter, you'll be getting your shout outs next chapter.**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**Rachel's POV. **

"We're back." Leo's voice rang. Rachel turned her head slightly so that she was still in Octavian's grasp and saw Leo and Hazel, Hazel held up a bag of gum balls and tossed it to Jason. They passed the bag around giving everyone a gum ball. Rachel got a blue gum ball well Octavian got a yellow one. He raised his gum ball up in front of her.

"Cheers." He grinned.

"Cheers." Rachel laughed as they lightly bumped their gum balls together before popping them into their mouths laughing.

Rachel glanced over to Annabeth and Percy. Annabeth seemed fine, she was sitting on Percy's lap and laughing at something Jason had said but Percy was staring at Octavian with a thoughful look like he were still unsure of wether or not to trust him. _Okay, Percy's been doing that for far to long,_ Rachel thought._ Time to have some fun._ She smirked.

"Percy! Enough with the staring! You know what? Your switching seat buddies!" Rachel announced. Percy quickly wrapped his arms around Annabeth.

"My girlfriend is _not_ sitting with another guy!" He told her.

"I know." Rachel replied. "_I'm_ sitting with her, and your sitting with _another guy_, and his name's is Octavian." She smirked before standing up out of Octavian's grasp. She walked over to Annabeth and plopped down beside her. Annabeth smirked along with her. Percy just stared at them both.

"Well? Get up and go sit with Octavian!" Annabeth told him as she shoved herself off him and then shoved him away towards Octavian.

"Really?" He asked almost desperately. Rachel put her arm around Annabeth's shoulder's and Annabeth did the same to her.

"Really." She confirmed. When Percy finally gave in and turned away to go sit with Octavian Rachel and Annabeth couldn't suppress their giggles any longer. When Percy sat down next to Octavian the first thing he did was glare at Octavian.

"Don't you dare pull your arm around me." He warned. Octavian put his hands in the arm in a mocking gesture.

"Your not that cute dude." Octavian told him. Laughter bursted through out the group. Even Percy couldn't suppress a chuckle. After awhile of joking around they soon got bored again.

"Do you guys have a lake of something here? I feel like swimming." Piper asked Jason.

"No, we have a pool, but it's gotta by closed by now." Jason replied.

"We have a lake." Octavian suddenly said. Jason, Hazel and Frank looked up at him.

"We do?" Frank questioned.

"Yeah, I was hanging out around the boarder once and saw a lake." He told them.

"Okay, lets go." Hazel insisted. They all got up well Percy put out the fire and followed Octavian to the lake. Rachel let Percy return to Annabeth and slid up in front of the group with Octavian.

"So did you have fun with Percy?" She asked him.

"Oh yeah, lots of fun, in fact we're best friends forever now." He grinned down at her. Rachel rolled her eyes and glanced back at Percy. He had his arm around Annabeth and was talking to her about something Rachel couldn't hear.

"Well at lest he's not glaring at you anymore." She told him.

"I think that has something to do with him being scared of what you'll do to him if he does. I mean who knows, maybe next time you'll confiscate his girlfriend." Octavian joked. Rachel laughed.

"Well there's an idea." She laughed. Octavian continued to lead them to the border of the camp. By the time they got there the first star's of the night were starting to appear.

"Octavian, you do know the ship closes at eleven, right?" Piper asked him.

"Don't worry, its only like nine thirty and we're almost there, we have plenty of time." He insisted. And just after he said it a lake appeared in the distance, it seemed to glimmer in the faded sunlight, It would only minutes before the nearly vanished sunlight would be replaced by a thousand shining stars. They suddenly broke out into a run for the lake.

"on the count of three we all jump!" Percy called when they were a mere two yards away. Everyone nodded including Rachel, but she had a different plan in mind.

"One... Two... THREE!" Percy cried as he leaped into the air, only to land in a giant cannon ball followed by other's. But at the last second, Rachel turned her legs to the side and digged her heel into the grassy earth bringing herself to a stop only inches from the water. The first head to pop up out of the water was Piper. When she saw Rachel standing at the edge of the water she scowled.

"Hey! You didn't jump!" Piper cried. Rachel couldn't resist a smirk.

"Oh so you noticed did you?" Rachel replied slyly. Head's continued to pop up out of the water. When Percy came up he turned to Rachel, he was the farthest out into the lake. When he saw her- to Rachel's surprise- He smirked as well.

"I knew you wouldn't jump!" He called. Rachel was starting to get worried by his smirk.

"So why are you smiling?" She called back.

"You'll see at the count of three. One... Two..."

"Three!" Octavian's voice called a split second before he jumped out of the water in front of her gripping her waist and pulling her into the water. Rachel screamed in surprise before the cold water swallowed her hole. When she came up she saw Octavian grinning at her.

"I hate you!" She screamed even though she didn't mean it. Octavian shrugged.

"We made an under water pact." Octavian told her as he pointed to Percy. Rachel looked over to Percy only to see him wiggling his fingers at her. Rachel glared at him only making him laugh. She rolled her eyes before turning back to Octavian and splashing him in the face.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"Revenge, is served." Rachel talked like she where a waiter serving food and a fancy restraint. Octavian rolled he's eyes.

"Whatever. I bet I can stay under longer then you." He told her with a smirk.

"Oh your on!" Rachel cried.

"Okay. One.. Two... Three!" They both dunked their head's under the water. Rachel began to swim down deeper into the lake. When she glanced through the lake water she saw Octavian doing the same only he was coming closer to her with a goofy grin, when he was close her wrapped his arms around her. When Rachel laughed it came out in bubbles, Octavian did the same. They swam around holding hands as they did making every stroke a little harder but Rachel couldn't care less. Soon her lungs where begging for air but Rachel resisted the urge to go up for air, she didn't want to leave Octavian's side. Bubbles of air flouted up to the surface of the water as they continued to swim. But soon the need for air was unbearable and her strokes through the water were almost impossible. Rachel reluctantly released Octavian's hand and allowed herself to flout to the surface of the water.

When her head popped up out of the water, Rachel gasped for air. She looked around and saw Frank.

"How long was that?" She asked.

"Almost a minute." He told her. Rachel frowned down at the water. _He should be up any second_ She thought as she watched the air bubble's raise to the surface, Rachel watched as fewer and and smaller bubbles began the raise until none came up at all.

"Octavian!" Rachel screamed before diving back into the water. As she did she realized that he wasn't holding her hand because he wanted to, but because he had to. It wasn't because of the lack of air the made her strokes so hard, it was that she was pulling Octavian along with her. And she let go of his hand. Rachel continued to Scream Octavian's name even though no one could hear her, she just needed to get it out. Her lunges burned but she didn't care, she needed to save Octavian. Suddenly she saw something flouting deeper into the lake. _Octavian_. Rachel swam faster and harder. nothing was stopping her from reaching him. Soon she was right beside him. He's eyes were closed like he were sleeping, his mouth was open slightly and his body swayed with the water. Rachel grabbed him by the shirt and shacked him vigorously hopping it would help some how. When nothing happened Rachel wrapped her arms around Octavian's chest and began to swim towards the surface.

Unfortunately, it is _extremely_ hard to swim when your arms are wrapped around someone how might as well be a giant paper weight, it's even harder when that paper weight is bigger then you and your lunges feel like their about to give out. Soon Rachel was on her last breath with only about two more feet to go before their heads were at the surface. Rachel shut her eyes. _Come on... come on... COME ON!_ She thought. She kicked at the water vigorously until their head came up out of the water. Rachel gasped for air as she slurred out thanks to all the gods she could name.

"Rachel!" Hazel's voice came from the side. Soon Hazel was there trying to help Rachel but she pushed her away.

"Octavian." Was all she could gasp. Hazel nodded and began to help pull Octavian to the shore. When they got their they were met by their friends. They laid Octavian on the ground. Rachel leaned her head to his cheast. Panic filled her when she didn't hear a heart beat. She bolted up.

"His heart stopped!" She screamed.

"He need's CPR!"

"Percy knows CPR!" Annabeth cried. Rachel turned to Percy.

"I've never really done it before." He told her. Tear's began spilling down her cheeks.

"Percy please!" She begged through sobs.

"Okay!" He yelled before kneeling down next to Octavian. Percy plugged Octavian's noise and brought his mouth to Octavian's. He then brought the heels of his hands to Octavian's chest, he pumped three times and then repeat. Rachel continued to sob as she watched. Piper wrapped her arms around Rachel and stroked her curly hair whispering that it would be okay using her charm speaking powers but not matter how much Piper spoke it didn't change want she was seeing in front of her.

After Percy did CPR about three times Octyavian's eyes fluttlered open as he gasped for air.

"OCTAVIAN!" Rachel cried as she squirmed out of Piper's arm's, she jumped to Octavian's side. It only took moment's for his eyes to lock with her's. A weak smile over came his pale face.

"Rachel..." He crocked. But he didn't have much time to speek before Rachel flung her arms around him.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She cried into his chest.

"For what?" He asked her. Rachel looked up at him smiling.

"For being alive." She told him. He let out a little laugh. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"By the way," He whispered into her ear."I win." Rachel laughed but before she could reply, Jason spoke up.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I think I`m done with swimming for one day." A mutter of agreement went though the gourp and they began to walk back to the camp. Octavian and Rachel stayed in the back of the group, partly because octavian needed Rachel to suport him as he walked, partly because they wanted to talk.

"So, what where you thinking when you forgot to come up for air?" Rachel Asked him.

"You." He told her.

"What about me?"

"Many things."

"Okay, and by the way, congrates on the first kiss." She told him, a little pissed that she wouldn't give her a straight answer. Octavain looked down at her confused.

"What? With who?" He asked her.

"The great and powerful Percy Jackson." She smirked.

**Yep! His first kiss was not Rachel, but Percy! Hell yeah, That`ll stick in you head I bet! Bye fanfics E:= **


	11. Breakfast

**Yay chapter 11! shout outs! **

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister****- LOL I was expecting that!**

**Peetaforever123****- Heres your update.**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR****- Thanks for reviewing and could you imagen if _that_ happed in the books!**

**Miette in the Rain****- Thanks for reviewing, I knew you would be surprised! By the way, I know ROTFL but whats that last part MAO?**

**Silver Tiger 123****- I know, I pick on Octavian a lot.**

**Witchgirl- Your review was pertty big, which I like because I love hearing from you guys, First your alone with the winking thing, but every time someone winks at me (Which boy's do to me all the time I'm a total hotty! JK no I'm really just a ) I can't help but laugh at them, they do look silly. And I don't think anyone saw my little twist coming! I'm just so awesome! Okay thats the end of your shout, look forward to your next review, stay super awesome **

**Okay, Wow guys thank you! For all the Alerts and Favorites! You are all the best**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**************Octavian's POV**************

Octavian's day did not end as planed True, he as hoping to get his first kiss, but no to be picky but he was kinda thinking of having it with a GIRL! Octavian sighed, it wasn't the end of the world but the others keep their damn mouths shut! Octavian tried to forget it and think about something else, well that something else was Rachel. It felt good to have his arm around her, even if it was only because he needed her help to suport himself. He then thought about being under water with her. At first it felt really and he knew what he was doing, but the longer they were down their, the less and less it seemed real, soon he was sure what was happening and it felt more like a dream then real life, and when Rachel let go of his hand he didn't know what to do, it was like he forgot to think. The only thing in his head was Rachel making his thoughtless self confused of why she wasn't in front of him until he's eyes got heavy and then nothing.

"I love the look you get when your deep in thought." Rachel snapped him back to the persent. He shook his head and looked down at her.

"What was that?" He asked, Rachel smiled with a slight laugh.

"Nothing." She muttered. Octavian sighed and figured he get a few laughs out of her and talk about her most likely to be favorite topic.

"So Percy so my first kiss." He started looking down at her and saw that she was trying not to laugh.

"Actually he was more like your first second and third kiss." She told him. Octavian throw his head back and groaned.

"Your kiding!" He cried. Rachel shook her head and covered her mouth with her hand, trying to hide her smile.

"This day is just getting better and better." Octavian muttered.

"I know right." Rachel replies. At that point they both crack up.

"But I am a little jealouse of Percy though." Rachel told him, Octavian's head snapped down in her dirction. What did she just say?

"You say what now?" Octavian blurted out the first thing he could say and mentaly slapped himself for saying something so stupid that it didn't make sence. But luckly Rachel just laughed.

"I think there's more water in your head then there is a brain coffee stain, that is, if you have a brain?" She told him.

"No, I'm pretty sure my brian fell out of my ear the day I met you, not like it had anything to do with you of course." He smirked down at her.

"Watch it! I'll drop you right here and now!" She warned him.

"Sure you would." He snorted.

"Is that a bet?" She asked him.

"Maybe..." Before Octavian could react, Rachel ducked away from under his shoulder. Octavian hit the ground with a thud. He looked up to see Rachel laughing her ass off in front of him.

"You are the worst friend ever!" Octavian yelled. Rachel stopped laughing enough to look at him with a crazy grin.

"Am I the worst?" She said in a soft voice as she slowly walked back over to him and carefully helped him up. "Or am I your best?" She whispered so sweetly to him that it brought a smile to his face.

"I don't know, you could be?" Octavian replied. Rachel chuckled slightly.

"If it makes it easier for you, you are my best friend." She told him with a playful smile.

"So, why again were you jealouse of Percy?" Octavian asked her.

"I think your smart enough to figure that out yourself." She smirked.

"Am I?"

"Are you?"

"Shut up."

When they got to the temple Rachel helped Octavian, to his bed and then left to lay in her own.

"Good night coffee stain," She called from her bed.

"Good night coffee head, and by the why, you are my best friend." He told her, only he wished she was more then that.

The next morning, Octavian was waken by Rachel shaking his shoulder. Octavian pushed her away without opening his eyes.

"Five more minutes Rach, come on." He groaned, laughter came from his side but it wasn't Rachel's laughter it was... someone else.

"Hey Hazel, guess what? I'm a sexy as Rachel!" Leo's voice suddenly called. Octavian bolted up and his eyes shot open. He looked over and saw Leo and Hazel. Leo was in front of him grinning well Hazel was leaning over Rachel's bed giggling at him.

"LEO! What the fuck!" Octavian yelled at him.

"Hey, language! You wouldn't want to wake up the Oracle, thats our job." Leo smirked, before Octavian could say more Leo slipped over to Rachel's bed and leaned over her with Hazel. Octavian crawled over to them.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Octavian hissed to them.

"Helping me scare you." Rachel's voice suddenly came from behind him and with that, Octavian felt someone jump on his back. Octavian fell onto the bed with a cry of surprise. He heard laughter as he shoved Rachel off of him, he looked back to Hazel and Leo and see them laughing like idiots to the point Leo fell over hitting the ground with a loud thud but was still laughing.

"I hope that hurt." Octavian grumbled. Leo stood back up and grinned.

"It was worth it." He stated. Octavian rolled his eyes and turned to Rachel.

"Really? You brought them here just to scare me?"

"Are kidding me! They scared the crap out of me to, you just didn't wake up so we teamed up to scare you as well!" She told him.

"So they came on their own?" He asked, Rachel nodded. Octavian turned back to Leo and Hazel with a weird look on his face.

"Why?"

"We came to get you guys for breakfast." Hazel told them simply.

"Then lets go!" He snapped.

"Your just pissy because you think I'm sexy." Leo told him and did a stupid pose making them all laugh.

"Yeah, sure." Octavian laughed.

"Hey, don't deny it, I'm hot!" Leo insisted

"Whatever." Rachel laughed. With that they left the temple and headed for the dining hall. Rachel and Hazel walked behind Octavian and Leo, whispering and laughing. Leaving Octavian and Leo to walk together with nothing to talk about until Leo spoke up.

"So what's it like to be dead?" He asked. Octavian looked over to him with one eyebrow arched.

"First, I wasn't dead, second, if you want to know that why don't you just ask Hazel?" Octavian told him and gestured to Hazel over his shoulder.

"But she didn't drown, she exploited. I want to know how stupid someone has to be to forget to come up for air." Leo told him slyly.

"Hey! I'm not stupid, I'm just lazy." Octavian joked. Leo laughed.

"Okay, fat and lazy equals drowning. Good to know!" Leo gave him two thumbs up.

"You forgot to add the water." Octavian smirked.

"What is this? Math for morons?" Leo asked.

"Yes, or in other words, math for _Leo._" Octavian agreed. Leo gave him a quick glare before moving on.

"So what's with you and Rachel?" Leo asked. Octavian stared at him in surprise.

"What?" Octavian hissed.

"Oh come on! You can not act like its nothing, you guys work together, sit together, live together, walk together, laugh together, you chase one another, almost kiss until your friends interrupt you and embarrass you, she saves you from drowning, or at least pulls you back to the surface, she cries her eyes out when you almost die-" Before Leo could go on Octavian cut him off.

"She did what?" Octavian asked him.

"She cried when you were dead." Leo told him.

"No, I mean before that you idiot!" Octavian almost cried.

"Hey chill! She went back under water to save you, Okay?" Octavian nodded. He looked over his shoulder to Rachel. She was smiling and laughing with Hazel, she looked beautiful. She risked her life for him, why?

Soon they were at the dining hall. They went to sit with their friends.

"Hey guys!" Annabeth called when she saw them. Percy, Annabeth and Piper were the only ones there. _Where are Jason and Frank?_ Octavian wondered.

"Where are Frank and Jason?" Hazel asked only seconds later as if reading Octavian's mind. Percy shrugged.

"I don't know, shouldn't you two know?" He pointed to Hazel and Piper. "They're _your_ boyfriends." He stated.

"Jason's going to go tall to Reyna." Piper told them.

"See, thats a good girlfriend, always knowing where her boyfriend is." Percy told Hazel.

"Well thats not fare, I have to know where Jason is because of Reyna." Piper defended Hazel. "As for Hazel, this her home, there's nothing threatening her relationship with Frank."

"Funny you would mention home," Hazel told them. "Because, well, I was thinking I would see what its like to live at Camp Halfblood when the war is over." She told them. Octavian could tell that everyone was taken back by this.

"What?" Rachel was the first to speak.

"Well, the camps probably wont want to come together to make one big camp because nether would want to leaving their camps, but what if the camps were mixed with bother roman and greek campers?" Hazel told them.

"Hazel that's brilliant!" Rachel cried.

"Yeah! And the camps could meet up like ever two months or so!" Annabeth agreed. Hazel was givin priase for her idea by all of the people that were at the table. Octavian was blown away by the idea, it was so simple and easy but at the same time, ground shaking! This little thing could be the start of a whole new aria, where there was no longer any conflict between Roman and Greek! Octavian looked over to Leo who was sitting beside him, he was looking at Hazel like he were starstruck. Octavian then glanced over to Rachel who was on the side of him when a sudden thought came to mind; Rachel and Octavian could go to the same camp. The thought made Octavian exited until he remembered the prophesy, there was a good chance that one of them weren't coming back, and even if they both some how get out of this quest alive there was nothing saying that they would live though to the war. Rachel looked over to him meeting his gaze with a sad smile and Octavian could tell she was thinking the same thing. Octavian reached for her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze and leaned his head in near her ear.

"Its going to be okay, I promise." He whispered to her.

"Thank you." She replied before resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hazel, this is the best idea I've ever heard." Percy told Hazel again just as Frank and Jason walked over.

"What's the best idea you've ever heard?" Jason asked as he slipped into the spot next to Piper and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Frank did the same with Hazel and looked down at her questionably.

"She came up with an idea of having the camps being mixed with both Roman and Greek demigods!" Octavian told them. Jason's eyes widened and he looked down at Piper who was still in his arms.

"That's amazing!" He cried with joy as he pulled Piper closer to him. Octavian glanced to Frank and saw that he had wide eyes as well but they didn't seem to be filled with joy like Jason. Rachel saw this as well and called his out on it.

"What's the problem Frank, don't you like us Greeks?" She joked, but when Octavian looked at her eyes it seemed more like a challenge.

"Of course I like you guys!" Frank replied smiling coldly at Rachel as if to accept her silent challenge. Octavian didn't like this, the way Frank smiled at her, it almost seemed like he was threatening her. Octavian sat straighter and pulled his arm around Rachel as though to protect her from Frank, if Frank was going to hurt Rachel he would have to go through Octavian first.

"I can't believe there's only three more days until the quest!" Piper sighed.

"I know, this is so weird, I'm not used to having so much time to think about a quest. I usually only have like a few hours to think about it." Percy told them.

"How many quest's have you been on?" Jason asked him.

"Five, if you include the one I sneaked onto to save Annabeth when we were thirteen." Percy told him. Jason nodded.

"Yeah I think that would count." Jason agreed.

"You know, Thaila was on that quest, Jason and it was also when she became a huntress." Annabeth told Jason. He turned to Percy.

"You know Thaila?" He asked.

"Yeah, and she like your sister with the whole Zeus and Jupiter thing right?" Percy replied.

"Actually, we also have the same mother as well." Jason told him. Percy's eyes went wide.

"Oh wow! I'm starting to see why Hera hates you so much." Percy joked.

"So way does she hate you?" Jason asked.

"Well one reason is because I date her," Percy pointed to Annabeth who slapped his finger away. "but mainly I think its because when her husband offered to make me a god I declined." He told him simply. That sure as hell got everyones attention. Octavian's eyes went wide as he stared at Percy._ He could have been a god?_ He thought. But when he looked at Annabeth, Percy and Rachel it didn't seem like a big deal to them.

"Zeus did what?" Leo cried.

"He offered to make me a god and I said no."

"Why!" Frank cried.

"Because I didn't want to!" Percy cried back.

"And its a good thing he didn't or else the seven would never be complete!" Octavian defended him. Percy nodded to Octavian.

"Yeah, exactly!" Percy agreed.

"Whatever." Jason sighed. Soon breakfast was over and Octavian and Rachel started heading back to the temple. When they got there. Rachel headed for her art supplies and began to paint. Octavian plopped down to his bed when his eyes suddenly became very heavy and soon he was asleep.

_As Octavian dreamed,_ **(Thats right people! Dream sean, just shut up and read it, its important!)** _he dreamed of chaos. It seemed like a giant battle, a war. Things were moving at the speed of light and were impossible to see exactly what they were. Octavian looked around, looking for any sign, message, anything to give him a hit of what to do when something suddenly hit him so fast and hard that he wasn't ready and fell to the ground. Octavian got up and realized that he was wearing armer and had a knife in his hand, it was unlike the ones he used with his teddybears. For starters it was covered in blood, some dry, some fresh. And second, it was both gold and silver with a little diamond and the butt of it, staring at the diamond filled Octavian with fear and worry and for some reason the fear and worry had a lot to do with Rachel._

_ What ever hit him the first came back again, but this time Octavian was ready and slashed at it with his knife, he battled with the thing for awhile, blocked everyone of its strikes until a shrill and painfully familiar scream ripped through the air. Octavian's head whipped around and saw just a glimpse of piercing green eyes filled with pain._

_"Rachel!" Octavian screamed before running for her when he saw a sword rise from where the green eyes once were, it projected a blinding bright light. Octavian squinted. What kind of metal shines that brightly? He wondered. When Octavian's eyes readjusted, he saw that the sword was covered in what had to be Rachel's blood._

_"NO!" Octavian cried. He fell to his knees above to sword and found himself leaning over Rachel. She was laying in a puddle of her own blood. Octavian lifted her in his arms. _

_"NO!" He cried again as tears began to roll down his cheeks. Everything began to slow down and the raging war disappeared but Octavian could care less. Rachel was there, dying in his arms._

_"How could you Octavian!" A voice yelled. Octavian looked up to see Percy glaring down at him along with the rest of their friend's._

_"What? I didn't do this! I didn't kill her!" He cried._

_"Sure you didn't!" Hazel hissed._

_"I didn't! I swear! Why would I kill her? I love her!" He cried. He then realized what he had just said. Did he love her? Clearly he did, seeing how easy it was for him to say it._

_"Stop lying Octavian, its getting you nowhere!" Jason told him._

_"I'm not lying and I didn't kill her!" Octavian insisted. Percy shook his head._

_"Enough is enough." He stated coldly before raising his sword above Octavian's head._

_"Good bye Octavian, see you in hell." And with that the sword came crashing down. _

Octavian woke up to someone shacking his shoulder. His eyes shot open and the first thing he saw was Rachel smiling down at him.

"Wake up sleepy head, I need _some_ help cracking the prophesy. If we work hard enough I think we can finish it today." She told him. Octavian was barley listening He was to happy to see Rachel's smile. Without thinking, Octavian wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist and pulled her into a hug. At first Rachel seemed startled, but then relaxed in his arms.

"Bad dream?" She whispered.

"The worst." He agreed.

"Well its over so lets move on okay?" She asked as Octavian slowly let her go.

"Yeah, so what line are we on now?" He asked her.

**Okay, so I really hate how I ended this chapter its just that if I do anything else the chapter will get way to long and I didn't want that to happen, also I need to work on I know I'm making Frank OOC and I do like Frank but hey, someone has tobe the bad guy. bye fanfics! =)**


	12. Finished!

**Yay chapter 12! Shout outs!**

**************Witchgirl- Love hearing from you, the boys at my school are the same only stupider, I would tell you more about it but then this shout out would go on forever! I hope you like this chapter the end will surprise you I bet! **************

**Helena the Southern Chick o3o- I know, I'm very mean to Octavian aren't I?**

**Lollipopswilltakeover- I loved your review and I'm just guessing you had like ten tons of sugar before you reviewed. Am I right?**

**Brazilian Anonymous- Thanks dude! Octavian _is_ perfect, and yet I'm so mean to him.**

**tinckles- Again, your person of _many_ words!**

**PercyJacksonsLittleSister- Thanks, I didn't really think it would come out suspenseful, if you liked the dream part, your going to freak when you read this chapter!**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR- Okay, so far your the only one who has commented on Octavian loving Rachel or the mixed camp thing so thank you.**

**Okay, I'll be making a kind of bonus feature thing for you guys how like that kinda stuff, I like that stuff somethings, there fun to read when your waiting for an update so you can put that in you favorites for a rainy day I guess, I'll tell you when its out, its for both stories and I don't know what it will be called yet but I'll let you know, it will have this like playlists for you guys who love music (I'm one of them) there will be interviews, fun facts, quoits, stuff like that, I'm kinda knew to the bonus feature stuff so some help would be nice. Story time!**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**************Rachel's POV**************

Rachel wondered what Octavian had dreamed, she didn't dare tell him that he talked- screamed- in his sleep. He had only screamed a few things and mummbled the rest. He screammed 'No!' twise the first time made her jump, and wreck her newest painting (That main or main not have been of Octavian.) but she could care less. Rachel ran to Octavian's side only for him to shut up and start mummbling things Rachel couldn't make out, she was about to leave when he screamed no again. Rachel pushed the hair out of his eyes like she were trying to sooth him, but when she touched his forhead it was swetty and he was shuttering. Rachel was starting to get worried but it was like some force proventing her from waking him, so instead she just rested her head on his chest listening to his racing heart beat wishing she could something. She could feel silent tears fill her eyes and roll down her cheek, she felt so helpless. But just then, Octavian screamed something that made her heart stop.

"I love her!" He screamed. Rachel had to cover her mouth to keep from gasping. _Who?_ She thought even though she wanted to scearm. Who did Octavian love? Was it her? Could she be so gods damn lucky?

"Octavian?" She whispered as she reached up to touch his forehead again, He wasn't as swetty and had stopped shuttering. She rested her head back to his chest and heard his heart beat was going back to normal. Rachel felt a smile trace her lips as she stood up and leaned over Octavian, Whatever that force proventing her from waking him was, it was gone and Rachel shook his shoulder. When his eyes opened Rachel said something stupid about the prophesy.

Without warning, Octavian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug. Rachel was teance at first because of the surprise beut was soon sopthed by his heart beat. She smiled, she could only wish that he loved her.

When they started working on the prophesy, Rachel pulled out the paper they had been using and sat next to Octavian on his bed.

Okay, so lets sume up all we have so far," Rachel started. Octavian nodded. "Okay, _Seven will come with the readers of fate,_ thats us and the seven. _secrets will be made and known_, secrets need to be made."

"I think secrets have been made plenty." Octavian stated. Rachel froze, she slowly looked over to him.

"You know about, Hazel, Leo and Frank?" She squeaked. Octavian shook his head.

"I know somethings going on, I know you have something to do with it. But there will be better time know and I can trust you, if it was something so big that I needed to know or else to world would blow up, you would tell me." He smiled. Rachel smiled back.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered. Octavian nodded before he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Rachel's face went as red as her hair. She tried to hide it but Octavian saw it and chuckled.

"Moving on, _blood shall flow through the binds of trust,_ we got Will to help lead the camps so thats all good, _the readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another_, we're just going to have to hope that has a double meaning,_ trust will only come after blood_, the camps may get worried about spies so we need to make sure to trust is, you know... solid." Rachel blushed for saying something so stupid. She glanced to Octavian who was just smiling down at her.

"And the trust will depend on love some how in _if blood turns to war will fall to love. _Now on to one will fall into the culches of the earth, do you think that means there _will_ be a spy?" Rachel asked.

"Well I hope not." He sighed.

"Well hope is great and all but we need a little more then just hope." Rachel snapped at him out of nowhere.

"Okay, I get it, no more useless statements." He told her. Gilt filled Rachel as he refused to meet her eyes.

"I'm sorry, come on, you know what I mean." She apologized as she reached up to touch his forehead lightly.

"Do I though, do I really know what you mean or what your about?" He asked her, finally looking into her eyes.

"Yes you do, you know me better then most of my closest friends." Rachel insisted not looking away from his eyes. Rachel leaned over and kissed his cheek. A smile crossed Octavian's face.

"Okay then, lets keep going." He told her with a smile in which she returned.

"Okay, maybe there is no spy, maybe one of the seven get captured." Octavian suggests.

"Or maybe this could have to do with Nico, you guys said he was trapped didn't you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, he was trying to fix the doors of death." Octavian told her.

"Well in that case, we'll just have to be careful of where we step and hope for Nico's sake, this means we can free him." Rachel told him.

"Okay, next line," Octavian sighed.

"The _last_ line." Rachel corrected. Octavian smiled down at her.

"Right, The fate of to camps and the world will come down to the ones who read it, I'm guessing that's us." Octavian tells her.

"Yeah, what do think we'll have to do?" Rachel asked him.

"I have no idea, I find that the last line is always the hardest to understand and usually comes out in the most unexacting way's" Octavian told her. Rachel nodded.

"Same, so I guess we're done the prophesy, now all there is left to do is train." She told him.

"Agreed, come on, lets see if Leo has anything for you." Octavian suggested before grabbing her hand trying to pull t pull her up off the ground but she resisted.

"But I already have a weapon." She told him. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"I really don't think a plastic blue brush is going to cut it." He insisted, but there was more to it, he seemed... worried.

"Whats wrong?" Rachel asked him. Octavian shook his head.

"Nothing, I just think its improtant that you have more to relied on then a blue plastic brush, I... I just don't want anything to happen to you." He told her looking into her eyes.

"Nothing's going to happen to me, as long as your with me." Rachel told him.

"Just promise me that you'll be careful." He told her. "Then I'll be convinced."

"Fine, I promise I'll be careful." She told him with a smile that quickly turned into an evil grin. "But just remember, if your in danger, I couldn't care less about myself and my life, not until your safe." She told him. Octavian girnned.

"Right back at'ya." He told her. Octavian suddenly picked Rachel up and flung her over his shoulders and carried her out the temple doors. Rachel began to cheer.

"We finished the prophesy!" She cried with joy at the top of her lungs. Octavian began to cheer with and run around with her still over her shoulder

When they got to the arena where the other's trained, they were still cheering, they brusted through the door cheering. Piper and Leo were standing nere the doors when theuy came in and jumped out of their skin in surprise. The others stopped and stared at them as they continued to cheer.

"We fininshed the stupid prophesy!" Rachel cried through her laughter.

"Hell yeah!" Octavian cried (In a much more, yet at the same time only slightly more manly way).

Octavian ran around the arena with Rachel over his should a few times. (Okay, maybe is five minutes.) before stopping and finally putting Rachel back down on her feet in frount of their friends who had stopped what they were doing just to stare at them. Jason was the first to speak.

"Um, what's up?" He sounded like he was asking himself more then he was asking them.

"We finished the prophesy." Octavian stated breathlessly with a crazy girn on his face that matched Rachel's.

"No, we got that." Piper told them.

"Yeah loud and clear." Leo insisted.

"Yeah, a little to loud if you ask me." Hazel gigled. Rachel shrugged.

"What can we say? Loud is fun!" she told them.

"I bet it is, so the prophesy's done?" Percy asked. everyone stared at him.

"Could we not have made that any clearer?" Rachel cried through her laughter. Octavian cracked up as well. Percy went red in the face.

"Yeah, that was a stupid question." He muttered.

"Well, I guess we can start training with you guys now." Octavian told them.

"And that reminds me, Leo do you got anything for Rach?" Octavian asked.

"Yeah, lets go to the ship." Leo nodded for Rachel and Octavian follow. As they followed Leo out of the arena, Octavian reached for her hand, Rachel smiled as she felt her hand slip into his.

**Octavian's POV**

Octavian smiled as they walked to the ship, all he could think about was Rachel, he loved her! He could only hope she loved him back, he was also a little worried about the rest of his dream, could it be real? But even with all that swimming around in his head he still couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he had no idea how bad this was about go.

When they got to the ship, Leo lead them into the armory. Inside was a verity of shape pointy things, all just perfect for cutting someone's throat. Rachel let go of Octavian's hand and began to wander around, looking at swords, knifes, axes, giant hammers, bow's and arrow's, scythes, shields, crossbows and just about anything you could think of, Octavian swore he even saw a tazer somewhere.

"Hey, Octavian, you want to pick something out as well, it never hurts to have a spare weapon." Leo offered. Octavian smiled and walked over to the tazer. When Leo saw what he had chosen he laughed.

"Nice!" He told him. Octavian grinned, he figured if Leo ever got on his nerves he could be Octavian's training dummy.

"Oh wow!" Octavian suddenly heard Rachel gasp. He turned to see her leaning over an open case. He walked over smiling. When he got there and saw what was in the case his smile dropped and he went pale (Well _paler_.). In side the case was a crystal sword that shawn a painfully familiar glow. It now made sense why that sword in his dream shawn so brightly, it wasn't made of any kind of metal, it was crystal.

The sword in side the case was the one from his dream, it was the sword that was dripping with Rachel's _blood_. It was the sword that was going to kill Rachel.

"I like it." As Rachel said it Octavian's heart began to race. Rachel looked up at Octavian and frowned at his expression.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"You can't use this sword, not this one." He told her in a grim voice.

"Why?" She asked completely shocked by his behavior.

"Because if you do, this will be the sword that kills you." He told her. He saw the feel fill her eyes.

"What?" She managed to squeak.

"It was in my dream, there was this giant war going on, I heard you scream so I ran for you and saw that sword covered in blood right above you as you lead in a puddle of you own blood!" Octavian told her. Total fear filled Rachel's eyes and tears begin to form.

"Okay, maybe now is not the best time to pick a weapon." Leo voice came from behind them. Octavian had forgotten Leo was there. He picked up the sword out of its case and turned to hand it to Leo.

"Get ride of this, now." He told him. Leo nodded and grabbed the sword from him.

"I think its best I don't tell the other's about this." Leo told him. Octavian nodded.

"Agreed." Octavian then turned back to rachel who was still standing in the exact same stated as she was before. Octavian walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Rachel was soon crying into Octavian's should. Octavian stroked her curly hair and tied to sooth her. He whispered things into her ear until she calmed down.

"I can't believe this, I'm really going to die, I'm not doing to see Gaea on her knees begging for mercy when we-they- beat her, its... its not fare, its just not fare!" She choked out.

"No your not, your not going to die, Rachel, I am not coming out of this without you, I'm not, I can't." He told her.

"But why?" She whispered to him. Octavian leaned his head in closer to her as if he were about to tell her a secret.

Because, your just that important to me." He whispered to her. Octavian just how little a space he had put between their lips and smiled warmly down at her, Rachel smiled back. Octavian leaned in slightly and slowly, he watched as Rachel's eyes slowly closed and he did the same.

They were close enough for Octavian to feel Rachel's light breath on his face, just as the gap between their lips was almost gone, they heard a loud thud followed by a groan outside the door.

They jumped apart and looked over to the door, when no one came in, Octavian laced his fingers with Rachel's and slowly walked over to the door.

Another sound came from the hall, the familiar sound of skin slamming into skin that Octavian recognized as a punch to the face. Octavian didn't wait a second longer, he ripped the door open and hurried out the down only to see Leo in a huddle pressing himself agents the wall of the ship hall with a black eye forming and Frank leaning over him with a murderess look in his eye.

**Cliff! I bet you hate me now don't you? Only one more review before we reach the next review goal! We can do it! Bye fanfics! =)**


	13. The breaking point

**Yay chapter 13! Shout outs, Okay, there where so many freaking reviews that I'm very sorry to say that I'm only going to be giving shout out notes to the people who reach the review goal and if you keep back the reviews, I keep back the chapters. So lets get started.**

**tinckles**

**Tyson's Best Friend**

**Witchgirl **

**nyxaurora**

**Miette in the Rain**

**Helena the Southern Chick o3o**

**BeccaH -BoOk LuVeR**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**************Rachel's POV.**************

Complete panic. That's what Rachel felt when she saw Leo and Frank. Her and Octavian rushed over to them. Rachel crouched down next Leo and examand his eye that was slowly swelling shut and turning purple, blue ad black.

"Woah! What's going on!" Octavian demanded.

"Its his falt! I know it is! Now move so I can kill him!" Frank yelled.

"No! I don't care what he did, your not getting near him." Octavian told him firmly.

"Oh yeah? Says who?" Frank asked him.

"Who the hell do you think? Me!" Octavian told him pushing Frank back. Rachel glanced up at them.

"Wait, what did Leo do?" Rachel asked. Frank turned to her.

"Does that really matter?" He yelled.

"Yes it does, to fix a problam you need to know the problam." She told him.

"The only thing that's going to fix this is my fist braking Leo's skull!" Frank told her.

"I highly dout that, plus your not getting any where near Leo." Rachel told him.

"Fine! Hazel gave me back the wood and its his falt!" Frank yelled before trying to reach for Leo but Octavian shoved him away. Frank's hand skimmed Rachel's shoulder.

"So your having relationship problams, how the hell is that Leo's falt?" Octavian asked forcefully.

"He's seeing her behind me back, I know he is!" Frank yelled.

"Oh yeah? Where's your proof?" Octavian asked. Rachel turned back around and tried to tune out their yelling and skimmed her hand agents the lower wall until she found her secret little mouse hole that she had hollowed out to put stuff in encase something ever happened, she never imagened she ever use it. She pulled out a bottle of nectur carefully, knowing the stuff was fatel to mortal's.

Leo's eyes was now swolen shut, blood was streaming from his nose and a trickle of blood was flow from his mouth.

"You hallowed out my ship." Leo suddenly slured to her making Rachel jump slightly. Rachel gave him a faint smile.

"You bet, and your sure as hell lucky I did to." She told him as she poured some nectur on to a small cloth and dabbed his eyes with it lightly. When she was done covering his eye with nectur, she brought the bottle to his mouth.

"Okay, open up." She told him. Leo opened his mouth and Rachel poured some nectur into his mouth, only a little knowing that the stuff was dangours to even demigods if they had to much.

Octavian was still struggling with Frank when suddenly a powerful hand grabbed Rachel's arm yanking her to the side. Rachel let out a cry as she was pinned to the wall by Frank. He held her by her fore arms and stepped on her feet, crushing them making her completely unable to move.

"Get off me!" Rachel screamed.

"You know! I know you do! I've known this entire time!" Frank yelled at her.

Rachel struggled agents him but Frank pulled her from the wall and slammed her agents wall again knocking the wind out of her, she hit her head agents the wall so hard she would have crumbled if Frank wasn't holding her so tight. She saw black dots in her vision and tears began to spill from her eyes, she was to weak to hold them by. Rachel let out a wail of pain and Frank tightened his grip on her arms, cutting off circulation. She cried again only it came out in a sad little squeak.

"Are you ready to tell me?" Frank demanded. Rachel glared up at him, no matter how much pain she was in, she would never rat out Hazel and Leo.

"Tell you what?" She rasped. Frank slammed her agents the wall again only harder. Rachel let out a scream of pain this time.

"Get away from her!" Octavian yelled as he suddenly flung himself at Frank.

Frank pulled Rachel away from the wall again and throw her agents the other hall wall. Rachel crumbled to the ground when she hit the wall.

"Why is it so hard to get the truth here!" Frank exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, and slamming someone into a wall until they can't breath always gets you anwers!" Octavian yelled. Rachel looked over, she saw Octavian staring Frank down, Octavin was about an inch talled then Frank but if they were to fight with out weapons Octavian wouldn't have a chance, and it looked like it was coming to that. Rachel looked over to Leo, he was struggling to get up.

Rachel patheticly tried craul over to him and the armory.

"Leo, Octavian needs a weapon." Rachel crocked. Leo nodded. His eye was still closed but the swelling was going down. Rachel looked into the armory and saw the tazer on the ground. _Octavian must have dropped in when we came rushing out._ Rachel thought as she crauled over to it. Leo followed. When Rachel had the tazer in her grasp, she began to craul back to the door she turned to Leo.

"You stay in here." She told him.

"What? No way!" Leo hissed.

"Stay, or I'll tazer you." Rachel hissed back. Leo snorted.

"Yeah righ-" Before he could finish, Rachel tazered him in the side, sending him to drop on his side twiching and muttering things like "I would like a cheeseburger please." or "That rabbit ate me house with a camel" Rachel rolled her eyes and crauled back out into the hall where Frank and Octavian had began fighting.

Rachel crauled over to them. Just as she was about to call Octavian's name, Frank kicked her to the side so hard she lost her breath again.

"Rachel!" She heard Octavian yell. Rachel saw black dots again when she looked up.

"Tazer..." She groaned as she flung the tazer to Octavian. When he saw the tazer his eyes widened with realization and he quickly cot it in midair. He brought it to Frank's neck.

Frank landed in a heap of twiching mess. Rachel's eyes were slowly closing and the last thing she saw was Octavian coming up and kneel down beside her.

"Rachel..."

**Octavian's POV**

Octavian was carrying Rachel back to the temple, He could feel tears threatening his eyes as he lloked down at her pianed face, her cheeks were brusied and tear stained, she had a split lip. Her arm's had rings of bruises from where Frank had grabbed her. Octavian hated himself, When Frank grabbed Rachel he froze. It was Octavian's fault she was hurt.

When he got to the temple he laid her on his bed because it was the closest to him. He knew he had to go back for Frank and Leo but at the moment Rachel was all he cared about. He brushed the hair out of eyes. As he did, he felt her uneven breath. Octavian took a closer look at Rachel, she was shuttering.

At that moment Octavian realized why Percy was so portective of her. No matter how strong her or her will was, her body could only take so much. Rachel had the heart, will and soul of a hero, but she only had the body of a mortal. Percy saw Rachel as sister in away, but he also saw her for what she was, a mortal who was brave beyond measure and could easily get hurt because of it.

Octavian should have realized that sooner, then maybe she wouldn't have gotten hurt.

Octavian sighed, he still needed to get Frank and Leo. He leaned down and kissed Rachel on the forehead before getting up to leave.

When he got the the ship, Frank was still a twitching mess. Wjen he entered the armory, Leo didn't seem much better. I wonder what he did to piss Rachel off? He wondered knowing that not even Leo was stupid enough to tazer himself (Or at least he hoped Leo wasn't) and Rachel was just that smart to know that tazering him is the only way to shut Leo up or keep him in the same place for long peirods of time.

Octavian dragged Frank out first knowing if he woke up in the ship it wouldn't be pretty. It took awhile until two son's of Hermes -Travis and Connor Stoll- came over to help him, when they saw who it was Connor jumped back.

"That's Frank! Why is he twitching?" He was surprised at first but was fine when he asked his question.

"Um, I tazered him." Octavian told them.

"Why, What happened?" Travis asked.

"You'll find out soon enough, now help me get him to the infirmury." Octavian told them.

"Whatever."

"By the way, do you guys know how to heal someone without necture or ambrosia?" Octavian asked them thinking about Rachel.

"Does Rachel need some help?" Travis asked. Octavian nodded.

"Its nothing big, she just needs to be ready for the quset and she got a little set back." Octavian lied.

"Well i would send a n Apollo camper, but all their stuff is necture and ambrosia based." Connor told him.

"Katie knows some stuff, she really knows her herbs." Travis told him. Connor rolled his eyes and snickered, cousing Travis to send him a glare.

"Who's Katie?" Octavian asked.

"Travis' girlfriend." Connor told him. Travis punched Connor's shoulder.

"Shut up, she is not." Travis grummbled.

"Yeah sure. you wish she were though." Connor told him. Before they could continue their little argument Octavian inturupted them.

"Could you just send her to the temple after you hep me with Frank?" He asked.

They nodded and they all worked together to get Frank to the infirmury. When they were done, Travis went to go get Katie and Connor left.

As Octavian was pulling Leo to the infirmury as well he heard a gasp. He turned to see Hazel running up to him.

"What happened to him?" She exclaimed.

"To answer that, I'm going to highly recemend you break up with your monter of a boyfriend." Octavian told her coldly.

"Frank did this?" Hazel cried as she gripped on to Leo's twitching hand.

"Well, either Rachel or he himself tazered him and Frank punched and tried to kill him because you gave hhim back his wood and he thought it was because of Leo." Octavian told her as tear's silently spilled down her eyes. Octavin finally realized what he was seeing. Hazel was holding Leo's hand, she wasn't crying because of Frank, she was crying because Leo was hurt.

"It is because of Leo, isn't it?" Octavian whispered to her even though there was no one around. Hazel looked up at him, she slowly nodded. Octavian thought back to when Frank grabbed Rachel and slammed her to he wall, he said she knew.

"And Rachel knew about it?" He asked.

"She saw me coming out of his room the first night the Greeks came and I told her everything, and she covered for us and helped us keep it a secret in anyway she could." Hazel told him.

"How did you know that?" Hazel asked.

"Well, Frank gave her a beating agents the wall trying to get her to tell him something." Octavian told her. Hazel clasped her hand over her mouth to contain a sob.

"He couldn't have!" She cried.

"Look, I was there, and Frank gave her more of a beating then he did Leo, he should be in worst condison but Rachel healed him until Frank grabbed her and slammed her agents the wall and she still didn't tell him about you and Leo. You owe her big time." Octavian told Hazel. She nodded.

"I know." She whispered. Hazel came with him as he got Leo into the infirmury. She stayed and waited for either Leo to wake up and get him the hell out of there or for Frank to wake up and break up with him and if Leo isn't up by then, Frank is handcuffed to the wall. Octavian almost ran back to the temple incase Rachel was awake yet.

When he got there, a girl with brown hair with green streaks and was wearing dirt covered jeans and shirt. She was leaning over a still sleeping Rachel pouring water into her mouth. when the girl saw Octavin she stood up and walked over to him.

"Hi, I'm Katie Gardener, daughter of Demeter. Travis told me you needed me to treat Rachel for a not-so-seireose-injury."She told him as she stuck out her hand. She looked back to Rachel.

"I see you were lieing." She muttered.

"Look, we don't need everyone knowing about this and asking two sons of Hermes to keep a secret is a waist of time, now how is she doing?" Octavian asked as he walked over to her and leaned down to be closer to her.

"Well when I got here her heart rate was uneven and her breathing was unsteady but now she's safe, her bruieses are something though and she has a horrible bump on her head, she's probably gotten a concusin. Can I ask what happened?" Katie asked him.

"You'll know soon enough." Octavian grummbled.

"Well okay, um she should be good to now, when she wakes up you should have her drink lots of water." Katie told him. Octavian nodded and Katie left. When she was gone Octavian aloud silent tear's to slip down his face. He reached over and lightly placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you." He whispered to her as his tear's continued to flow.

Rachel didn't wake up for a long time, Octavian could fell as the hours slipped by until her eyes slowly opened and soon focsed on him. She gave him a weak smile, Octavian smiled back. When Rachel saw his tear's she reached over and whiped them away with her thumb.

"I'm okay, I promise." She told him. Octavin took her hand into his and looked straight into her eyes.

"We'll see." He whispered.


	14. Thank you Apollo!

**Yay chapter 14! OMB! I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UP DATING FOR SO LONG! I WAS GETTINGFaJ COT UP WITH THIS STORY. BUT I'M BACK! Unless your awesome and you read FaJ, then i was never gone. Shout outs!**

**toe walker**

**Tyson's Best Friend **

**Witchgirl**

**************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**************

**************Rachel's POV. **************

Rachel studied Octavian's face, wondering what he was thinking.

"I know what you did for Hazel and Leo." He finally told her. Rachel look down.

"Rachel," He started. Rachel wondered what he was going to say, was he upset with her for some reason? Maybe for not telling him?

"What you did was so brave, your a true friend, you didn't rat them out even when Frank had you pinned to the wall. you are amazing." He told her

Rachel looked up at Octavian's face again. He looked battered and tired. She slowly reached up and placed her hand on his cheek.

"You should get some sleep." She told him. Octavian snorted.

"I can sleep later." Octavian told her.

"Octavian." Rachel began but was cut off by him standing up.

"Here, Katie said you should drink some water when you wake up." He told her as he got her a glass of water.

"But I'm not thirsty." Rachel muttered as she told the glass from him and placed it on her night stand. Octavian picked the glass up again tried giving it to her once again.

"Come on, doctors orders." he insisted.

"But Octavian, I feel fine, I'm just a little stiff." Rachel told him.

"What are you talking about? Rachel, you where almost killed only a few hours ago and your telling me you feel fine? I mean look at you." He told her as he gently took her wrists into his hands and pulled her arm toward him to reveal her bruises. When he saw them, his eyes widened. Rachel didn't understand until she looked down at her arm's as well. She gasped. Her bruises were faded and it was as if they had been there for weeks.

Rachel reached with her over hand and applied a light pressure. There was no pain.

"Oh my gods." Rachel breathed. She reached up to touch the back of her head. there was only a small bump now rather a giant goose egg. She reached for the side of her shirt, the side that Frank had kicked and pulled it up, not to high knowing that Octavian was still watching her. there was only a faded scar. Rachel brought her hand to her mouth, she was shocked.

"How is that even possible?" Octavian whispered. Rachel looked up at him with wide eyes and shook her head.

"I don't know!" She muttered.

Suddenly a bright light shined from the middle of the room. Rachel covered her eyes with her hands, fiding her eyes from the blinding light.

When the light faded Rachel uncovered her eyes to see that Octavian had pulled himself up infront of her with his back faceing her and his arms just huvering around her was if her as if to sheild her.

Rachel lighty touched Octavian's arm and he looked back at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"You?" She asked.

"I'm fine." He told her. Rachel slid off the bed, realizing she was in Octavian's bed rather then her own but didn't think to much about it. She and Octavian approched where the light had just been together.

Sitting on a table (Which just came out of nowhere.) Was a bottle of what looked like water and a letter.

Rachel picked up the letter.

"'For my favorite readers of fate! Think this as a little going away going away present, you little love birds,'" Both Rachel and Octavian blushed as they glanced at one another. Rachel cleared her thoart and continued,

"'Octavian, you fought like a true hero, I am proud that you share my blood.'" Rachel paused and smiled up at Octavian. She saw the pride in his eyes. Rachel felt proud of him, he did fight like a true hero.

"'And as for you Rachel,'" Rachel felt her heart stop when she saw her name on the paper, did Apollo want to scold her for acting the way she did? Did he think was a coward? Or did he think she was an idoit for risking her life like that? Rachel swallowed the lump that was forming in her throat and read on.

"'You are by far,'" _Here it comes!_ Rachel thought. "'The _bravest_ mortal I have ever seen.'" Rachel's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she stared at the paper, unsure if she was reading it right. Octavian laughed with joy beside her and wrapped his arm aroud her waist, pulling her closer. Rachel didn't reasist, partly because she was in shock, but mainly because it felt nice to be close to him.

"'Don't be so shocked sweety.'" As Rachel read Apollo's she couldn't help but laugh. It was like he was watching at their every moment. (Witch was very posible.)

"'And as for your little distaste for water, I think you'll enjoy this water, and don't worry about drinking it all at once, the bottle is charmed and will refill its self as soon as its empty.'" Rachel sighed and shook her head as she finally finished the letter.

"Is there any way to have anything in this world that isn't magical?" She asked Octavian. All he did was laugh and pull her closer, planting a kiss on her cheek.

Suddenly, the letter began to glow. Not nearly as bright as beore but still quite bright.

"'No, everything in this world is magical. Also, I'm still watching you so please make out later.'" Rachel through her head back in laughter.

"Whatever you say bose!" She called out. Octavian looked a little disapointed.

"Damn it." He sighed. Rachel laughed and slaped him in the chest.

"What? I'm just joking!" Octavian told her. The letter shined again. Rachel looked back to the letter.

"'I don't know, you looked pertty disapointed Octavian.'" Rachel laughed as she read the letter. Octavian's face went red.

"Just go away already!" Octavian called. Once again, the paper shined. Rachel turned to read it.

"'No'" It read. Suddenly an even brighter light shined before they could react. Rachel screamed in fear when she saw what so on the table.

Sitting there was the crystal sword from the armory. The sword that would end up killing her. The worst part of seeing the sword was that Rachel seemed atracted to it. Sitting next to the sword was a knife that was both gold and silver with a little diamond and the butt of it. Octavian qickly shoved Rachel behind him as if to protect her from the weapons sitting in front of them.

"What the hell Apollo!" Octavian yelled.

Rachel looked back to the letter to see what Apollo's reasoning was.

"'By the way, I'm not sure if it was the best idea getting ride of the sword.'" She read.

"Why?" Rachel cried. the letter glowed. She looked back to it.

"'Think about it, what if that sword falls into the wrong hands? Who can you trust better then yourself?'" She read. Rachel glanced up at Octavian, hating how much this made sense. From the look on Octavian's face, he didn't seem to like it either. Rachel looked down at the letter and continued to read.

"'And as for the knife, thats for Octavian, and remember that like prophesies Octavian, dreams can always have a double meaning. Good bye my reader of fate, we will talk again in the near future.'" She finished.

"Damn it, what he said made sense!" Octavian hissed.

"Octavian." Rachel squeaked. Octavian turned around so he was filly facing her.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I'm really scared." She adimited. Octavian wrapped his arms around her in response.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He whispsered.

"I know you won't."Rachel whispered back. It wasn't her being arragont, she just knew. Octavian cared about her just was much as she cared him. Rachel... loved him.

The idea that Octavian loved someone came back to Rachel. Was it her? Could she be so lucky?  
>When they pulled away they just stared at one another. Studying one another's face, taking each other in as if they both just realized something about one another.<p>

Rachel knew that she had just learned that she loved him but what did he learn about her? Finally Rachel couldn't take seeing his eyes scan her so intensly and looked down at her feet. She heard Octavian chuckle.

"I don't bite you know." He told her. Rachel laughed slightly.

"I know," She looked up at him with a smirk.

"But I do." She told him with a playful smile. Octavian laughed.

"Well thats good to know." He told her. Rachel turned to the bottle of water on the table.

"Apollo said I would fancy this water, I wonder why?" Rachel wondered.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Octavian told her. A sudden idea came to Rachel's mind.

She took Octavian's new knife and dragged to point across her palm.

"What are you doing?" Octavian cried as he grabed the knife out of her hand. Rachel watched as her blood began to pool in her hand. The cut stinged like hell but she didn't care.

Without answering Octavian, she took the bottle of water, uncapped it and drank about a quarter of it.

The water tasted nothing like water. It tasted like PB and J ("Beanutbutter and jelly" if your slow.) Rachel's favorite meal. The demigods all say that necture tastes like their favorite food. For Percy, it was his mother's blue chocleate chip cookies, for Piper it was soup.

Rachel quickley glanced at her hand. The pool of blood was quickly seeping back into her hand, when thew blood was gone, the cut in her palm closed its self.

Rachel's eyes were wide as she began to laugh. She turned to Octavian. His eyes were glued to her hand. his jaw opened slightly.

"Well say something!" Rachel cried.

"Holy shit!" Octavian yelled as he wrapped his arms around Rachel who was laughing her ass off from his responce.

"What? You told me to say something!" Octavian laughed as he spoke.

"Fine," Rachel said a she pulled away.

"Let me refrase that. Well said something thats rated G!" She cried with a smile plastered to her face.

"Can it be GP?" Octavian asked Rachel shook her head as she laughed.

"Okay fine. Oh gully! How could this be? Is that better?" He asked. Rachel nearly fell over laughing.

She nodded. "Yes, perfect." She turned back to the water.

"Apollo must have made some kind of mortal necture." She told him.

"Yeah, its amazing." Octavian breathed.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Octavian told her. He walked over to the door and Rachel turned back to the table. She studied the crystal sword, skimming her finger tips over the blade, just imagening what it must have looked like in Octavian's dream; covered in her own blood. The thought sent shivers down her spine.

"Rachel?" a voice called from behind her. Rachel turned to se Leo and Hazel standing in front of her. both with wide eyes.

"Apollo's little going away present." She told them. They didn't seem to uderstand completely but they didn't question it.

"We came to check up on you, and thank you." Hazel told her. Rachel smiled.

"Well I feel fine and your more then welcome. I mean what are friends for?" Rachel told them.

"Yeah well friends wouldn't do what we did to you." Leo told her.

"You would have done the same for me." Rachel stated.

"Agreed." Hazel said.

"So, I guess we should get on and talk about what everyone's thinking." Octavian came over to Rachel's side as he spoke.

"Way to be suddle." Leo told him. Octavian shrugged.

"So what are we going to tell the others?" Rachel asked them.

"Well, I told Frank that we did cheat so their going to know and we think its best if we're the one's to tell them rather then wait for Frank to explode and tell the other's some... _other_ things," Hazel told them.

"And what about the three of us and having the crap beaten out of us, what do we say about that?" Octavian asked as he gestured to himself, Rachel and Leo.

"Simple, we tell them the truth, that Frank wantedto kill Leo because Hazel gave him back the wood and he saw that there was something going on with her and Leo and decided that it was Leo's fault, when we tried to stop him, you got in his way and he realized that I knew something about what was going on so out of his rage mood her tried to kill me to get me to tell him what I knew. And the reason Leo is twitching is because he just wouldn't stay where he told to stay." Rachel told them giving Leo a playful smirk. Leo gave her a little glare.

"Sounds good. Now what's going on there? You were almost dead less then an hour ago and now your fine, how the hell does that happen?" Hazel asked.

"Well, Apollo healed me as a going away gift and he also see us these amazing gifts and prizes that inclued, necture for mortals, a new knife for Octavian, the crystal sword that will kill me and a table." Rachel told them Leo looked over to the sword.

"Shit! I forgot about that! I'm so sorry Rachel!" Leo tod her. Hazel looked at Leo in confuession.

"I'll tell you later." He whispered to her.

Rachel perssed her lips so her mouth was was just a line.

"Its not your fault, you were busy with Frank trying to kill you. Plus, Apollo brought it here saying that its safer if the swords in my hands rather then risking it to fall into the hands of the enemy." Rachel told him.

"Well okay, but whats this about netcure for mortals?" Leo asked.

"Well I just did a demanstation for Octavian and myself so I'm noot that kean in cutting myself again but Apollo has envented necture water that is safe for me to drink." She told them. Showing them the bottle. Hazel took it out of her hand and studied the bottle.

"That's amazing!" Hazel breathed.

"Also, the bottle's charmed so it refills itself whenever it emptys." Octavian told them. Just then, the diner bell rang. Rachel felt like someone had just dropped a bucket of stones in her stomic.

"Well I guess its time to face the music." Hazel sighed.

"I don't like this music!" Leo whined.

"And you think we do?" Octavian asked. They all began to leave. Befre Rachel could walk out the door with the others Octavian stopped her.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah." Before they left, Rachel wrapped her arms around Octavian giving him a tight hug. Octavian wrapped his arm's around her waist, hugging her back.

"Thank you Octavian." Rachel whispered. Octavian kissed her forhead.

"Thank you Rachel." He whispered back. When they pulled away Rachel looked up at him.

"For what?" She asked. Octavian smiled and kissed her forehead again.

"For everything." He whispered and with that they cot up with Hazel and Leo.

As the walked to the dining hall, Rachel thought of telling Octavian that she loved him but know if he said otherwise that her heart just wouldn't be able to take it, not now. So instead she thought of a beautiful world were she and Octavian loved one aother and there wasn't fortelling their deaths or a crystal sword just waiting to taste her blood or a sleeping goddess who is bent on fucking up her and her friends lives.

That world seems so nice. If only.


	15. The truth

****Yay** chapter 15! Shout outs.**

**Miette in the Rain**

**toe walker**

**DarkLove12489**

**Witchgirl **

**Helena the Southern Chick o3o**

**Kam14**

**Remember that the review goal is 75. Alos I'm going to start making these chapters longer for you guys who read both story because its not fare that you've already read half of a chapter and you should be getting full chapters so I'm sorry if this was worrying you at any point.**

************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO************

************Rachel's POV.************

When they got to the dinning hall, they saw that their friends were already there. Rachel looked to Annabeth and Percy, her two closest friends, would they hate her after this? Only one way to find out. When Annabeth saw them she smiled.

"Where have you guys been all day?" She called out. When they got closer and she their grim faces and the faded wounds on Leo, Rachel and Octavian her smile dropped and she gasped.

"What happened?" Percy demanded when he saw them. Rachel watched as Leo took a deep breath and raised his and Hazel's intertwined hands up above their heads so they could see.

"This is what happened." He told them. None of them seemed to understand. Not even Annabeth. But something weird was going down with Piper.

"Where's Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"Well thats part of it." Rachel told her.

"What?"

Rachel sighed and glanced over to Leo and Hazel Looking for permission to tell them what had happened. Leo glanced back well Hazel was looking at the table rather then the people at the table.

Leo simply nodded.

"Leo and Hazel are... seeing each other." She started.

"What about Frank?" Percy asked.

"I broke up with him." Hazel suddenly spoke. Leo looked down at her and saw that she was now making eye contact with their friends. Rachel was happy that her friend was strong enough to do so.

"And you guys just start seeing each other? Just like that? It seems a little fast." Annabeth told them.

"Yeah, well here's the part thats going to make you hate us." Leo told them. Percy looked at him in confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"What did you guys do thats worthy of our hate?" He asked. Hazel took a deep breath

"I cheated on Frank with Leo." She told them, not braking her eye contact with them. Percy's eyes widened, Annabeth's jaw dropped and Jason's eyes darted to Leo in an unreadable expression. Well Piper still had that weird look in her eyes that was far from the same look in the others eyes. What was that? Approval? That can't be right. Was she not hearing them or something?

"What! How could you guys do that!" Annabeth cried.

"And to Frank! Hazel, he's your best friend!" Percy yelled.

"What does Rachel and Octavian have to do with it?" Piper asked calmly. Her voice was soothing and seemed to calm Percy, Annabeth and Jason. Rachel realized that she was charm speaking. At this point Rachel wanted to yell at Piper, was she not hearing them. Wait, was she helping them? But why, did she know? Suddenly Rachel realized what Piper had asked. Rachel took a deep breath and answered.

"I knew." Rachel told them almost as calmly as Piper.

"How?" Jason asked.

"I cot Hazel leaving Leo's room and I helped them keep it a secret." Rachel told them.

"Octavian too?" Annabeth asked.

"I didn't know until today." Octavian told them.

"Why today?" Percy asked.

"Now this is the part that you guys start to see that yes, what we did was wrong, but that Frank deserved it in more then one way." Octavian told them. Rachel almost smiled at the sound of Octavian's voice, it soothed her with such ease.

"Did you guys ever notice Frank acting weird at times?" Hazel asked them.

"Yeah, so?" Percy asked.

"Well that's because he was starting to catch on and realized that there was something doing on with Hazel and I." Leo continued.

"And he started to get very aggressive with me at times." Hazel told them.

"Wait, what do you mean aggressive?" Annabeth asked.

"Rude, consenting, it was as if he thought I was just something he could just kick around." Hazel told them.

"So she gave him back his wood this morning." Rachel told them.

"I was hoping that he would just brake up with me but instead he went after Leo." Hazel told them

"Now comes the part were we get involved and you start to hate Frank and see him as the monster he really is." Rachel told them.

"When Leo, Rachel and I were picking out our weapons today, Leo left the room and the next thing we knew, we were charging out of the armory because Frank had ambushed Leo and was trying to kill him." Octavian told them.

Piper seemed shocked for the first time along with the other's.

"Frank was going to kill him?" Jason yelled.

"Yes! Octavian held Frank back well I helped Leo." Rachel told them.

"But Frank knew that Rachel had something to do with what was going on so well she was to busy helping me to defend herself when Frank grabbed her, damanding for her to confirm that we were cheating." Leo continued.

"And she still didn't tell him even after he slammed her to the wall twise, gripped her arms so tight that it left bruises." Octavian told them.

"When Octavian got him off of me a crawled back to the armory grabbed a tazer, tazered Leo because he wouldn't stay, brought it to Octavian, Octavian tazered Frank and I fell unctuous after Frank kicked me." Rachel told them.

"And I met up with Octavian when I saw him pulling Leo to the infirmary. He told me what happened and I told him the truth." Hazel then said.

"I waited for Leo wake up, got him out of the infurmury then when Frank woke up I broke up with him. He said some... not every nice things." Hazel finished.

Their friends were silent for awhile and just stared at them. Until finally, Annabeth spoke. When she first opened her mouth, Rachel's heart stopped in fear of what she might say.

"Secrets will be made and known." She uttered, refuring to the prophesy. Rachel relaxed slightly, Annabeth understood! That was fantastic! But did the other's understand just as well?

"We can't fight the prophesy or what it means, we just have to be ready for in and acsept it." Piper then said.

"Agreed." Percy spoke in a flat voice. Rachel relaxed even more.

"Yeah, but what about Frank? How can we trust him now, I mean from the sounds of it he almost killed Rachel." Jason told them.

"About that, How are you okay Rach?" Annabeth asked her.

"Apollo invented a necture that is safe for humans." Rachel told her.

"How!" Percy cried.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" Rachel cried back.

"Okay, not important right now. What are we going to do about Frank?" Annabeth asked.

"Nothing, he's apart of the quest and the seven." Rachel stated.

"The _nine_." Annabeth corrected. Rachel smiled.

"Right, the nine."

"Well I guess she's right, it isn't like we can remove Frank from the prophesy." Jason sighed.

After diner, Rachel walked over to Percy and Annabeth. When they saw her they both smiled.

"Hi." Rachel greeted.

"Hey."

"So are you guys mad at me?" Rachel dared to ask.

"Of course not!" Annabeth cried before hugging her. Percy soon joined the hug. Rachel Laughed as the began to tighten their hold on her.

"Can't... Breath!" Rachel gasped.

"Good!" Percy laughed before letting good and smiling down at her.

"We could never be mad at you, your our closest friend Rach." Percy told her.

"Thanks, and our not mad the the others either?" Rach asked.

"Nah, I can see why they did it. Love is a powerful think. Plus I was never the biggest fan of Frank to be honest." Annabeth told her.

"I just can't believe that Frank would do something like that, I guess I didn't know him as well as a thought." Percy told them.

"I don't think anyone did." Rachel told him.

"Your probably right." After that, Rachel walked over to where Leo, Hazel and Octavian were all talking.

"Hey." Rachel greeted. Octavian's face lightened up as soon as he saw her, making Rachel laugh.

"So what's happening?" Rachel asked.

"Jason hates me." Leo grumbled.

"Also, Piper knew about me and Hazel all along and didn't tell a soul." Leo added. Rachel nodded. _So she did know._ Rachel thought to herself.

"Okay, well I don't know about you guys, but I'm about ready to pass out." Rachel told them.

"Yeah, I bet you are." Octavian chucked.

"Well good night, see you tomorrow." Hazel told them as she and Leo headed for the ship.

"Night." Rachel called after them. Octavian turned to Rachel smiling. Rachel cocked her head o the side.

"What?" She asked him. Octavian shrugged.

"Nothing, I'm just glad your okay." He told her. Rachel smiled up at him before reaching up and kissing him on the cheek.

"thank you." She whispered in his ear.

"Anytime." He whispered back.

As they walked to the temple, they walked closer together until their shoulders were brushing up agents one another. Rachel tried not to think to much of it but she could feel as butterflies flutter in her stomach.

When they got there, Octavian opened to door for her before walking of to his own bed.

Good night coffee head." He called from his bed as she made her way over to her own.

"Night coffee stain." She called back as a smile played on her lips.

The next day Rachel was the first to wake up. It was early in the morning, it was just past dawn but Rachel was to restless to stay in bed much longer.

She figured it would be a good time to change sense Octavian was still not up yet. She got dressed and headed over to her art supplies. She blushed slightly as she glanced over to her finished paintings. Almost half of her most resent painting were of Octavian.

She glanced over to her painting that she made the first night they were at the Roman as Rachel would always remember it as, the day she met Octavian. The one of him and her. Rachel thought of how Octavian didn't realize that it was him in the painting. Rachel wondered if she should just tell him about her feelings about him, tell him that she loved him and that the guy in her painting was the way she saw him.

Rachel suddenly realized what today was. It was the last day before the quest. She had to tell Octavian how she felt before one of them died. (Most likely her.) Rachel Dare was not dyeing without Octavian knowing that he is the love of her life!

Rachel shook her head and picked up a paint brush. She began to paint, but like most of the time when she painted, she had no idea what she was painting until she was done, that was how she ended up with one hundred and one painting of Octavian.

As her paint brush raced over the canvas, she let her mind wonder, thinking of the quest and the prophesy.

Until she needed more paint and realized that she was reaching for blood red paint. Rachel dared to glance up at the canvas.

On the canvas was the crystal sword. covered in blood. Rachel gasped. But there was something about the blood on the sword. It had the slightest hints of gold in it. Rachel shook her head, she was seeing things. She didn't even have gold paint out.

Rachel couldn't handle the sight of the painting any more. Rachel did the one thing she thought she would never do to a peice of art but then again, this wasn't art. It was the image of death.

Rachel punched her fist through the canvas. Tears streaming down her cheeks. Rachel punched through the painting again, and again until there was eight holes in the painting.. Rachel looked at her paint covered knuckles. she was breathing hard. She walked over to her pile of painting and reached through to the middle until she found it.

The painting of Luke.** (Okay, this may be hard to understand but I don't have a beta reader to help me so yeah try to understand.)**

Rachel glared down at him. The first night she was here her and Hazel talked about true people and how its hard to see them.

On Jason, Piper and Leo's quest they learned that there are more to someone then what you see. gods can have hundereds of diffrent selves.

Now if mortal's were build in the image of the gods then mortal's should have that abilty as well, just not as strong unless they worked hard at it. Rachel knew it was true, she had seen it over and over again in her own farther, being more then one person.

But a demigod, they could also have that power and even stronger. Only, they were also toys in the gods games.

But what if one demigod finally figured this out and used their role in the game agents the gods? Luke must have been that demigod.

All these idea's swarmed her mind.

Luke was one of those people who must have understoud this and bether then Rachel did. And that is why he is a monster. Was it really him that killed himself? Maybe, or else the real him would have came out to protect himself.

But where was the real him the rest of the time? Did it really take something like the end of the world for the self to come out?

How could you ever be truely be sure who someone was?

Rachel glanced over to Octavian who was still fast asleep. Was it really _him_ that she was in love with?

Yes! It had to be, he was the only thing keeping her sane at the moment.

All she knew was that the Luke in her painting was the one that started this whole thing.

"I hate you." Rachel hissed.

"This is all your fault, you started this! Your not the hero of Olympus, you were a coward from the very start! Your the one who would us all threw this! You saved the world and your deat is still not fully paid! You ended thousands of lives, you don't deserve the love of Annabeth and Percy. When they hear your name they think of a hero for a moment, a moment. But after that moment they remember the lose, they feel the scars, they feel the renewed pain that hearing your name has brought them. Because your a monster." She hissed.

The monster in Luke was the one to being all of this distrust out of the demigods. Half of the prophesy was of distrust and lies. Luke brought this to them all. He was the reason Percy didn't trust Octavian.

Maybe one of the reasons Percy found it was so hard to trust Octavian was how much Octavian looked like Luke.

Soon the tears began to flow from her eyes again. Her tears soon turned into sobs.

**Octavian's POV.**

Octavian woke up to Rachel's quite sobs.

He looked over to see hersitting in the corner by her pile of paintings. Octavian quickly got up and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Shh. Its okay Rachel, I'm here, I wont let anything bad happen to you, I promise." He whispered as he strocked her hair. Rachel slowly claimed in his arms and rested her head into his chest.

Suddenly Rachel stiffened and pulled away from him and eyed Octavian in the eye. Octacian didn't understand what was happening but didn't look away or speek.

Ïs this the real you?" Rachel asked.

"What?" Octavian asked.

"Is this the really you? This person thats always there for me, the person that I can trust my life with? And if you dare lie to me I will never speek to you again." She warned. Octavian's head was spinning. Who else could he be?

"Of course this is me! Rachel, I'm cold the other people because i just don't trust them like I trust you! I... your my closest friend and I would die without you." Octavian told her.

Octavian wanted to tell Rachel that he loved her but felt that it wasn't the right time. Rachel's eyes filled with relef and she rested her head on Octavian's chest again. Octavian wished he could live in that moment for the rest of the day. A sudden idea came to Octavian that made him smile.

"We should all go to the lake to night." Rachel looked up at him with shock.

"Are you crazy? The last time we were there you rowned, and your telling me you want to go back there?"

"I don't think I'm going to be swimming this time."Octavian told her with a smile but she still didn't look convinsed.

"Please, this is our last night before the quest and I want to spend it with you." He told her as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Please." He repeated.

He thought about the day they meet, the way they got their nicknames for one another, when she spoke the prophesy, how he was there to catch her, the way he held her when she woke up, the time they spent together working on the prophesy, their day off and how they had almost kissed before their friends came, when they swam together at the lake,when they ran around like idiots when they finished the prophesy, the way they helped one another when Frank tried to kill Leo, when they read to letter from Apollo, the way their knew one another better then anyone in the world, the way he loved her with all his heart and he knew that the moment she died was when his world ended because she was his world now and always with be.

When Octavian looked into her eyes he saw that she was thinking about their time together as well.

"Okay, we'll all go." She finally told him, smiling up at him. Octavian smiled back.

"Great." He whispered back.

They got up to head for breakfast. That was when Octavian saw that Rachel was giving one of her painting the death grip. She threw the painting back into the pile with a hard chuck.

"What was that?" Octavian asked.

"A painting." Rachel told him. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"No shit, what was it of?" Octavian asked.

"Luke." She whispered.

"I was having an unhappy realization." She told him as shock filled Octavian.

"What was this realization?" Octavian asked.

"He started this, the distrust with the camps. He realized something and instead of using it to help the world in some way he just became a monster." Rachel told him.

"What is it that he realized?" Octavian.

"He realized a few things. One, who people truly are, are very hard to see at times. Two, like that gods demigods can be more then one person at times. And three, we're all apart of the Gods games." Rachel told him.

"I'm not sure if that first ones true." Octavian told her.

"Why?" Rachel asked looking up at him.

"Because, I know who people are, I know who you are." Octavian told her.

"How do you now its the true person that really know?" She asked. Octavian shrugged, he never really thought of it but he just knew who people were.

"I just know, I get a feeling in my gut that tells me that this is who a person is when their what you call their true selves." Octavian told her.

"Fine, then who am I?" Rachel asked. Octavian smiled and leaned in closer.

"I'll tell you at the lake tonight." He whispered to her.


	16. Moving out

****Yay** chapter 14! Happy Daddy day! Okay, you guys know how on youtube, people will make fan art video's? Well I made two of them, well I made three but the third is blocked in like 216 contries and I hate that because its my favorite and its so kick ass tat it hurts for people not to see it. Anyway, the frist one is for Hunger Games, It was my first time doing it so its a little crappy and the other one that is only blocked in Germany is all about Annabeth and its almost as good as my favorite, maybe even better so check that out, that Annabeth is called "Annabeth" To help find it, put in 123snipsnap, (that's my youtube name) Shout outs!**

**GothicPunk123**

**toe walker**

**SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**

**lionlover21**

**Reading-is-4-life**

**Witchgirl**

**Lollipopswilltakeover**

**liongirl21**

**THANK YOU**

****************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****************

****************Rachel's**************** **POV.**

When Rachel and Octavian got to the dining hall, everyone else was already there.

When they sat down Leo groaned. Octavian gave him an odd look well Rachel looked at him with wide eyes full of worry, She knew Leo well enough to know that what ever was coming wasn't good for her or Octavian.

Leo smirked at her.

"Will you guys just make out and get together already?" Leo asked with an evil grin.

"LEO!" Most of the people at the table yelled. Rachel looked up at Octavian and saw that he looked about ready to lung for Leo.

"I'm about to wring your neck." Octavian warned through gritted teeth. Rachel smirked to herself when she had a sudden plan to get Leo back. She made her self appear to be dizzy. When Leo glanced over to her he saw that she was becoming dizzy.

"Rachel?" Leo asked. Rachel glanced up at Octavian, when she cot his eye she could tell that he had cot on to what she was going. With that, she allowed herself to fall back. Octavian quickly cot her in his arms.

Rachel!" Octavian cried. Rachel listened as Leo rushed over to her. Rachel closed her eyes so Leo couldn't see that they weren't glowing and gave her best Oracle impression.

Rachel groaned in a raspy voice.

"The shortest male of the seven will... will..." Rachel's eyes shot open and she lunged for Leo. He yelped and jumped back but was still cot in a head lock.

"Get the crap scared out of him!" Rachel finished.

"It was just a question!" Leo cried.

"Well I didn't really like that question." Rachel told him.

"Really? I didn't notice." Leo grummbled. Rachel let him go and gave him a punch to the arm.

"Ow!" Leo cried. He walked back over to his seat with Hazel who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Go ahead." Leo sighed. Hazel shooked head.

"Do it." Leo told her. Hazel told a deep breath.

"I'm good." She told him. only seconds later she began to giggle. Leo rolled his eyes.

"Thanks." He muttered.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we could do something tonight." Octavian told them.

"Do what?" Jason asked.

"Go to the lake, you know as our last night here." Octavian told them.

"I all for it." Percy stated.

"Sure, sounds fun." Piper agreed. Leo also thought it was a great idea but figured that he wasn't allowed to speak for awhile. They all planned to go after diner.

"Hey Octavian, tells see if you can go without drowning this time." Jason joked. The table bursted out in laughter.

"Okay, I'll try." Octavian promised.

"Unless you want to kiss Percy again." Piper joked. Octavian's eyes widened and another roar of laughter came over the group until they heard a voice.

"Hey guys." They all stopped laughing and turned to see Frank with a grim face.

"Oh I see, stop laughing as soon as Frank comes, very welcoming. I guess the cheaters and the mortal got you to hate me, right?" Frank asked as he sat down next to Octavian who glared daggers at him and placed his arm around Rachel's shoulders as if to protect her Rachel felt safe in his grasp. Leo did the same with Hazel

"Even if I didn't tell us first we would still hate you." Annabeth snarled.

"Um, hello! They cheated on me!" Frank yelled as he pointed to Leo and Hazel.

"Um, hello! You almost killed Rachel well you were trying to kill me!" Leo yelled.

"Yeah! Your fucking lucky that Apollo made a nectar for mortals or I would kill you, you piece of shit!" Octavian yelled at him. Rachel noticed that he was mainly upset because Frank had hurt _her._

"And I would be helping him." Percy hissed

"What the Fuck! I come here to hang out with my friends and now you bastards are ganging up agents me!" Frank yelled.

"Well look at what you did to Rachel, Leo and Octavian! Weren't they your friends too?" Piper hissed.

"I don't need to put up with this! You assholes just lost your most invaluable team mate." Frank told them as he stood up.

"Sure, invaluable. Your so invaluable that your life depends on a stick!" Rachel snorted.

"And this isn't a game, the fate of the world is in our hands, we're not team mates, were hero's." She added.

"You need the blood of a god to be a hero beautiful. That's why unlike you, we're important." Frank called over his shoulder. The hair on the back of Rachel's neck stood on end as he spoke. She was a hero. She knew it was true, that he was just a coward and she was the true hero. But the way he called her beautiful, as if he was hinting at something, it made Rachel freeze in fear.

Soon breakfast was over and they all headed for the arena.

Hazel and Leo helped Rachel out with her new sword after Percy gave her some pointers but when Octavian offered to train with her, Rachel jumped at the chance

The crystal sword felt perfect in Rachel's hand. When she practiced with it, the sword gave her power that she didn't know that she had, she almost forgot about Octavian's dream and her painting this morning, this sword was her only weapon and in the mean time it was the only thing keeping her safe other then octavian and if she had to pick with one would take a hit to protect her, Rachel would pick the sword every time.

Octavian seemed to enjoy his new knife, it glided through the air smoothly and he seemed to had more ease with it than the knives he used for murdering his teddybears.

They practiced for hours, sharing few words.

"I think its a good time for a water brake." Octavian told her breathlessly after about three hours of straight. Rachel agreed. She needed a water brake for an hour now but didn't want to stop training with Octavian.

They walk over to the corner of the room to a table with water bottles. They each grabbed one and sat on a nearby bench. Rachel drank just about half of the bottle in one sip. She looked over to Octavian and saw that he was watching her with an amused look.

"What?" Rachel asked. Octavian shrugged and looked away.

"Nothing." He told her. By saying that, he drove Rachel crazy with wondering why he was looking at her. It was clear Octavian saw because Rachel watched as a smirk crept up to his face. Rachel groaned in frustration.

"Come on! What do I have to do for you to tell me?" Rachel cried. Octavian leaned in close.

"You can wait until we go the the lake tonight, then and only then will I tell you _everything_." He whispered into her ear. Rachel looked up at him with a small grin.

"Your not the only one with a secret to tell tonight." She whispered back before standing up and over to the dummy section and started slicing them to pits, Rachel was really starting to get the hang of this sword-play thing. After a few hours, it was time for lunch.

Rachel walked down to the diniing hall with her friends. When they got there she sat with Octavian. Lunch went by fast and they all headed back to the arena for one more hour of training before moving their stuff into the ship. Rachel continued to slice dummies.

Suddenly, someone taped her shoulder. Rachel whipped around to see a Roman camper.

"Hi, I'm Bobby."

He looked familar, he had his purple camp shirt on with raty jeans, he had brown hair and hazel eyes.**(They didn't talk about him much so I'm making up how he looks.)** Rachel realized that it was on of Jason's camp firend that she saw talking with him every now and then, she had also seen him talking o Percy, Hazel and Frank as well.

"Hey Bobby, I'm Rachel." She told him. Bobby shrugged.

"I know." Rachel gave if a weird look. Even if she was the Oracle, the only mortal at camp and apart of the prophesy/quest, it doesn't mean it isn't still creepy when she tells a stranger your name and they say "I know".

"Sorry, that was a little weird wasn't it?" Bobby asked looking away. He was much bigger then her. He had musels like Percy or Jason only taller

"A little?" She asked with her eyebrow arched. Bobby smiled but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Do you want to train together?" Bobby asked in an odd voice. Thats when Rachel realized that he was trying to flirt with her. _Holy shit! He's hitting on me! Why the hell is he hitting on me?_ Rachel thought

"Umm..." Rachel did not want to spend time with this guy. Rachel glanced over to Octavian prying that he was free. but with her luck, he was trainig with Leo. Well she was glancing over to Octavian she didn't notice Bobby step closer until she looked back at him and saw that he was closer to her than she'd like him to be.

"Come on! Don't worry about him, he's training with that Leo dude, besides, it isn't like he own's you or anything." Bobby told her. Rachle took a step back but Bobby took a step forward. What is this guys deal?

"Um, could you back up?" Rachel asked coldly, trying to get Bobby to take a hint.

"I could, but why would I?" Bobby asked slyly. Rachel glared up at him.

"Because I told you to." Rachel hissed. Bobby smirked.

"Actually, you asked." He told her. Rachel glanced over to Octavian again wishing he would look over to her and see that she needed him. But no, she wouldhave to deal with this on her own.

"What do you want?" Rachel asked him.

"I already told you, I want to train with you." Bobby told her.

"Well I'd rather train alone." Rachel told him.

"But its far more fun to train with a partner." Bobby insisted

"Just back off and leave me alone!" Rachel snarled at him.

"Why."

"Because she told you to." A voice called from brehind them. Rachel's heart lifted at the sound of his voice. Soon Octavian was at her side.

"You shouldn't be giving her a hard time Bobby, she said no, now leave her alone." Octavian told him with a glare.

"You don't own her Octavian." Bobby snarled.

"No one owns her, so leave her alone before I kill your teeth in." Octavian threaten

Rachel smiled up at Octavian as Bobby unwillingly turned to leave. Octavian turned to her and his face sofened when their eyes locked.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered. Octavian smiled and leaned in close and kissed her cheek. Rachel wished he had kissed her lips but ether way it sparcked a warm feeling through her.

"Come on, lets start moving into the ship" Octavian told her. Rachel nodded.

They walked over to the temple only to find that all of their things were missing. The only thing that was left was a letter. Rachel walked over and picked it up.

"'Hello my little readers of fate! You will be happy to know that your stuff is already in the ship!'" Was all it read this time.

"Um okay, I guess we can just head to the ship and help the other's in that case." Octavian told her as he turned to head out the door.

"Wait a second." Rachel told him. Octavian turned back around.

"What?" he asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I just want to stay here for a bit longer. I'm going to miss this place." She told him as she sat on the ground like she did the day they started the prophesy and looked around the temple as if it were the first time she had ever seen it. She would miss it here. This was were she and Octavian frist conected, this was where the got to know each other, this was where she fell in love with him.

Octavian came to sit down next to her. He wrapped one arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss it here to." Octavian sighed. They sat there, letting time pass them as they took in the place where they had stayed for the last week.

Eventually they did leave. They walked to the ship where everyone was moving in.

Rachel found Leo trying to convince Hazel to move in to the room next to his wel Hazel was playing hard to get. Rachel smirked as she and Octavian walked over to them.

"Come on! What if Frank comes after you?" Leo insisted. Rachel came up next to Hazel and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't think so Leo. This is _my_ best friend, that means we're qualified to room together." Rachel told Leo. Hazel laughed and wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulders as well.

"Yeah, nothing better then roomimg with a besty!" Hazel agreed. Leo's eyes widened and his jaw swang open.

"Wwwwwaaaa! That's not fare!" Leo whined.

"All's fare in love and war." Rachel stated.

"Shut up!" Leo grummbled. Rachel snicked as she and Hazel made their way to her room.

"You can bunk with Octavian!" She called over her shoulder.

It olny took a few hours to get everyone setteled in. Rachel help Hazel set up in their room. Hazel put up and old picture on the wall near her bed. It was a picture of what looked like Leo only it was from the 1940's.

"Sammy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah," She sighed.

"I love Leo with all my heart, this has nothing to do with me liking Sammy, its just nice to have th memory of him." Hazel told her. Rachel nodded.

"I get that."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Rachel called. Octavian pocked his head in the room with a grin.

"We came to get you guys for dinner." Octavian told them.

"'We'?" Hazel question. Suddenly Leo's head popped into the room just bellow Octavian chin.

"Hello ladies." He muttered.

"Come on, lets get to dinner." Octavian told them. Rachel turned to Hazel and grinned. Hazel nodded knowingly. Rachel looked back to Octavian and Leo and crossed her arms.

"We think we'll skip dinner tonight." Rachel told them with a smirk.

"Oh no our not." Octavian told her.

"Oh yeah? What are going to do if we don't?" Hazel asked smriking as well. Rachel watched with an arched eyebrow as Octavian looked down at Leo and Leo looked up at him with a nod. Rachel glanced at Hazel and she didn't seem to get it either.

"We'll do..." Leo started.

"This!" Octavian finished as they bursted through the door and ran at them. Leo grabbed Hazel and Octavian grabbed Rachel. Octavian slung her over his shoulder and Leo did the same to Hazel. They both kicked and screamed and threatened the boys to put them down.

But instead, Leo and Octavian just walked out of the ship and down to the dining hall with them over their shoulder's.

Rachel and Hazel didn't stop struggling until Octavian and Leo put them down at the table. When Rachel was down she turned to Octavian and started screaming at him.

Octavian grabbed Rachel again and pulled her into his chest so that her screams to kill him were only muffled sounds.

"I'll let you go when you calm down." Octavian told her as if she was five and strocked her hair. Rachel hated how much it soothed her. eventaully Rachel gave in and stopped screaming. Octavian let her go and smiled down at her.

"See? Was that so hard?" He asked. Rachel glared up at him and hit him in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Octavian cried and rubbed the back of his head. Rachel glanced over at her friends wo were all staring at her, all trying to surpress their laughter.

Rachel's face went bright red and she looked down. She felf Octavian as he leaned over to her.

"Sorry." He whispered in her ear. Rachel gave him a small smile.

"So, are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Percy asked. Everyone nodded.

"And that reminds me, you guys better say your good byes tonight before we all go to the lake because we're leavinglike at foour in the morning." Leo told them.

"Okay."

Rachel didn't really care, she didn't have anyone to say good bye to, all the people she cared about were on the quest with her.

Rachel would be lying if she said that she was really ready for the quest, but they needed her.

For the rest of dinner they talked about the quest, about suplies, getting to grease and everything like that Rachel stayed quite for most of it, not really wanting to think about the quest. After dinner Rachel headed staight for the lake.

She was the first one there and was alone. She sat down in the grass and watched to water.

Rachel was glad that she got some time to herself, She thought of that morning and of Octavian, she was going to tell him she loved him tonight, he was going to tell her who he see's when he looks at her. Rachel desided that she was going to do the same and tell him about the painting of that she made the night they came.

"Hey." A voice called soon someone was sitting next to Rachel. She glanced over and saw Percy.

"Hey, why aren't you saying good bye, your the most popular demigod on the face of the earth right now." Rachel asked. Percy shrugged.

"I've been saying my hello's and good byes all week." Percy told her. He glanced over to her.

"Are you okay? I mean why aren't you saying good bye to everyone?" Percy asked.

"All the people that I care about are coming on the quest so it isn't like I can really say good bye to anyone." She told him. Percy nodded.

"Rachel, I never got the chanse to say sorry to you."

"It's okay, I get why you didn't trust Octavian at first, you were only trying to protect me, I shouldn't have gotten so made at you." Rachel told him.

"No, its not that, I mean I am sorry about that to but I'm talking about before that, ever sence we met I've been getting you nearly killed." Percy told her.

"Percy! If we never met I wouldn't be here! I wouldn't be the Oracle, I wouldn't have all my friends! I would be stuck with my dad. Who know's if I never met you I may have even gaven in to him and just become a stupid little prick!" Rachel told him.

"Yeah, but are you forgeting all the pain I put you throught? The way I left you hanging last summer, I hate myself for that." Percy told her.

"Percy, I kissed you, I did it, not you and you know what? I felt nothing after, that's when I realized that I was only ment to be your friend and that I had an even greater purpuse and here I am! This is my purpuse Percy, and I love it. Don't be sorry for giving me everything I have and would ever want." Rachel told him. Percy smiled.

"You know your like a sister to me?" Percy told her.

"Yeah, and your like my brother." Rachel agreed. They were quite for awhile until Percy lokked back her.

"Really? You felt nothing?" He asked. Rachel laughed and pushed him away. Percy grinned.

"Your such a tunahead!" Rachel laughed.

"Tunahead?" Percy asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I think seaweedbrain is more of Annabeth's thing." Rachel told him. Percy nodded.

"Hey guys!" A voice called. Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Octavian smiling at her. Rachel smiled back.

"Hey coffee stain!" She called.

"Wat's with you and nicknames?" Percy asked her.

"Oh shut up." Rachel told him.

**Okay! Next chapter will have what we have all waiting for in which I have dragged out for so fucking long that I'm pretty sure you guys have started plotting my death. YES! The next chapter will be Octavian and Rachel's first kiss!**


	17. Zoe

**Yay Chapter 17! shout outs!**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**toe walker**

**liongirl21**

**Friendless and Psycho Helena**

**DarkLove12489**

**Reading-is-4-life**

**Miette in the Rain**

**Lollipopswilltakeover **

**THANK YOU! YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME!**

******************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO******************

**Octavian's POV**

Octavian could could fell as his heart rate quickend when he saw Rachel, why did she have to be so beautiful. He was so nerves. He was going to tell Rachel that he loved her and tell her who she was, the thing she said about never knowing who people truely are. Was that true, he some how always know who people, like Percy and Hazel. He knew Percy wasn't Roman and he knew Hazel was once dead. Octavian hated himself for the way he acted before he met Rachel. He such a fucking ass.

He thought about Rachel again, he was going to tell her who shewas because he was pertty sure that she didn't know.

Rachel got up from where she sat with Percy to walk over to him.

"Oh yeah, leave as soon as something better comes along." Percy grummbled as he came over as well Rachel whipped her head around to glare at him.

"I said shut up!" She hissed playfully.

"Well I ignored you." Percy told her. Octavian laughed.

"So, who did you say good bye to?" Rachel asked him.

"No one, I was just grabbing swim trunks for the lake." Octavian told her. Rachel looked at him with wide eyes as if he were mental.

"As if we're letting you in the water." She told him.

"How are you going to stop me?" Octavian smirked before running for the water.

"No!" Rachel cried.

Octavian glanced over his shoulder and saw her running after him. Octavian turned to look at what was in front of him. The water was only a few yards away he was almost home free, but Rachel was fast so he booked it for the water.

As he ran, he started to pull off his shirt and kick off his shoe's, he thew his shirt behind him and from the gagging sound he heard from Rachel, he was pretty sure it hit her in the face.

He was less then a yard away from the water now and was getting ready to jump.

Suddenly at the last second, two small arm's wrapped around his neck and Rachel jumped on his back. (His _bare_ back) But it was to late, Octavian was flying throught the air with Rachel on his back. (Again, on his _bare_ back) Octavian could hear Rachel scream and brought his arms back so that they wrapped around her back. Seconds later the cold lake water swallowed them both whole.

When they came up Rachel whipped around to face him.

"Your crazy!" She cried. Octavian laughed and swam closer to her until they were only inches aprat from one another.

"How long did it take for you to figure that one out?" He whispered. Their locked and they stayed that way for a couple of seconds until Leo suddenly burst through the surface of the water right beside Rachel who screamed and jumped for Octavian, clining to his chest. (His _bare_ chest)

"Leo!" Rachel screamed. Octavian wrapped his arms around her.

"Who said you guys got to take the first jump?" Leo asked with an evil grin. Octavian glanced over to the shore and saw that the other's were there now. Leo swam over to the shore.

Rachel looked to Octavian still clinging to his chest. (his _bare_ chest)

"So are you going to tell me?" She asked refuring to telling her who she is. Octavian grinned.

"Later." He whispered. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Come on, lets get to shore." Octavian told her, not bothing to let her go. Rachel didn't agrue and just smiled.

When they got to shore, they were greeted by thier friends. Rachel stayed at Octavian's side for most of the night, which he was more then happy with.

"So what are we doingin the morning? Are we going to like have a meeting to start the quest off?" Jason asked.

"Hey! No." Rachel told him in a fake sturn voice. She pointing a finger at him like she were an sixty-something math teacher.

"Tonight is not about the quest, tonight is about our last night here at camp." Rachel told him. Jason nodded.

At one point of the night they started playing vollyball with a vollyball that Annabeth had brought. Octavian sat out not wanted to make an idiot out of himself.

At about nine, Jason and Piper left. followed by Leo and Hazel. At ten the stars were out and they watched the stars when one star shown brighter then the other's.

"She's saying hello." Percy whispered. Annabeth began to get a little teary and Rachel's eyes got slightly misty as well.

"Zoe..." Annabeth whispered.

"She's wishing us luck." Rachel whispered.

"Who's Zoe?" Octavian asked. He was shocked when he even saw a tear slip down Percy's cheek.

"She was a hunter." Percy whispered.

"Percy... I just can't... I can't... I..." Annabeth whipered as more tears spilled down her cheeks. Percy wrapped his arms around her and tried to calm her. Rachel moved away from Octavian and walked over to Annabeth.

"Shh... Shh... Its okay Annabeth, she's at peace now, you guys avenged her death, you both put her farther back in his place, you made them pay for what they did to her. She died loyal to the hunter of Artemis and she gets to rest in the sky, she couldn't ask for more." Rachel told her. Octavian's head was spinning. What were they talking about?

Annabeth shock her head.

"I know, I know, but her death was still unfare. Her and Bianca both died on a quest to safe me." Annabeth sobbed.

"And you were saved, Annabeth, they didn't die for no reason, them Beckendorf, Silena, Ethan, Luke, Lee, Castor, they all because they all knew that the purpuse was more then worth the price." Percy told her.

"Yeah, Percy's right." Rachel agreed.

"Is he?" Annabeth cried.

"We're already facing another threat, what if we lose this one, the only reason we won the last time was because Luke came too at the last second, what if we're not that lucky this time? What if they all only for the world to end anyway?" Annabeth screamed. What she said sent chills down Octavian spine. He had friends that died in the last war too. What if they died for no reason?

"No. No Annabeth I'm not letting you think like that. They were our friends and they died for a reason. We're not letting their sacrafice go to fucking waist!" Percy told her. He then leaned closer to Annabeth and whispered that Octavian couldn't hear. Annabeth just nodded and they both stood up.

"I'm taking Annabeth back to the ship, see you guys in the morning." Percy told them Rachel and Octavian nodded. When they were gone Rachel came back over to Octavian, whiping her tears away.

"What was all of that?" Octavian asked her. Rachel shock her head and looked at him.

"Like Percy said, Zoe was a Hunter, You know Nico?" She asked. Octavian nodded, he was Hazel brother.

"Well, um he was Bianca full brother. Percy Annabeth and there friend Thaila who's Jason full sister," Octavian gave her a questioning look.

"That's another story thats even longer then this one." Rachel told him. Octavian nodded.

"Anyway, they went to go get Nico and Bianca, as they were all making a get away from a monster, they ran into the Hunters of Artemis, the monster got Annabeth and ran off... a cliff." Octavian arched his eyebrow, Rachel just waved it off.

"After that, they met Zoe and she offered Bianca to become a Hunter and she said yes. She left Nico by doing so. Soon there was a quest araneged to save Annabeth and Artemis who had also been kidnapped. Grover, Thaila, Zoe and Bianca all went but Percy wanted to go as well. Nico was worried about his sister so after they left Nico begged and pleaded for Percy to follow them and make sure Bianca was safe. Percy agreed."

"But when they went throught Hephaestus's junk yard, they were attackted and Bianca gave up her life to save them. Finally when they got to Annabeth and Artemis they learned that Zoe was the daughter of Atlas who had been set free, he killed Zoe, Artemis sent her to rest in the stars. When they got back to camp and Nico saw that Bianca had died, he blamed Percy and ran away." Rachel took a deep breath. Octavian could tell that this story brought her pain even thought she barely knew the people in it.

"On that quest was when Percy met me, I only got a glimse of Zeo and Bianca was already dead by then but I had a dream that night I saw her and I saw her intire life, it was like I knew her better then myself by the time I woke up, I saw her death before it even happened, it was predeturned. I never told Percy or Annabeth." Rachel told him as more tears spilled from her eyes. Octavian reached over and whiped them away.

"I never knew Nico before Bianca died. But when I saw him before he forgived Percy, I saw a boy who lost everything he ever loved, a boy who was completely robbed of his childhood." I only really came in to the war when it was half way through be it feels like I was with them all from the very beginning." Rachel whispered.

Octavian pulled Rachel close to him and let her cry on his shoulder. When she calmed down Octavian smiled down at her. She smiled back.

"So are you going to tell me who I am now?" Rachel asked.

"Yes." Octavian told her. He took a deep breath, now was the time.

"You are Rachel Dare, a beautiful girl, your a mortal in the world of the gods, your braver that you should be, you have the spirt of a fighter and the soul of a true hero but you only have the body of a mortal, you can see throught the mist, your the most loyal friend in the world and yet that's not you fatal flaw." Octavian told her as he pulled her closer to him.

"What is my fatal flaw then?" Rachel whispered.

"Your to brave." He told her.

"You know, there's a girl going on the quest that I really care about." Octavian whispered.

"Really? Does she have grey eyes?"

"No."

"Golden?"

"No."

"Kaleidoscope?"

"No, but her eyes do glow some times." Rachel looked up at him in confusion. Octavian laughed.

"Its you coffe head." He told her.

"But my eyes don't glow." Rachel told him.

"Yeah they do, When your feeling pure emotion, or at least that's what I'm thinking. When we finished the prophesy your eyes glowed light flashlights." Octavian told her with a small chuckle.

"I guessing that was pure joy. And when Frank pinned you to the wall, they glowed, that was either pure pain or pure determination." Octavian told her. As he spoke he saw a spark of light in her eyes, they were starting to glow.

"And like right now, what are you feeling know?" He asked. Rachel's face went as red as her hair and she looked away with a smalll smile on her face

"Okay, now its my turn." Rachel told him.

"For what?"

"To tell you what I see when I look at you." Rachel told him.

"Well this should be fun." Octavian muttered.

"You know that painting that I showed you the night you came here and there was that one person in it that you were just to stupid to figure out who it was?" Rachel asked. Octavian nodded with a a small laugh.

"Yeah?"

"Well that was you, I see the most beautiful guy I've ever seen and as I got to know you I realized just how amazing you are, so true, so caring. Octavian..." She trailed off as their eyes locked. Now her eyes were like two little green sun's, they glowed so brightly.

Octavian dared to lean forward, she didn't stop him so he leaned in even closer until their noises were brushed up agents one another. Octavian brought his hand to her cheek. He could feel her trembling.

"You can trust me Rachel." Octavian whispered to her. Rachel smiled slightly.

"It's Coffee head you Coffee stain." She whispered to him.

"And it always will be." He whispered. And he slowly pressed his lip's to hers.

Rachel stopped trembling and pulled her arm's around his neck. Octavian pulled her closer to him. He felt as if sparks were shooting between them. His heart began to race as he deepend the kiss. He haddent realized just how long he had been waiting for this, to actually kiss Rachel. He could feel as her hand get its self knotted in his hair.

When they finally pulled away, they were both gasping for air. Their eyes locked as they tried to catch their breath, Octavian couldn't help but smile, Rachel on the other hand went past smiling and started laughing. Octavian laughed with her. It just seemed so funny that they were both so breathless. they laughed until they fell back into the grass and stared up at the stars, clinging to one another.

"If I tell you how I feel about you right now will you promise that if you don't feel the same way that we can still be friends?" Rachel asked.

"I promise." Octavian told her as he stared up at the night sky.

"I love you." She whispered. Octavian's heart stopped. _Holy fucking shit! She fucking loves me! This is the best day of my Gods damn life!_ Octavian thought as he looked down at her fearful glowing eyes. _Why does she look so scared? Oh yeah you dumb ass! Tell her you love her!_ Octavian thought to himself.

"Rachel, I love you too. I have been dying to tell you for day's now!" Octavian told her.

"Are you serious?" She smiled.

"Of course, why would I lie?" Octavian asked her. Before she could answer, Octavian pulled her into a kiss.

Suddenly, I bright little shone over them. They pulled away and looked up to see Zoe's star shining even brighter then before. A tear ran down Rachel's cheek as she looked up at the star.

"I hope that mean she approves." She whispered.

"I think it does." Octavian told her. Rachel looked back to him.

"I love you Coffe Head." Octavian whispered to her. Rachel leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you more, Coffee Stain." She whispered.

"Come on, lets get back before the ship locks up." Octavian whispered Before kissing her one more time. He stood up and offered her his hand, she took it and they walked back to the ship.

Before they left the lake Rachel turned back and looked at the sky.

"Good night Zoe, watch over us." She called. Octavian smiled.

"Good night Zoe, it was a pleasure to met you, I wish I knew you when you were alive." Octavian called.

As they walked, Octavian pulled his arm around Rachel's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"So... does this mean your my boyfriend now?" Rachel asked. Octavian laughed.

"Only if it means that your my girlfriend." He told her.

"Oh I am deffently your girlfriend." Rachel told him as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

"Your stuck with me." She told him. Octavian laughed.

"Good, I wouldn't want it any other way." Octavian told her.

When they got to the ship, Octavian walked Rachel to her room. He leaned over and kissed her longer and deeper then he should in a hall way. When they pulled away They smiled at each other.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you." She whispered back and with that she walked in to her room and closed the door.

**Rachel's POV.**

Rachel quickly rushed over to Haze's bed. She was fast asleep but Rachel didn't care.

"Hazel! Hazel! Hazel!" Rachel cried and she shock her shoulder. Hazel opened her eyes unwillingly.

"What?" She grummbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Me and Octavian are together! We kissed! We said the 'L' word!" Rachel cried. Hazel wasn't tired any more.

"What!" She squealed.

"You heard me!" Rachel cried.

"You guys said 'I love you'?" Hazel rolled her eyes.

"No,we said limdbo. Yes we said 'I love you'!" Rachel told her.

"Oh my Gods! I'm so happy for you!" Hazel squealed as she hugged Rachel. Rachel hugged her right back.

"Crap! I've never felt so happy in my life!" Rachel told her. Hazel nodded.

"I felt the same when Leo told me he loved me to." Hazel told her. They talked for about an hour until Hazel demanded that they went to bed. As Rachel slept, she dreamed of Octavian.

The next morning Rachel woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. When she opened her eyes, she was welcomed by Octavian smiling at her, at eye level. if it were anyone else she would flinch about back because it was him she smiled and leaned over to give him a kiss.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She replied.

"Come on get up, I have something to show you." Octavian told her. Rachel nodded and sat up. She glanced up at the clock.

"Octavian, its four thirty, I've only slept for four and a half hours." She told him.

"I know its early but its worth it I promise." He told her. Rachel nodded. Octavian walked over to her closet and pulled out a jacket. He handed it to her.

"Here, its cold on the upper deckes." He told her.

"The upper decks? Why are we doing to the upper decks?" Rachel asked him. Octavian smirked.

"You'll see." He told her. Rachel put on her jacket and followed Octavian out the door. They walked up the upper desks where they were exposed to the wind. Octavian pulled Rachel close to him. The stars will still out and were slowly giving way to the red dawn sky. Rachel searched for Zoe as they walked. Octavian saw this and chuckled.

"I was looking for her when I got out here to, I think she's gone already." Octavian told her. Rachel sighed.

"Okay." They kept walking up the decks until thay were at the top one. For the intire walk, Octavian had kept Rachel out of reach of the railing. But when they were on the top deck, he lead her to the railing. When they were there Rachel gasped. I was beautiful. The hills below them just rolled by and glowed in the fading star light.

Rachel had seen this before but never like this, never in the fadding star light. It was just breath taking.

Rachel leaned in closer to Octavian as they gazed down that the ground below. Octavian kissed the top of her head and chulcked.

"I thought you would like it." He told her.

Thank you." Rachel whispered to him.

"Anything for you." He whispered back.

"So I guess Leo got his ass out of bed and got us in the air." Rachel muttered. Octavian laughed.

"Well I actually had to wake him up." Octavian told her.

"Maybe we should go check on him and make sure he doesn't kill us all." Rachel suggested. Octavian laughed again.

"Okay."

They walked down to the control room only to find that no one was in there. Rachel walked over to the controls and say that they were on auto pilot and was heading for Grease.

"Good, so he does have a brain." Rachel muttered as she walked back over to Octavian.

"Where do you think he is?" Rachel asked him. Octavian shrugged.

"Probably making out with Hazel in our room." He told her.

"So you guys really did bunk together?" Rachel asked.

"Kinda, we both have our own rooms but we share another where we put all of our extra stuff in." Octavian told her.

"Well in that case I'm taking one of the rooms as my new art studio." Rachel stated. She suddenly realized something and gave Octavian a weird look.

"Why, if you both have you our own rooms, why would Leo make out with Hazel in a room that you can easily just walk into at anytime?" Rachel asked. Octavian shrugged.

"Leo's a moron, it seems like something he would do." Octavian told her. Rachel laughed. they walked out of the control room and headed back for the upper decks to enjoy the view again.

Okay! I did it and you guys can now show me all your love and joy through a bunch of reviews and/or PM's.


	18. A beautiful view

**Yay Chapter 17! shout outs!**

**Lucky ducky**

**liongirl21**

**Miette in the Rain**

**SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**

**Lollipopswilltakeover**

**annabethrules120**

**gypsiesNdemigods**

**Helen Ratford**

**Bob**

**Bob (Again. LOL)**

**Friendless and Psycho Helena**

**ThatGirlWithTheTealStreaks (Who was once known as Witchgirl.)**

**Guest/**ThatGirlWithTheTealStreaks **(Again. LOL) **

**Reading-is-4-life**

**OMB I LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL!**

******************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO******************

**Octavian's POV**

Octavian was on cloud nine as he walked through the ship with Rachel clinging to him. He with finally with Rachel! His life was complete. Which was good considering that it could be over in a few short days. Octavian pulled Rachel closer at the thought of one of them dying soon.

Rachel didn't resist when he pulled her closer. Probably because they were on the upper desks and it was still freezing out but Octavian liked to think that it was because he was so hot that she couldn't help but be close to him. They were passing a lushes green rain forest.

Octavian smiled at the beauty bellow him and expected to see Rachel smiling at the beautiful view as well but when he looked down at her she was frowning and looking past the rain forest. A single tear on her cheek. Octavian wiped her tear away with his thumb.

"Hey," He spoke in a gentle voice. "What's wrong?" He asked. Rachel sniffled slightly and pointed to the distance where she was looking. Past the rain forest was a land that was swapped clear of its trees and the only thing left were sumps of the trees. Octavian understood that Rachel cared about nature deeply and that the sight of the cleared land would hurt for her to see, but what she said next cot Octavian off geared.

"My farther did that." She whispered. Octavian looked back to Rachel with wide eyes. This only upset her more. She let go of his hand and brought both of her hands to her face and began to sob. Octavian quickly brought his arms around and pulled her into his chest.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that." He told her but she shook her head.

"No, its not you, its me, I'm a terrible person." She cried.

"Why? What could you do to be _terrible_?" He asked her. After she calmed down they both sunk down to the ground and sat on the floor, resting their heads agents the railing.

"I never liked my dad, I hated what he did, he's a land developer, he shows no mercy to the land he destroys. I always felt antiquate to him, like I had no voice to him and his work was more important to him then I was. I guess that's true, he barely knows me, he's never around and when he is he would never give me the time of day." Rachel began. Octavian couldn't believe what he was hearing, what kind of father does that to their kid?

"Anyway, when I went of the quest in the Labyrinth with Percy and Annabeth, we met Pan and he told me that I was important, he told me I could make amends with what me dad was doing. After that I began to fight with my dad, I defended the wild from him to his face, and I didn't stop there. I hacked his computer, I missed with his papers, anything I could to help the wild and prove Pan right." She continued. Octavian smiled, feeling proud of her.

"Before we left to come the the Roman camp, my dad began to figure out that there was something different about me, When I was about to leave for camp the day before we left, he stopped me and demanded to know where I was going. We got into a huge fight, one thing led to another and I was screaming at him, telling him I hated him, that he was never there for me and didn't even know me. The worst part was that he didn't even bother to argue, he knew I was right, he even added on to my list. He told me he had gave up me years ago." Now all Octavian wanted to do was hunt her father down and beat him senseless when he saw Rachel's eyes begin to glow slightly, . What kind of fucking father tells their kid that they gave up on them let alone give up on them in the first place! He hated Mr. Dare.

"After I screamed at him some more he just sent me to my room and turned his back on me. I ran up to my room screaming at him about how horrible and heartless he was. I ran away to camp leaving him a letter, telling him who I really was and that he would never see me again." She finished. Octavian looked down at her in shock.

_Is she saying she left the mortal world completely? She must, if she were to be living in the mortal her father would eventually find her, assuming he didn't just give up on her again. But it would probably take a lot for him to that, seeing that would be bad publicity._ Octavian thought.

Rachel nodded as if she were reading his mind.

"That's right. I'm stuck in the world of the Gods for the rest of my life. And there's no other place I'd rather be." She whispered. Octavian leaned down and kissed her. When they pulled apart they were both smiling.

"Same here." He whispered back. They both got up and began to walk back to the lower decks.

"Wait, you still didn't tell me why you thought you were a terrible person." Octavian told her.

"I haven't even gavin my dad any thought until know. I'm just like him now, not caring about the people your supposed to love." Rachel told him. Octavian looked down at her.

"That's not true, the seven, me and everyone back at camp, we're like your family and I know you care about them all, I can see it every time I look at you. You care and Love everyone here and back at camp, and we all love you back, me especially." He told her as he pulled her closer to him. Rachel smiled up at him.

"With the acceptation of Frank?" She asked. Octavian laughed.

"Yes, with the acceptation of Frank." He told her.

"I love you." She whispered and reached up on the tips of he toes to kiss him. Octavian smiled.

"The feelings mutual." He told her with a slight smirk. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Your so cocky!" She laughed.

"Like your not!" Octavian laughed.

"Girls can't be cocky." Rachel told him.

"Says who?"

"Me." She smirked.

"You say to much." Octavian told her. Rachel just shrugged.

"Your not much better." She told him. Octavian nodded.

"True." Soon they both cracked up.

"Come on, lets go hunt down Leo and Hazel and get some breakfast." Rachel told him.

"Why do we need to get Leo and Hazel?" Octavian asked.

"Because if thewy really are somewhere in the ship making out and we interupt them we'll be bugging Leo and saing Hazel." Octavian laughed and let her lead the way to Leo's room.

Rachel knocked on the door and soon heard Leo sigh unhappily.

"Come in" Leo sighed.

"Its nice to see you to Leo." Rachel joked as she and Octavian walked in. Octavian looked over to see Leo and Hazel sitting on his bed. Octavian almost laughed when he saw Leo's hair was a tangled mess, most likly because of Hazel who was blushing wildly. Rachel looked them over and smirked at Leo.

"Maybe we should come back later, you two seem to be enjoying youselves." She said slyly. Leo glanced to Octavian confused. Octavian just snickered before he mouthed the word "Hair." to him as he brushed his hair with an imaginary comb. Leo scowld as he brushed him fingers through his hair. Octavian grinned. _This is to funny!_ He thought.

"So what are you guys doing here? Octavian you do realize this is _my_ room, you guys can't make out here, go to your own room." Leo told them as he glanced at their interlocked hands. Octavian glanced over to Rachel to see that she seemed just as emmbaresed as he was. _What the fuck._ He thought. _Might as well make it worse._

"You head the guy Rach, come on lets go." Octavian told her egearly as he turned to the door. Rachel blushed brightly and looked at him like he were crazy, Hazle did the same well Leo ust laughed.

"Um... maybe later..." Rachel mummbled looking away. Leo was rolling on the bed laughing. Rachel and Hazel were know looking at him like he was crazy.

"That wasn't... a... a... no!" Leo laughed. Rachel turned to Octavian.

"You wouldn't happen to have your tazar, would you?" She asked Octavian smiled and shook his head.

"No, sorry."

"Your usless!" Rachel cried. Octavian laughed.

"Hey, I'm not that usless, I mean, you got to admit, I'm a pertty good kisser." Octavian told her with a shrug. Leo let out another roar of laughter. Hazel started to laugh a little. And finally Rachel grinned at him.

"Your a moron!" She laughed as reached up to kiss him. Leo suddenly stopped laughing and stared in horror.

"Gross!" He yelled as they kissed. They pulled away and they both rolled their eyes.

"Grow up Leo." Octavian muttered. Hazel whispered something to Leo well Octavian shared a victores smile with Rachel. Her beautiful eyes began to glow with what Octavian figured was either joy or love. he was happy with either of them. Octavian gave Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek before turning bck to Leo and Hazel.

"Will you guys stop whispering and come on. We came to get up guys for breakfast." Octavian told them.

"Breakfast? Its five in the morning!" Leo told them. Rachel shrugged.

"We're hungery, now come on."

"Are you unable to eat alone?" Leo asked.

"No, but we just want to bug you," Rachel pointed to him. "And save Hazel from your dog like kissing." She stated before turning to Hazel.

"Does he kiss like a dog? I bet he does, I mean he has the breath ofor it."

"Hey!" Leo yelled. Rachel smirked and Hazel laughed. She glanced over to Leo and shrugged.

"He's okay." She told Rachel.

"Hey!" Leo yelled again but the girls ignored him.

"He does try a little to hard with his tongue for my taste but what can you do." Hazel continued.

"HEY! I'm right here!" Leo yelled at them.

"HEY! We know, Gods Leo why are you so loud?" Rachel toyed with him, wearing a grand smirk on her face.

"Come on already! I'm going to die of hunger!" Octavian cried. And with that, they left for the kitchen.

Threr were two kitchens in the ship. One was for when all the Greek campers were on the ship and seemed more like a cafitera. The other was much smaller, more like a kitchen you would find in an every day house in the mortal world. Octavian purefured the small kitchen, and he could tell that his friends did to.

Octavian sat down at on one of the counter stools with Hazel well Leo and Rachel started making eggs for all of them. Octavian felt that it was best to stay in arms length of them to ensure that they didn't strangle one another. Soon Rachel and Hazel were debating about who had the better boygfriend, Octavian enjoyed as the to friends bicker, mainly because rachel was winning but still.

"...Well at least Leo knows how to build things!" Hazel insisted.

"Yeah, and Octavian can see the future in stuffing!" Rachel defelected.

"Leo's not pale and weird!" Havel told her.

Have you met your boyfriend! Because if not, here you go," She grabbed Leo and pulled him away fro the stove.

"This is Leo, the weido of the seven! And at least Octavian isn't to short to go on big rollercosters!" Rachel said the last part likew she were talking to a five year old and patted Leo on the head.

"Hey! Uncalled for!" Leo cried as he swipped her hand away. Octavian laughed. Leo glared at him and turned to Hazel.

Go ahead and take another shot at him! Whipped that stupid smirk off his face!" Leo ecouraged.

"Well Leo's awesome and funny unlike this broding stiff." Hazel told Rachel. Octavian's smile dropped.

"Hey!" He barked at her. Hazel just shrugged. Leo smirked at him before returning to their breakfast with Rachel. When they finished making breakfast, Leo surved them and Rachel came over to sit with Octavian. After dinner They walked around for awhile.

"So... Leo, do you want to show me how to use that tazer?" Octavian asked, looking for something to do.

"Sure, I left it in the armory." Leo told him. Octavian nodded.

"Alright, lets go get it." He told Leo. Octavian turned to Rachel and gave her a quick kiss good bye.

"See you guys later." Hazel called as Octavian and Leo walked to the armory. When they got there, Leo looked through the shelves until he found the tazer and grabbed it.

"Hey." He handded the tazer to Octavian. Octavian took the tazer and looked down at it. The last time he had used it was when he fought Frank. Suddenly, Octavian could feel his faded brusies as if they were fresh.

Come on man, snap out of your little flash back thing." Leo told him. He nodded.

"Whatever, are you going to show me how to use this thing or what? He asked him. Leo nodded and took the tazer from him.

"Okay, This botton at the top is for close up, as in you have to be touching the person close, your stupid girlfriend used that one on me." leo grummbled the last part and pointed to a silver botton near the top. Octavian grinned.

"Your just pissed that my girlfriends awesome and is smart enough to know that tazering you is the only way to make you shut up." Octavian told him.

"No, actually I'm pissed that she tazered me in the neck!" Leo told him.

"Anyway, this trigger, down theyre shots the barbwire arms, and this botton below pulls them back in." Leo told him.

"Back aren't the barbwire arms suposed to dig into you skin or something?" Octvian asked.

"Yep." Leo said simpaly. Octavian made a face as he thought of how painful that must be.

"Come on, let's go down to the taining room ato practise." Leo told him

"Cool."

As the walked down to the training room, Octavian joked about tazering him like Rachel had.

"Shut up!" Leo begged him as they came to the doors of the training room. Before Octavian could reply, they heard a loud slapping sound.

They quickly rushed in to see Rachel on the ground wailing in pain, Hazel on her knee's leaning over her, checking Rachel over and Frank towering over them, glaring down at Rachel. Octavian saw something rip from Frank's hand, something red. Rachel's blood.

Frank Zhang was going to fucking die.

**Cliff! I'm sorry this was short and that I went back to Frank beating someone being the problam but I just couldn't think of anything else, there will be some bigger issues coming up soon. And as for taking forever to update, If you are a fan of hunger games you may like my reason, I was busy making a giant one shot for hunger games about the shocking story of the HANGING TREE! I think you guys will like it. One think I would like to get clear before you read it, with my oneshots, I like to get into the story in more of a... deep way, you know, pain and love and eveything that I can really conect to. Yes, your totaly awesome and hopefully favorite writer has bagage. No ones perfect and I let my bagage out in what I hope is an artistic and beautiful way. You be the judge. This will be my second one shot, both of them have pain both drip with writer bagage, my first one shot was a big... I don't have a word for it but a lot of people loved it and it touched them so I hope the one with be just as touching. It will be out some time soon and so will the next chapter to this story!**


	19. Cuts will one day become scars

**yay chapter 19! Shout outs, you guys are getting mini messages because I feel that I need to talk some of you guys and tell out others.**

**Miette in the Rain- Heres your much needed update! **

**DarkLove12489- I laughed my ass off when I read your review, you my friend are a class A kick ass! I love it!**

**Electric Storm Surge- Your right Frank would probably more like a kicked puppy if this really happened but this is just a little more fun and you'll understand very soon!**

**liongirl21- I totaly agree! Octavian should be the hero! That's why I made this story, plus I love Rachel!**

**lollipopswilltakeover/Guest- Thank you! I had a giant debate over girls being cocky with my dad!**

**Guest- Okay, I have said this many times! THIS STORY IS OOC! I do not need to be told what I already know! I've said this in at least five bold notes I have said that this story is OOC! So next time, please be sure to understand the ideals of a story before comment something like this, I'm sorry if I'm being harsh but I get _very pissed_ when people question my stories like that!**

**tinckles- Okay, thank you for giving me my first threat/comment, if I didn't already know i would be scared and the next time I see you, I'm kicking your ass to the moon. (Peewee)**

********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********************

********************Rachel's****************** POV.**

When Octavian and Leo left to get Octavian's tazer, Rachel turned to Hazel.

"So, do you want to go down to the trainning room?" She suggested. Hazel shrugged.

"Might as well." They quickly went to their room to grab their weapons. When they got to the training room, someone was already there, someone they were not to fond of. They walked over to the oppesit side of the room from Frank who was beating a punching bag. When he saw them he smirked at stopped beating his punching bag.

"Well look who it is, the whore and the mortal." He tanted.

"Just ignore him." Hazel whispered Rachel. Rachel nodded. When they didn't responed Frank chuckled and began to walk over to them. Rachel could feel Hazel go tense as he did.

"Oh, I see, your to good to talk to the freak, I get it. Hey Rachel, did you enjoy your little chat with Bobby?" He asked smuggly. That got Rachel's attention.

"_You_ sent that creep on me?" She hissed. Frank shrugged.

"You guys seemed like you'd make a cute couple, I just encouraged him." Frank told her.

"You ass! He was being like a damn stocker!" Rachel snarled. Frank glared down at her.

"What did you just can me?" He growled.

"An ass." She purred at the fact that it upsetted him. He took step closer but Rachel stood her ground.

"Like you and your like BFF are any better mortal." He hissed.

"I'm not a mortal, I'm an Oracle." Rachel stated proudly.

"Yeah, your a lot of things; a mortal, a bitch, a liar and of coures, a stupid little girl that thinks that she has what it takes to live in the world of the Gods." He purred with hatered.

"And your, a stocker, creep, monster, moron, retared and a baby faced dumb ass that thinks he so tuff but really is just a coward that wont admit that he's intimidated by, two readers of fates, your kick ass ex-girlfriend and her boyfriend that can kill you by snapping his fingers." Rachel hissed back. He glared down at her.

Without warning, Franks hand went flying, but when it came in contact with Rachel's face, it wasn't a hand, it was a paw, with sharp claws lashed out. The clause digged deep into Rachel's skin a raked across her face, She heard Hazel let out a gasp but the sound of her gasp was soon over powered by Rachel's wail of pain as she fell to the floor. White hot pain flowed through her and she continued to wail and scream.

Frank sent her a swift kick to the face and Rachel screamed again. Hazel dropped to her knees and looked Rachel over, trying to clam her down but it was no use, Rachel covered her face with her hands and screamed again. She felt was her warm blood streamed from her face.

"Rachel!" a sudden voice yelled. She could barely hear it over her own screaming but reconized it quickly.

"Octavian..." She tried to say tried to say but it turned into another wail as more pain shot through her. Soon she felt someone else drop down in front of her.

"Rachel." She heard Octavian whisper.

"Hazel, go get the mortal necture from your guys' room. Fast." Rachel heard Octavian tell Hazel.

"Rachel, its okay." Octavian tried to calm her. He slowly pulled her hands away from her face and she manged to open her eyes slightly. She watched as Octavian studied her and as he came close to tears.

"You son of a bitch!" Octavian roared as he turned to lunged for Frank. Frank tried to throw a punch at Octavian but he dudged his fist. Octavian punched Frank in the eye and he stumbled back. Octavian grabbed his knife from Apollo. He tried to slash at Frank's arm but Frank grabbed Octavian wrist a twisted untill they all heard a loud crack. Octavian let out a wail of pain.

"No!" Rachel screamed as she tried to get to her feet , but before she could, She felt Leo grab her an pull her back.

"Let me go!" She cried as she struggled agents him.

"No, you've been through enough." Leo told her calmly.

"I can't just sit back a watch Frank hurt him!" She cried.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice called from behind them.

Rachel and Leo turned to see the other four of the prophesy at the door. When they all saw Rachel they looked to Frank. Annabeth ran to Rachel's side well Percy, Piper and Jason all ran to help Octavian.

Rachel could feel as more and more blood flowed down her face and as her tears dripped into her cuts making them sting even more. Annabeth wrapped her arms around Rachel, hugging her and tried to sooth her. Rachel sobbed as she listened to her friends fighting Frank. Soon Leo left to help them as well.

Rachel dared to look back and was shocked when she saw that Leo had went to help Jason hold Frank back. Well Piper and Percy were holding _Octavian_ back. Piper was using charm speak on Octavian well Jason gave Frank light shocks and Leo gave him small burns.

When Frank and Octavian calmed down enough to stop trying to kill one another, their friends let them go. Frank glared at Octavian who glared right back. Slowly, Octavian made his way over to Rachel, never taking his eyes off Frank like he was worried that he would come at Rachel again. He turned to Rachel and his eyes quickly softend. He kneeled down next to her. He tried to smile but his smile soon turned into a pained face and tears threatening his eyes.

When Hazel came back, she handed the bottle of mortal necture to Octavian. He gentaly pured it into Rachel's mouth for her. She hated feeling this helpless. As the necture ran down her throat she felt slightly better, but not enough to stop the pain that made her want to scream and wail in pain again.

"I'll take her back to her room." Octavian told Annabeth. She nodded.

"Alright, we're going to be having a meeting about the quest at noon." She told him.

"Alright." Octavian nodded. He scooped Rachel up in his arms and carried her to her and Hazel's room laid her on her bed and sat down on her bed side. Rachel reached for his hand Octavian smiled and took her hand in his.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered to him. He nodded.

"You scared me." She told him. Octavian huffed slightly and smiled, shaking his head.

"I scared you? You scared me! I sware, if Piper and Percy weren't there to hold me back I would have killed Frank without any thought of mercy." Octavian told her. And Rachel knew he ment it. Rachel studied his wounds. He had one black eye, his noise was bleeding, a bruise was forming on his jaw, he had a slit lip and Rachel knew that his wrist was broken on his other hand that she wasn't holding but he didn't seem willing to show it.

"You need nectur." She told him.

"Don't worry about me." He told her.

"Well if I don't then no one will." Rachel insitead. she brushed the hair out of his eyes. He smiled down at her.

"You care to much." He told her.

"No I don't, I don't care enough." Rachel sighed as she thought of the rain forest that morning.

"Really? How did his happen?" He asked pointing to her cut up face.

"Frank was an ass and started calling me things that weren't true about me and I called him thinks that were very true about him and he didn't like that." She told him.

"And he didn't take any shots at Hazel that would have encouraged you to say those things?" He asked with an arched eye brow.

"I chose not to answer." Rachel told him as she shyly looked away. Octavian chuckled. He let go of her hand and walked over to her closet, he pulled out a cloth and poured mortal nectur over it. The bottle only had about a quarter of it left. Octavian came back over and gental cleaned Rachel's face with the damp cloth. when he pulled the cloth away, it was covered in blood. Rachel stared at the cloth, she could't believe that much blood had came out of her.

She tried to stand up, she struggled at first but Octavian was there to help her. When she able to walk without Octavian's help, she walked over to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Octavian asked her. Rachel didn't answer, she just rummaged through her things until she found a mirror. she brought in front of her and nearly choked at what she saw. Four ugly, long and painfully deep cuts streaked across her face. They started at the top of her forehead and kept perfectly straight down her face, going in between her eyes and ending at the rim of her jaw on the other side of her face. The cuts were sure to leave _very_ visible scars.

Tears threatened Rachel's eyes as she looked into her reflection. She wasn't one to care about how she looked, she thought of herself as beautiful but now, looking at herself, scarred, pale and weak, for the first time in her life, she thought of herself as antiquate without the help of anyone like father or stupid Aphrodite girls like Drew. It was just her. And that was what scared her the most.

"Don't you even think about that for a second." Octavian told her as if reading her mind. He came up to her and took the mirror away from her before wrapping his arms around her.

"Your beautiful." He whispered to her as she silently cried into his shoulder. How could she feel tha way? How could she go agenst Pan's word, one of his finaly words more importantly. She smiled slightly at the thought of Grover kicking her ass for doing so. Octavian pulled away and saw that she was smling slightly, he grinned.

"What are thinking about?" He asked.

"A goat man kicking my ass." She laughed. Octavian laughed as well.

"Your such a little coffee head." He sighed with a smile.

"And your such a big coffee stain." She smiled back. He sighed happily as she did.

"Gods I love your smile." He told her. Rachel laughed and blushed slightly.

"Well I love you." She told him. Octavian smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you to." He whispered when they pulled away. They sat on Rachel's bed, her head on his should and his arm around her waist.

"How are your cuts feeling?" Octavian asked.

"Horrible. how is it that their still not bleeding? Their so deep that I should need stickes" Rachel asked him. Octavian shrugged.

"I guess you got the nectur just in time." Rachel nodded.

"Alright."

"Okay, come on, you need some rest." Octavian told her.

"But I'm not tired." Rachel fake whined. Octavian laughed as he readjusted so that they were both laying down. Rachel yawned and winced right after. Octavian kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, your wide awake." He teased her. Rachel laughed and rested her head on his arm, using it as her pillow.

"Yep, I'm wide awake and ready to run a marathon." She joked. Octavian laughed slightly.

"Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up." He told her.

"Promise?" Rachel asked. Octavian leaned down to kiss her once again.

"Promise." He whispered. Rachel fell asleep listening to Octavian's heartbeat.

When Rachel woke up she glanced up to Octavian who had fallen asleep as well. She smiled up at him. He looked so cute, like the wounded hero finally getting a chance to rest. She looked across the room when she saw her mirror on the floor. She could see her reflection in the mirror. And looking at herself now, in the arms the the guy she loved, she didn't mind the view anymore. She smiled at herself. She was still beautiful with or without her cuts.

She glanced to the clock on the wall and saw that it was already eleven thirty. She turned back to Octavian, they had been sleeping for over four hours. She gentaly shook Octavian awake. When his eyes opened, they quikly focused on her and he smiled, he pulled her into a kiss. When they pulled away, Rachel sat up and walked into the hall. She found one of her mouse holes and pulled out some nectur and a cloth.

When she came up into the room Octavian was looking at her with any arched eye brow, not understanding why she left. She rolled her eyes and began to dampen the cloth with nectur, she applied it to his black eye, noise, lip, jaw and gentaly held his broken wrist as she added exrta nectur to it. She smiled at the look of relef on his face as she poured the nectur onto his wrist. When she was done, she put the netur away and through the cloth in the laundry bin.

"Come on, meeting time." She told him as she offered Octavian her hand. Octavian smiled and took her hand and they walked down to the council room the cabin councilor's had used when the Greek campers were on the ship. By the time they got there, Percy, Annabeth and Frank were there.

When Frank saw them he smirked at Rachel's cuts. Octavian pulled himself in between them, making Rachel feel much safer.

"Hey guys." Percy greeted them. Rachel noticed that he and Annabeth didn't seem very comfortable around Frank, Rachel was pertty sure no one on the quest felt comfortable around him. Rachel sat next to Percy and Octavian sat next to her. Percy leaned over to her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. She looked at him and forced a small smile as she nodded. Percy seemed to see right through it through.

"We need to talk after this." Percy told her stiffly. Rachel didn't understand, why was he acting like this. She just nodded again. When she turned back, she reached for Octavian's hand again. She slipped her hand into his under the table and he glanced to her, giving her a reassuring smile that made her melt slightly. When Jason and Hazel came, Hazel tried not to look at Frank. Rachel knew it was because she didn't want to give him any hint of fear. Frank chuckled darkly as Hazel slipped into the set next to Octavian.

"What?" Rachel spat at him. He shrugged smugly.

"I just like seeing the way I can affect you and your little friends." He told her.

"First of all, you didn't affect me, you fucking butchered my face!" Rachel snarled at him. Frank shrugged again.

"It still counts. I guess I can't call you beautiful anymore, now your a bigger freak then me." He stated proudly.

"Shut up." Annabeth growled at him.

"What? I mean come on! Have you seen her? She hideous!" Frank insisted.

"Fuck off Frank! Can't you go anywhere without making some big issue?" Percy yelled. Frank had a stare down with Percy, looking him dead in the eye but Percy didn't back down.

"Fine." Frank finally hissed. moments later, Leo came in and went to sit with Hazel followed by Piper.

"Okay, lets get started." Annabeth breathed. She turned to Rachel and Octavian.

"Can we here the prophesy again?" Rachel nodded.

_Seven will come with the readers of fate  
><em>_secrets will be made and known  
>blood shall flow through the binds of trust<br>the readers of fate will decide life and dead for one another  
>trust will only come after blood<br>if blood turns to war will fall to love  
>one will fall into the culches of the earth<br>the fate of two camps and the world will come down to the ones that read it."_

"Okay, well we know were we're going and we are going to Grease, right Leo?" Percy checked. Leo groaned.

"Yes! I'm not that stupid!" He told them.

"Well the first time we were on the ship heading for the Roman camp, you set the ship on auto pilot for Hawaii." Piper stated.

"That wasn't me being stupid, I did that on purpose." Leo grinned. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." She muttered.

"Yep! That's me!" Leo said proudly. Rachel smiled. Only Leo could still be a class clown after what happened that morning, she loved it!

"Moving on." Annabeth said with a grin.

"Where are we going once we're in Grease?" She questioned.

"Mt. Olympus." Percy stated.

"But how are we going to get there in a giant flying ship without drawing attention to yourselves in both worlds?" Hazel asked.

"We'll just have to abandon ship." Jason mutter. This got Leo's attention.

"What! Hell no! I worked to hard on this ship! Its my child!" He yelled as he sprung out of his seat, his eyes wide and his eyebrows looked about ready to jump off his forehead. Rachel nearly fell out of her chair laughing.

"Chill out! We'll just leave it in the forest and come back for it." Percy assured him. Leo didn't seem happy about it but he still sat back down.

"What do you think we'll find on Mt. Olympus?" Octavian asked. No one answered, none of them sure on what was going to happen.

"Okay... good to know." Octavian muttered under he's breath. Rachel smiled. When the meeting was over Rachel told Octavian that Percy wanted to talk to her.

"Okay, I'll be in my room if you need me." He told her. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I sure I'll be fine with tuna head." She told him. Octavian laughed and gave her a quick kiss before turning to leave leaving.

"I'll meet back up with you later." She told him.

"Alright, bye coffee head."

"Bye coffee stain." She laughed before turning to Percy who was watching her with a grin. He made her jump slightly when she saw his sea green eyes already fixed on her.

"Creep." She teased. Percy laughed slightly.

"Yep! that's me." He grinned as he repeated what Leo had said earlier. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Tuna head." She breathed.

"Coffee head." Her head snapped in his direction.

"See! That's why your a creep! You listen to privet conversing's of others of which you are not engaging in conversion." She told him. He told at her like she was speaking French.

"Okay, this is a long short, but in other words your saying I heard Octavian call you 'coffee head', then yes." He told her. Rachel rolled her eyes again.

"Hey, I'm here to save the world, not to understand five dollar words when their spoken at the speed of light." He told her. Rachel laughed.

"Whatever, so what do you want to talk to me about?" She asked him. Percy Looked at her as if it were a stupid question.

"How did this happen this morning?" He asked pointing to her face, that was the second time someone had asked her that. Rachel shrugged.

"How do you think it happened, I couldn't shut my mouth and Frank couldn't hold his temper." She told him. Percy shook his head.

"This is serious Rachel." He told her. Rachel looked up at Percy and looked him dead in the eye.

"You don't think I already know that! I'm going to by stuck with these cuts for the rest of my live! The rest of my life could could only be the next few days! There's a psychopath out to get me and my friends! The earth is waking and is trying to kill us! And either me or the love of my life are going to die! Percy, I'm tried of being serious. You know that's just not who I am." She told him as tears threatened her eyes. Percy came up to her and hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry, I keep getting cot up in other things to remember that this is hard for you." He told her. When they pulled away he smirked at her.

"So I'm guessing you and Octavian got together?" He asked as he wiggled his eyebrows. Rachel laughed at his stupidity.

"Yes." Percy opened his mouth just about to say something but before he could, she gave him her warning point.

"No comment needed." She told him. Percy just smiled.

"So are we done here?" Rachel asked. Percy shook his head.

"One more think."

"And that is?" Percy got down on one knee and raised his hand in the air like he were a Shakespearean actor.

"Will you marry me?" He asked in the some ridiculous ascent Rachel had ever heard.

"Gods Percy!" She laughed. Percy smirked as he stood up.

"You know you love me." He joked.

"You wish." She laughed.

"Well you know, some wishes come true." He shrugged.

"Well not this one." She smirked. She turned to the door and as she left she called over her shoulder.

"I'm going to tell Annabeth about this." She called. before she could get to the door, Percy grabbed her and pined her to the floor and sat on her.

"Percy! Get off, your to fat!" Rachel cried with laughter.

"You wouldn't dare tell her, Dare" Rachel hated it when he did that, using her last name as pun to mock her.

"I hate you!" She laughed.

"Awwww! I love you to Rachy!" Percy snickered.

"Get off me!" She cried as she tried to shove him off of her but like she said, Percy was fat.

"Maybe, let me think about it..."

"I wont tell Annabeth! Now get off! Your crushing me!" Rachel gasped for air to add affect. Percy laughed as her got up and offered her a hand up.

"So you wont tell Annabeth?" He questioned. Rachel smirked.

"Actually I changed my mind. Seeya!" Rachel ran for the door with Percy hot on her trail.

"Dare!" Percy roared behind her. Rachel wasn't sure where she was running to until she realized that she was running down the hall that lead Octavian's room. When she came close to his door she made a hard turn and zoomed into the room, slamming the door behind her, moments later she heard a loud thud as Percy rammed into the door. She laughed as she looked across the room to see Octavian staring at her like she was a mad man, which was very true at the moment.

"Hey coffee stain." She greeted breathlessly as she walked over to him.

"Hey coffee head, who was that chasing you?" He asked as she sat down on his bed.

"Percy." She told him simply.

"He better not have left a dent in my door with his thick skull." He muttered. Rachel laughed.

"Yes, how dear he do that." She agreed.

"So why was he chasing you?" Octavian asked as he came to sit with her. Rachel shrugged.

"He didn't want me to tell Annabeth the he proposed to me." She told him. Octavian looked down at her with wide eyes. Rachel rolled her eyes and laughed.

"It was a joke, but I was still going to get him in trouble for it." She smirked. Octavian still looked at her weird.

"Your humor scares me." He muttered. Rachel laughed.

"Its to bad that your stuck with me then." She joked.

"I know right? Your such a burden." He agreed. Rachel slapped his shoulder and laughed.

"Your horrible!" She laughed.

"But hot." He added. Rachel rolled her eyes (She was going that a lot today)

"Are you sure about that?" She smirked. Without warning, Octavian pinned her to his bed. _Why are all the guys on this ship out to get me?_ Rachel wondered. This was the second time she was pinned down by a guy in less then twenty minutes.

"What did you say?" Octavian asked. Rachel gave him a giant smile.

"I love you." She told him trying to get out of trouble. Octavian laughed as he got off of her, at least he was easier to deal with. Rachel smiled at Octavian. He smiled back at her.

"I love you too." He told her before suddenly jumping at her and began to tickle her. Rachel began to squeal.

"How could I be so stupid!" She cried through her laughter. Octavian shrugged.

"Beats me, you know I'm evil." He told her with a smirk as he continued to trickle her.

"Stop!" She cried. Octavian shrugged.

"Maybe..." _He's more evil then Percy!_ Rachel thought.

"I said I loved you! What else do you want?" She cried. Octavian stopped tickling her as he thought.

"A pony!" He finally told her. Rachel began to laugh again.

"Preferably a rainbow pony please." He added.

"What about I cut up teddybear?" Rachel suggested.

"Nah, I'm good. But I would love a rainbow pony!" He insisted with a smirk.

"Your an idiot!" She cried.

"Yeah, I as an idiot, why do you think I'm dating you?" He asked.

"Your so mean!" Rachel whined.

"I know I'm sorry, will a kiss make it better?" He asked.

"No, but a rainbow pony will!" She smirked back. Octavian laughed.

"Okay, even." He told her as he got off her. He gave her a kiss. (She would have been happier with a rainbow pony through.)

"Come on, lets go to the upper decks and see where we are." Octavian told her as he took her hand in his and lead her out the door.

**Okay, This is one of my longest chapters yet, it had a little pit of everything in this chapter, some drama, some romanies and some humor. Tell my if you like it!**


	20. We know your plan (We think)

**yay chapter 20! Okay! Yes I changed my name to the death of sun shine, does that mean I'm goth or emo? NO, I actually love the sun and sunshine, I just think the death of sunshine sounds awesome! Shouts outs! (REMEMBER TO READ TO BOLD NOTES AT THE END) and I only have one message for someone and that goes to _Editor Girl_**

**Editor Girl- Fuck off! You are not my beta reader and even if you were I would fire you! You have no right to talk to me like that and if you don't like it than don't fucking read it! Editor Girl? More like condescending bitch! I got the point after two reviews! But no you had to go even farther! I mean, who does that? Also your reviews have been removed.**

**Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan**

**toe walker**

**SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**

**liongirl21**

**DarkLove12489**

**Guest/LOllipopswilltakeover**

**thalia-marie-grace7**

**s'moreo1235  
><strong>

**Kawaiineko-chan123**

********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********************

********************Octavian's POV.********************

As Octavian lead Rachel up to the upper decks he thought of that morning. It had to be one of the worst of his life. The only thing that was werse then seeing Rachel's blood covered face and hearing her horrible screams of pain was when he pulled her hands away from Rachel's face and saw her eyes glow like flashlights in the middle of the night. She was feeling pure pain.

Octavian tried not to think about it. Rachel was okay now. She was even wearing her cuts with pride.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked, giving him a little nudge. Octavian smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"You." He whispered to her. Rachel smiled.

"What about me?" She asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Many, many things." He sighed, enjoying the annoyed look on her face.

"Your so mean." Rachel laughed.

"How am I mean?" He asked her.

"You just are!" She tried to hiss but it just turned into a giggle. When they were out on the upper deck, Percy and Jason where there. When Percy saw them he smiled and waved them over.

"Hey guys." He greeted. Jason looked over to them to greet them as well but when he saw Octavian's arm around Rachel, he arched an eye brow.

"Hi." Rachel greeted

"Hey..." Was all Jason said. Percy laughed.

"That's what Leo said when he saw me and Annabeth together." He told them.

"Well thats because Leo was to stupid to understand that you two were together, even after Annabeth told him 'We're looking for my boyfriend Percy Jackson'" Rachel told them.

"Are you serious?" Percy laughed.

"Yes, I think he was distracted by a butterfly or something." She grinned.

"So what are you guys doing up here?" Jason asked them.

"Checking where were are." Octavian told them.

"Well good luck, we're above the clouds." Percy told them, pointing the the railing. Rachel left Octavian's side to go look over the railing.

"Aren't you guys supposed to know where we are with your super power senses or something?" Octavian asked.

"I don't think it works that way." Jason told him.

"We're near the ocean, but that's all I know." Percy told him.

"Well duh! You can smell the salt water from up here." Rachel called as she came back over.

"Whatever."

"Hey." A sudden voice called. Octavian glanced over to see Leo and Hazel.

"Hey." He greeted them. The other's did the same and Jason gestured for them to come over.

"What are you guys doing up here?" Hazel asked.

"Trying to figure out where we are." Octavian told them. Leo arched an eyebrow at them.

"We're leaving the South West cost of Italy. You do realize that there's a control room with a a GPS and everything down in the lower decks right?" Leo asked them. All four of them went quiet. Leo rolled his eyes.

"And you guys call me the dumb one." He muttered.

"That's because you are." Percy teased him.

"Am not." Leo pouted like a little kid.

"What's 7x7?" Jason asked.

"Ask a calculator." Leo told him.

"Wow Leo." Rachel laughed.

"Shut up." He barked at her.

"We need to talk." Hazel muttered.

"About what?" Rachel asked, now interested.

"Well to start, Frank threatened to go after everyone until I give in and go back to him, mainly, Rachel, Octavian and Leo." Hazel told them all.

"Is that why he cut Rachel?" Octavian asked, he was unable to hide the anger in his voice as he asked.

"Yes." Leo answered him. Octavian glanced to Rachel who seemed angry.

"Rachel, I'm so sorry-" Hazel started but Rachel cut her off.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, you didn't do this to me. Frank did, and he's going to pay for threatening us and trying to use me as a piece in his sick mind games." Rachel vowed. Octavian smiled down at her. Only Rachel could be this strong after hearing that a psychopath butchered her just to get back at someone else.

"There's also more." Hazel told them.

"What is it?" Percy asked curiously. Octavian glanced back to Hazel.

"My curse is back." She finally told them. Percy, Jason, Rachel and Octavian all froze, no one saw that coming. They all knew what she was talking about. In fact, the only people on the quest who may not understand what was going on would be Annabeth and Piper, and of course, they were nowhere to be seen.

Suddenly, someone entered the upper decks, Octavian glanced over to see Frank, he wanted nothing more the to gut him like a deer, or in Octavian's case, a teddybear. Lets see what secrets and prophecy's he could get out of Frank's insides.

Everyone looked over to Frank as well, Frank just glared at them.

"Hello to you too." He grumbled.

"We know your plan." Rachel snarled at him. Frank chuckled.

"You know nothing." He smirked at them.

"We know that you cut Rachel to get to Hazel and that your planning to go after the rest of us." Percy sneered.

"And you really think that's it?" Frank smirked.

"The worst is yet to come."

"What are you going to do? It isn't like you can blow the quest." Octavian told him.

"Says who?" Frank asked smugly. Octavian's eyes widened, his blood began to boil under his skin and his heart raced.

"Are you saying you would be willing to let the world end just because Hazel has enough sense to stay the hell away from you?" Rachel yelled. Frank smirked at her.

"Looks like someone wants to go for round two." He purred. Octavian stepped in front of her and glared at Frank with all the hatred in him.

"Touch her and I'll kill you." Octavian threaten him through gritted teeth. There was no way Frank was ever coming near Rachel ever again.

"I get told that a lot." Frank chuckled darkly.

"And yet, I'm still here."

"What me to fix that?" Jason asked as he stepped forward. Frank glanced to Leo and Hazel and laughed.

"Your going to have all your friends do your fight's for you?" He smirked. Leo stepped forward but Hazel grabbed his arm.

"Stop! He's doing the same thing he did with Rachel this morning. He toying with us, Giving himself an excuse to fight us." Hazel told them. Octavian glanced to Hazel and looked back to Frank to see him glaring at Hazel. She was right. Suddenly, Octavian saw something in Frank's eyes. A glint of gold sparked in them, almost like gold smoke were wondering through his body. But just as fast as the gold glint came, it left. **(To reader's of FaJ: I know, I'm so suttle aren't I.)**

"Just leave Frank." Hazel told him. Frank glanced to Percy and grinned.

"Fine, I'll just go check up on Annabeth and-" Before he could finish. Riptide was at his throat. Percy glared down at him.

"Stay away from her." He hissed.

"Or what? You can't kill me! Unlike me, you all care about this quest and you need me to complete it." Frank smirked as he swatted Percy's sword away as if it were nothing and walked away. leaving everyone glaring after him. Octavian couldn't get his mind off the gold glint, what had he seen?

"I'm going to go find Annabeth." Percy grumbled. Jason followed after him to find Piper. Rachel turned to him.

"I'm going to go paint for awhile." She told him. Octavian nodded and watched her as she left. He wondered what was running through her mind.

"Well that was horrible." Leo muttered. Octavian turned to Hazel.

"How did you know what he was doing?" He asked Hazel.

"He was doing the same thing with Rachel, he was making her mad so that she would over step it and give him an excuse to hit her. I didn't realize what he was going until it was to late." Hazel told him.

"I thing I'm going to go check on Rachel." He told them. Leo nodded him off as he turned to leave.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel walked through the ship With a million thoughts running through her mind. She felt something when they were talking-threatening- Frank. She wasn't sure what it was, it was like when she was in the Labyrinth with Percy and Annabeth, she could sense things. It was like that only a billion times stronger, it wasn't just the seven of them there. Something else was present, something that was getting stronger.

She walking into her room and grabbed her mirror, she looked at herself. Her scar's were still bright red and matched her hair in a way. She smiled slightly. She put the mirror down and walked over to her art supplies, she pulled out her necessities and went to work.

She was only finishing the outline when she heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." She called. Octavian slipped into the room with a grin on his face. Rachel finished her outline before glancing over to him with a smile.

"Hey," He greeted.

"Hey." She replied.

"What are you painting?" He asked her. Rachel shrugged.

"I don't know yet." She told him. Octavian smiled at her.

"Have you ever known what your painting before you paint it?" He asked. Rachel thought for a moment.

"Nope." She finally replied. Octavian laughed.

"Alright." They talked for awhile as Rachel painted. After about three hours Octavian walked over to her.

"Do you know what your painting yet?" He asked. Rachel blushed.

"I haven't been really paying attention to my painting." She told him.

"So your saying that you've been painting for three hours and you weren't even looking at your painting?" Octavian question with raised eyebrows. Rachel smiled cutely.

"Maybe." She muttered.

"Okay, then its time for the big reveal." Octavian grinned excitedly. Rachel laughed.

"Well! Look at it!" Octavian insisted eagerly. Rachel smiled and glanced down at her painting. Her smile dropped and her blood froze in her vines. She wasn't sure if she gasped or choked but Octavian quickly came to her side and looked at the painting as well. His arms came around her and held her close as he realized why she was in shock.

On the canvass were four long cuts that were identical to her own only they were bleeding like hers were that every morning, behind the cuts were two golden glowing eyes. The eyes of a Titan. around it was golden smoke. At the bottom, the smoke made a gate like thing and the blood from the cuts seemed to be seeping through. As the blood passed through the gates the turned into red roots.

"How..." He muttered. Rachel couldn't stand the sight for much longer and buried her head into Octavian's chest, tears seeping from her eyes. She had never felt such fear well she looked at her paintings. Not even Luke or her sword. What the painting resembled was to horrible.

"_blood shall flow through the binds of trust, one will fall into the culches of the earth._" Rachel whispered.

"We had it all wrong. It had nothing to do with Nico, its Frank." Octavian contiued her thought.

"I saw those eyes, they were Franks, it looked like golden smoke was weaving inside of him. Hes fallen into Gaea's tricks. But how? Why? What did Gaea offer him?" Octavian asked her. Rachel thought for a moment until the truth hit her like a train.

"The only thing he wants, Hazel's heart. She told him that if he helped her that he would get Hazel back somehow." She muttered.

"But he said there was more to it, what is this golden smoke?" Octavian asked.

"I have no idea, I have only seen green smoke from greek fire." She told him.

"Should we tell the others?" She whispered. Octavian shook his head.

"We have all been through enough for one day." He told her. Rachel nodded.

"Agreed, but its not like we can hind this from them." Rachel told him.

"Yeah, we will just have to tell them when Frank is not around." He told her. They just stood there for awhile, Rachel allowed Octavian's heart beat sooth her as more tears spilled from her eyes. When Octavian pulled away from her. He smiled down at her and wiped away her tears.

"Hey, its just a painting." He told her. They both knew that he was just saying that to make her feel better and right now, after all she had been through today, it was what she needed.

"Thank you." She whispered. Octavian just nodded.

"Come on, we should get some dinner." Rachel nodded. Octavian held her close as they walked down to the kitchen. Annabeth, Piper and Jason were there eating. Annbeth was the first to see them and smiled.

"Hi." She mumbled.

"Hey." Rachel replied.

"How are you feeling? " Piper asked. Rachel knew that she was only trying to look out for her but it still bugged her when Piper asked her that. Rachel paused and let it go before answering.

"I'm feeling fine, thanks for asking." She muttered.

"So Frank's out to get us? " Annabeth asked knowingly. Rachel glanced to Jason.

"I see you filled them in." She grinned, Jason just shrugged.

"Yep, he's making it seem like he's a hunter and we're his game or something stupid like that." Octavian told them. Rachel could tell that Octavian didn't want to stay on the topic for much longer.

"So where's Percy?" Rachel asked.

"In his room, he's still pretty pissed about Frank." Jason told her.

"Its because he realized that he let Frank get under his skin. I'd be pissed if that happened to me." Rachel muttered. They stopped eating and stared at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you saying your still not scared of him?" Piper asked her in a shocked voice.

"No, I'm scared of him, but I just wont let him get to me. If I did I would be a sobbing mess." Rachel told them as she made her way to the pantry and grabbed a box of cereal. When she came back and Octavian saw what she grabbed he arched an eyebrow.

"Cereal for dinner? Really?" He asked her. Rachel shrugged.

"I like cereal." She told him. Annabeth snickered from the side. Octavian looked over to her.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing." She grinned. But Rachel knew why she was grinning, she knew that here was no point it questioning Rachel when it came to food. No matter what she would always win in a food argument with the help of her secret weapon.

"Why are you having cereal now?" Octavian asked. Rachel smiled, Octavian was a perfect candidate for this, he was just as stubborn as her.

"Because I like cereal." She grinned

"Then why didn't you have cereal this morning?" Octavian asked. Rachel shrugged.

"I like cereal." She told him. Octavian arched an eyebrow again and glanced to the others who were trying not to laugh.

"That's not really an answer to my question." He told her.

"I like cereal." She told him. Annabeth couldn't hold her laughter and Rachel was finding it hard as well, the look on Octavian's face was priceless!

"Your only going to say 'I like cereal' aren't you?" Octavian asked. Rachel shook her head.

"Then say something else." He demanded. Rachel thought for a moment before grinning even wider.

"I love cereal!" She cried. The others lost it and were all laughing their asses off. Octavian swung his hands in the air.

"I give up!" He cried. Rachel finally laughed. She laughed so hard that she fell to the ground and began to roll around. Octavian stared at her like she were demented. Rachel rolled over the box of cereal, crushing it and everything inside of it. When Rachel calmed down she jumped up.

"Well that was fun!" She grinned. Octavian just shook his head.

"Your too crazy!" He told her.

"Too crazy for what?" She asked.

"For cereal." He told her. Rachel gasped.

"No one's too crazy for cereal!" She cried.

"Well it isn't like you can have it now, you crushed it." Octavian told her, gesturing to the crushed box of cereal.

"Sure I can!" Rachel insisted as she gabbed the box, opened it and poured the crushed cereal into her hand and popping the crumbs in her mouth.

"Yum." She smirked.

"Fine", Octavian walked over to the pantry and came out with a bag of uncooked noodles.

"Then this is my dinner." He grinned as he opened the bag and broke off a chunk of tangled noodles and popped it his mouth. Rachel giggled at his satisfied look on his face.

"Well we'd best be off, Annabeth and I have to... go do something." Piper told them **(Shut up you perv's)**.

"Okay, bye." Rachel told them with an arched eyebrow. Annabeth and Piper just smirked at them like they knew something. Then Rachel realized that they were leaving because of her and Octavian. Rachel rolled her eyes, Piper and Annabeth were so... girly when it came to boys. And they became pushy when it came to Rachel having a boyfriend. She remembered the week before there left camp half blood, they denied it when she confronted them but she was positive that they were trying to fix her you with Leo's brother Jake.

"Oh yeah! Leave me with your dishes!" Jason called after them. Rachel laughed as Jason grumbled and brought their dishes to the sink and just dumbed them there, not willing to even rinse them or put them in the dishwasher.

"Oh poor Jason! How dare they make you do all that, all on your own!" Rachel mocked. Jason grinned at her.

"Oh shut you green breath." He told her.

"Green breath? That's weak." Octavian told him.

"Your weak!" Jason teased him. Octavian fake gasped.

"I would be insulted if that weren't so true!" Octavian told him. Jason smiled as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Seeya guys later." He called.

"Bye." Rachel called after him.

**Okay! I'm sorry that it took me so long to update! anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know that my HUNGER GAMES oneshot it out so you should check that out, its called THE HANGING TREE: BORN TO LIVE. I love cap lock!**

**And as for that random cereal thing, I add that because I did the exact same thing with my cousin only I wanted to eat taco's in the morning and not cereal at night... TACOS! YAY!**

**Also! (Yes there's more) I'm going to start asking questions that you can answer with your comments. If I find an answer that is so awesome that it must be heard then you will get a special shout out! Okay, so now you know the rules, lets play... "That question!" Lame, I know but its better than just saying "Question."**

**"That Question!"**

**What is the best book you have ever read?**

**Also remember to follow and favorite this story!**


	21. My teddybear lion

**yay chapter 21! Shout outs! Okay, there was one answer that really stuck out to me, there for they with win a cookie and (fake) cash!**

**s'moreo1235 **

********************Tratie-Zutara-and-Perlia-Fan ********************

**DarkLove12489**

**Guest**

**LollipopswilltakEover**

**a347bridge- Winner! For "The Diary of Anne Frank by Anne Frank,"I picked this because it stuck it my head, I think this is a great story, I mean its real and its apart of our history. (::) and $50. **

**SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**

**annabethrules120**

********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO********************

**Rachel's POV**

After their crumbly dinner, Rachel and Octavian walked down to his room to hang out. Rachel plopped down on his bed when they got there with a loud thump. Octavian chuckled as he grabbed a knife and a teddybear.

Rachel watched him as he cut his fuzzy little victim, Rachel loved the way he seemed to zone out into another world when he tried to read the stuffing. She thought it was cute when he through the teddybear and stuffing aside whenever it didn't lead him anywhere, he soon did that and Rachel grin at the glint of frustration in his eyes as he did. Rachel wondered what he saw or was looking for when he read the stuffing.

"Can I try reading the stuffing?" Rachel asked. Octavian looked over to her and smiled.

"Sure." He patted the spot beside him on the floor, Rachel walked over and sat with him. He handed her a teddybear and his knife.

"So you should cut a gash across it gut or slit the throat, but don't dig the knife in do deep."He told her as he traced where she should cut with his finger. Rachel nodded and cut the teddybear across the gut. The stuffing buffed out of the cut. Rachel pulled out a piece and studied it.

"So what am I looking for?" She asked him. Octavian had his arm around her shoulders and brought his hands to hers to guide her.

"It's like looking for shapes in the clouds, try thumbing it, that helps to." He told her. Rachel nodded and let his thumb lead her's she focused on the stuffing, but all she could think about was how fun it would be to paint the stuffing, how she could have her paint brush curl to the shape and the colors she could use to give it more detail. after five minutes she gave in.

"I can't do it." She sighed.

"What were you thinking?" Octavian asked. Rachel grinned.

"About how I could paint the stuffing." She told him. Octavian smiled.

"Your just a painter not a... stuffing reader? Does that sound right?" Octavian asked. Rachel laughed slightly. She glanced over to Octavian's pile of tebbybear's when she saw a teddybear that caught her eye. She reached over and picked it out of the pile.

"This one's cute." She told him as she studied the teddybear. It was a lion with a frizzy red main and green eyes, it basically looked like Rachel if she were a lion.

"It looks like you." Octavian smiled.

"Well almost, just one thing." Octavian took the lion out of her hands and picked up his knife. He carefully shaped four long cuts across its face. When he was done the gave it back. Rachel laughed.

"There now its perfect and if you ask me, its even cuter." He told her with a wink. Rachel smiled up at him and hugged the lion close to her heart. She got up on her knees and kissed Octavian, wrapping her arms around his neck. When they pulled away they locked eyes. Octavian smiled at her.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He replied before kissing her again. He pulled her closer and as he did Rachel smiled. She could feel her heart race and soon she felt his heartbeat as well and could feel his heartbeat match hers. Warmth spread through her. Rachel had never felt so amazing in her entire life. That's what Octavian did to her, he always knew how to put her on cloud nine. Rachel pulled away and hugged him instead. Her ear was pressed up against his chest, Rachel listened to his heartbeat for a while. When she yawned Octavian chuckled.

"I think you should get some sleep." He told her.

"But I'm-"

"Not tired? Yes you are, plus you've had one hell of a day, you need your rest." He cut her off. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I don't need you to coddle me." She huffed.

"I'm not, I'm just taking care of my girlfriend." Octavian insisted.

"Well she can take care of herself." Rachel retorted.

"Gods your stubborn." He sighed. Rachel shrugged.

"So are you." She replied. Octavian smiled and kissed her cheek.

"I guess we're the perfect match." He whispered in her ear, giving Rachel goose bumps.

"Yeah, we are." She smiled at him. How the hell did I so lucky to have someone like Octavian? She wondered. Oh yeah! I'm going to die soon, he's like my going away present. Rachel pushed the thought out of her mind, she was alive and she was with the person she loved and she was on a ship with her closest friends as they all travel to Greece to save the world from the earth.

"come on, I'll walk you to your room." Octavian told her as he stood up and offered her his hand. Rachel smiled up at him and took his hand. She didn't realized that she was still holding the lion tebbybear until they were at her door.

"Oh sorry, I kinda stole your lion." Rachel apologized as she tried to hand to back to Octavian but he pushed it back to her.

"No, that's your teddybear." Octavian told her. Rachel smiled down at the teddybear lion with stuffing puffing out of its face slightly.

"You know what, oddly enough, a cut up teddybear is actually the most amazing first gift from a boyfriend, or at least my boyfriend." Rachel told him. Octavian smiled and leaned down to kiss her. There she was again, floating up to cloud nine.

"I love you." Was ll he said before leaving, not even giving her the chance to respond. Rachel walked into her room, Hazel wasn't there, She changed into her pajamas and headed back for her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

The next morning Rachel woke up to someone shaking her shoulder. Rachel opened her eyes to see Hazel.

"What?" Rachel grumbled.

"We have visitors." Hazel told her.

"Who?"

"Leo-" Before Hazel could finish, Leo jumped in front of her, making Rachel jump and scream slightly.

"Good morning Rachel!" Leo cried before hugging her tightly.

"LEO!" Rachel screamed as she tried to push him off of her. Leo laughed as he let her go. Rachel glared up at him as he laughed. When he wasn't expecting it, Rachel punched him in the gut. Leo let out a high pitch cried as he doubled over.

"I'm going to sit over here." Leo muttered as he went over to sit on Hazel's bed.

"...and Octavian" Hazel finished what she was saying earlier. Rachel glanced across the room until she saw Octavian sitting on the floor near her, leaning up against her bed smiling up at her. Rachel blushed and smiled back.

"Hi..." She mumbled.

"Hey." He grinned.

"Hey Rachel, what does your shirt read?" Leo asked, squinting at her chest. Rachel looked down and saw that she was wearing her white shirt that read "Never mind." in white letters. Rachel crossed her arms around her chest.

"Leo! Stop looking at my chest!" She yelled. Leo realized the idea of the shirt and looked away, snickering.

"Dude!" Octavian cried. He glared at Leo who like he wanted to run away now. Rachel looked to Hazel helplessly But Hazel was glaring at Leo as well only she was just being playful unlike Octavian.

"Okay! An non-female organisms in the room. Get out!" Rachel cried as she pointed to the door. Octavian chuckled and stood up. He kissed Rachel goodbye, telling her that he would be in the kitchen before leaving. Rachel turned to Leo and saw that he was still sitting on Hazel's bed, fiddling with his fingers or something. How the hell does he lose interest so fast? Rachel wondered. Rachel and Hazel both stared at him to many long moments until he finally looked up and saw them staring at him.

"What was that again?" Leo asked her.

"Get out!" Rachel yelled. Leo jumped up and ran for the door. Hazel and Rachel began to laugh when he was gone.

"Haze, I know you love him and all, but Leo is a dumb ass!" She told her. Hazel shrugged.

"I know, but he's a great kisser." She told her. Rachel scrunched up her nose.

"TMI, my friend, TMI." Rachel told her. Hazel gave her a funny look.

"TMI? What does that mean?" Hazel asked. Rachel kept forgetting when Hazel was born, Hazel just seemed to fit in so perfectly in this century.

"Too much information." Rachel told her. Hazel nodded.

"Cool, hey I think I'm going to go back to sleep, I'm still tired." Hazel told her. Rachel nodded.

"Okay." Rachel got up and went to get dressed. Before she left she turned back to Hazel.

"Remember, we'll be in Greece by this afternoon." Hazel mumbled an encouragement and Rachel left. When she got to the kitchen Octavian and leo were there eating cereal. When Octavian saw her he smiled and gestured for her to sit beside him. Rachel sat down with him and he passed her the box of cereal. Rachel pushed it away.****  
><strong>**

"I like eggo's." She told him. Octavian rolled his eyes and laughed.

"What?" Leo asked.

"Its just a stupid joke." Octavian told him as Rachel got up to toast herself some eggo's. When they were done, Rachel just ate them with her fingers.

"Where's Hazel?" Leo asked.

"Your just full of questions this morning." Rachel commented. Leo just shrugged.

"She went back to bed." She told him. Leo nodded. After breakfast. Rachel and Octavian went down to the training room well Leo went to check on Hazel. When they got there Frank was nowhere to be seen. (Thank the Gods!) They walked over to the punching bag. Rachel held it in place as Octavian beat the crap out of it. With every plow it became harder for Rachel to keep the bag from swinging into her and knock her teeth. Octavian was strong. Rachel felt safer knowing that if Frank came for him. After a while Octavian suddenly stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" Rachel asked.

"Because its your turn." He smiled. Rachel felt a little uneasily, She wasn't one for punching, unless of course it was Frank's face. In fact, she wasn't one to do any kind of fighting when it wasn't for her life and she had very little practice. At camp she had just painted in her cave.

"Okay." She tried to sound confident but she feared that she had failed. If Octavian had noticed her distaste, he didn't comment on it. They switched positions and Rachel put her fists up.. She threw her first punch and it made next to no impact. Octavian looked at her with a confused expression.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing, I just didn't expect you to be so..." He trailed off, unable to come up with a word.

"Weak?" Rachel filled in with an arched eyebrow and a smile. Octavian grinned and let out a small laugh.

"Uh, yeah." He muttered weakly.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not as fit as everyone else. I'm only strong when my life is on the line." Rachel told him.

"You don't have to be sorry, at least you're strong for when it matters." Octavian told her. Rachel smiled and threw another punch at the bag, it was better then the first but still not enough. She continued to punch and by the fifteenth punch, Octavian had to place one foot behind him to stabilize himself. When he did that Rachel stop and smiled in triumph. Octavian smiled as well and let go of the punching bag and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That's my girl!" He cried as he lifted her up slightly. Rachel laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. When Octavian put her down he kissed her lightly. When he pulled away Rachel smiled up at him.

"Come on, lets get back to work." She smiled. Octavian nodded and got back behind the punching bag and held in steady, waiting for her to throw the next punch. And she did. She punched the bag until she felt something warm slip down her hand. She stopped punching and saw that her knuckles were bleeding.****  
><strong>**

"Shit." She hissed to herself.

"What?" Octavian asked.

"I'm bleeding." She told him, showing her her hands. Octavian chuckled.

"I guess you took it a little too far?" He asked knowingly. Rachel grinned and nodded. They headed back to her room to grab some mortal nectar. When they were at the door, they suddenly hear sobbing. Rachel quickly opened the door to find Leo houlding Hazel in his arms as She sobbed.

"What happened?" Rachel cried as she rushed over.

"Th-they have them." Hazel sobbed.

"Who is 'them'?" Octavian asked.

"Everyone!" Hazel screamed. Leo held her closer to him. They all waited as she slowly calmed down.

"Gaea, she has everyone we care about that are dead, she's torturing them."

"Who exactly?" Leo asked her.

"There were too many to see all of them and I only recognized a few and others.. well I figured out who they were."

"Okay, well tell us who you know and describe the one's you didn't." Octavian told her.

"My mother, Sammy, Nico, Leo's... mother." She choked on every name and glanced to Leo as she mentioned his mother.

"And the others... I only really saw three others. A bulky boy that was holding this girl, a beautiful girl-" Rachel choked as she realized who it was, out of the four she was the only one who really know them and the thought of the brought tears to her eyes.

"Beckendorf and Silena." She whispered. Tears streaked down her cheeks. She was one of the last people to ever see Beckendorf before he died in the boat explosion, he had actually been there to see her kiss Percy, but she wasn't thinking about that at the moment.

"Beckendorf and Silena." Leo echoed. Rachel glanced up at him. Tears were spilling from his eyes as well. Beckendorf and Silena had been his and Pipers older siblings. Rachel realized that Leo was taking a big hit as he heard these names. His grandfather, mother and his older brother were all being tortured in the underworld.

"There was one more person that I recognized." Hazel whispered. She turned to Rachel

"And I recognized him from you're paintings. Rachel's breath hitched.

"Luke."

**That question!**

**If you could rename:**

**A) Rachel.**

**B) Octavian**

**C) Hazel**

**D) Leo**

**What would you name them?**

**(This question may come up more then once only for different characters.) **


	22. Naps

**yay chapter 22! shout outs! There are some winners that will be each getting three cookies!**

**Kawaiineko-chan123**

**thecadecusgirl WINNER! For renaming: Rachel- Merina (::)(::)(::)**

**Electric Storm Surge**

**DarkLove12489**

**tinckles WINNER! For renaming: Leo- Witney (::)(::)(::)**

**Miette in the Rain**

**LeoXPiperXJason**

**toe walker**

**Lollipopswilltakeover. WINNER! For renaming: Octavian- Aaron (::)(::)(::)**

**LeoXpiperXJason (Again.)**

**Vivi-UndeterminedCamper**

**smoreo1235 WINNER! For renaming: Leo- Crazy Psychotic Latino! (::)(::)(::)**

**Lollipopswilltakeover.(Again.)**

**Lollipopswilltakeover.(And Again. LOL)**

**thecadecusgirl**

**kendra**

**shadows**

**NirvanaWandering WINNER! For renaming: Hazel- Alice (::)(::)(::)**

**skullfan12 **

**blackvenom19**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel wanted to run. Luke was being tortured in hell. She couldn't decide how she felt about it. She never really knew where he stood for her. She thought he was a monster but at the same time she respected him somehow.

"And?" She asked shakily.

"He seemed really guilty as he looked around at the people with him... and I think he saved me somehow." She told them.

"How?" Leo asked.

"I have no idea, but when he saw me, he begged for me to leave before it was too late for something." She told them.

"But you were only dreaming, how did he even see you or know that you were there?" Octavian asked.

"I don't know!" Hazel sobbed. Rachel began to space out. So Luke saved her best friend. How did she feel about that? Was she supposed to be grateful? Upset? Sad? She had no idea. Suddenly Octavian's voice broke through her thoughts.

"Um, I think it's best if we give you guys some time to... vent." He told Hazel and Leo. He turned to her and looked her in the eye. For some reason this only made her silent tears worst. He led her out of the room and down to his room. He sat her down on his bed and held her close. Her tears continued. She was now thinking of Beckendorf. She know he was a great hero from the moment she saw him. He was confident even when he was about to face his death. And when Rachel came to the camp and learned the whole story of him and Silena. They were both so brave but thinking about what happened to Silena she only became more confused with her feelings for Luke.

"Its going too be okay." Octavian whispered in her ear as if reading her thoughts. But Rachel shook her head.

"I just don't know what to think now! Is Luke really the good guy? Or is he the bad guy?" Rachel asked. Octavian shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, he's a guy that needs our help." Octavian told her. Rachel nodded and smiled up at Octavian.

"Thank you." She whispered before kissing his cheek.

They talked for a while, about Greece, the quest, until somehow, they ended up talking about rainbow ponies,

"So are you ever going to get me that rainbow pony?" Octavian asked her. Rachel laughed.

"I'm working on it." She told him. Octavian nodded.

"You better be." He smirked at her. Rachel raised her eyebrows.

"Is that a threat?" She asked.

"What? Me? Threaten you? I wouldn't dare." Octavian told her punched his arm and laughed when he yelped.

"I'm glad my pain amuses you." He grumbled as he rubbed his arm. Rachel just shrugged. She laid down and rested her head in Octavian's lab. Octavian began to play with her hair and Rachel slowly drifted off.

When she woke up she realized that she was now in Octavian's bed as he held her in his arms, also sleeping. The thing that woke Rachel up was someone knocking on the door. She unwillingly slipped out of Octavian's grasp, waking him in the motion. He made a whining sound as she got up, still not willing to get up. Rachel sighed lightly, she would have been more than happy to slip back into his arms and drift off again but the knocking at the door continued.

When Rachel opened to door she saw Leo and Hazel.

"Hey guys." She yawned.

"Hey can we come in? There's something we need to talk about." Hazel told her. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah, come on in, we were just taking a nap." Rachel gestured for them to come in.

"Yeah, and we would like to continue napping." Octavian grumbled, still not getting up. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat back on the bed in front of Octavian.

"What's up now?" Rachel asked.

"Well we think something more is going on with Frank that we all think and we figured that you guys could help us." Leo told her. Rachel froze. Octavian finally sat up and looked over to Rachel. She looked back and their eyes locked. They knew what was coming.

"We think Frank is being manipulated by something, like he's trapped in his own body or something and is fighting for control." Hazel told them. Rachel sighed and stood up. Octavian followed her example.

"Come on, I have something to show you guys." Rachel muttered. Rachel and Octavian led them to her and Hazel's room. When they got there Rachel walked over to the painting she made yesterday. She pulled it out and showed it to Hazel and Leo. They both studied the painting with grim faces.

"We had the prophesy all wrong, _one will fall into the clutches of the earth_, it wasn't about Nico, it was about Frank. Frank is being... possessed by something. By a titan maybe." Rachel told them. Leo nodded.

"Well that would explain why he went crazy but how can we stop him if we're not even sure what's possessing him, I mean titan's aren't the only ones with golden eyes." Leo told them.

"But that's not it, remember yesterday when Frank told us that there was more to this whole thing, what if its a titan trying to avenge Kronos or something." Octavian told them.

"Or it could be even more then that, we have no way knowing." Hazel told them.

"All we can do is try to save him." Rachel muttered. The others nodded. Leo glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall.

"We'll in Greece in about an hour, we're abandoning ship in the morning, be ready to leave by then and watch out for Frank." He told them. Rachel and Octavian nodded. Hazel and Leo left after that, leaving Rachel and Octavian to themselves. Rachel sighed and threw the painting aside. She turned back to Octavian.

Without a word, he wrapped her in his arms.

"At least we now know what we're dealing with... in a way." Rachel muttered to him. Octavian just smiled

"Why are you smiling?" She asked him, cocking her head.

"Because of you." He told her before kissing lightly.

"Because your always looking for the bright side, you keep us from being swallowed in the darkness." He told her. Rachel smiled and reached up to kiss him.

"Well just to let you now, it's a lot easier to see the bright side when I'm with you." She told him.

"And why is that?" Octavian asked grinning down at her. Rachel laughed lightly.

"Because your my bright side, and I love you with every fiber of my being." She whispered in his ear. Octavian's grin grow into a smile.

"Well I would be lying if I said the feeling wasn't at all mutual." He whispered back.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you right back." He told her.

They flopped down on her bed still in one another arms. Rachel sighed.

"Can we go back to sleep?" Octavian asked her sleepily. Rachel laughed.

"Yes coffee stain, go ahead, you need all the beauty sleep you can get." She teased. Octavian shifted in an attempt to bump her and made a groaning sound.

"That wasn't very nice." He whined. Rachel laughed.

"You know I didn't mean it like that, your perfect to me." Octavian smiled down at her.

"Like wise." He whispered before kissing each of her cuts lightly only making Rachel giggle. Slowly she drifted back to sleep.

**Octavian's POV.**

Octavian smiled as he watched Rachel sleep in his arms. He wished that their time together could be longer, that they could grow up together, hell even start family one day! Have kids with curly blonde hair and piercing green eyes. Live in New Rome or Camp Halfblood. Octavian smiled at the idea of having a life with Rachel. But he quickly shook his head. No, that couldn't happen, not in this life time.

Octavian began to wonder how he would live the rest of his life if he didn't have Rachel. He wouldn't live his life. He would die of heart break and even if he somehow lived on, his life would be miserable and without purpose. Without those beautiful green eyes, his life would fall apart. The thought brought tears to Octavian's eyes. He nuzzled his head into Rachel's hair. Trying to remind himself that she was still here, with him, in his arms. Octavian smiled and began to daydream of things like what Camp Halfblood was like, how awesome Rachel cave probably was, what the Apollo cabin looked like, what the camp fires were like, how beautiful the ocean and forest were. From what he had heard from Rachel and all of his friends from Camp Halfblood, it sounded like demigod paradise. But so did New Rome. Octavian sighed and let sleep over take him.

As he dreamed, he saw that he was in a battlefield, the same battlefield he was in when he dreamed of Rachel's death. Only, the war was already over and the field was empty. Suddenly Octavian heard sobbing. _Rachel_ sobbing. Octavian ran for the sound. When She came into view, Octavian saw Rachel down on her knees sobbing and wailing into and hand's.

"Octavian!" She sobbed his name.

"Come back! Please coffee stain come back to me!" She wailed. Octavian ran up to her.

"Rachel! Its okay! I'm here, I'm here coffee head." He told but it was like she couldn't hear him, she just continued to sob his name, begging for him to come back to her.

"Rachel! I'm here! Please stop crying! I love you! I'm here and I wouldn't let anything hurt you!" Octavian cried before trying to wrap his arms around her. But when he tried, His arm glided right through her. Octavian looked at her shocked.

"R-rachel?" He stammered. Rachel didn't do anything, she just continued to sob.

"Rachel please! Please hear me!" Octavian begged, he tried to take her hand but his hand slipped right through her's

'Rachel Please!" He begged her. Octavian tried grabbing her shoulders, he nearly fell over as he tried. He tried caressing her cheek but he's hand slipped through her face. Rachel continued to sob. Octavian fianlly tried pressing his lips to her's and he fell right though her. Tears began to spill from his eyes, what the hell was going on!

"Please Rachel! Look at me! Hear me! Stop crying! I'm right here!" Octavian wailed. Rachel just sobbed even harder. She fell to her side. Octavian finally realized that no matter how much he begged and tried, Rachel wasn't going to see, hear or feel him. So instead he laid down beside her and cried with her. After what felt like hours of crying, Octavian looked at Rachel. He reached over and let his hand hover over her cheek.

"I know you can't hear me right now, but I love you and I will never leave you. I will always be with you, no matter what, dead or alive. You are my everything, you are my life, you stole my heart the moment I saw your beautiful green eyes. My heart sowers when I see you smiled and my heart breaks into a million pieces when I see you cry. I've never felt like this before for someone, you will never now how much I love you. The day I lose you is the day my heart stop's beating, my life is nothing without you. I love everything about you, your piercing green eyes, your curly red hair, your brave spirit, your ability to love, your beautiful cuts that show your pride. Everything. You are my first the and my last. I love you." He whispered with tears spilling from his eyes. Rachel continued to sob and wail his name.

Octavian closed his eyes as he silently wished she could have heard him. They stayed that

suddenly Octavian felt a force pulling him away from Rachel. Octavian's eyes widened and began to dig his nail's into the ground. He looked up at Rachel and saw that her eye were now focused on him only they were dead and hollow. Her cuts began to slowly bleed out.

Golden smoke began to curl around them until it found it way to Rachel's throat. Rachel's eyes came back to live and she began to choke.

"Octavian!" She cried.

"No!" Octavian screamed as he fought agents the force keeping Octavian from reaching Rachel. suddenly a voice chucked happily.

_Oh how I love the fear in your eyes as I kill the one thing you love!_ The voice purred.

"Let Her go!" Octavian screamed. He began the thrash and yell, doing anything he could to get to Rachel.

"Octavian!" Rachel screamed.

"Save me!" She begged. Rachel screamed again.

"No!" Octavian cried. The voice continued to laugh.

"Octavian! Help me! Please!" Rachel continued to scream.

"Rachel, stay strong! I will save you!" Octavian yelled as he continued to struggled. The voice laughed again.

_What is it that makes you hero's so stupid? I thought It was only Frank, considering how easy it was to take control of him and all. But no, you are all stupid._ It snickered. Octavian froze at its words. The voice was what was possessing Frank.

"You..." Octavian breath.

"You almost killed that love of my life!" Octavian yelled as he continued to thrash.

_Yes and I'm about to kill her now!_

"No! This is just a dream! when I wake up Rachel will be safe in my arms!" Octavian yelled. The voice laughed again Octavian began to recognize the voice and female. But it wasn't Gaea, Gaea didn't appear as golden smoke, she appeared as a sleeping face in the earth. So who was this?

_The funny thing is that, yes I have almost killed her, and I will try again, but in the end she will be the one to end your life!_ She purred.

"No! You lied to Frank and your lying to me!" Octavian yelled. Rachel couldn't kill him, they loved each other!

_Believe what you want, hero._ She snarled. Rachel continued to scream for him to help her and the voice continued to laugh. Octavian shut his eyes and forced himself to wake up. The last thing he heard was Rachel screaming.

Octavian woke you to Leo banging on the door.

"Come on! Are you guys really sleeping again? What are you guys nocturnal or something?" He yelled the door. Octavian groaned.

"Shut up Leo!" Octavian yelled back at the door.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Rachel grumbled in Octavian's arms.

"I just wanted to let you guys know that we'll be there soon and the view is beautiful so yous should get your lazy asses out of bed and come see." Leo called before leaving. Octavian groaned and looked down at Rachel and was surprised to see that her eyes were fixed on his with a confused look in her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" She asked as she wiped his tears away. Octavian answered by pulling her closer and burying his face into her neck and hair.

"I love you." He whispered into her neck. Rachel sighed happily.

"I love you too." She whispered back. Octavian pulled away and looking into her eyes.

"I promise the I will always be there to protect you no matter what." He told her.

"I know you will always be there, just like I will always be there for you. Octavian, where is this coming from?" She asked as she reached her hand up to cup his face. Octavian sighed at her touch. He brought his hand up and placed it on her's.

"Just a horrible dream." He told her.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Rachel asked him lovingly. Octavian thought for a moment as he gazed into her shape green eyes. He couldn't bring this kind of fear to To Rachel, not now.

"Not right now." He whispered before reaching down to kiss her. He was quiet happy that he didn't fall through her as he kissed her. Instead he enjoyed the sweet taste of her lips pressed agents his.

"I love you so much." He whispered to her.

"I love you too, more than anything in the world." She whispered. She kissed him again. Octavian let his lips linger on her's moments after the kiss was done, and just smiled with his lips barely brushing hers.

"Come on, let's go see the view that was s beautiful that it kept captain morons attention for more than three seconds" She told him as she slipped out of his grasp. Octavian groaned.

"I much rather continued our perverse activity." He told her. Rachel laughed.

"Come on, get up Coffee stain." She gave him a wink as she called him coffee stain. Octavian grinned.

"Sure thing Baby." He tried to sound like a player as he said it. He flipped his hair and gave her a wink with a cocky smirk. Rachel laughed again.

"Oh Gods, I would slap you if were anyone else." She told him.

"And I mean anyone, even Percy."

"Wow. You must really want me." Octavian smirked. Rachel smirked.

"No, actually I don't." She told him as she walked over to him.

"Because you see, I already have you." She whispered before kissing him. Octavian laughed.

"now get up!" She told him, giving Octavian a little shove. Octavian finally gave in and got up as well. He walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arm around her shoulder's.

"I love you." He whispered again.

Rachel smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I love you too." Rachel whispered in his ear. Octavian felt worm and fuzzy inside when she said that, it always did. Octavian realized how much he was beginning to savor Rachel in any way he could. Her words, her touch, her face. Everything.

**Okay! I'm so sorry I haven't been updating so much. You were probable thinking 'Yay! Its summer so now we get more updates!' and that's what I thought too, but then I got a job because I need money for a laptop so I can update more easily! I didn't realize that the hours would so stupid. I'm working from 12-9! Who works until 9?! well I guess I do now. But hey! I finally got this whole story figured out and I now know exactly where I'm taking this story, and sadly, it leads to an ending. But that's not for a while so yay!**

**"That Question!"**

**If you were a demigod, who would your Godly parent be?**


	23. Apollo gets mad

**yay chapter 23!**

****Lollipopswilltakeover****

**Lollipopswilltakeover**

**Lollipopswilltakeover****- Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, Artemis, Athena, or Bellona. Wow you put a lot of thought into that, and don't worry, I'm still alive and that idea you have with the whole oracle dating thing with Apollo, well I didn't completely us that idea but I did add a little letter chat in this chapter so I hope you like it! And finally, you asked me what my answer to this question would be and I think me godly parent would be either Apollo because I love the sun (I know that sounds weird what with mt name and everything.) or Demeter because I love nature more than Grover!**

**bleep- Apollo or Nike. Cool :-)**

**Ettena Editor**

**annabethrules120**

**TashaTheDreamer - HERMES!**

**meadow-music **

**blackvenom19- Athena or Hecate.**

**shadow-hermes**

**DeathBreath2000 -Hades.**

**Guest**

**SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis **

**********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********************

**********************Rachel's POV**********************

As Rachel and Octavian made their way to the upper decks, Octavian suddenly swiveled them down the hall leading them to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Rachel asked. Octavian shrugged.

"I want some coffee." He told her. Rachel smiled and followed him into the kitchen where fresh coffee was just being finished. Rachel looked around, they were the only ones in the kitchen.

"Who made coffee?" She asked. Octavian shrugged and walked over to pour two cups for them. He walked back over to her and handed her a cup.

"Thanks." She smiled. Octavian nodded. They made their way back up to the upper decks. When they got there, they saw Hazel and Leo hugging. Rachel smiled. It was sweet how they acted around one another. So... open and real, like she and Octavian were with one another.

"Hey guys." Rachel called to them. They looked over to them both smiling.

"Hey." Hazel greeted.

Rachel and Octavian walked over to them and looked out at the skies. The view was just breath-taking.

"Oh gods... This is the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Rachel breathed as she looked out at the skies.

"I know right?" Leo grinned. Suddenly, there was slight turbulence and Octavian spilled some of his coffee on himself. Rachel looked over to him, mouth wide and an unbreakable smile on her face.

"Sorry, Octavian. Turbulence." Leo told him. But Octavian wasn't even listening. He looked over to Rachel, his eyes were bright happy as they both got wrapped up into the memory of the first day they met and how they got their nicknames for one another and they both cracked up. Laughing as hard as possible. _At least it wasn't my fault this time!_ Rachel thought as she laughed even harder. Suddenly Rachel came up with an idea. She looked up at Octavian. He looked down at her with joyful eyes until he realized what she was about do and his eyes widened.

Before he could stop her, Rachel dumped her coffee over her head, soaking her curls with coffee. They began to laugh again. Leo and Hazel were watching them like they were mental but Rachel and Octavian could care less. Octavian hugged her close to him, not caring if he got even more coffee on him or her.

Suddenly there was a bright flash. Rachel and Octavian looked over to see Annabeth, Percy, Jason and Piper. Annabeth was holding one of those old camera's that spit the picture out after you took it. Annabeth smiled up at them.

"Very cute." She smirked playfully. Rachel grinned and walked over to her, taking the camera out of her hands and shoving it into Jason's hands.

"Wouldn't want to get coffee on that." Rachel muttered as she smirked at Annabeth. Before Annabeth could ask what she meant, Rachel shook her head, drenching Annabeth in coffee drops. Annabeth gasped and began laughing. giving Rachel a flick to the nose. Rachel laughed as she slapped Annabeth's hand away.

"What are you guys doing?" Rachel asked.

"Getting evidence of the good times we've had together." Jason told her before pulling the camera up.

"Now smile." He told her. Rachel was already smiling and laughed instead. After he took the picture Rachel grabbed the camera and turned to Octavian.

"Smile Coffee stain!" She told him. Octavian smiled even wider and laughed as well. They all ran around, taking pictures of one another. Rachel was able to take a picture with everyone. By the end they had a stack of pictures.

"We'll take more in Greece!" Piper told them. Rachel looked through the pictures, several were of the couples kissing or in a tight embrace, The last picture they took was of all of them. They all crouched up together and Percy held the camera out in front of them all. One of Rachel's favorite's was of her and Octavian, Octavian had one arm wrapped around her waist, Rachel was giving him bunny ears and they were both sticking their lungs out. But her very favorite was of the first picture of her and Octavian, locked in a tight and happy embrace, both dripping with coffee. They all split the pictures and Rachel and Octavian left to go get cleaned up.

They both went to go take a shower. **(In different bathrooms you pervs!)** When Rachel was done and got dressed, she walked down to Octavian's room. She heard a hacking sound, -like something hitting wood- well she was walking down the hall leading to Octavian's room. When she got there, Octavian was sitting at the door way, carving something into the wooden wall. His hair was still damp from his shower and his blue eyes were focused, Rachel smiled.

"Leo's going to be pissed when he finds out that your carving something in the walls of his ship." She told him. Octavian looked up at her and smiled. He shrugged.

"Whatever." Rachel grinned at his response.

"What are you carving anyway?" She asked.

"Why don't you come over here and look." He grinned. Rachel rolled her eyes with a smile as she walked over to see that Octavian had carved: _R+O_. with a heart around it and underneath it read:_ I am in love with Rachel Elizabeth Dare ~Octavian._

Rachel wrapped her arms around Octavian and kissed him.

"You're just so easy to love." Rachel told him. Octavian laughed.

"I'm guess you like it?" He asked.

"Well duh! This is the sweetest thing ever! Aside from everything else you do." She smiled. Octavian laughed agian

"There is one thing though," Rachel told him.

"And that is?" Octavian asked.

"How do you know my middle name?"

"Um..." He looked away. Rachel's eyes widened and pushed him away laughing, she never told Octavian her middle name.

"Your such a little creeper!" She laughed. Octavian stood up and towered over her.

"Actually, I'm a very tall creeper." He corrected. Rachel laughed and stood up as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So are you going to tell me how you knew my full name?" She asked. Octavian shrugged.

"I don't know, I just knew it. Maybe Aphrodite burned your name into my brain or something." Octavian told her with a grin. Rachel rolled her eyes. Octavian smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Rachel began playing with his hair, twirling the short blonde strands around her fingers.

"So, I was thinking of something we could do tonight." Octavian told her in a low voice as if there were someone else in the room that he didn't want hearing what he was about to say.

"And that is?" Rachel asked smiling up at him.

"We could have dinner on the upper decks, maybe have a picnic, enjoy the view, see if we can stop Zoe, maybe walk around in the forest or where ever we can hide the ship. You know things like that." Octavian told her. Rachel laughed lightly.

"You are just full on Romeo right now, aren't you?" Rachel asked him. Octavian grinned down at her and pulled her even closer to him and pressed his forehead against hers and stared straight into her eyes. His eyes searched her eyes as if the secret to eternal youth was hidden with in them. Rachel felt like she could melt in his arms, his strong stare just making her want to crumble to her knees.

"I just want to savor every moment I have left with you." He whispered to her slowly. And there it was, Rachel felt her knees buckle and her heart race. She tried to shift her weight onto Octavian for support, hoping he wouldn't notice. But he did and only chuckled.

"I see I make you weak in the knees. I wonder what will happen if I kiss you?" Octavian wondered. Rachel's eyes widened, she knew that if he kissed her now that she would be a goner. She tried to pull away, not wanting to humiliate herself but Octavian pulled her in close and pressed his lips to hers with a smirk.

Rachel tried to fight the feeling of complete bliss for as long as she could but she just couldn't fight it, Octavian was just to perfect to resist! She gave in to the kiss and before she knew what was happening, her knees gave out from underneath her and she crumbled to the ground. Octavian came down with her, not daring to break the most amazing kiss of Rachel's entire life.

Octavian pulled her even closer to him. Make himself like a human shield even though no one was there to see her in the first place. Rachel felt so safe in his arms, because she was in the one place where she knew nothing would hurt her. Octavian deepened the kiss and Rachel's limbs turned to jello. Octavian held her up and a smiled played his lips as he kissed her. Rachel blushed, almost wanting to pull away, but Octavian continued to hold her close and soon she just got lost in the kiss again.

Finally, Rachel pulled away in end of air, Octavian as well. Rachel blushed and shied away from Octavian's gaze as he watched her with soft, loving eyes. Octavian chuckled as she did. He brought his hand to her jaw and gently pulled her back to meet his gaze.

"There's no reason to shy away coffee head." He whispered to her. Rachel grinned and pushed him away lightly, but he just pulled back.

"Your so mean!" Rachel whined.

"How am I mean?" Octavian asked. Rachel looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Well for starter's, we were standing before and now we're on the ground, well you did that."

"Actually, you did that." Octavian smirked down at her. Rachel glared up at him.

"You know, you just went from full on Romeo to full on cocky." She fake hissed.

"You love me." Octavian told her smugly. Rachel was really getting tired of this now.

"Okay, Octavian just stop it." She told him.

"Stop what?" Octavian asked with a smirk.

"That." She retorted as she poked him in the noise. Octavian chuckled.

"Okay, I get it. Sorry" Octavian told her as they got up off the ground.

"It's okay, just don't do it again." Rachel smirked.

"Do what?" Rachel whipped her hand at his head but Octavian ducked just in time.

"Hey! It was a really question!" He cried as he grabbed the hand she tried to swat him with. Rachel just shrugged.

"Oh well, live and learn." She muttered. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Coffee head." He muttered.

"Coffee stain." Rachel retorted.

"Maybe we should start packing and getting ready to leave tomorrow morning." Octavian told her. Rachel nodded.

"Want me to help you pack your stuff first? Seeing that we're in your room." Rachel asked. Octavian nodded with a grin. Suddenly, there was a bright light. Rachel squinted and shielded her eyes from the light. When the light faded. Rachel looked across the room to see two bright yellow bags and a letter. Octavian sighed.

"Yay, another fun chat with uncle Apollo." He muttered. Rachel laughed and walked over to the bags and picked up the letter.

"'For my wonderfully brave readers of fate/love birds!'" She read, blushing at the last remark. She glanced back at Octavian who was smiling as he walked up to her. He wrapped his arm's around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Yep, that's what we are." He announced before pressing his lips to her's. Rachel tried not to laugh ageist his lips when Octavian dipped her back like they we're in a cheese movie. Octavian pulled away breathlessly with Rachel still dipped in his arms, their face's less than an inch away. They smiled at one another. Octavian gave her a wink and pulled her back to her feet. Rachel giggled at his wink. Octavian cocked his head to the roof.

"Did you see that Apollo!" He called. Octavian looked back to Rachel.

"Because if you didn't, I would be more than happy to show you again." He spoke in a lower voice that was just loud enough so that Apollo could hear him. Rachel laughed and pecked Octavian's cheek. A small flash came from the letter. Rachel looked down and read what had been added.

"'No, I saw it and would appreciate it if you stop making out in front of me. Now Octavian. Step. Away. From. The. Oracle.'" Rachel read. She looked back at Octavian waiting for his response. Octavian smirked and gave her another wink. He leaned forward and kissed her again only deeper. The letter caught on fire. Rachel pulled away as she jumped and threw the paper away. They stared at the flaming piece of paper in shock as the flames slowly lifted up into the air and turned into flaming words.

_Step away from her now! I'm not going to say it again, Octavian! _

Rachel gasped at the words and quivered in fear. She slipped out of his arms. Octavian looked over to her with a worried expression. The flames faded. A new letter appeared in front of Rachel. She picked it up and read it out loud.

"'Don't test me like that! I'm sorry if I scared you.'" Rachel read. Octavian nodded his head.

"'I understand that you two are excited but that is no excuse, you're lucky I like you guys.'" Rachel read, she smiled, it was like she could feel Apollo's goofy smile through the paper.

"'Anyway, these bags are a little gift.' Are they charmed in any way?" Rachel asked. The letter shown.

"'Aside from them being water proof, but I don't think that counts.'" She read. Octavian laughed.

"I think it counts in a way." Octavian shrugged. The letter shown.

"'Being positive I see! I like it.'" Rachel laughed as she read. Octavian laughed as well and gave a little bow.

"I do what I do." Octavian muttered. Rachel cracked up. The letter glowed.

"'Well I'm needed by the other Olympian's, best of luck my reader's of fate,'" Rachel looked back to Octavian and grinned.

"Come on, lets start packing." She told him. They packed most of Octavian's clothing, (Rachel left Octavian to take care of his underwear.) his knife, three canteens of nectar, two rolls of bandages, a sleeping bag and five bottles of water. Rachel was about to zip up his bag but he quickly stuffed something into the bag. Rachel looked up at him with an arched eyebrow. Octavian just shrugged and smiled.

"Let's go pack your things." Octavian told her, nodding to the door. Rachel nodded as well and grabbed her bag. They packed her things as well. Rachel had to slap Octavian's hands away when he tried packing her underwear.

"Hey! I didn't touch your underwear!" She barked. Octavian just laughed. Rachel packed some of their pictures from earlier and when she reached for her lion teddybear Octavian laughed.

"I didn't realize you like that thing so much." He commented.

"Of course I like him, he's my mini coffee head! It like my mascot." She exclaimed as she hugged the teddybear close to her. Octavian laughed and pecked her cheek, Rachel couldn't help but blush. Octavian saw her blush and laughed.

"Really? After a week of kissing one another on the cheek and over two days of actually kissing each other, your still blushing?" He asked. Rachel smiled and shrugged.

"Wow, I must be hotter than I thought." Octavian muttered, Rachel laughed.

"Yeah, sure coffee stain, your just to hot for me to handle, I guess I'll just have to dump you and find someone less hot. Maybe a hobbit with hair feet!" Rachel told him as she stood up and walked over to the door, trying to keep a straight face. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her and picked her up.

"I don't think so." Octavian muttered as he threw her onto her bed.

"Octavian!" Rachel squealed. Octavian crawled onto the bed, smirking down at her and slowly crawled over her, trapping her in between his arms. He leaned down and whispered into Rachel's ear.

"I'm I still hot?" Rachel laughed and pushed him away.

**Octavian's POV**

Octavian was enjoying his new effect on Rachel, but before he could do anything, Rachel pushed him away and Suddenly flipped them over so that she was pinning him to the bed. She sat on his chest and pushed down on his shoulders, leaning over him. Her red curl's falling over her face and tickling his nose. Rachel smirked down at him. Octavian couldn't help but think of one sentence over and over again as he gaze up at Rachel. _My girlfriend is hot!_

"See something you like coffee stain?" Rachel purred. Octavian smirked.

"Yeah I do." He replied. Rachel slowly, torturing him. She leaned down until her lips were just hovering over his.

"To bad you're not going to get it." She whispered before pulling away. Octavian groaned. _What the fucking tease!_

"Tease." He breath. Rachel laughed lightly.

"I am not." She replied.

"Really? Than what do you call that stunt you just pulled on me?" Octavian asked her.

"Teaching my boyfriend a lesson." She retorted.

"And what was the lesson?" Octavian asked.

"Not to toy with me." She replied.

"Fine, now will you kiss me?" Octavian asked. Rachel thought for a moment.

"Nah, I think I'll pass." She answered him as she got off of him. Octavian frowned, like he was going to let her get away that easy! Octavian grumbled and wrapped his arms around her waist before Rachel was out of his reach.

"Hell no," He groaned, pulling her on top of him again, Rachel squeaked in surprise and stared down at him in shock.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You're not going anywhere without a kiss." He declared. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Gods... you're really needy for a guy." She told him.

"Shut up, I'm not needy, needy is begging, I'm telling." He told her with a smirk.

"I'm trying to decide if that's hot or douchey." Rachel stated. Octavian laughed. Rachel smiled down at him. She was sitting on his chest again with her hands on his shoulders. She leaned down and kissed him, Octavian kissed her back, still smirking, Rachel hand's slipped off of his shoulders and retreated up to the sides of his face, Octavian wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. Suddenly, Rachel pulled away and slipped out of his hold.

"Tease!" Octavian groaned loudly.

"Hey! that was not teasing! I kissed you. I gave you what you wanted." Rachel told him as she tired her hair up into a ponytail. Octavian smiled and got up. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What if I wanted more?" He asked. Rachel laughed.

"Well that sucks for you." She replied. She turned in his arms and hugged him.

"I'm going to go train for a bit." Rachel told him. Octavian nodded, trying not to think of the last time Rachel went training without him. Just before she left, Octavian grabbed her wrist, she looked back at him.

"If you see Frank, run. Don't fight him, don't speak to him, don't even look into his eyes, just run." He whispered to her. Rachel nodded. Octavian kissed her cheek and let her go.

"Okay, see you at dinner." She told him. Octavian nodded.

"I'll come get you." He told her. Rachel nodded and walked out of the room.

** Okay! The reason for those fluffy sense is because, I wanted to have, a more... heated sense? I'll just call it that. Anyway, I wanted to have a more heated sense for both stories and I was_ not_ willing to try a make out sense again, I completely bombed that in Fire and Jewels, and when I say bombed, I mean border line bombed and killed thousands of people bombed, it was that bad, and I kept miss spelling tongue. Anyway, I tried making a heated sense and this came out, I hope you liked it. **

_**"That Question."**_

**Okay, for the "That Question." this chapter I'm going to have you guys ask me the question's and I will answer them in the next chapter, I'm also doing this in Fire and Jewels so if you read both stories, I guess you can ask two questions or not asked a question and just review, I can't wait to hear your question's!**


	24. First date

**yay chapter 24!Shout outs!**

**Ettena Editor**

**Apollogirl101 **

****LOllipopswilltakeover- HOLY CRAP YOU HAVE A LOT OF QUESTIONS!  
>Are you a morning or night person? Morning person.<br>Favorite animal? Griffin (No, not Peter Griffin, he's another story.)  
>Fear phobia of? Rape.  
>How long will This story be? That's for me to know and you to find out.<br>Favorite drink? Coke  
>Number of siblings? 1<br>What song(s) represent you? Anything that's like "you can look down on my all you want but I'll surprise you."  
>Allergies? None<br>Do you like star wars? Yes.  
>Do you like one direction? that don't even write their own songs.<br>To you, are muffins muffins or just ugly cupcakes? Yes and no.  
>Favorite writers? Too many to count.<br>Favorite musicians? I prefer bands, my favorite is Foster the People  
>Black or white? Grey.<br>Roses or tulips? Roses that smell like tulips.  
>Boyfriendgirlfriend or best friends? Best friends any day!  
>White sugar or brown sugar? ( I'm brown sugar it's so sweet!) mixed together.<br>Do you believe in aliens? Yes, because I am one.  
><strong>******Blue or yellow? YELLOW! Yellow is my favorite color!  
><strong>******Water gun or baseball bat? Baseball bat. you cant beat someones face in with a water gun!  
><strong>******Dance in the rain or dance in moonlight? Both, have the moonlight peek out from behind the clouds.  
><strong>******What you think is the prettiest eye color? Greenish blue, nit a blueish green, it has to be greenish blue, it has to be mainly blue.  
><strong>******If you had to dye your hair a color that's not black red brown or blonde, what would you dye it? ( you can do a combo) Rainbow  
><strong>******Twilight or Percy Jackson? ( for me no contest. PJO!) Same! Twilight can suck it! Bella is the biggest bitch in all the land!  
><strong>******Are you crazy or mental? ( in the fun way, not you know. Locked in a room) Both  
><strong>******Peaches or kiwi? Mixed together in a smoothy  
><strong>******Do you like coconuts? Yes  
><strong>****** Do you like coffee? Yes, French vanilla.  
><strong>******What's your biggest pet peeve? Haters  
><strong>****** What's your favorite book(s)? Too many to count  
><strong>******Favorite color? YELLOW!  
><strong>******Least favorite food? Cow tongue.  
><strong>******Do you like pancakes? YES  
><strong>******If the answer to the question above is yes, what do you like in your pancakes? berries!  
><strong>******Do you believe lollipops will take over? No, me and my alien clan will takeover before lollipops get the chance.  
><strong>******Favorite movie? The kids are alright.  
><strong>******Least favorite grade ( or what you think will be your least favorite) 4  
><strong>******Have you ever had a s'more with a strawberry on top of the marshmallow and chocolate underneath with gramh cracker on top of the strawberry and under the chocolate? It's really good. No, but know I want to try it. ********What kin did music do you like? anything with a beat.  
><strong>******Favorite/ Least favorite song. It changes every day, but over all I think its Little talks by of monster and men, dude, I heard this song after I started this story and it is scary how well it fits with this story!  
><strong>******Do you like Harry potter? haven't read it yet but I'm getting to it, also I already know what happens, and no, I have not watched the movies.  
><strong>******What book character in any series ( list as many as you want to) do you think is made for you? There is no such thing as a character that can come even close to being anything like me  
><strong>******Do you like scented candles? sure.  
><strong>******Candy or fruit? both  
><strong>******Mango or pineapple? (this one is really important cause my friend and I are having a completion to see what fruit more people like. I am the mango. She is the pineapple. ) lemon. YELLOW!  
><strong>******Your most painful injury. I once was getting really excited and started running in circles in my driveway and fell, taring the skin off of my arm and leg.  
><strong>******Do you like the beach? What moron doesn't!  
><strong>******Do you want to go to England, Rome, Australia or Paris? ( list as many as you want to go to) I want to go to Mars!  
><strong>******What Percy Jackson couples do you support? Just look on my page, I have a list of Favorite couples there, a lot of them are PJO  
><strong>******Have you ever danced in the rain? If no, do you want to? If yes, would you do it again?yes and yes.  
><strong>******Have you ever had ice cream for breakfast?yes  
><strong>******What's you favorite ice cream? ( list as many as you like)coffee, cotton candy, green apple tart and cherry tart.  
><strong>******Where would you live of you had the choice to live anywhere? the moon  
><strong>******Have you ever wished for world peace? Yes!  
><strong>******Dogs, hamsters, hedgehogs ( my friend is getting one), or cats? ( which one do you like the most)hedgehogs.  
><strong>******Do you think you are a good cook?yes  
><strong>******If you were a goddess, what would you represent? I.e., reading stars etc. worldviews  
><strong>******Are you fluent in any languages? Which ones or one if yes? French. J'ai parlé français pendant 11 ans, j'ai appris quand j'avais deux ans.********  
><strong>******Do you have a weird obsession (or more than one) that most people don't know about? If I did, would I tell you?  
><strong>******Do you like Pretty Little Liars, book or tv show?book****

****KnivesAndPens13-Do you think that squirrels are evil? Yes I do.****

**********************SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis-how come all of Rachel's nicknames are extremely weird?(even if Coffee head/stain is kinda cute)Because they can be.  
><strong>********************

**********************liongirl21 -what made you want to write fanfictions? and how did you get so good!? Thats a really good question, I was looking for any info I could get on the mark of athena last Christmas when I though I found the first few chapters of it, but it just turned out to be a fanfiction, so I got an account, and the more stories I read, the more I wanted to write, finally I snapped and went on youtube for a tutorial of how to do it, the first story I wrote was an OC story and looking back on it now, not a every good one either, than one day, well I was thinking about some of the back ground characters, I thought of Octavian and Rachel, than I thought of one little bit, the idea of them walk together to the temple to work together, I began to build on that and GMaTB was made. Sorry that was going off topic a little bit. As for how I became so good, well, I just kept working at it until it got to the point that I was proud of my work.  
><strong>********************

**********************OKAY BIG NEWS! I AM WRITING THIS ON MY NEW LAPTOP! THIS MEANS MORE UPDATES!**********************

**********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********************

**********************Octavian's POV.**********************

Octavian wasn't sure why he didn't leave Rachel's room after she left. He just stayed there, looking around. He walked over to her paintings. He smiled as he looked through them and smiled, Rachel was gifted, her painting looked like they could be framed and bought for millions! Suddenly he came across a painting of... him.

He was sleeping in his bed, the day light streaming down on him and a peaceful look over took his face. But it seemed like when Rachel was painting his hair she streaked her paint brush across the painting like she had jumped or lost her balance. He could see that Rachel had tried to cover it up and fix it but it was still there. But it didn't ruin the painting, if anything it made look even nicer. It looked like a spark of light was shooting from Octavian, it cool really cool. Octavian smiled. Even her mistakes were amazing.

Octavian continued to look through the paintings, studying each one, wondering where Rachel gets her inspiration. He kept looking for a theme that linked all the paintings together, but there was none, aside from who painted them, all of them painted in a different style, if Rachel's signature wasn't in the bottom right corner of every painting Octavian would have thought they were painted by different people. Some of the paintings were painted with soft and genital strokes, others were hard and detailed heavily.

Octavian looked up at the clock and saw that it was five twenty. He had been there for an hour and twenty minutes!

"Shit." He hissed. He had just over an hour to get ready for his dinner with Rachel, which _he_ was making. Octavian stood up and sped out the door. He ran for the kitchen and started cooking some pasta and grabbed some cokes and other things they would need like plates, forks, napkins, things like that. By the time he had them all together he realized that he needed a basket or something to carry everything. He sighed and ran for his room to grab a basket. Well he was running back he smelt something ran faster, when he got there he saw that his pasta was burning.

"Fuck!" He cried. Octavian realized that he was probably going to be testing a few curse words in the next hour as he was getting ready. Octavian ran around the kitchen looking for something they could have when an idea came to mind. He grinned as he grabbed a box of cereal and a few eggos. He also make some sandwiches, peanut-butter and jelly for Rachel and turkey for him.

He packed it all up into the basket and ran for his room. He changed into a white flannel shirt and less tattered jeans than what he was brushed his hair and looked in the mirror. Acceptable.

He grabbed the basket and a blanket. He checked the clock. It was already six, he had a half an hour.

"Crap." He breathed. He headed to the upper decks and set the blanket down and set up the picnic. Suddenly, something caught his eye over the railing. Octavian looked over and saw a patch of freaking red roses. How lucky was he? Octavian cocked his head up to the sky.

"Thank you, Aphrodite/Venus." He breathed. He was beginning to think that he may be able to pull this off after all. He ran down to the doors of the ship, but of course the roses were on the other side of the ship, he ran over to the other side of the ship, picked about ten roses, getting many thorns in his fingers as he did. He rushed back into the ship, picked at the thorns as he did. When he got back the upper decks he set nine of the roses around the blanket and kept one to give to Rachel. He glanced up at the sky and saw that the sun was just setting, staining everything in its reach gold. Octavian grinned and thanked Apollo. Who knew Apollo would be so helpful to him after Octavian taunted him earlier.

Octavian headed down to the training room and got there with two minutes to spare. Octavian took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was thrashing at some dummies like a crazy person when she heard the door open. She looked over to see Octavian smiling at her. He wore jeans and a white flannel shirt and held a _rose_ in his hand. _Where the hell did he get that?_ She wondered. Rachel smiled back at him and stopped hacking at the dummies. Octavian walked over to her and gave her a kiss hello.

"Hey." He greeted. Rachel blushed a little as she realized that she was all sweaty from training, and there he was looking so, well... hot.

"Hi." She squeaked. Octavian chuckled. He handed her the rose.

"Here, now come on. Dinner's waiting." He told her as he took her hand and lead her out of the training room. Rachel studied the rose, smiling like an idiot. She looked up at Octavian and saw that he looked antsy. Rachel was feeling the same.

"Um, Octavian? Could I just go and change into something less, smelly?" She looked down at her and smiled.

"Sure." He walked her to her room and waited outside as Rachel slipped into some jeans and bright yellow spaghetti strap shirt which she hand painted a orange and red sun on. She retied her hair into a ponytail and opened to door. Octavian looked over to her from where was standing and smiled in which Rachel returned. Octavian walked over and wrapped an arm around her waist. He leaned in and whispered.

"You look beautiful." Rachel blushed and smiled up at him.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She replied. Octavian grinned and pecked her lips. They walked to the upper decks. Rachel gasped when she saw what Octavian had set up.A picnic basket was laying on an old blanket with nine roses surrounding it. The sunset was breath taking and the first stars were just beginning to peck out. Rachel turned to Octavian and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Octavian! This is amazing! You did all this?" She cried. Octavian chuckled and wrapped his other arm around her as well, hugging her back.

"Your welcome and yes I did all this. Because I have to most amazing girl in the world and she deserves nothing but the best." He told her.

"That's why I have you." She muttered. Octavian laughed lightly.

"I am pretty great, now come on, sit down." Rachel sat down with Octavian. He opened to basket and handed her a coke. Rachel smiled and took a sip. Octavian pulled out two sandwiches, a box of cereal and a few eggos. Rachel laughed and gave Octavian a kiss on the cheek.

"Your crazy." She laughed. Octavian just shrugged.

"Just making sure I have what you like." He told her. Rachel laughed again and grabbed an eggo.

"Yeah, I was making pasta, but being the amazing cook I am, I burned it." Octavian told her. Rachel grinned.

"Little Romeo." She giggled. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"I'm not little Romeo, I'm very tall and skinny Romeo." He told her. Rachel giggled again. That ate in silence, looking up at the sky, watching the sun set. Rachel leaned into Octavian's side as he wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Soon the stars were out. Rachel and Octavian laid down on the blanket as they stared up at the sky, searching for Zoe. Rachel rested her head on Octavian's chest with his arm still wrapped around her. Zoe wasn't anywhere to be seen though.

"Where is she?" Rachel wondered out loud.

"Maybe she's hanging out with some hunky star dude." Octavian joked. Rachel slapped him in the chest.

"She's a hunter!" Rachel cried. Octavian laughed loudly.

"It was a joke!" He laughed.

"Not a very good one." Rachel grumbled. Octavian just shrugged.

"They can't all be winners." Octavian stated. Rachel laughed before standing up out of his grasp. Octavian looked up at her in confusion.

"Come on, I want to go for a walk." She told him. Octavian just smiled and stood up. They walked down to the ship doors and walked out into the forest. Rachel looked around in awe, she thought of the ways she could paint every tree with its own style. Octavian wrapped his arm around her shoulders and looked down at her.

"What are you thinking about?" Octavian asked her. Rachel looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm just thinking about painting." She told him. Octavian chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"You know, I actually was looking at a few of your paintings just before I left your room earlier." Octavian told her.

"So in other words, you were snooping around my room." Rachel grinned. Octavian grinned as well

"Yep." He replied. Rachel laughed. She suddenly felt nerves at the fact that Octavian had seen her painting.

"So, did you like any of the paintings" She asked.

"Are you kidding me? They were all beautiful!" Octavian praised her. Rachel blushed slightly, not expecting him to get so exited of her paintings.

"I loved the painting of the ocean and the forest, not to mention that beautiful painting of that bonfire ." He told her with a big smile plastered on his face. Rachel grinned, recalling that paintings he was praising.

"Well you're going to love camp halfblood than, because those were just a few of the breathtaking sights back at camp. Trust me, it took of a week for me to get over how beautiful it is there. You know, as long as you ignore all the senior Hermes campers getting drunk with Mr.D's son of course." Octavian arched an eyebrow.

"They were "coping" with the aftermath, but I think they were only looking for an excuse to get wasted. Mr.D looked about ready to kill them when they finally ran out of beer and started walking around with the worst hangovers in the history of time." Rachel told him. Octavian laughed.

"And that is the main reason that I will never drink." Rachel cracked up moments later. Octavian laughed with her and pulled her closer to him. Rachel stumbled as Octavian pulled her closer. Octavian tried to catch her but just came down with her, braking her fall. They landed with a thud but continued laughing. Not at what she had said anymore but at what had just happened. When they calmed down, Rachel glanced up at Octavian to see him smiling with his eyes closed like he were savoring the moment. Rachel smiled and leaned up to press her lips against his. Octavian quickly responded and deepened the kiss.

Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at the feeling of his lips on hers. Octavian tangled his hands through her fire curls, loosening her ponytail until her hair fell lose into a wild mess of curls. Rachel sighed as he deepened the kiss even further. (Okay, I know promised I would never do this again, I want to give it one last go before I put it to bed)

Octavian snaked his tongue across her bottom lip, asking for access. Rachel felt a slight hesitation, not sure whether to pull away or continue. Rachel finally decided to stop thinking and let her instances take over. And her instances opened her mouth. Octavian seemed surprised at her action but quickly recovered and gently slipped his tongue through her mouth and trailed through until it meets her's.

Their tongues danced together for endless moments of bliss. Rachel felt so at home in his heart beat was working over time. The only thong that compared to this feeling was the first time they had kissed or the sound of Octavian telling her he loved her, the truth that dripped with every word. Rachel smiled and pulled Octavian closer to her,needing to feel him close to her.

When they finally pulled away for air Octavian stared down at her.

"I love you." He whispered breathlessly. Rachel nuzzled into his chest as a response. She felt his sides heave as he chuckled. Rachel looked up at him. Staring into his starry blue eyes. He stared back, the way he looked at her made her feel fuzzy inside. It felt like he was saying he loved her without words. Rachel tried to mimic the look and silently tell him she loved him right back.

"Rachel," Octavian whispered.

"Yeah?" She replied. Octavian took a shaky breath and took her hand. Slowly, he sat them both up.

"I-I don't know how to say this," He stammered.

"Say what?" Rachel asked. Octavian glanced over to her, she could see that he was nerves. Whatever he wanted to say was important.

"Octavian, you don't have to be nerves, just tell me." Rachel gave his hand a reasuring sqeeze. Octavian took a deep breath.

"Do you ever see a future for us?" He blurted out. Rachel was completely taken back by his question. She stared at him, jaw dropped. How could he ask something like that? There was a prophesy with one of their death sentences. One of them were not coming back from this... and he asks about somehow having a future.

Tears threatened Rachel's eyes and she stood up. She turned away from Octavian and crossed her arms around her chest, hugging herself, bitting on her lip to stop the tears. Octavian stood up as well and quickly came over to her, trying to wrap his arm's around her but Rachel pushed him away.

"Rachel please." He begged. Rachel turned away from him again. Shaking her head and biting on her lip so hard that she knew it was only a matter of time before she taseted blood.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. Just please, look at me." Octavian begged her. Rachel decided to walk away. She took tow strides before Octavian wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back.

"Let me go!" Rachel yelled at him, thrashing at his hold. Tears filled her eyes. She clawed at Octavian's interlocked hand, trying to pry his arms off of her.

"Rachel, stop." Octavian told her calmly. Rachel wanted to turn and glare at him.

"Let me the fuck go!" She screamed. Thrashing even harder and yelling even louder. How could such a beautiful night go so horrible? She wondered. Oh yeah! My boyfriend is an insensitive jerk!

"Rachel stop. Let me talk, please." Octavian spoke in a more strained voice this time. Rachel chocked, not knowing what to do. She cocked her head up, hoping to get a glimpse of Zoe. But Zoe was still nowhere to be seen. Rachel took a deep breath and slowly stopped struggling and allowed herself to go limp in Octavian's arms. Tears flooded from her eyes. Octavian loosened his tight grip. Rachel heard him let out a sigh of relief and soon he was facing her.

He wiped her tears away. Rachel looked up at him, his face was red and worried, his eyes were wide and filled with guilt.

"I'm sorry Rachel, it was stupid of me to ask that. I should have known better, I-I just can't shake the thought of us somehow having that amazing future that everyone else are sure to have together, like Leo and Hazel or Percy and Annabeth... I love you so much that no matter how painfully clear the world makes it, I just can't help but believe that someday, somehow, we will have our happy ending and just needed to know if you felt the same." He told her. Rachel was touched by his words, she felt stupid for being mad now. She could _see_ the truth in his eyes as he spoke. Rachel took one step closer and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. Octavian hugged her back and sighed happily into her hair Rachel smiled. Rachel pulled away nd stared up at him.

"I love you too. And I have thought of those things to. Its just, to hear it out loud, for it to be dangled out there in front of me, my heart breaks at how hopeless it sounds." She told him, looking pulled her face back his, cupping her face in both hands.

"Nothing, is hopeless." He stated, his voice ringing with determination. Octavian pulled her face closer to his and crashed his lips to hers. Rachel melted in his kiss. She wasn't she if she had sighed in his mouth but Octavian didn't pull away to confront her or laugh.

Rachel broke off the kiss before she could do anything stupid. Octavian smiled down at her. Rachel smiled back.

"I think we should get back to the ship before it gets to dark." He told her. Rachel nodded. Octavian took her by the hand and pulled her along the semi-path they had made before.

"So how was our first date?" Octavian asked her. Rachel realized that he was right, they really never actually had a date, they met, fell in love in a week, kissed by a lake and confessed their love for one another.

"Oh my gods, we really haven't been on a date before, have we?" She laughed. Octavian smiled and shook his head.

"well , it was my first date ever and we did also just have our first fight, kinda." She thought for a moment before looking up at Octavian with a smile.

"It was the best date of all time." She whispered to his before kissing his cheek. Octavian smiled even wider.

"Sweet! I get a prize to!" He cried before pumping the air. Rachel laughed.

"You know you could probably get an even prize if you shut your mouth." Rachel told him.

"Could I shut my mouth and than open my mouth again well I'm getting my prize?" Octavian asked. Rachel laughed and pushed him away.

"Gross!" She laughed. Octavian shrugged.

"You didn't think it was gross awhile ago." He winked at her. They both cracked up. Soon they were at the hip, Octavian walked Rachel to her room. He kissed her good night.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you." She replied.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Octavian asked her. Rachel sighed and shook her head. Octavian pulled her into a tight embrace.

"As long as I am living, nothing will hurt you, not after what happened with Frank." He promised as he kissed her forhead. Rachel smiled. They pulled away and Octavian turned to walk back to his own room. Rachel sighed and turned to enter her room. Hazel was passed out on her bed, sleeping soundly. Rachel headed for her bed. She drifted to sleep not long after her head rested on the pillow.


	25. Time to go

**yay chapter 25! shout outs!**

**Electric Storm Surge**

**liongirl21**

**KnivesAndPens13**

**Annabethrulez120**

**Sunset**

****LOllipopswilltakeover****

**********************disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**********************

Rachel woke up before Hazel the next morning. She stretched her arms out as she stood up. She walked over to her sketch pad and began drawing, like always, never knowing what she was drawing. Hazel still wasn't awake by the time Rachel finished a drawing of the picnic Octavian had set up for them the night before. Rachel glanced up at the clock and realized that it was only five thirty. Rachel glanced over to the door and decided that she was hungry and needed a per-breakfast. She stood up and headed for the kitchen.

When she got there, she opened the fridge and stuck her head in.

"What are you doing up?" A sudden voice asked. Rachel jumped, hitting her head on the fridge. She pulled her head out and looked over to see a grinning Percy.

"I'm hungry, what are _you_ doing up?" Rachel asked as she closed the fridge door. Percy shrugged.

"Same." They decided to split a large cookie and sat down at the table.

"Why was I never told that we had cookies?" Rachel demanded playfully. Percy laughed

"Because we didn't want all the cookies to mysteriously disappear over night." He told her. Rachel laughed.

"I swear, its not me, its a ghost that follows me around that likes cookies." Rachel insisted. Percy laughed. Suddenly his face hardened. Rachel sighed, she knew what was coming, another "Are you ready" talk. And as if on cue, Percy said those now _painful_ words.

"Are you ready?" He asked. Rachel groaned and dropped her head down on the table with a thud.

"Oh gods, Percy! Please don't start!" She begged.

"To later." Rachel groaned into the table.

"Rachel, come on." Percy demanded.

"Percy! How many times am I going to say this, because honestly, I'm running out of was to say it." She told him.

"Fine, just one more time, just tell me your game plan, make it clear as day and I will never say another word about it." Percy promised.

"Wouldn't that be nice," Rachel grumbled. She let out a heavy sigh.

'Okay, my game plan is to give everything my all, even if my all includes my life than fine, I'll give that to. I'm going to enjoy every last moment I have with Octavian, fight with my heart and soul then when we get to Mt. Olympus I'm going to work with Octavian and we're going to somehow decide life and death for one another." She told him as a smile crept up to her face.

"I mean that all we really want in the end isn't it? To be with the ones we love and giving it all we have, and just to know on your final breaths, that we helped save the world somehow." She told him. Percy smiled.

"Yeah, that sounds about right." He smiled.

"How do you want to die?" Rachel suddenly asked. Percy arched an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How do you want to die? Do you want to die fighting, laying in a bed of roses, being with Annabeth?" Rachel asked him.

"Defiantly the last one." Percy told her. Rachel smiled.

"Same, I just want to be with Octavian when I die, to just have the last thing I see be him, that's all I could wish for." She told him.

"You really do love him, don't you?" Percy asked.

"Yes, and you love Annabeth, the only thing I don't get is why you haven't told her yet?" She asked. Percy sighed.

"I wanted to but... just this entire thing, the quest, the prophesy, the new camp, just add 'I love you' in to the mix it just... I just don't want it to seem forced." Percy told her. Rachel sighed.

"Perseus, love can not be forced. Just tell her, in fact do it right now!" Rachel told him. Percy's eyes widened and he choked on the bit of cookie he had in his mouth.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"You love her, right?" Rachel asked. Percy nodded.

"Than go tell her you idiot, if you ask me its long over due." Rachel told him. Percy rolled his eyes.

"I'm not sure that your qualified to tell me that." He told her.

"Than who is? Because I bet they would agree with me." Rachel insisted.

"Look, I-I gotta go." Percy told her.

"Where?" Rachel asked.

"Back to bed." Percy replied even though he was heading down the hall leading to Annabeth`s room rather than his own. Rachel rolled her eyes. _He is so going to go tell her_. Rachel thought.

"Also, we are all meeting up on the upper decks at eight." He called over his shoulder.

"What the hell am I going to do for two hours!" Rachel called back. Percy shrugged.

"Play with your fingers or something that other monkeys do when their bored." He called back. Rachel glared at the back of his head.

"Shut up." Rachel spent about an hour wandering the hall. A one point she found herself down the same hall as Annabeth`s room and heard Annabeth squeal happily.

"Are you serious Percy!" She heard her friend cry happily. Rachel smiled and decided to head back to her room. When she got there Hazel was up and ready.

"Hey Rach. Where were you?" Hazel greeted.

"Just roaming around, shared a cookie with Percy, doing stuff like that." Rachel told her.

"Did you go to see Octavian?" Hazel asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"No, I figured he needed his sleep and what kinda guy can sleep with someone as hot as me is around?" Rachel told her as she did a pose. Hazel laughed before going to grab her sword and placing it in her back pack with the handle sticking out. They talked for awhile, somehow the topic got to Hazels past and what it was like. Rachel was mostly curious about the good times Hazel had, those moments that made her smile, Hazel pulled out the picture of Sammy and showed Rachel where it had been taken.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Rachel stood up to get the door. When she opened it, Leo stood there with his usual smile on his face.

"Hey, Leo." She greeted.

"Wheres Hazel?" He asked.

"In here." Rachel replied, stepping aside to let him in. Leo went over to go talk to Hazel. Rachel smiled, love was blooming all around her. Thats when she remembered her love. Her smile grow and she grabbed her bag, figuring it was a waist of time coming back for it and turned to the love birds.

"Hey, I'm going to go get Octavian, Percy said that we're all meeting up on the upper decks in an a half an hour before we leave." Rachel told them before heading out the door. She headed for Octavian's room and quietly snuck in. She walked over to Octavian's bed where he was sleeping peacefully. Rachel smiled.

Without thinking she leaned down and kissed him. She felt him shuffle as he woke up, Rachel tried to pull away to greet him good morning but he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Soon Rachel was on top of him, Octavian ran his fingers through her hair, sending chills through her spin. Rachel's hands cupped his face, her finger tips wrapping around his neck, pushing into his soft hair. Octavian finally pulled away with a smile on his face.

"If that was how I woke up every day I would have never slept in ever." He told her. Rachel laughed and sat up on his lap. Octavian sat up as well and wrapped his arms around her waist. Rachel leaned her forehead ageist his and smiled.

"Come on, get up, we're leaving soon." He told her. Octavian nodded but didn't let her wrapped his arms around her tightly and stood up. Rachel squeaked and quickly wrapped her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall over.

"What are you doing, coffee stain?" Rachel exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes. But Octavian just gave her a lazy smile.

"Nothing, I'm just getting up." He replied.

"With me clinging to you?" Rachel filled in.

"Yep." He continued to walk over to his closet and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder, the bag hit Rachel's foot. She whined about it, only making Octavian laugh. He walked out of the room with Rachel still clinging to him and walked down to the kitchen.

"Can I get down now?" Rachel asked. Octavian laughed.

"Nope." Octavian replied. Rachel began to squirm in his arms, she let her feet hang down but Octavian was holding her up at eye level so her toes just skimmed the floor slightly. They both looked down at her feet and busted out into laughter. Octavian finally put her down and kissed her warmly. They ate breakfast quickly and nearly ran for the upper decks, worried that they would be the last ones there. But they of course were, everyone was the already and Frank was just trailing behind them.

Percy pulled out a small leather packet and opened it, spilling golden drachmas into his hand.

"We should all have some drachmas with us just encase we need them." He told them as he gave everyone golden drachmas.

"And we all got nectar and ambrosia?" Annabeth checked. Everyone nodded. Jason turned to Leo.

"Do we have an idea of the perimeter?" He asked. Leo nodded.

"We're about 25 miles from a city, past that city is a preserved ancient city that surrounds ." Leo told him. **(This is all made up for the story so if I hear anything in a review or PM about I'm going to be pissed as hell!)**

They all began for the entrance of the ship and walked in the direction of the city. Rachel and Octavian stayed at one another side for the entire time. They had a quick lunch brake and were right back on their feet again. Soon Rachel was getting tired of carrying her heavy bag around and demanded that they take a break. When Percy finally agreed Rachel sighed happily. She dumped her bag on the ground, She walked over to sit with Octavian, Leo and Hazel.

"Hey Rachel," Rachel turned to see Jason smiling.

"Do you want'a go check out the forest with me?" He asked.

"We've been in the forest all day." She grinned. Jason shrugged.

"I want to go walking around aimlessly." Rachel smiled.

"Okay, I'll come." She nodded.

"Cool." They walked through the forest for awhile. Rachel looked up at the canopy, the sun was peeking out through the cracks of the leaves.

"This place is so beautiful." Rachel muttered.

"It sure is." Jason agreed. They continued to walk around. Suddenly Rachel heard something rumbling in the distance. She grabbed Jason by the arm, making him stop. He gave he a confused look.

"What-"

"Shh!" Rachel hissed. The rumbling got louder until even Jason could hear it. He pulled Rachel closer to him as if to protect her even though the sound was echoing through the trees making it impossible to know where it was coming from. Suddenly the sound stopped. Rachel's scenes were working over time, it was like she was back in the Labyrinth. She could feel something was watching them, something hungry. Fear lased through Rachel's body and she began to tremble, her hands clamped into fists, her brow furrowed as she glared in every direction, trying to bury her fear.

Rachel and Jason were now back to back grazing the trees around them with a steady eye. Rachel heard the smallest shifting sound, like fur brushing ageist a branch. Whatever was out there was about to leap. Within split second she finally pine pointed the direction to the monster. She turned her head about to warn Jason but it was to late.

A giant hellhound jumped out of the trees and leaped for Jason. Rachel threw herself at Jason with all her weight, pulling them both down just before the hellhound got Jason. Rachel heard as the hellhound skidded to a stop, probably blowing down some trees as it did. She looked to Jason who she had landed on. They looked at each other with wide eyes. Rachel quickly jumped to her feet and helped Jason up as well. She looked over to the hellhound who was staring at them with hungry eyes, its night black hair matted and caked with blood, it was twice the size of Jason, its hungry eyes still borning into them. She took two strides back before turning to run in the direction they came in.

"Run!" She screamed. Jason was at her heals the entire time. Rachel heard the hellhound tumbling after them, she listened as trees crashed to the ground in heavy heaps as the hellhound crashed through them. Rachel heard a light thud behind her, followed by a groan. She turned to see Jason on the ground, his leg was tangled in vines that were clinging to a fallen tree.

Rachel looked up, passed Jason and saw that the hellhound was only yards away and coming in fast. Rachel ran for Jason how was struggling with the vines. She fell to her knees in front of him and started yanking at the vines, trying to loosen their tight hold on his legs, Rachel didn't understand how they could be so tight, Jason only tripped over them. But as she was pulling at the vines, they tightened themselves around Jason's legs. The truth hit Rachel like a speeding train.

"Gaea..." She breathed. Rachel looked up and saw that the hellhound was almost there. Jason saw it to and turned back to Rachel

"Rachel. Go." He whispered.

"What? No!" She refused and pulled at the vines more but Jason stopped her.

"Run." He demanded as he took her hands into his, Rachel pulled away and scowled.

"You can't just give up! You die and she wins!" She told him. She grabbed a stone and started grinding the rough ridged side against the vines.

"Stop." Jason told her.

"No!" Rachel yelled at him and continued grinding the stone against the vines.

"No, I mean use the sharp tip." Jason told her. Rachel looked at the stone and realized he was right there was a sharp tip. Rachel started using the tip to cut through the vines as fast as possible. The hellhound was so close that it was like she could feel its breath on her neck. When She cut through the last vine they both leaped away from the tree not a moment to soon. A large paw with long blood stained claws landed on the tree, snapping it in half like it were a tooth pit. Rachel grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him with her as they ran as fast as they could through the trees. Rachel would normally love the feeling of the wind in the face but it only filled her with worry and fear they weren't running fast enough.

Finally they reached the clearing were their friends were. When they burst through the trees everyone was instantly at their feet.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth cried.

"Hellhound!" Jason yelled breathlessly. Not moment later did a hellhound come crashing through the trees, almost trampling Rachel as it did. Rachel let out a cry as she jumped out of the why, she landed on her elbows and winced as her skin scraped against the dirt ground, she looked up to see a few feet from her was her bag. Rachel stumbled to her feet and rushed to her bag, quickly pulling out her sword. She turn just in time to see Leo chuck a hammer at the hellhound. Surprisingly, it hit the hellhound bulls eye, right in between the eyes. The hellhound began to run for Leo. A moment before it reached him, Leo ducked away and rolled away. Rachel couldn't help but be impressed and smile.

Percy lunged for the hellhound with his sword only to miss its leg by an inch. Soon it was Pipers turn to try to stab it.

Piper dived for the hellhound, only to e knocked off her feet by its giant swinging tail. Before anyone else could take a stab at it, two long barbwire arms latched onto its fur and an electric shock zapped through in, seconds later the hellhound was merely a pile of dust. Leo's head snapped in the direction of Octavian, who was holding his tazer and studying it with a giant grin.

"This thing is awesome!" He cried. Rachel smiled happily. He looked up at her and walked over to Rachel. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Are you okay?" He whispered in her ear. Rachel nodded.

"Yeah." Octavian smiled.

"Good, I'm not losing you." He told her. Rachel smiled. She placed her head against his chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat that was quickening just the slightest bit.

"No you're not." She agreed.

**Octavian's POV**

Rachel walked away to go grab her bag. Octavian couldn't deny that his eyes were possible following her lower backside. Rachel grabbed her bag and turned back around and started walking back of to him. But before she got over to him, Jason walked over to her. They were close enough for Octavian to hear what they were saying, and by that mischievous look on Jason's face, Octavian decided he had the right to listen and watch them from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Rachel." Jason greeted her as he got closer until he was right in front of her, a little to close if you ask Octavian.

"Hey, Jason. No, I will not go wandering around with you." She told him with a smile. Jason laughed.

"No, I just wanted to say... well... I owe you my life. Thank you." He told her with a warm smile. Rachel nodded. Octavian couldn't help but wonder what she had done.

"You would have done the same for me." She replied. Suddenly Jason did something that made Octavian snap like a twig. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Rachel's cheek. Her face went red and she gave Jason a shocked look.

"D-don't you have a wounded girlfriend to take care of?" Rachel stammered. Jason laughed.

"Chill out Oracle. And Piper's fine, she was able to hit Leo with perfect force for calling he Beauty Queen." Jason told her. Octavian didn't hide that he was watching them anymore, he glared at Jason and wanted nothing more than to walk over and strangle the living hell out of him. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"I'm to hot for you anyways." She told him with a hint of a smile. Jason laughed and walked away. Octavian glared at him as he left before looking back at Rachel who was tying her hair up. Octavian wasn't sure what he was doing until he realized that his feet were storming him over to Rachel. Rachel looked up just before Octavian grabbed her and crashed his lips down on hers. Rachel made a squeaking sound into his mouth but didn't try to pull away. She kissed him back and her hands slipped up to his shoulders. Octavian deepened the kiss not really caring if their friends were around to see and possible take pictures of them again.

Octavian deepened the kiss even more and tried to slip his tongue into the mix but Rachel pulled away.

"Woah there! What was all that?" Rachel asked with a hint of a smile. Octavian smiled.

"I don`tknow, I just can't resist my extremely hot girlfriend I guess." He told her, Rachel blushed bright red.

"Dont call me hot, its embaricing!" She told him. Octavian laughed. Before they could say more Percy spoke up.

"Okay, is everyone alright?" Percy called. Everyone nodded.

"Okay, than let's get moving before more monster's find us." Everyone agreed and they began to start hiking again. By six thirty the sun was setting and they were less than a mile away from the city. They could see the faint glow of the city from were they were. They decided to set up camp for the night and head out early.

Octavian was sitting on the ground when Rachel suddenly came up and sat on his lap sideways, the side of her face facing him. Rachel just acted like he wasn't there, giving no hint of his exists aside from the evil little grin on her face.

"Um..." Octavian muttered. Rachel glanced at him.

"Why hello Octavian! Fancy seeing you here!" She chirped

"You mean on my lap?" Octavian asked. Rachel nodded.

"Yes, now kiss me." She told him. Octavian was about to ask why but decide to listen to the girl on his lap telling him to kiss her. He pressed his lips to her's, when he pulled away he kissed each of her cuts, leaving Rachel with a warm smile on her face.

"I love you, my crazy Coffee Head." He whispered into her ear. He could feel her shiver act what he said making him grin.

Leo helped set up a fire and they started eating the food they had brought. Everything was silent until Annabeth spoke up.

"I think we should Iris message Thalia." She declared. Jason's head shot up and he nodded his head vigorously.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" He agreed. Octavian remember hearing them talk about Thaila before, she was the leader of the hunt or something.

"But why, don't get me wrong I do want to see pinecone face to-" Percy told her but was quickly cut off by Jason.

"Hey! That's my sister!" He cried as he sent Percy a glare.

"Dude, she's called me a lot worse." Percy defended before looking back at Annabeth.

"I think that if we had the hunters as back up it would be useful encase things go wrong." She told them. Percy smiled and wrapped an arm around Annabeth.

"Good old Athena girl thinking." He stated. Annabeth smiled warmly before standing up and grabbing a golden drachma. Percy helped her with making a rainbow and soon Thalia was in front of them. Octavian didn't expect Thaila to look the way she did, se looked nothing like Jason, she had jet black hair and was a total punk, she had a quiverover her shoulder, silver color's streaked her outfit.

"Hey Thalia!" Annabeth greeted.

"Hey Annie! Did you find seaweed brain?" Thalia asked.

"Yep!" Annabeth chirped. Percy got into view and smiled.

"Hey! The idiots alive!" Thalia cried with a smirk. Percy sighed and turned to Jason.

"Told you." Jason just shrugged and greeted his sister.

"So what's up?" Thalia asked.

"We were wondering if the hunters would be able to help us out with some back up on our quest." Annabeth asked.

"Of course! We helped you in the last war, we'll help you in this one! Where are you guys?" Thalia asked Annabeth told her where they were And Thalia beamed.

"We're not even a mile away! We'll be there in a minute or two!" Thalia told them. Thalia waved her hand through the mist before they could ask why the hunters were in Greece. Within a half an hour the hunters were there setting up their tents. Octavian tried to divert his eyes from the hunters, not wanting to end up staring at any of them.

Rachel came over to him and pulled him over to them with her to help set up the tents. Octavian was given many glares but just shook it off, He held Rachel's hand whenever he could. And even though there were sevral glaring hunters around, Octavian leaned down and brushed his lips against hers.

**"That Question."**

**Percy or Jason?**


	26. The Hunter

**Yay! Chapter 26! Shout outs! Okay, you all said Percy, not one of you said Jason and I agree! so cookies for everyone!**

**KnivesAndPens13(::)**

**toe walker(::)**

**Electric Storm Surge(::)**

**all-star102938(::)**

**liongirl21(::)**

**SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis(::)**

**Sunset(::)**

****LOllipopswilltakeover(::)****

**Okay, the reason this chapter took so long is because, I made this one giant chapter and chopped it into three chapters so you guys are getting an update everyday for three straight days! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA YAYAYAYAY! Also you may have noticed that I added names to all the chapters, I hope you like them and don't think their cheesy. **

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Octavians POV**

They spent the rest of the night helping set up the tents before heading to bed. Rachel rested her head against his shoulder, Octavian smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"So where are we sleeping?" Leo asked.

"Well, because only a few of the more bolder hunters are comfortable sharing a tent with boys, they will be in a tent with them and we'll just do a one, two three system we usually do." Octavian was in a tent with the guys and a few hunters. He couldn't help but notice that Leo was glaring at one in particular Octavian just shrugged it off. He set up his sleeping bag and started talking to Percy for a bit.

Suddenly, Rachel came crawling into the tent. Octavian watched her as she crawled over to him with a smile on his face.

"Hey, Coffee Stain." She greeted. Octavian nodded to her.

"Coffee Head, fancy seeing you here." He grinned as Rachel rolled her eyes and pecked his cheek.

"Hey Rach." Percy greeted.

"Hey." Suddenly one of the hunters cleared her throat loudly. Octavian looked over to see the Hunter Leo was glaring at with a scowl on her face.

"Get back to your assigned tent, mortal." She snarled at Rachel. Octavian frowned, this Hunter was both a bitch and stupid. Rachel snapped at the last remark.

"Yeah, I noticed a patron in my assigned tent, why is it that all the hunters in that tent were born mortals?" Rachel snapped. Octavian looked at her with wide eyes._ What?_ He thought. The hunter huffed.

"Are you really that stupid?" She asked in a bored voice. Octavian glared at her.

"Hey! Shut up and answer the question!" He snapped.

"How can I answer the question when you want me to shut up?" The hunter smirked. Octavian wanted to strangle the Hunter by this point. Octavian glared at her like somehow by doing so her brain would explode.

"Fine, there are invisible levels in this world. The gods are on top, and the mortals, are the bottom. The hunt understands that there needs to be boundaries, and now you're crossing it, mortal." The Hunter told Rachel.

"I'm not a mortal." Rachel snarled. "I'm an Oracle." Octavian smiled at how proudly she spoke. But the Hunter snorted.

"Oh wow, you're so special!" She said sarcastically. Rachel looked as taken back as Octavian was.

"What? Not used to hearing the truth? You're not special just because you're an Oracle! You're just like every other mortal, you don't belong in the world of the gods."

"And what? You're mortal Hunters do?" Rachel snapped but Octavian could hear just the slightest catch in her voice.

"Yes! They belong here because they-"

"Got betrayed by man, I'm not a moron! And how does that make you belong in the world of the Gods? You're all cowards! You just ran away from your problems and joined the hunt! Not even caring about the repercussions you left behind on the people in your lives at the time! Thalia did it because she needed to prevent the prophecy from falling upon her! She wasn't being a coward, she was doing what was right and could have just saved the world by doing so! What did you do?" Rachel yelled as she rose to her feet.

The Hunter did the same and the were less than a foot away from one another, the Hunter had an inch on her but Rachel still gave her the death glare, not even flinching once. The tent was silent as they stared one another down. Octavian wanted to stand up and help Rachel take the Hunter down but knew better than that.

"You can either back down now, take back all you have said and return to your tent, or sleep outside. Decide now." The Hunter spoke slowly in a cold voice. Rachel continued to glare and the Hunter. Her face as hard as stone, Octavian had never seen Rachel like this, it was amazing how cold she could be when she was normally such a warm and compassionate.

"Fuck you. I'm sleeping outside." Rachel finally growled before turning to leave. She didn't look at anyone as she left, she only looked straight ahead. Octavian watched her leave, wanting to jump up and wrap his arms around her, make her forget the things the Hunter had said. He caught a glimpse of a tear slipping down her cheek just before she left. She needed him.

Octavian turned to the Hunter to see that she seemed surprised by this. Octavian glared up at her.

"What the hell is your fucking problem!" He yelled at her. The Hunter looked down at him with a scowl.

"Her! And now she's gone." The Hunter stated as she sat down.

"And so am I." Octavian declared as he stood up and walked out of the tent after Rachel.

**Rachel's POV (Okay, it may be awhile before we see another Octavian POV because something big is coming to Rachel and I just can't write it in Octavian's POV if I want to do it right)**

Rachel pulled out her sleeping bag and laid it next to the fading fire outside, tears threatened her eyes. She wanted to go back and kill that hunter! She just wiped her tears away and laid down. She closed her eyes and thought of the night she became the Oracle, she felt so strong and so week at the same time, and in the end, she felt more than mortal.

She sighed and rolled onto her side. She heard light footsteps not caring enough to look to see who it was. Maybe it was Thalia going to talk to Jason or something. She dismissed the thought and didn't notice when the light footsteps came closer.

Suddenly she heard the zipper of the sleeping bag unzip and she froze. Was the Hunter coming to kill her for leaving her looking like a fool? But then she felt someone bigger than a Hunter slip into the sleeping bag from behind her.

Two strong arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer into a familiar chest. The comfort she got every time he held her swept over her, the feeling that made her let her walls fall away. She turned in his arms and stared up at Octavian. He smiled down at her and her tears began to fall freely. She made a choking sound and her face went red.

"Shh." He whispered. Rachel burying her head into his chest, she breathed in his sent. She never really thought of how Octavian smelled, all she thought of was that it always comfort her. She breathed it in again, he smelt like fresh rain and sage mixed with a bit of sweat. Rachel smiled against his chest and pulled closer. Octavian kissed the crown of her head.

"I love you my Coffee Head." He whispered. Rachel smiled even wider. She loved the way he said _my_ coffee head. She fell asleep thinking of it.

Rachel woke up to someone tapping her head not so gently. She groaned.

"Coffee Stain! Stop! You're hurting my head." She whined.

"Who the hell is Coffee Stain?" Thalia's voice suddenly asked. Rachel's eyes shot open, She pulled her head out of Octavian's chest and looked up to see Thalia towering over her with a smirk on her face. Rachel blushed and looked over to Octavian and saw that he was still asleep. She nudged him until he woke up.

"Hmm?" He mumbled sleepily.

"Wake up." Rachel told him. Octavian opened his eyes and smiled down at her. He leaned in to kiss her but Rachel dodged it and nodded up to Thalia. Octavian looked up at her and groaned.

"Hello, Octavian." Thalia smirked. Rachel and Octavian got up and started talking to Thalia.

"So are you coming with the nine Thalia?" Octavian asked her. Thalia nodded.

"Yep. Hey is Leo still flirting with every girl he see's, I want to watch out for my Hunters" Thalia told them. Rachel laughed and shook her head.

"Nope, he fell in love with Hazel and the rest is history." Rachel told her. Thalia nodded and smirked.

Suddenly, Hazel and Leo came out of one of the tents.

Thalia smirked at him. Rachel saw Leo's eyes widened.

"I hear you're not much of a flirt anymore Leo." Thalia told him. Hazel arched an eyebrow and looked up at him. Leo's face went bright red and he ran his hand through his curls giving her an uneasy smile. Rachel glanced up to Octavian and they shared a grin.

"A flirt?" Hazel questioned.

"Oh yeah, big time." Thalia told her smugly.

"Shut up! I wasn't a player or anything! I was just being a stupid teenage boy! Chasing after girls out of my league." Leo told her.

"Meaning I'm in your league." Hazel stated. Leo nodded

"Yeah."

"And she isn't?" She gestured to Thalia.

"Yes." Leo nodded his head again.

"So you're saying she's hotter than me." Hazel stated with a frown. Leo's eyes widened. Rachel and Octavian couldn't help but laugh.

"No! I mean she's out of everyone's league! She's a damn hunter! You're as hot as hell!" Leo cried, his face going red at what he just said. Octavian and Rachel were losing it now, laughing their asses off. Even Thalia was laughing now. Hazel's frown suddenly dropped and she began to laugh as well. Leo stared at her.

"That was an act?" He gaped. Hazel nodded and kissed his cheek.

"Yep."

"So you're not mad?" Leo asked. Hazel shrugged.

"As long as you don't flirt with anyone now." She told him. Leo nodded. Hazel and Leo kissed as Rachel and Octavian began to calm down. But just as luck would have it. Rachel's _favorite_ Hunter walked up.

"Just wait and see how long it takes him to screw that up." Leo broke his kiss with Hazel and sighed unhappily before glaring over at the Hunter.

"Piss off." He growled. Hazel, Thalia, Octavian and Rachel all looked at him in shock. The hunter just glared at him and stalked off. Leo glared at the back of her head as she left. When she was gone he dropped his glare and sighed again.

"I really don't like her." He grumbled.

"Yeah, we noticed." Octavian told him with an arched eyebrow. Leo just waved him off,Rachel wondered how the Hunter pissed him off so badly. When everyone else was up they started taking down the tents. When they were all packed and ready. Rachel couldn't help but notice that Frank was nowhere to be found. SHe even looked around for him the there wasn't a trace of him anywhere. She looked over to Leo and Hazel, Rachel couldn't help but think that She was still gunning for Hazel. Rachel walked over to Leo.

"Watch out for Hazel, Frank isn't anywhere to be seen, I've checked everywhere, I think she's still going to try going after Hazel." Rachel whispered in his ear. Leo nodded and she walked away back to Octavian who wrapped his arm around her and kissed the top of her head making her smile and almost forget about Frank.

"Okay everyone! We're going to be splitting up!" Jason called before Thalia stepped up.

"Hunters, split up into groups no bigger than three, I will be going with the nine in one big group. You guys will surround Mt. Olympus well I will continued with the group. Some groups with camp out on the sides of the hill, we'll decide that when we meet up there." Thalia told them, and with that they headed out.

They were within the city in less than two hours. The streets were busy, by the time they were down two the sidewalks were packed. Rachel held Octavian's hand tightly so she wouldn't lose him. The hunter's split up well Thalia stayed. Percy came up beside Rachel.

"Try not to lose everyone in the crowd, we need to stick together." He told her.

"Percy, Frank isn't here, I looked for him this morning, I think She is taking him to help Gaea or even worse, kill him." She told Percy. Percy thought for a moment.

"Watch your back and be careful." He told her. Rachel nodded knowing that was all she could do for now. Slowly the crowds began to lessen until it was to the point that Rachel didn't have to yell to talk to Octavian and it wasn't hard to see the others.

Suddenly something caught her eye. Rachel looked over and gasped in front of her, hanging on a wooden pole, was her mug shot on a missing person's poster, the top was written in Greek and the bottom in English. She pulled away from Octavian and walked over to the sign.

Rachel hear as Octavian was about to say something but it caught in his throat and he only followed her to the sign, soon the others saw and followed as well. They stood around the pole staring in shock and awe. Percy was finally the first to speak.

"Rachel," He spoke slowly, his voice dripping with caution. "Why are you missing?" Rachel shook her head. She read the poster that was in English.

_"Rachel Elizabeth Dare, red curly hair, green eyes, "5.6" 16 years old, daughter of James Dare, CEO of Dare land development, said to be in the area of USA, Rome and Greece.  
><em>_$1500 cash reward for her safe return."_

Rachel bowed her head and choked back the tears. Part of her wished she had never left him the letter telling him the truth. The other part was shocked that this was actually up, that he actually cared until she realized that he was only doing it for the press, saying that he was worried about Rachel and that he'll do anything to get her or whatever lines his assistant whispers in his ear before a press conference. Rachel straightened up and tore the poster down.

"Its nothing." She growled. She turned to Percy, SHe hadn't told anyone except Octavian about her leaving the mortal world for good.

"I'm never going back. I no longer belong in the mortal world." She told them. Everyone was silent, staring at her in shock, not saying a word as they slowly began to fully understand the meaning behind her words.

Piper suddenly stepped up. She wrapped her arms around Rachel's shoulders and hugged her. Rachel hugged her back.

"You never belonged with them to began with, you were always meant to be here, with us." She whispered to Rachel. She smiled as she pulled away from Piper.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered. Piper just nodded. Suddenly Leo walked over to her and hugged her as well. Rachel laughed and hugged him to. Jason then hugged her from behind and everyone else quickly joined the big group hug. Rachel laughed happily, no longer caring about her father, she had a new family that loved her much better than he ever could.

Rachel ripped the poster up and they moved on. Octavian wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked and leaned in closer.

"Piper is right." Was all he said.

**"That Question!" **

**Piper or Annabeth, who would win in a fight? Why?**


	27. The Earthquake

**Yay! Chapter 27! Shout outs! Okay, I'm not upset that I only got four reviews because I usually give you guys more time to review so now that you got two chapters in a row and another one on the way for tomorrow and just maybe even a FaJ chapter today or to****morrow. So I better get reviews!**

**liongirl21**

**KnivesAndPens13**

**SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis**

**toe walker**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Rachel's POV**

"Okay, maybe we should go grab some food, I see a fast food place down the street." Thalia told them. They headed over to the fast food place. Rachel got a warp like thing and ate within five bites, she didn't realize how hungry she was. Octavian looked at her amused.

"What?" She asked. Octavian shook his head slightly and shrugged.

"Nothing." He told her but grinned at her. Rachel groaned. Soon they all headed out. But as if there was a trigger on the ground, the moment Rachel's foot fit the street to cross it, the ground began to shake vigorously.

"Earthquake!" Someone screamed.

"χτυπήσει το έδαφος!" Someone in the streets yelled. Whatever the person said, it must have had something to do with laying on the ground because everyone did, Rachel didn't at first but Octavian wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her down with him.

The earthquake went on for over ten minutes Rachel stared in horror as the building around them began falling around them, she caught glimpses of people falling out of the buildings, the sounds of screams and cries filled her ears.

The earthquake went on for over ten minutes. Octavian pulled Rachel closer, shielding her from depry. Rachel stared blankly into his chest, unable to close her eyes. When the earthquake stopped Rachel and Octavian looked at one another.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. Rachel nodded.

"Are you?" Octavian nodded. They stood up along with everyone else. Suddenly, a new truck came racing down the street, it would have hit Hazel if Leo hadn't pulled her out of the way in time. Rachel looked up at Octavian, she had a bad feeling about that truck, something wrong has happened, something very wrong, horrible even. They seemed to have a silent understanding because Octavian took her hand and they began to hurry after the truck.

"Where are you going?" Thalia called after them. Rachel looked back at them.

"Somethings happened." She called over her shoulder and began to run after the truck. Soon they found it parked in front of a slowly collapsing bit by bit. A news reported was rambling on in greek in front of a camera. Rachel had no idea what the reported was saying though. She looked up at Octavian

"Do you know greek?" She asked. Octavian nodded.

"I practiced greek with latin." He told her.

"What is the reporter saying?" Rachel asked frantically Octavian looked over to the reporter and listened as they got closer to where police were blocking bystanders.

"She saying that... well... this is one of your fathers buildings." He told her. Rachel bit her lip and nodded she looked around and recognized some of the groups of Hunters were also gathering to see what was happening, and as luck would have it, the Hunter from that morning and the night before was one of them. Rachel looked back at Octavian looking for more information.

"Officials are still trying to get people out but the majority are out and safe." He told her. Rachel felt someone grab her shoulder suddenly. She whipped around to see Percy and the others.

"What the hell are you two doing?" He asked.

"trying to find out what's happening here!" She retorted. She turned back to Octavian only to see him go pale. She looked back at Percy and the others to find them not looking much better as they listened to the reporter as well

"What are they saying?" Rachel asked, slightly worried of the answer.

"James Dare, CEO was in the building during the earth quake. He had been in Greece personally organising a search for his run away daughter, Rachel Dare." Octavian muttered grimly translating the reporter. Rachel's heart leaped and her knees buckled. Her jaw dropped and she slowly started shaking her head like she couldn't believe what she was hearing. This couldn't be her father, no, not his heartless father, he couldn't be here because of her.

He looked down at her with sad eyes filled with guilt. he licked his lips and translated the reporter.

"Officials say that he is still in the building." He whispered. Rachel's heart stopped and she shook her head even harder.

"No... no... no... NO!" She screamed the last one and before she knew what she was doing she ran for the building.

The police tried to stop her but when she resisted they resorted to gripping her tightly to point that she cried out.

"Let me go!" She screamed. They yelled at her in greek. Rachel continued to struggle until one of them pulled out a nightstick. The police raised it above his head, ready to strike her with it when someone grabbed it and yanked it back, bring the policeman with it. Rachel looked up to see Octavian beating the police man, punching him in the face, earning a few punches himself.

Rachel cried out when the policeman still holding her gripped her even tighter. He tried to push her down to her knees but Rachel struggled against him. Rachel cried again.

"Get your hands off of her!" Octavian's voice suddenly rang with fury before he came into view as he punched the policeman in front of Rachel. He fell to the ground, taking rachel down with him. Rachel tried to get out of his grasp but now he was holding bother of her arms. Without thinking, Rachel sent her knee shooting into his crotch.

The police man loosened his grip and Rachel didn't waste a second, shooting up from the ground and running for the building. She ripped the doors open and raced across the marble floor with large cracks spreading across the ground. She ran for the staircase know that the elevator was a death trap. She rushed up the stairs.

"Dad!" She screamed once she reached the second floor. As she did, a pillar that was holding up the roof of the floor collapsed hitting the floor so hard that the crumpling floor allowed the piler to fall through. Rachel took this as a sign that the higher she goes, the less likely she would come back down. She took a deep breath and ran up the stairs again. At the third floor she saw that there were several breakings through the floor.

"Dad!" She cried again.

Nothing.

She looked up through a hole in the roof, she knew there was no point at stopping at every floor. He was in his office, he was on the top floor. Rachel looked down at the ground. This was planned, she could feel it. She carefully stepped over to the window and looked down at the ground. This was the work of Gaea, she should have guessed the moment the earthquake hit after seeing her missing poster. Her father was here, looking for her. She had told him in the letter that she was leaving for Rome and that there would be a quest going for Greece, she didn't even tell him that she was on the quest, she didn't even know she would be then but he wasn't taking any chances.

Rachel ran back for the stairs and ran as fast as she could. As she ran, derby fell over her head, Rachel did her best to dodge everything but every now and again a roof tile fell on her head, ever really hurting her but making her lose her balance. She trembled and fell, catching herself on one of the stairs. SHe quickly got back up and ran, she could hear the building slowly crumble around her but she didn't care.

The building was only seven stories, one of her father's smaller building so it didn't take her as long as she thought to reach the top floor. But out of all the floors, the top was by far the worst.

"Dad!" She yelled. praying to hear something. for moments filled with never ending silence, she waited. tears streamed her eyes, she was surprised she could hold them for so long. Suddenly there was a low and ever so faint groan that echoed through the wrouense of the building. Rachel gasped and know that it had to be him. She looked for a way to get to the source of the sound, there was a giant rip in the ground, gashing apart four feet. It would be next to impossible to reach the other side. Rachel saw a desk hanging over the edge on the other side.

She knew it was suicide, but it was also her only chance and in this moment, Octavian was not the only one she was going to willingly die for.

Rachel stepped back and took a deep breath. She leaped and reached the desk, she clawed at it frantically as it began to fall over the edge. Just when Rachel thought that she was going down with the desk for good she gave one last kick that sent her flying off of the desk and landing on the crumpling ground in front of her, She winced when she landed on fallen plaster and bits of glass from broken windows and picture frames from the desks that either still clutter the floor or have fallen below her.

She looked down to see a broken picture frame from underneath her. in side of the frame was a picture of a smiling family. A wife with black hair that flowed over her shoulders and emerald eye and a husband with thick salt and peppered hair. In front of them were three little girls ranging in the ages of ten to five and one teen aged boy that looked around eighteen. All with olive tanned skin. A tear slipped down Rachel's cheek as she wondered use wasn't coming home to this beautiful family, was it the father, the mother, maybe the son? Either way, the family had just lost a member because of her.

Rachel slipped the picture of the family out of the broken picture frame. She didn't know why but Rachel felt that she needed to bring them with her, so she could remember them, honor them and hope they will move on with their lives without that missing member to their family.

"I'm sorry." Rachel whispered to the picture. Suddenly she heard a low groan. her head shot up and she remembered way she was there. She scrambled to her feet and hurried towards the sound. Dodging desk and one or two actual dead bodies, it took all of Rachel willpower to not look down at the bodies. To not let herself fill with sorrow at their sight.

Suddenly she saw him.

She saw the curly graying hair with a few strands of red that was once slicked down with gel but was now a spiked up mess. She saw his pale face, the lines that indented his face from age. She saw his arms. Clenched on to the pillar that pinned him to the crumbling ground.

"Dad..." She breathed through an almost-sob. His eyes opened weakly and he tilted his head back to look at her.

**"That Question!" **

**Leo is... (Fill in the blank)  
><strong>


	28. Goodbye

**Yay! Chapter! Shout outs!**

**Electric Storm Surge**

**xXSleeptrainXx**

**all-star102938**

**KnivesAndPens13**

**liongirl21**

**toe walker**

**SwimmerGurl-HuntressOfArtemis- WINNER! Leo is... Leo. (::)**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Rachel's POV**

Yep.

That was her father, his pale blue eyes, once light and full of joy, one of the few memories from Rachel's early childhood. Maybe one of her every first, but now hollow and cold, no matter what he was looking at. Tears slipped from her eyes just at the sight of his. Way did he always have to look at me like that? She sobbed mentally. Like a stranger that works for him. Rachel shook her head and pushed past it, she walked over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Rachel..." He breathed. Rachel placed a trembling hand on his cheek. more tears filled her eyes.

"Its going to be okay." She whispered.

"Rachel... your face... your beautiful face... what happened to you... what monster gave you those horrible... cuts?" He asked her, his voice low.

"Its a long story." She told him, not wanting to talk about it, only caring about getting him free from the pillar.

"I was sure I would never see you again after you left." He told her in a grim voice. But Rachel ignored him and started pulling at the pillar with all her might. Suddenly his clammy hand came up to hers.

"Is it true?" He whispered. Rachel froze. He meant the world of the gods, she could hear it in his voice.

"Yes, the world of the gods are real. And I'm apart of it." Rachel told him, not looking at him. He chuckled.

"I always knew you were out of this world." His voice was low and slurred. This made Rachel snap the same why the word 'mortal' did.

"You know nothing about me!" She snapped at him. glaring at him. Tears welled from her eyes.

"You were never there to know anything, you didn't care enough to try! You were never there and I always was! I'm even here now trying to save you!" She cried. Cries soon turned to sobs.

"Why? Why were you never there!" She sobbed.

"I am sorry Rachel." Was all he said. And for once in over ten years, those pale blue eyes weren't hollow. Tears streamed from her eyes.

"I love you dad." She whispered.

"I love you Rachel, I'm sorry I never said it or showed it." His grim voice almost sounded warmer than before. Suddenly there was a shift in the building and Rachel's father gave out a loud groan. Rachel looked down and saw blood flowing from under the pillar. She gasped and began pulling at the pillar again, trying to pull it up.

"Someone help!" She screamed, hoping a policeman or fireman was still in the building and could help her. He groaned again. More blood seeped from under the pillar.

"I can't feel my legs anymore, they're going numb." He told her in a sigh. Panic filled Rachel.

"Someone! Please help!" Rachel cried.

"Rachel?" A familiar voice yelled.

"Octavian! I found him! Over there!" Rachel cried. She heard him running through the building, up the stairs. Than silence. Rachel knew he was at the gap. She didn't have time to think too much about it before she heard a loud thud and a grunt.

"Octavian!" Rachel cried, scared that he was hurt.

"I okay, just stay with your dad." Octavian called. There were hurried footsteps echoing through the floor as Octavian made his way over to them. Soon he was there. Rachel looked up at him with relief. He was covered with filth and dust from the falling building that was all caked to his skin with sweat. Rachel figured she didn't look much different.

"Thank the gods you're okay!" Octavian cried as he rushed up to them. Rachel wanted to wrap her arms around him and tell him the same but her father was still bleeding out underneath a giant pillar. Octavian tried to help her pulled the pillar up but the highest they got it to was less than three centimeters. The building shifted again and Rachel`s father let out a heartbreaking cry.

"Dad!" Rachel screamed. She tried pulling but her father grabbed her arms. Rachel looked down at him in shock.

"Dad! What are you doing? Let go!" She yelled. But he didn't respond. Rachel watched as his pale blue eyes slowly began to glow a bright and horrifying light that shook Rachel to the core in terror.

"D-dad?" Rachel stammered. His eyes were now lighting up the room with pale blue light that seemed to stain the remaining walls with a blue glow themselves. The same thing happened to the floor and the objects around them until every single thing was glowing the same pale blue of the dying mans eyes.

It was like they were in a whole other world. Rachel had never felt such paralyzing fear in her entire life. She trembled and shook madly, she tried to scream but it got caught in her throat. Octavian sat beside her looking just as terrified as she was. He reached over and gripped her hand tight. Neither moved anymore than that, too afraid of what would happen if they did.

Her father tilted his head back and let out a low groan that went on longer than any groan before. Suddenly he began to growl. Octavian quickly maneuvered himself into a shield before Rachel.

_"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>

It was his voice, it was his mouth, it was his body, but it was not his words. The glowing stopped and they returned to the building that was falling apart. His body went limp. Rachel cried out and sprung out of Octavian's shield.

"Dad!" She screamed. She grabbed his hand and felt as the last bit of warmth left his body.

"No!" Rachel screamed, She buried her face into her fathers limp, lifeless chest and screamed over and over again. Begging for it to not be true for her father to be alive, for it to all be just a dream and wake up in Octavian's arms.

But it was real, it was all real.

The father that she had hated for most of her life, the father that never even tried to care about her, who was almost never around, who didn't even knew her. Was gone. And she was begging him to come back. She forgot all the hate and ignorance and abandonment. She wanted her father back. Octavian slowly approached her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her away from her father and into his chest. If it had been anyone else, Rachel would have screamed at them to let her go.

They stay there for what felt like hours. When Rachel finally ran out of tears to cry, she looked up at Octavian. He was looking down at her with eyes filled of sorrow. Their eyes locked. Rachel didn't know what to say. This whole thing seemed so unreal. They were just sitting there on the floor of a collapsing building after she cried for who knows how long, well her dead father laid four feet away from them, crushed under a pillar.

Her mouth opened but no words came out, Octavian did the same. They just stared at each other with mouths gaping at one another. Rachel wished she wasn't so weak, that she could just spit something out. She wished that for just one moment, she could be a heartless warrior and walk away without even looking back. But she couldn't. She was just... her. And that's what she said.

"I'm just me." Rachel muttered. Not to Octavian exactly, but to the world. Octavian stared into her eyes with such intensity, Rachel wondered if he was even really looking at her. Rachel looked down at the ground. But Octavian touched her cheek with his hand gently. Rachel looked up at him. His rough hand spread itself across the side of her cheek, his fingertips slipping into her hair or wrapping around the turn of her neck. His eyes filled with amazement and awe.

"And that's what makes you so amazing. You're just you. You never let anyone change you, for better or for worse. You were always just you." He told her. Rachel stared at Octavian in shock.

"I've changed completely. And I'll keep changing, and where I am or who I'm with will be a big impact on how I change, Octavian. Do you really think I'm that same girl that walked out of that ship over a week ago? Do you think I'm that same girl that just came running into a building looking for her father, no. Octavian, I change everyday. Everyone does, that's how life works." She told him. Octavian shook his head.

"I'm an idiot." He muttered.

"Yeah you are." They didn't smile or laugh, they just looked at one another. Octavian wet his lips before pulling them both up.

"Come on, we need to get back." He told her. Rachel looked back at her father. Octavian followed her gaze.

"What do you want to do with him?" He asked her gently. She walked over to her father silently and pulled out the drachmas Percy had given her. She placed one over each of his eyes like they had done for fallen heroes and kings in the Greek age. She kissed his forehead and even though she thought she didn't have any more tears to cry. One tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the rim of her father's cheek and rolled down the side of his face and dripped to the floor.

"Goodbye dad" She whispered into his ear, not caring that he couldn't hear her. She straightened up and turned to Octavian.

"Lets go." She whispered. Octavian wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to her temple.

"We'll make them pay." He whispered in her ear. Rachel nodded and they walked through the falling building. Suddenly Octavian stopped in front of a giant hole in the ground. Long, thick cords hanged down to the floor below.

"I think we have a faster way down." Octavian told her. Rachel looked down at the hole and then back up at Octavian

"You're kidding! We'll get ourselves killed!" Rachel yelled.

"Not if we do it right." Octavian told her. Not even waiting for her to respond, He got on his knees and leaned down and grabbed one of the cords in both hands and swung through hole. Rachel panicked when she didn't see him anymore.

"Octavian!" She cried, running for the edge and looked down. There Octavian was, grinning up at her, standing on the floor below.

"You scared me!" Rachel yelled at him.

"Come on! Get down here. I'll catch you, I swear." Octavian told her, ignoring her remark. Rachel sighed and grabbed the cord. Octavian extended his arms, ready to catch her. Rachel took a deep breath, she looked over to her father, with one last glance she exhaled, not realizing she was holding her breath and swung down. Octavian wrapped his arms around her as she landed, stepping back to regain his balance. He looked down at her.

"Now was that was bad?" He asked. Rachel shook her head and they pulled away. Octavian lead the way to another hole with cords hanging from it and they did the same thing. Again and again until they finally got back to the lobby. They walked out of the building, as they did Rachel began to feel light headed. She grabbed Octavian's hand, needing something to be her anchor. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. They walked through the doors. Their friends were standing behind a bigger group of police than before, all glaring at them.

Thalia was the first to see them. She gestured for them to go to the side and come around. Rachel nodded and they slipped out of the policies view. They came around from behind the gathering crowd. They soon found their friends and the hunters that had gathered to see what had happened from earlier, including the Hunter from that morning and the night before. When they came closer the Hunter caught her eye and smirked.

"Where's your daddy mortal?" She asked Rachel felt like all her sadness had just been set on fire, leaving fury.

Rachel let go of Octavian's hand and stormed up to the Hunter. Her fist went flying with all the strength she had. Her fist landed on the Hunters jaw, throwing her to the ground with a loud thud to match her loud cry. Several Hunters gasped and her friends stared at her in shock. Rachel just glared down at the Hunter who was on the ground wincing and holding her jaw, tears slipping out of her eyes.

"He's dead! He died right in front of me! Pinned to the ground by a pillar, bleeding out and his last words weren't even his own!" Rachel screamed at her. "He's dead, and you know what? I barely knew him and he barely knew me! Today is the first time in almost five year that he ever said he loved me! And you taunt me! Do you not see the tears in my eyes! No because all you care about is demoting the Oracle!" Rachel just shook her head and ran back into Octavian's arms with more tears in her eyes now.

Octavian wrapped his arms around her as to shield her from the world. He soothed her until her tears were gone and she turned back to the group. The Hunter was still on the ground, staring at her in shock.

"We should start for Mt. Olympus." Octavian stated. Rachel giving him a grateful glance for trying to get the attention off of her. The others got the hint and Thalia sent the other Hunters away and they continued for Mt. Olympus.

**"That Question."**

**Have you started reading The Mark of Athena yet?**

**(It's amazing!)**


	29. bad words

**Yay! Chapter! I love you guys so much! You're all amazing! I have the best readers in the world! I didn't even tell you guys about the poll that's up on my page yet and there is already three votes! And yes, there is a poll on my site and it is the most important question about this story that could ever be asked because I, The Death Of Sunshine (Who is not emo or goth!) am putting the fate of this story in your hands. Yes. I am asking... **

**_Who with die! Rachel or Octavian? _**

**one must die and you will pick! So go up to the top description and click on my link. please vote or else the wrong person may die! Or at least in your opinion, you can also PM me if you want, do whatever, just tell me what you want! **

**Shout outs!**

**Rachel E Dare**

**Rachel Dare**

**Lollipopswilltakeover**

**UpdateSpammer**

**Guest**

**YelliMonster**

**Gummybear**

**all-star102938**

**WildCitrusSunflower**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Octavian's POV (He's back!)**

Octavian held Rachel close, letting her clutch him to the point that she cut off circulation, but when she looked down at their intertwined hands and saw his purple finger tips she quickly let her hand go.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking away. Octavian grabbed her hand back and tried to meet Rachel's eyes but she just looked down at their interlocked hands.

"Squeeze." He whispered gently. Rachel did as she was told and squeezed his hand again. It only took moments before pain shot through Octavian's hand and his fingertips began to darken, when they did Rachel loosened her grip and let her hand go limp in his. Octavian smiled.

"You're strong, not just physically, you're still moving on after what happened. You never let anything take you down, you just keep fighting, your just don't give up. That is only one of the many reasons that I love you. And I know, for a fact, that was was one of the reason's he loved you too." Octavian told her in a soft whisper. he could feel her body tense and could see as her breath caught in her throat. She leaned into him and Octavian wrapped his arm around her.

"Thank you Octavian." She whispered to him. Octavian smiled and squeezed her lightly.

"I love you, my coffee head." They walked for the rest of the day, never stopping at any point. It was five by the time they were out of the city, the ruins that surrounded Mt. Olympus creeped the hell out of Octavian. The idea that people died here... it was just creepy.

It took over two hours to get out of the ruins and Octavian couldn't be any happier to be finally away from that freaky waste land. Octavian looked down to Rachel at his side, they had stayed in the back of the group for the majority of the walk and she had managed to compose herself. Octavian smiled, she had to be the strongest person in this group, who else could be that strong?

At the base of the mountain, the other Hunters were there waiting for them. Thalia split them up into small groups and told them where to set posts all along the hill. The Hunter that hazel had yelled at was stuck at the bottom of the Mountain, witch Hazel was fine with. When they were all ready, they made their way up the mountain. Some of the Hunters stopping to set up posts. They got about a quarter of the way up the mountain by nine, the sun was almost gone, and stars were slowly appearing. They set up camp there and Leo started a fire. They sat around the fire, just talking.

Rachel suddenly stood up from where she sat beside him and began to walk away calling over her shoulder.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going for a little walk. I want a better view of the stars." Octavian knew that something was up by the way she spoke. Skittery, liker she was worried someone would stop her. Octavian stood up and followed her. She was almost out of view and as the got farther and farther away from the firelight, all Octavian could really see of her was her fire red curls.

He followed her until she stop and walk closer to the edge. Octavian's eyes widened and he wanted to run for her. Thinking she was about to jump. But it felt like some invisible force was holding him in place as he watched her get on her knees and pull something out of her pocket. It looked like a folded piece of paper. She unfolded it and studied it.

The force that was keeping Octavian in place seemed to be gone because he walked over to her, resting his hand on her shoulder. She glanced up him. Octavian looked down a the piece of paper and saw that it was of a family of six. A wife with black hair that flowed over her shoulders and emerald eye and a husband with thick salt and peppered hair. In front of them were three little girls ranging in the ages of ten to five and one teen aged boy that looked around eighteen. All with olive tanned skin.

"Who are they?" He asked softly as he crossed his legs, sitting down beside her. Rachel looked back down at the picture and bit her lip.

"The family of one of the people who died today." She whispered. Octavian looked to Rachel's eyes and saw a faint glow in them.

"Rachel, this wasn't your fault." He told her.

"Yes it is! My dad came because of me, Gaea took the opportunity to kill him and take a thousand more lives with his just to get to me!" She cried.

"So don't let her. Don't let her get to you, don't let those thousands of lives help Gaea, be the strong person I know you are." Rachel nodded, looking down at her knees, with tears rolling down her cheeks. Octavian glanced down and saw that she was burying her nails into her knees. He realized that he and everyone else was pushing her to the edge. And here he was, pushing her even farther. Guilt filled him and he took her hand.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. More tears ran down her cheeks. "Talk to me, tell me what you need." He told her. Rachel took a deep breath and looked up at him, her eyes glowing bright.

"I need someone to listen." She whispered.

"I'll listen than, let it all out." He told her. She lets out a shaky breath before looking up at him.

"I hated him all my life, but now that he's gone all I want is for him to come back. I feel terrible for what I've said and done to him in the past and now hes gone and never coming back. Because of me. How am I supposed to forgive myself for that?" She asked him. Octavian pulls her close.

"By avenging his death." He whispers. But Rachel pushes him away and glares up at him.

"And in doing so ending more lives? No Octavian, I can't do that, enough death has happened on my account and I don't plan on more."She snarls at him. Octavian is completely taken back. But he wasn't going to back down.

"Well more deaths will come if you don't end those few lives that it takes to avenge him. Rachel, if Gaea wins I guarantee that man will not see past morning."He tells her. Rachel stares up at Octavian. Her green eyes clear and unnerved. Silence fills moment after moment until Rachel finally speaks.

"Get out of here Octavian." She muttered. looking away.

"What? No." He states as fury filled him. Rachel glared at him.

"Octavian go away, I don't need this right now." She hissed.

"Than what do you need?" Octavian yelled.

"I already told you, I need someone to listen!" She yelled back.

"And I did that!" He snaped.

"No! You listened to one sentence and then told me to go out and end the lives of random people!" Rachel yelled. Octavian glared down at her. They had never fought like this before, so filled with hate the both of them. Octavian realized that Rachel was right back in the building, people are always changing.

"You know what? Fine! Be a bitch all you want! I don't need this, I came to fucking help you, but you're to caught up in your own self pity!" He finally yelled before storming off. He kicked at the rocks along the way back to the he got there he was greeted by Jason with a half asleep Piper hanging off his shoulder and the others talking away and Leo and |Hazel huddled together talking together on a topic that did seem happy considering the look on their faces. Octavian told over his shoulder thinking about Rachel, only to get angry again when he heard distant sobs. He wasn't sure if he was mad at her or himself. He just glared at the path and truned to walk over to Leo and Hazel. He sat down only to hear a quiet snippet from Leo.

"... give a fuck." From Leo. Octavian arched an eyebrow.

"What's doing on?" He asked.

"Nothing." Hazel snapped before storming off to one of the hunters tents. Octavian arched an eyebrow to Leo who was fuming and glaring after her.

"What the hell was that?" Octavian asked. Leo bows his head.

"I think shes going to leave me for the hunt." Leo snarls. Octavian studied him and looked back at the tent Hazel went into. He didn't want to hear that now, not after the fight with Rachel, that wouldn't help her get over her depression. He couldn't see any good way to tell her that. "Hey Rachel! Your dad just died, your boyfriend is pissed with you and your best friend is leaving us for the hunt! Want a cookie?" Yeah, that sounds the best. Leo brought Octavian back to reality

"Yeah, I guess all that 'I love you' stuff was bullshit." He growled. Octavian stared down at his friend.

"And you think that after one conversation? I don't know man, I mean, I would give her a break if I were you."He told Leo.

"Hypocrite."A voice muttered behind him that made him freeze. He turned to see Rachel glaring at him. She looked around and wet her lips. "I'm going to bed." She enounced.

"Same." Grumbled Leo.

Soon everyone else was heading to bed as well. Octavian volentiered to watch for foes. as he sat there Octavian thought of his last words to Rachel. "You know what? Fine! Be a bitch all you want! I don't need this, I came to fucking help you, but you're to caught up in your own self pity!" As he thought over his words his anger melted away until all that was left was gilt.

"Fuck..." He whispered to himself.

_**"That question!" **_

_**this chapters question is already at the top and is to be answered in the poll on my page. Why a poll? Because I know if I don't limit your options you're all going to say the same thing  
>"Neither"<br>PS: I will be taking answers from reviews only if they are one of the two options given: Rachel or Octavian  
><strong>_

_**Thank you so much for waiting and I'm sorry, new chapters will be coming here and there. LOVE YOU GUYS!**_


	30. Chanting to death

**Yay! Chapter 30! **

**Okay, ****I've been working of another fanfic, as in I've been prewriting it and it is also a Rachel/Octavian, why? Because I wanted to tackle different concepts that a Rachel and Octavian love story can have, like the idea that Rachel really can't date. I totally screwed that idea when I made this. also, I've been backing Octavian less OOC. He's a little darker and... well not emo or anything, but I've given him a past... ooo! Yes, he has a past and I'm not doing to give to much of it away but he and Renya are closer than you may think... Also I made Percy almost a bad guy, well not a bad guy as much as plot point to Rachel's view on life, I kind of dug a little more into Rachel and Percy relationship and thought, you know, this whole relationship was told by Percy... after it all happened... and is now with Annabeth... who he could be telling this story to... so maybe he pushed some of the facts around. You never know. Anyway, yeah. Rachel's whole... thought process (Its completely told in her POV. take that as you will) is all brought back to the fact that she has been hurt and is not so fast let people in or trust them and tends to relay on obstacles put in her path to keep herself from getting close to anyone and there for, get hurt .**

**The story is called little Talks, after the song but Of monsters and men witch is actually the song that I found most fitting to this story. but I already had a story title that went with the other story tied to it so yeah**

**Okay, thats enough of that. this artical and more details will be posted on my wall at the very top. I'll be getting into thinks like setting, characters, plot point and all of the stuff you would find in something little special features. I'll also be giving out random sneak peak of the story at random points in the story, it could be a fluf scene or something big and important, but you wont know that because you haven't read the story...nah nah nah.  
><strong>

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Octavian's POV**

After about an hour, everyone is asleep but Rachel. Octavian knew this because he hadn't been able to take his eyes off her since she had gone to bed. Suddenly Hazel came out of one of the hunters tents and looked around. She was silent for a few moments before turning to Octavian.

Octavian, I can take the rest of the watch, I don't think I can sleep right now." Her voice quivers and shakes. Octavian stared up at her.

"Hazel, are you okay?" He asked. She nodded but after a moment she began to shake her head no and tears sprang from her eyes. Octavian stood up and opened his arms up to her. Hazel walked into him and he hugged her, rubbing her back as small tears wetted his shirt as she cried. "Its okay." He whispered as he wondered why he couldn't be like this with Rachel a couple of hours ago.

"Leo hates me." She cried.

"No he doesn't he loves you, he's just worried that you're going to leave him, he just needs to blow off some steam. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I'm in shit with Rachel." He told her. Hazel looked up at him.

"What did you do?" She asks.

"I was kind of an ass tonight." Hazel pulls away.

"Really today of all days you deiced to be a bad boyfriend?" She asks.

"Shut up, if I can get into bed with my girlfriend without getting a black eye I'm calling it a successful night."He told her. Octavian made his way over to Rachel who was laying with her back turned to him. He gently unzipped the zipper of her sleeping bag and slipped in with her. He wrapped an arm around her warm body and she stiffened.

"Go away Octavian." She choked.

"No." He breathed into her ear. He leaned forward and panted soft kisses down her neck. With every kiss her whispered "I'm sorry." He watches tears fall from her eyes. She reaches for his hand and squeezes.

"Your words hurt me... so, so badly. Like the sharpest sword being plunged into my throat." She whimpers.

"I regret every word." He whispers. Rachel turned on to her back and stared up at him.

"Than why did you say them?" She asked.

"Because I was mad, but I was in love, so I became confused and then frustrated and the words spilled out." He whispered as he stroked her cuts.

"Octavian?" She whispered.

"Yes, beautiful?" He asks as he leans forward to deliver kisses across her jaw making her sigh.

"Do you think I can be a bitch at times?" Octavian froze at her words. He pulled away and looked down at her.

"Yes, but usually just when its called for."He told her. Rachel nodded. tear stains covered her face, Octavian locked eyes with her. She wet her lips as she stared up at him. "Things are changing for the worse, aren't they?" She whispered. Octavian nodded sadly down at her. She lets out a tired laugh. "And we're only half way up the mountain " She laughs as more tears fill her eyes. She shakes her head and lets out a over due sob. They lock eyes once again. "Only half way to our ending." She whispers. Octavian felt tears gather in his eyes.

"End of what?" He whispered. Rachel sobbed again. Bringing her hand up to his cheek.

"The end of our happiness. I'm losing you. I'll never see you again, and we're wasting the last of our time together fighting." She whimpered. Octavian shushed her and held her close to his chest.

"It's all going to be okay. Promise you'll wait for me in Elysium?" He asked.

"Only if you wait for me if you..." She trailed off.

"I will always wait for you." He muttered They fell asleep in one another's arms.

**Rachel's POV**

When they woke up the next morning everyone was still asleep. Hazel was watching the fire with tried eyes.

"Hey Haze." Rachel yawned. Hazel looked up.

"Morning." She night Rachel had heard what she had speak to Octavian before he came to her. her eyes locked with Hazel's and she knew that Hazel didn't need pity, she needed to be confirmed. She just nodded to Hazel.

"We have about an hour before breakfast, go ahead and take a cat nap." Rachel told her. Hazel nodded. Rachel sat with Octavian on a log and looked out at the sky, the air was crisp and if you looked hard enough you could see your breath just hinting to be visible.

Octavian wrapped an arm around her. "Are you ready for today?" He asked. Rachel nodded. and glanced up at him.

"Are you?" She asked.

"No. I don't think I ever could be." He muttered looking down at his sneakers. Rachel nodded.

"We need to be brave, and you're nothing if you're not brave, Octavian. At least in my eyes." She told him.

"I think you need to get your eyes checked babe." He told her flatly. Rachel buried her face into his shoulder.

"Please don't give up Octavian, please?" She begged.

"I'm not giving up, Rachel, not until my finally breath and even after." He states firmly. Rachel smiled, but said nothing.

They left by noon, heading out for the top of the mountain. with every step, a gush of fear filled Rachel. After about an hour, Percy suddenly stopped the group.

"What's wrong?" Thalia asked. Percy raised a finger to silence her. in response Thalia raise her middle finger up at him mockingly.

"Do you hear that?" He asked everyone. Rachel arched an eyebrow and tried to listen carefully when she heard the faintest sound of rushing water.

"Water." Leo answered before she could. From the corner of her eye Rachel saw Hazel flinch at Leo's voice. Rachel wanted to walk over to her but Thalia beat her to it.

Rachel just looked back to Octavian who seemed deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?" Rachel asked him. Octavian shook his head and looked down at her.

"How can there be rushing water up here? all we've seen is dry rock and that sound is to close, even with an echo." He told her. Rachel shrugged.

"We're in the world of the gods, thats all I got to say." She told him. Octavian just nods and they continue. By about four they could hear the the water loud and clear. Rachel grabbed Octavian's hand as fear filled her.

"Its okay." He whispered to her. Rachel bit her lips, she didn't believe him but she nodded.

"We're less than a mile away from the top." Jason called out.

"Okay, lets start running. The path is big enough, we need to get there before its to late."Percy tells them and they began to jog up the mountain. It felt like they got to the top far to fast. Before the saw the top they knew it was there. Rachel bit her lip harder. Octavian wrapped his arms around her. Tears sprang from her eyes, she was about to die, or lose Octavian.

"Rachel, I love you and that will never change. Remember what you told me, we need to be brave." Octavian whispered in her ear.

"I love you Coffee Stain." She cried into his chest quietly.

"I love you Coffee head." He replied. They pulled away and look at the others. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Lets end this." She declared. Thalia smiled and pumped her fist beside her head. They took the final steps up to the top. and what they saw took Rachel's breath away.

At three corners of the flat mountain top were three entrances to the realms of the big three. In one corner there was an elevator that appeared to go straight up into the clouds. In another corner there was a Whirlpool that must lead to the ocean considering it was made up of salt water. And in the last corner there were gates coming up out of the ground that continuously snapped open and closed.

"Their entry ways, to all of the realms." Rachel breathed.

"And its unguarded, something isn't right." Piper stated, looking around.

"Charm speak than, see if its a trap. Call them out." Hazel told her. Piper nodded.

"Those here to harm us, show yourself!" Piper demanded. Suddenly Frank jumped up out of nowhere with a black bladed sword and lunged for Leo. Hazel jumped for him and threw both Leo and herself out of the way before springing back up, completely ignoring Leo. Rachel pulled out her sword and Octavian pulled out his knife.

"No, Octavian and Rachel, fix the doors to the underworld, we'll get Frank." Annabeth yelled. Rachel nodded and ran for the gates with Octavian at her side. The gates kept flying opened and closed. Rachel looked around frantically for some kind of sign of what to do.

"Rachel look." Octavian breathed and pointed to a golden blank in the ground with greek writing in it. Rachel stared at the blank trying to read the writing.

"What does, it say?" Rachel asked. Octavian studied the blank for endless moments as their friends fought Frank behind them. Rachel looked over her shoulder to see Thalia trying to shoot arrows at him but they only deflected off of him. She had gotten stronger.

"Rachel," Octavian breathed. Rachel wiped around.

"What does it say?" She asked. Octavian looked up at her. he gulped before saying:

_"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>

Rachel gaped. Her fathers last words. A bright light suddenly shone from the blank, the same light that filled the room when Rachel's dad died. They stared at the blank in shock, Rachel wet her lips as she realized what they had to do.

_"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>

She repeated. She grabbed Octavian's hand. The light grow brighter. Rachel smiled

_"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>

__"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>_

She began to chant.c Octavian joined her and they chanted together as the light grow brighter. Suddenly, Frank grabbed Rachel from behind and pined her to the ground.

"NO!" She snarled down at Rachel. "You will not win, this world is mine and mine alone!"

_"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>

Rachel screamed her chant with the black blade at her throat. She continued to scream even after Frank was torn off of her by Jason. Pain filled her It felt like she had drank nectar, like her vanes were turning to fire and her skin was melting away, the chant was causing this, she knew it, but she couldn't stop. She screamed to the top of her lungs, waiting for death to take her as the pain grew unbearable.

_"The arms of bearing death have been held in the wrong hands, now let the dying die to the changing heartbeat of the earth, may the early fallen rise again with the allowing twists of fate._  
><em>Like darkness giving way to light let the line of spirits recompose itself and with the time, heal all wounds."<em>

The light exploded into a blinding light and Rachel's body shattered as she let out a horrible scream of pain.

"Rachel!" She heard Octavian yell. She stared up at the cloud covered sky. Her pain slowly faded away as Octavian appeared in her vision tears in his eyes. "Rachel! Please don't leave me!" He cried. Rachel couldn't move, her heart beat slowly coming back to 's tears fell on to her cheeks. She wanted to talk be her voice wasn't back yet, much like her ability to blink. finally her eye lids began to do as she told and she blinked twice "Rachel?" Octavian asked. Hope filled his face. Next her fingers came to life and her finger nails dug into the rocky mountain top. And finally her voice.

"I'm okay." she croaked. Octavian laughed and lifted her half limp body in his arm and buried his face into her neck.

"Thank the gods!" He cried. Rachel smiled and clutched his shirt.

"I'm okay." She repeated. Tears fill her eyes. Octavian pulled away and stared down at her. He pushed the hair out of her face.

"I love you." He told her before crashing his lips to hers. The kiss is sweet and endless, Rachel cried into the kiss. not because she was happy, but because she realized that if she was alive, that ment it wasn't over, she was still is the dark, in fear of if it will hurt or how she'll go on. They broke away when they heard Hazel gasp.

"Nico..."

**"That question"**  
><strong>Who is your favorite super hero?<strong>  
><strong>Me? Spiderman or Batman<strong>

**Also, right now the "Who will die?" poll is tied right now, so you should all go change that super fast because I updated in one day**


	31. Inconsiderate assholes

**Yay! Chapter 31! okay, this chapter is going to be a little shorter because the next chapter will be when the poll for "who will die? Rachel or Octavian?" will be needed, so if you haven't voted, do it now before the chapter goes you have Two days until I close the poll and start writing the chapt****er**

****disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO****

**Octavian"s POV**

Rachel's alive. Rachel's alive. Rachel's alive.

Why was that so hard for Octavian to believe?. Octavian didn't even turn to look at Nico, he just states at Rachel in his arms. Why is she here still, and how long will she stay there? She was staring over his shoulder at Nico. Octavian listened as people hustled around them to get to Nico but he didn't move. Rachel glanced up at him. "Are you okay?" She asked._ Really? She asked if I was okay after that?_ Octavian thought to himself. Wow his girl was different. Octavian nodded. Rachel pulled away from him trying to stand but her legs gave out from under her. Octavian was her to catch her. Rachel was breathing hard as she struggled to control her body. Octavian helped her up with her arm slug over his shoulders and his arm wrapped around her waist. They hobbled over to the overs and say that Hazel and Nico were in a similar pose.

"Is he okay?" Rachel croaked her eyes closed as she tried forcing her legs to obey. Nico looked up with narrow eyes and open mouth like he was really to snap at her until he saw that Rachel was in a similar state as him if not worse and his sour face fell.

"I'm... alive." He musters his voice long enough to come up with the right word. Rachel smiled.

"Good." Is all she said.

Octavian looked around for Frank but he was gone. "where is he?" He asked.

"He ran off again, well I guess she ran with his body... I really don't know, but Frank's not here." Thalia told him. Octavian nearly fumed.

"And you let her? That thing is trying to kill us and is using Frank as a puppet! Send your hunters to catch him or something and don't kill him, if they can manage that." Octavian growled at Thalia.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that... asshole." Nico grunted from where he stood with Hazel. Octavian glanced over to him but refused to respond.

Rachel let out a low groan in his arms. "I can't feel my arm." She whimpered. Octavian looked down at her and moved her slowly behind him until she was in the right position to be lifted up on his back.

"Does anything else hurt or numb?" Octavian asked as he cared her on his back to their stuff.

"My legs, they hurt." She whispered. Octavian grabbed her bag and pulled out her mortal nectar and handing it to her over her shoulder. But she didn't take it. "I don't want it." She muttered tiredly like a child. Octavian couldn't help but smile it was so cute. He lied her down on a sleeping bag and pulled out another for Nico who was on his way.

"Fine, just go to sleep." He whispered to her, pushing her hair back. She nuzzled into his hand,

"Stay with me?" She whispered. Octavian nodded. He removed his hand as he watched her drift away into sleep. Suddenly her eyes snapped, well as well as they could well drowsy. She grabbed his hand. Octavian watched her curiously. "Wait no. Don't stay with me... but not if your in danger..." She thought for a moment trying to organize her thoughts so they made sense because right now Octavian was lose. She looked up at him. "Just be safe, do whatever keeps you safe regardless of me. Or I'll kick our ass" She slurred the last line. Octavian smiled and kissed her forehead.

Rachel's POV

Rachel woke up to a continues bumping motion. When she opened her eyes she was looking at Leo, he was walking... she was walking... her legs weren't moving. What the hell?

"Leo," She groaned. He looked over to her and smiled.

"Hey, Rachel." He spoke calmly. Suddenly a sharp pain short through her head and she turned her head into the purple back she realized she was pressed against and groaned as a head splitting headache hit her. She slowly realized he settling as she felt Octavian chuckle against her.

Rachel was on Octavian's back as what she amused was the group walked down the mountain. Octavian turned his head "Is she awake?" he asked. as he did Rachel's head throbbed more.

"Shhhhh!" She hissed from his shoulder. He laughed. "I want nectar." Rachel groaned "Or a Advil"

"We're stopping soon for lunch." Rachel nodded. "Do you want to get down?" She shook her head making Octavian laugh.

"Hows Nico?" She whispered.

"Better, he can walk now but he's stuffing his face as he does." Leo told her with a grin. "He's better than you." Leo's grin wavered. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm fine, I'm just being a baby." Leo and Octavian both laughed at her. Rachel turned to look the other way and saw Hazel glancing over to her with a smile.

"Hey Haze." Rachel greeted loosely.

"Hey Rach." Rachel pulled a little bit back from Octavian, not leaning on him so heavily anymore and looked to Leo again who's expression darkened as he looked at the ground. Rachel whipped back to Hazel to see her gazing guiltily at Leo.

"What the hell did I miss?" Rachel asked her. Hazel looked a little panicked as she searched for an answer.

"We.. We um... We're-" Leo cut her off with a snap.

"We broke up." I snapped. Rachel whipped over to look at him in shook, She felt Octavian do the same.

"What!" Rachel growled.

"We just can't get along, we don't expect you to pick sides or any-" Rachel cut Hazel off.

"I don't give a shit about that! I got a fucking beating for you two! And you throw in the towel just like that? I have scars! Plural! You inconsiderate assholes." Hazel and Leo stared at Rachel for moments filled with silence until both breaking out into laughter. Rachel rolled her eyes and grumbled into Octavian's ear as he just nodding. Eventually she gave up and just spoke in a quiet voice to Octavian's ear.

"how are you feeling?" Octavian asked her. Rachel smiled and kissed his neck before whispering in his ear.

"great." Octavian chuckled.

"so why am I carrying you still?" Rachel shrugged

"I'm lazy and you love me." Octavian laughed. But he didn't make a sweet or clever retort like Rachel expected him to. She just shrugged it off, thinking there were worse things to worry about. She looked over to Leo and couldn't help but wonder about way he and Hazel broke up. She whispered for Octavian too take her over to Leo. When they got to him Rachel gave him a blank look. He arched an eyebrow at her.

"why did you break up?" She asked. Leo groaned

"why do you care?" He grumbled.

"because you're both my friends and this event in which you have broken up -despite all my hard work- you are both in destress and I want to help."

"you can't help with everything Rachel" Leo grumbled

"than just tell me." She urgedLeo sighed and liked too Octavian asif looking for help before looking back at Rachel.

"we broke up because she refused to tell me why she left to go talk to Thalia." Rachel's eyebrows went sky high.

"that's it?"

"well, I seemed like she was going to leave me for the hunt." Rachel stared at him for one long moment before swatting him in the back of the head.

"You moron, she would never leave you for the hunt! And you still called it off... did you ever think that maybe Hazel was keeping a secret for Thalia? Maybe that's why she didn't tell you!"

Leo looked down as he rubbed his head. Rachel jumped off of Octavian's back. "You talk to him well I go find Hazel."She told him leaving the two boys in shock behind her. She caught up with Hazel.

"So what were you talking to Thalia about?"She asked making Hazel jump.

"What?" Hazel stammered.

"What did you talk to her about that you couldn't tell Leo? You can trust me." Hazel stared at her for a moment before hanging her head.

"I was asking her about Bianca." Hazel whispered. Rachel's eyes widened. She slapped Hazel in the back of the head like Leo.

"That's it! You two broke up over that? Wow, and you say that white people are crazy!?"

"Ow!" Hazel cried rubbing the back of her head. Rachel hugged her. "Your lucky, Leo had it worse, I was having my conversation with him on Octavian's back, Be because your my best friend I spared you the awkward in counter."

"Thanks..."

"No problem."

**Okay! Yeah, You already know the question, that same as late time. "Who will die"And you better hurry because I'm going to start writing the death scene in TWO DAYS! REPEAT! TWO DAYS! So vote. And I also have TWO new STORIES out right now, both Rachel/Octavian. I'm sorry, I just love the idea! One I've already told you about "Little talks"And the other I just came up with today. called "A Lost Thought." R&R Please check out the two stories, the little talks one I put alot of work into Its not done but I really wanted to publish it so please. I love you all and I'm sorry that I'm not doing shout outs any more, I'm lucky when I find time to write, I'm not going to spend it copying and pasting names sorry  
><strong>


	32. this is it

**Yay! Chapter 32!**

**Okay, so because of an issue with Green mist and Teddybears and copy write, I am now adding a copy write claim in chapters to be safe.**

**claimer: Title and plot**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Rachel's POV**

We make it to the bottom of the mountain by sunset. We set up camp no to far from the mountain base. Rachel was the first to fall asleep in Octavian's arm's blissfully. But before she did that Nico came over to her and told her about all the people Hazel had seen in her dream were freed. She smiled as she slept.

But when she woke up, things took a turn for the worst. Octavian was shaking her fearsomely. "Rachel! Wake up, we're under attack!" Rachel shot up and jumped for her sword. I look up to see a sea of monsters. Octavian grabbed her arm and looked down at her. "Stay at my side no matter what, I'll keep you safe." He breathed.

"Octavian," She whispered.

"Yeah?" Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at him.

"This is it." She whispered. He looked out at the sea of swarming monsters heading their way.

"Not over my dead body." He muttered. Rachel cringed at the thought. she took a deep breath and with her friends she charged. With Octavian, Rachel took down a sphinx. Octavian received a graze of the monsters claw just bellow his collar bone. Rachel rushed towards him but suddenly something caught her from behind and was being dragged away from Octavian who was rushing after her. Rachel slashed at the monster behind her with her sword until all there is to slash at is a pile of golden dust.

Rachel jumped up and ran for Octavian who was now fighting off a giant eagle... wait no, a griffin. Suddenly another griffin was flying at him from his blind side. Rachel ran at him, yelling for him to run but he couldn't hear her. She rushed for him as fast as she could only to push him out o-f the way with all her might before jumping back to dodge the griffin. She tumbled to the ground before springing up to look for Octavian. But he was gone.

"Octavian!" She called running after where she thought she pushed him. She kept running until she was thrown to the side by a force she didn't see coming. Her sword clattered out of her hand, as she searched for it she was grabbed and a blade was out to her throat, _her_ blade was throat. She thrashed at the hold that only tightened.

"Call for him." Frank whispered. Rachel froze. The blade dogged at her throat, just before the point of breaking skin. "Call for him." He repeated. Rachel clawed at his arm.

"No." She growled. the blade broke skin, making a long paper cut across her throat.

"Call for him, or I'll go find him myself and I can promise you he will die slowly. Call for him and I'll let him die with little suffering." He tells me. I bite my lip in pain as his grip crushes me.

"Kill me." She gasps. Her heart bounding like a drum. She didn't know what else to do. He laughed

"Oh don't worry, you'll get your turn. Call. Now." He snaked his hand around her right arm and with only a flick of his wrist he broke her arm. Rachel couldn't hold it. She screamed in pain. His hand than snaked to his to her should and claws raked downed her collar bone, ripping through her shirt and skin. Rachel screamed at the top of her lungs in pain. A slip of skin on her stomach was slit only the slightest bit that it almost didn't hurt, at least compared to her collar bone. She was thrown to the ground and her sword was still gone.

"Good little girl, he's coming." Frank purred.

"No..." She whimpered.

**Octavian's POV**

He froze when he heard her voice. Her scream. No.

Octavian ran for her. Running through everything, past monsters and hunters and friends, he didn't care about them, all he cared about was Rachel.

Than he saw her. Limp on the ground soaked in blood.

"No..." He fell to his knees in front of her. "Rachel..." He picked her up off the ground and into his arms. Tears filled his eyes.

"Octavian..." She croaked "Run... Its coming, please. Run Octavian, I'll be fine, just run. Please!" She began to cry. Octavian didn't under stand. "GO! Octavian, Hurry! Please! I love you, please go, its going to kill you, its near. Ru-" Octavian couldn't hear the rest of her sentence when a sudden force impacted Octavian from behind and the most agonizing pain sliced through him. "NO!" Rachel screamed.

Octavian looked down and saw the tip of a blood soaked blade sticking out of his chest. Blood rushed through Octavian like it wasn't sure where to go until a fair amount flowed from his mouth. The blade was retracted and he fell to his side and a scream of pain finally flowed from his lips.

It was him, he was to die. and now the time has come. But the only thing that completely came through his mind was that Rachel would live to see another day.

**Rachel's POV **

"Octavian!" She screamed as he fell. She no longer cared about her own pain, she shot up and looked over his wound. She grabbed his hand as she felt it go cold. "Octavian! Please! No, Please don't leave me!" She cried.

With his other hand he reached for her. He touched her cheek with his blood covered hand. "Shh, I love you Rachel, my Rachel. Its over. We did it." He smiled. Tears from only moments before still lingered in his eyes. Rachel's eyes streamed. No, it wasn't supposed to be him, it should be her on the ground, dying. Why did it have to be him? It would be easier if she were the one to die, she wouldn't feel as helpless.

"Rachel, can you do something for me?" Octavian whispered. Rachel nodded vigorously. He smiled and pulled her closer to him so he could whisper in her ear. "Don't forget me." Rachel stared down at his pale blue eyes. In answer she kissed his chapped lips gently, he kissed her back. Rachel put all meaning into that kiss, his last kiss, their last kiss.

She pulled away and say that the light was fading in Octavian's eyes. She sobbed at the sight. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you..." His voice faded away with his heart beat and life.

Rachel broke.

She sobbed her eyes out, burying her face into his lifeless chest and screamed. The fight was over, the monsters were gone and all that was left were her screams for Octavian to come back. it felt like hours before she felt arms wrap around her and pull her away from Octavian's body. She screamed for them to leave but her struggle soon ceased and she cried into a warm chest, trying to pretend it was Octavian until she heard a voice.

"I'm so sorry." Frank whispered. Rachel froze and slowly looked up. She was shocked to see no gold in his eyes, no hate. There was only gilt. He looked weak and tired like he hadn't slept in years.

"A-are you...?" Rachel's voice faded away, tired from her screams.

"Free? Yes. I'm so sorry Rachel. I couldn't hold her back. I- I did now, I'm free, Zeo helped-" Frank stopped talking when he realized Rachel didn't want to hear his excuses. She pulled away from him and wiped her tears. She looked down at Octavian.

"It wasn't you who did it, it was me, I screamed, I brought him here. I killed him." She whispered looking down at Octavian's lifeless eyes. She brought her hand up and lightly brushed his eyes closed amd closed his open mouth so he looked to only be sleeping.

Rachel was so lost that she didn't notice when her friends came. Frank explained his part of the story. He apparently was possessed by Metis, Titan of good counsel, advice, planning, cunning, craftiness, and wisdom. Mother of Athena. She had planned to kill him after she had used him to kill Octavian, but Zeo had appeared and helped him fight her off.

But Rachel couldn't care less, Octavian was gone, because of her. Hazel came over to comfort her but it was no use. Octavian was gone and so was her heart.

**"That question." **

**What's your reaction to Octavian's death?**


	33. Heaven in hell

**Yay! Chapter 26! Okay. So do you remember when I said I'm not "That" kind of writer? As in no lemons? Well in this chapter I may hint at it in the beginning, I'm not writing anything sexual, I'm just going to go "..." and you can take it as you wish, you can say they havesex or you can say they just kiss or lay there. You pick. I was asked to do this and this felt wrong to actually write something like that so I'm just doing this. **

**Claimer:Title and plot.**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel found herself aslepp. as she slept, she was with him, standing in a field, it was beautiful and bright, it looked like natures version of paradise, so green and lush all around. Octavian stood only feet away from her. She walked over to him and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"Octavian..." She whispered.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. I wish I didn't have to leave you like this. Please forgive me." Rachel shook her head.

"I can't forgive myself let alone you. Why did you run for me, Why did you come, Why didn't you run away?"

"Because I love you. You would have done the same." He whispered Rachel pushed away.

"That not a good thing!" She cried.

"I know. But Rachel please, this may be our last chance to see one another ever again, lets make it last."

And that's what they did.

...

"Rachel?" Octavian's voice whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you to coffee stain." She smiled.

"I'm sorry that this happened and that we can't go on and live our lives together, but I couldn't tell you how happy I am that we had this time together." He whispered. He stood up and began to walk away. Rachel stood up to in a panic.

"Octavian! Wait! Please don't go!" He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Good bye coffee head. I love you."

Rachel began to run after him but it was like her legs were molasses.

"Octavian!" She cried, but he was gone.

"I'm sorry."Frank's voice filled her dream. Her eyes slowly opened with tears spilling from them, she realized she was laying her head on Frank's lap. She raised her head and sat up beside Frank, silently crying, looking out into the distance. Why did he have to leave her. She would do anything to have him back. Rachel realized Frank was still right beside her. She could only imagine the guilt he felt. The guilt he should have felt. No she hissed to herself. He wasn't to blame.

"I dreamt of him." She finally whispered. Frank looked over to her.

"Yeah?"

"Before I fell asleep, all I could think was that it was my fault. If I hadn't screamed, if I hadn't loved him, if he didn't love me. If I had never said hi..." She traits off with tears in her eyes.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing, that it was my fault, if I hadn't been dating Hazel, hadn't been jealous of Leo, if I hadn't given in to Metis..." He reached over and took her hand in his. "I guess we're both partly at fault. I sorry for everything I've done to you." She nodded. they were silent for awhile again. Why was it like this, why was Octavian killed. Rachel realized she was beside the only person that could tell her.

"Frank... why did Metis have you kill him? Why not me or one of the others?" She asked. Frank looked down at her.

"I'm not sure if you'll like the answer." He told her. She shook her head.

"I kind of figured I wouldn't like the reasoning of my boyfriends death, but I still want to know." She told him. Frank studied her. She wondered what he saw.

He sighed." She wanted to break you so you could be her trophy. She knew the best way to break you was by killing him." Rachel was silent but slowly nodded. Of course, one more reason to why it was her fault.

"Thank you." She whispered. She looked up at Frank. "Frank, I don't blame up for anything you know. You were fighting her, I know you were. Please don't think I hate you because I don't, I admire you." Frank almost laughed.

"Are you kidding? I put you through hell. I almost killed you so many times I..." He ducked his head down only for Rachel to force it back up. Frank didn't under stand what she saw in him, he was so brave, so sweet. So much like Octavian...

"I'm still here Frank." She whispered, her hand touching his cheek. He stared at her in awe. He slowly reached up and traced his fingers across her cuts gently. She wondered if he was doing this because he was thinking of the damage he had caused. Rachel almost opened her mouth to thank him for being so sweet and explain how she prided the scars but held back

"Yes you are." He replied. "You're beautiful, Rachel." Frank whispered. Rachel's heart sped. for some reason she was happy to know that he say her as beautiful, maybe because she actually wanting him to be attracted to her. He brought his hand back and looked away. Rachel touched his shoulder gently. He looked back at her. His eyes gleamed nervously for a moment before taking on a confident and brave gaze that made Rachel melt her heart pounding hard.

They both leaned in together and before Rachel could think again their lips locked together in a soft kiss. Rachel's heart burst at the feeling. His lips were firm and warm, Rachel wasn't sure if she wanted end it or deepen it, the kiss felt so good but also wrong. But Rachel couldn't get enough of the adrenaline The kiss lasted longer than it should have. Finally Rachel pulled away looking up at him with big doe eyes. She gulped. "Good night Frank." And with that she ran away to one of the sleeping she slipped into one of the bag she could feel Frank stare after her in shock.

Tears filled her eyes, Octavian hasn't been dead for a day yet and she's already kissing someone else.

The worst part is that she wanted to go back to Frank.

**Octavian's POV**

Octavian just got to elysium. His last moments with Rachel still lingering in his mind. He had thanked Hades for allowing him to journey into Rachel's dream's.

"Welcome to heaven in hell!" Someone greeted him. Octavian looked over his shoulder to see a pretty girl holding hands with a big bulky guy. "I'm Selena." She greets. Octavian nodded.

"Octavian." He told her.

"I'm Beckendorf." The guy greets.

"Wow, your parents must have really hated you." Octavian comments.

"Its my last name asshole." He guy glares. Octavian looked at the guy and figured it was best not to mess with him.

"I was kidding." The two show Octavian around but Octavian couldn't bring himself to care about anything around him. Someone grabbed his shoulder and Octavian turned around to see someone he he never expected.

"You're Octavian, right?" He asked. Octavian nodded. He offered his hand to Octavian.

"Hello, I'm Luke."

**BOOM!**

**"That question" **

**Do you like Luke?**

**Bonus question**

**What's your thoughts on Frank and Rachel?**

**Also sorry this was short, but hey, I gave you guys some interesting stuff!**


	34. The last chapter

**Yay! Chapter 34! THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING CHAPTER!I LOVE YOU GUYS! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! (Even though this story is kinda shity) I will be putting together a thank you chapter A/N for all of those reviews wh oI always loved to hear from and were always so supportive! I love you guys. Thank you. **

**claimer: Title and plot**

**disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns PJO and HoO**

**Octavians POV**

Octavian's stared at Luke in shock. All thoughts of Rachel quickly fled his mind. Slowly he reached out and gripped his outstretched hand. "So you're my famous look alike." He muttered. Luke chuckled. Octavian studied Luke, what is light in Luke's eyes faded when he saw Octavian's steady eyes analyzing him.

"That didn't take long, You're already studying me like a virus, trying to decide if I'm an actual threat," His voice more low and rigid. He nodded over his shoulder."Walk with me." They walk in silence for awhile Octavian studied him continuously as He silently glares at the ground a few paces ahead of them. "So have you made up your mind yet?" He grumbles after about five minutes. Octavian looked away and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I'm still here aren't I?" He replies. Luke smirked, still not looking at him. "So, was it worth it?" Luke asked. Octavian looked at him confused. He rolled his eyes and without warning he ripped up Octavian's t shirt.

"Whoah!" Octavian cried trying to pull down his shirt. Luke jabbed him in the chest.

"That, do you regret that?" Octavian looked down and saw a scar. Where the hell did that come from? The scar stretched straight down the middle of his chest. Suddenly he recognized it. That scar was from the sword that killed him. The scar that took him away from Rachel. But Rachel is alive. He shook his head

"No. She's alive, I completed my goal." He muttered looking away. Luke smiled, pulling Octavian's shirt down and patting his chest.

"That's a good love sick puppy." Luke smirked before turning around to walk away. Octavian stared after with with wide eyes before chasing after him.

"Excuse me!" Octavian demanded. luke look back at him with a cocky smirk that made Octavian want to punch him.

"Dude, you're a dead, pale, weird looking dude following after some... okay-looking girl you met less than two weeks. You're like an even gayer Edward." Luke chuckled. Octavian glared at him.

Ignoring his comment Octavian spoke "I have a question." Luke arched an eyebrow.

"I'm intrigued."

"What side are you on?"

"Side? Phss! I'm a wild card buddy." And with that he walked away.

**Rachel's POV**

Rachel was woken up by Leo's warm hand. He smiled down to her when her eyes opened. "Hey, beautiful." He whispered. Rachel let out a rough snort.

"Don't bother." She whimpered. He rubbed her arm up and down. His hand was so warm, it comforted her. But she was still too shaken up by yesterday. She sat up and looked to Frank. Their eyes locked and she quickly looked away. But she knew that he hadn't, she could feel his eyes on her.

"Okay guys, lets get back to the ship." Jason told us sullenly.

"What about Octavian? What do we do with his body?" Hazel asked. Rachel looked down and tears slipped from her eyes.

"We'll just bury him here." Percy decided. Rachel sat there and cried silently as Percy and Jason moved to dig a hole for Octavian. She watched in horror, Octavian's lifeless body sat there only a few feet away from them as the dug the place where his corpse would decay.

"Wait." Nico suddenly speaks up. Rachel looked up and saw that he was right in front of her. "I... I have a proposition." Rachel stared at him. He stared back and gulped before going on. Why was he staring at her? Its like he's only talking to her.

"After I found Hazel in the underworld and realized that Bianca was reborn... I started thinking of the chance of ever maybe seeing here again," He started "But I know that even if I ever do, I'll just be a really... really old guy and she'll never remember me or care."

"Nico, where are you going with this?" Thalia asked nervously. Nico Pursed his lips.

"I want to be reborn in hopes of one day finding her again. I want to start again, I'm sick of the pain, I'm sick of being out of my time and all I want is a fresh start." He tells them.

"Nico..." Hazel whispers.

"Don't bother, please. I've made up my mind."

"Okay, and we will respect that and hope to see you again one day, but where is the proposition?" Annabeth asked. Nico looked down to Rachel, looking her dead in the eye.

"I want to take Octavian's place in the underworld, trade his life for mine." Rachel stopped breathing. Octavian...

"Are you serious?" She whispered. Nico nodded.

"Might as well bring some happiness out of my death." Rachel stood up and hugged Nico close.

"Nico, I will never forget this, or you. Thank you." She sobbed into his shoulder. He nodded. He pulled away. His smile soft.

"Okay, you go back to the ship and Octavian will be there soon." He told her. Rachel frowned.

"What? No, I'm coming to the underworld to get him as well."

"No you're no, your half dead and a mortal, there's no way they'll let you out alive. Please Rachel, just go back. The hunters will take you back."

"No way! Look you're right and I... I won't go to the underworld, but there's no way in hell that I'm going back with those bitches, unless Thalia's with me."

"Well sorry but I'm going, I'm not letting my last good bye to Nico be here." Thalia told them.

"Same." Agreed Hazel, Jason, Percy and Annabeth.

"I'm sorry Rach, but I'm not letting Hazel go down there without me." Leo stated.

"Well I know Jason can handle himself down there and would rather not go down there thank you. Plus Rachel needs someone to keep her company." Piper told them, walking up to Rachel giving her a hug and standing with her. Rachel nodded in thanks.

"I'll come back with you guys to." Frank muttered. Rachel's stomach dropped.

"Okay that's it then. Percy and I'll bring Octavian's body, we'll go get the rest of him and send Nico off then come back and we can go back to camp." Percy summed up. They all agreed and got ready. Rachel thanked Nico once gain before they parted ways and even kissed his cheek whispering to him that Oracle kisses were good luck.

"They clearly didn't work on Octavian." She murmured.

"He is coming back isn't he. If you look at it, he's very lucky, he just got a taste of early heaven." He smiled. Rachel nodded and thanked him again. And that was the last time she ever saw him.

As Rachel, Piper and Frank walked back to the ship Piper chirped that because its a smaller group it will be faster to get back. In the city they stop for food and Piper went to the bathroom at a dingy chain restaurant. Frank instantly jumped at Rachel.

"So that's it?" He hisses in her ear.

"What?"

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you. Are we even going to talk about the kiss?"

"Aren't we talking about it now?"

"Rachel, I'm not sure what that was to you but I felt something last night, that felt right." Frank whispered looking into her eyes.

"What do you want me to say Frank?" Rachel asked him.

"I want you to tell me what that kiss meant to you."

"I don't know, lately I don't even know how to feel about Octavian coming back, does he know about us, did he see it in most magic crystal ball in the underworld? Does he hate me know? I mean go gods I'm the worst person to ever live! Everywhere I go people die and get hurt. It wasn't even a day Frank, he wasn't dead for six hours and I already kissed someone else. I kissed you! Of all fucking people!" She told him with tears in her eyes

"So you admit that I'm a bad person." Frank muttered, staring into her eyes.

"I'm admitting that we're both bad!" She sobbed. "We're both horrible and I'm so fucking sick of crying to the point that I want to stop drinking just so I have no tears in my body to cry!" Suddenly Frank grabbed her and kissed her without warning. Holding the sides of her face in his hands. Rachel gaspped at the feeling of his soft lips. She could feel the sense of purpose they carried through the kiss. She gave in to the kiss and kissed back for a moment, she could feel Frank smile. They pulled away and he stared down at her.

"You can't tell me that you don't feel something there." He whispered to her.

"I do feel something, but its not as strong as what I feel fo him, I love him."

"He's dead." Frank muttered.

"Not for long." She retorted. Frank sighed and looked around.

"If he wasn't coming back... do you think we could ever fall in love?" Frank asked.

"No." She told him. Frank stared at her.

"Why?"

"Because, no matter how right it feels to kiss you, when I see you, the person I will always see first is the boy who killed the love of my life because he couldn't handle losing his girlfriend to another. I'm sorry, Frank." He looked down and nodded.

"That's what I should be seen for, at least for now. But one day, I promise you, I'll become someone you'd be proud to love and you won't see me the way you do now. I promise." He told her. She nodded.

"I look forward to it, but it won't change that fact that I'm choosing Octavian, so please, if you goal is for me to love you, change it. You deserve more."

"Well we're both bad people aren't we?"

"Yes, but you're going to become more than that. You deserve someone at those standards. Not me, not Hazel, but someone that's good to you." She told him. Frank nodded.

Octavian's POV.

Octavian glared up at the skeleton soldier. "Why the hell does lord Hades want me." He growled up at it from where he sat in the grass. After talking to Luke Octavian became very bitter. He looked around, he was really growing to hate paradise.

"Come and find out." The soldier retorted boredly. Octavian scowled up at the stupid thing and stupid thing. He stood up and followed it. He blanked out as they traveled to the palace of Hades, not very interested in what the soldier had to say about manners to a war hero. The soldier hit his shoulder. "Are you even listening!" He exclaimed. Octavian rolled his eyes.

"Blow me." He growled. Before the soldier could reply they arrived at the palace and Octavian skipped up to the doors. He pushed them open with effort. once he was in he stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking around, he really didn't give a shit about being respectable right now.

"You wanted to see me?" Octavian called when he saw Hades shadow coming from the living room. He turned the corner and froze. Standing there with Hades were his friends minos Piper and... Rachel. Fuck. But he was still shocked nonetheless. "What's going on?"

"Today isyour lucky day, my son wishes to take your place in the underworld so he can be reborn." Hades told him.

"What? Nico, You can't do that." Octavian told him. Nico just shrugged.

"Well, I am."

"Wha..." Suddenly Leo jumped forward and tried to hug Octavian but only walked through him.

"What the Hell?" Leo frowned. Nico rolled his eyes.

"He's still a ghost, only Hades, other ghosts, Hazel or I can touch him." Nico told him.

"Ohhh... Hazel hug him for me!" Leo demanded. Hazel did as told with giggle. Suddenly Octavian noticed another figure, laying on the couch. His eyes were closed, his long frame laying across the couch. His body a bloody mess. Octavian walked up to him. That was easily the freakiest moment of his life. He was standing over his own dead body.

"Touch it, and you'll come back to life and leave." Hades told him. Octavian nodded and slowly reached out and touched his forehead. A bright light attacked his eyes and he closed them. When they opened He was laying on a couch. He sat up and looked around. Nico was gone and Octavian was alive because of it.

Rachel's POV.

Two day's after they got to the ship Rachel stood in the bathroom and looked t herself in the mirror. She examined her wounds. Suddenly there was knock at the door. "What?" She called.

"Rachel, their back!" Pipers voice called through the room. Rachel's eyes widened and she ran for the door, yanking it open to see Piper's bright smile.

"Is Octavian..."

"I don't know I just saw a quick glace of them coming from up on the top deck and ran to get you." Suddenly there was a loud yell echoing through the halls.

"We're back!" At those words Rachel ran. She followed the echoing footsteps until they were right around the corner. She dashed quickly and froze in place when she saw him.

Octavian stood there, alone. But she could see Jason rushing around the corning behind Octavian.

They stood their frozen in place. It was really him, he was alive, standing there in front of her. She felt like she could collapse right there. But instead she ran. Right into his arms. She jumped at him and they fell to the ground.

"Ow!" Octavian yelled with laughter ringing in his voice. He holding her close. She sobbed in his arms.

"I love you." She cried. Octavian shushed her and they sat up. He took her hand in his and they went to his room. The moment he closed his door he swirled around and grabbed her face in his hands kissing her fiercely. She kissed him back. They pull away and Rachel stared up at him. "Promise me,you won't put me through that again." She whispered. It seemed like it was only then did Octavian realize how pale and weak Rachel was.

"Never again." He whispered. They pulled away and Octavian looked around then down at his clothes."I'm going to change, you're free to watch." He winked at her. Rachel giggled.

"Okay." Octavian's eyebrow rose up. He smirked.

"Ten bucks says that you can't watch me completely strip without getting skittish and look away." He challenged.

"You're on." She laughed. Octavian smirked and took off his shirt. Rachel gasped when she saw a scar on his chest, knowing it was from the sword. She stepped closer and touched his grabbed her hand, pressing it against his chest.

"Its okay, it doesn't hurt." Rachel put pressure on it and he winced.

"Yes it does." Octavian leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Not anymore." He whispered Rachel smiled.

Octavian smirked and continued to strip. Rachel laughed as he tried to make a sexy face as he pulled down his viper, he pulls off his pants and Rachel began to blush. He yanks off his socks. He's left in only his underwear and Rachel was getting nervous. He smirks and begins to pull them down and Rachel couldn't take it, whipping around and covering her face with her hands.

"Okay you win!" She squeaks. Suddenly the door flew open in front of Rachel.

"Hey, Octavian- Oh gods!" Leo covers his eyes.

"Leo!" Octavian yelled. Rachel looked and Leo in shock he slammed the door and she slowly begins to laugh. She heard Octavian sigh.

"You can turn around now." He told her. Rachel looked back at him and saw that he had put some boxers on. She giggled and he rolled his eyes. He fell onto his bed, using his arm as a pillow. Rachel crawled on to the bed and layed down with him, her head on his chest, her hand covering his scar. He let out a sigh of satisfaction. He wrapped his arm not under his head around her.

"I missed this." He told her.

"It's only been a couple of days." She whispered.

"A day and a half, and I don't mean being with you, I mean being with you carefree. Before when we were traveling here, you had shit, but You and I would find a way to forget about it all for at least moment. I really love you Rachel, I'm ready to spend the rest of my life with you." Rachel nodded with a smile.

"I'm ready too." She thought of Frank. She pursed her lips. "But first I need to tell you something." She muttered, sitting up and looking down, propping herself up on her elbow. Octavian arched an eyebrow.

"What?" Rachel felt tears, she was so scared.

"I- Frank and I kissed." She whispered. At first she thought he didn't hear her. He just stared up at her, muscles stiff. His expression blank.

"What?" His voice low and sharp. It scared Rachel. She looked down and bit back tears.

"Frank and I kissed." Octavian sat up, he looked away from her.

"When?" He demanded. His voice so sharp it made her jump.

"T-the morning you died. Octavian I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm a terrible person I know-"

"No! You don't know! Rachel I would have never done that to you!" He snapped, turning and glaring down at her.

"I-I know, Octavian I-"

"Did you only kiss once?" He asked. She looked down and shook her head.

"He kissed me the day after. But we talked and I told him I loved you and wanted to be with you."

"But you forgot to tell him the the first time?" Rachel felt her tears run and anger rise.

"I thought you were gone! Octavian, after you died I blamed myself and then Frank and I talked, he helped me come to terms with your death, He was the only one who understood my guilt, so yes. When I was broken hearted vulnerable and needed someone I kissed the one person who understood!" She cried.

"It wasn't even a day! I wasn't dead for a day and you were already moved on with the guy who fucking killed me!"

"Octavian I love you! I only want to be with you! I don't want to be with him, it was a fuck mistake, we all make them! I will do anything to prove that to you! I want more than anything to spend the rest of my life you, I-" Suddenly Octavian attacked her. Pinning her to the bed and kissing her.

"Do you promise it was nothing?" He whispered. She nodded.

"I love you."

"Prove it, if you love me, do this one thing for me."

"Anything."

"Say yes to my next question." Rachel was confused but nodded, looking into his eyes. He leaned forward and whisper in her ear. "Will you marry me?"

"Yes."

The End

Finally!

**"That question" **

**How did you like this story?**

**Bonus question**

**Do you want an Epilogue? **


End file.
